Memories
by writerbyboredom
Summary: An elite school. An exchange program. A school play. A love about to bloom. An accident. A choice.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

The characters belong not to the Author. However, the plots and its sequence do. Any resemblance to existing story posted is just a mere coincidence. Names mentioned do not pertain to any living individual. Plots may be cliché. Facts may not be one hundred percent accurate. The Japanese honorifics used might not be proper. The Author is not promising anything as this fanfiction is just a result of boredom.

Any fault in the language use is due to the Author being inexperienced. The same is true with any grammatical error that may be found in the story as one goes on reading. This is the first fanfiction that the Author wrote. This story is posted without the benefit of any third person's objective opinion or in layman's term, proofreading. The progress of the story may or may not be to the readers' liking. The Author is indifferent on that matter. The Author respects everyone's right to freedom of expression. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. Negative feedback is expected but the readers shall be informed of the Author's intention of not addressing them any time soon or not at all, for that matter. Positive feedback though will be appreciated.

The story is set in an alternate universe. No HIME carnival. No superpowers. No fight scenes. Characters may act differently from that of the Anime. The general theme of the story is set to Mature for precautionary measures. The story may contain scenes, languages, and themes that are not suitable for young readers. The readers shall proceed at their own risk.

Thank you and have fun reading the product of an amateur writer's bored mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

It was an ordinary weekday where students were expected to be all around the campus doing what they usually do. Sharing tales with friends while loitering along the corridors, occasionally raising their voices to intolerable volume. Playing around and doing anything that students were allowed to do while in school premises.

But today seemed to be not an ordinary one. For not a single soul could be seen on the campus ground. One can even hear the sound of wind with clarity as it blew through the campus leaving a cooling sensation in its wake. Or in this case, blowing away the leaves that fell from trees. The school ground seemed to be a ghost town, can be likened to one shown on horror movies. Deserted and abandoned. Except, of course, for a single corner in the campus where loud cheers and deafening sounds can be heard. A total opposite of what's going on outside.

On the far end corner of the Fuuka Academy was the gymnasium. It was a huge building that was capable of holding a massive amount of audience in. Twenty thousand to be exact. Inside the Fuuka Academy Gymnasium were students from different schools, media men from different news company, and some important people from different walks of life called sponsors.

In the middle of this ruckus were twelve young women who were covered in perspiration and catching their breaths. But no one seemed to give up. Each team was trying its best to bring home the most coveted championship trophy and the bragging rights and glory that came with it.

For today is the 71st National Interschool Championship game for Women's Volleyball. The game was played between Fuuka Academy and Lillian High. Two of the most prestigious schools in Japan. Known for their excellence in providing great quality education. Harnessing not only the mental aspect but the whole being of an individual. And today seemed to be a test of how these schools harnessed the physical strength of their students. It was a genius marketing strategy to get the children of those elite millionaires all over Japan interested in admitting to the school. Since, the game was broadcasted all over Japan. Winning the game was a big bonus since statistic showed that the school that won as the champion usually experienced a significant increase in the number of students who wanted to be admitted in.

It was already the fifth set of the game. The deciding set for both teams since it was a 2-2 tied score. The score board showed: Fuuka-14 and Lillian-14. It was the Fuuka Academy team's ball. All players were almost drained of energy but stood their ground as the referee blew his whistle signaling the next player who will be serving to go to the serving spot.

The roar got louder when a raven haired young woman started to move to the said position and the referee handed her the ball. The students from Fuuka Academy cheered louder. Even those from other schools, especially boys. Who will not be enchanted by this gorgeous woman with long raven hair, although tied in ponytail but still did not make it any less beautiful, with emerald eyes, fair complexion, and a nice body with all the curves in the right places to go with? Both girls and boys, men and women, went wild upon seeing her getting ready for her serve.

"Waaa! It's Kuga-sama!" Yelled a group of girls.

"Kuga-samaaaaa. Do your best!" Yelled another group with tarpaulin on hand.

"Kuga-samaaaaa… So cool!" Yelled another

"Go! Finish it Kuga-sama. Kyaaaaa!" Yelled the cheerleaders.

"We love you Kuga-sempai!" Yelled another group of fan girls.

"Marry me Kuga-san!" Yelled another man with a scar on his face and wearing a Kendo uniform.

The girl that everyone was fawning on was none other than Kuga Natsuki. The Ice Princess who was known for her Demon Strikes and Deathly Serves. An ordinary player cannot catch a ball served by this player wearing the number '07' on her jersey. For every ball hit by this beauty's hand seemed like a heated ball of fire that only a few brave souls were willing to intercept. Of course, there were a few who can catch them but unfortunately, those few weren't on the other side of the net.

The referee blew his whistle signaling the player to serve. Natsuki smirked as she lifted the ball with her left hand and jumped to a height that was impossible for a normal human to do and struck the ball with inhuman force using her right hand.

In order to do such a serve, she had to bend her lithe and well-toned body a little backward to have a momentum and finally hit the ball with her right hand. The moment her hand touched the ball, one thought came to Natsuki's mind. _"it's finally over. "_

The opposing team was already in formation even before Natsuki hit the ball. All the opponents calculating eyes were on the ball. Everyone was at full alert because the ball's trajectory will be unpredictable. But as expected the force was too strong and precise that the ball passed through the two blockers and the one who tried to catch it wasn't successful enough in directing it inside the playing area. Thus, the ball went outside giving the Fuuka team their winning point and leaving the girl who intercepted it with a very red and bruised arm.

The crowd went wild. Cheers and roars can be heard. The noise made it impossible for anyone to hear anything audible, not even the final whistle signaling a score for Fuuka Academy and the announcement of it being the champion for the year's competition. One can even say that the earth was shaking due to the roaring sounds inside the gymnasium. Balloons and confetti rained down. Everyone was soaring high in happiness.

Well, except for the losing team's member. Though not all of them were that sad for they got to play with the genius sport star player and infamous ice princess. Add the bonus of being able to shake her hand. The ice princess was known for her cold and indifferent demeanor towards everybody. Except for a small group of people closed to her. Her death glare was also one that was not unheard of. Anyone who was on the receiving end of such death glare will go running for their lives. The ice princess title was given to this raven haired beauty for some reasons, after all.

"As expected of her. She's really a demon. This will take time to heal." The woman with blonde hair sighed looking at her now reddened and abused arms. She dejectedly got up after being on the ground in order to intercept the ball.

Her sempai came to her patting her head. "Come on now. You did your best. It was a nice game, ne?"

"Yes, sempai. It was a nice game but also our last." The blond replied to her captain with sadness in her voice. She can't help the tears that came flowing from her eyes. Quite blurring her vision.

Another whistle was blown for both teams to shake hands.

"Everyone, line up! Akira, Nina, Mikoto, Nao, Natsuki, it's time to show some sportsmanship." Chie, the woman with short raven hair, who is also the team captain called her team mates. She put her eyeglasses on because she believed that these spectacles helped her attract more women. Like a chick magnet as she called it.

The team captain of the opposing team did the same. Everyone lined up near the net and shook the opposite teams hand.

"Nice game!"

"Thanks!"

"Congratulations!"

"Arigatou!"

Now it was time for Natsuki to shake hands with the opposing team's captain. The captain held her hand for longer than necessary and looked straight to her emerald orbs. Aqua met emerald.

"Great game, Kuga-san. Congratulations!" Said the Lillian Captain.

She has black silky hair also tied in a ponytail. The woman is beautiful. A few inches taller than Natsuki. With beautiful eyes and pointed nose that complemented the shape of her face. She had the body to die for. Can be lined up with the models found on some of known magazines' front cover.

"Yeah. Thanks! You did great back there." Natsuki answered looking at the woman opposite her in the eyes to show her sincerity and respect. She bowed her head a little.

They indeed put up a nice fight against them although in the end Natsuki's team still triumphed.

"Hope to see you around, ne?" The woman winked at her and finally released her hand from its grip.

" _another pervert."_ Thought Natsuki.

Natsuki just rolled her eyes and went her way to the bench to grab some energy drink and a towel. She had to quench her thirst for her throat was very dry and she was bathing in perspiration. She got a bottle of cold water and poured it on her face. Some droplets cascaded down her body mixing with her perspiration as she tried to shake them off.

The result made her sexier in the eyes of anyone who will see her right now. She was glistening in perspiration and water. Her jersey short did not help in covering her long porcelain legs covered in perspiration. The top did no better job either, exposing her long slender arms. Thanks to her ponytail that confined her beautiful and shiny raven mane, her creamy neck was also exposed for everyone to feast on.

After few seconds, Nao came running.

"Oi, mutt! What was that? Is Ms. Gorgeous Captain there trying to get in your pants?" Nao said hitting Natsuki on the left shoulder while pointing to Lillian captain.

"Shut up spider!" Natsuki said.

"Come on. Don't you think it's time to get laid?" Nao said while wiggling her eyebrows. Giving Natsuki a knowing look while glancing at the Lillian captain again.

"I'm not you, spider! Not everyone is as perverted as you, you know?"Natsuki said throwing her towel on Nao's face which landed on its intended place.

"Eww! Kuga, your sweat! I'm not one of your fan girls. I don't fancy smelling your sweaty towel. You smell like a pig!" Nao fired back. Removing the towel from her face and throwing it. This time to the group of girls whose eyeballs were replaced by hearts. The girls fought over the towel and so, another ruckus occurred.

The Fuuka Academy Volleyball team members lined up to receive their medals. Natsuki was still bickering with Nao that she did not even notice that a woman had already approached her and was in the process of putting the medal on her. She turned her head only to find herself face to face with the woman. All Natsuki saw were crimson orbs staring back at her. Crimsons met emeralds. Their faces only inch apart that she could swear she could feel the other woman's breath on her face. " _Jasmine tea"_. She was at least an inch taller than Natsuki. Mr. Tick tock seemed to faint in that moment upon witnessing such occurrence for time seemed to halt and everything faded to background. Natsuki was enchanted by those orbs' color which was a rarity. _Crimson. Like blood._ It gave her a fright but at the same time the feeling of wanting to know more. Like a dark mystery that she wanted to unveil. The sight made her want to flee but ironically made her immovable and put her in a daze.

"Ahem!" Nao coughed out loud to get Natsuki's attention for the raven haired beauty's soul seemed to have left her body the moment she turned her head.

This brought Natsuki back to reality. The owner of those crimson orbs were also surprised but immediately recovered.

"Ara, I never thought that Kuga-san is a straightforward type." The crimson eyed woman said after flashing Natsuki a genuine smile.

" _Wow! That voice and weird accent. Is she singing or talking? Sexy. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm starting to be like those perverted old men on TV. Shit! Get a hold of yourself Natsuki. "_

After a split second. "Wait! Whaattt!? What are you… NO! I'm not!" Natsuki said while a blush slowly crept to her beautiful face. She crossed her arms and turned her head on the other side huffing.

"There. There. Congratulations for winning." Shizuru said after finally putting the medal around Natsuki's neck. Her fingers touched the back of Natsuki neck and stayed there longer than it should be.

And that was when Natsuki decided to turned back her head.

"Ariga…" Which was again another mistake for the crimson eyed woman hadn't moved away yet. Natsuki's lips ended up on the crimson eyed woman's right cheek, dangerously close to the woman's lips.

" _soft"_ was the only thought that came to Natsuki's mind before she exploded into a full blush.

"Sor..rry! .. Ah gomen! Gomen." Natsuki stuttered while trying to distance herself as far away as she can without moving her feet. She looked anywhere but at the crimson eyed woman in front of her.

" _soft"_ was the simultaneous thought of the crimson eyed woman when Natsuki's lips landed on her cheek.

" _Ara, such a nice color you have there on your face Kuga-san. Kawaiii.."_ But again the woman recovered.

"Ara, Kuga-san needs only to ask me if she wants a kiss from me. I will gladly comply." The crimson eyed woman said with mirth in her eyes.

Seeing as how flushed the raven haired woman had turned into, that even the tomatoes will be put to same, the crimson eyed woman decided to stop, for now.

" _Mutt is blushing and stuttering in front of a woman. Now, that's not something you see everyday! HOHO. Interesting…"_ Nao thought with an unknown glint in her eyes. One can almost see gears turning on this redhead's mind.

The crimson eyed woman then proceeded to put the medal on Nao which the latter received with nothing eventful happening.

"Now, everybody that was the lovely Fujino Shizuru-san giving the medals to our champions." The male commentator said.

"Now it's time to know who will be this year's Most Valuable Player and best _Libero,_ respectively" The female commentator said.

"The envelope is already with Fujino-san and she will also announce the MVP and the best Libero of this year's championship game." The male commentator said.

The woman with crimson eyed, whose name was actually Fujino Shizuru, opened the sealed small white envelope and started announcing the names of the winners of the awards.

"The 71st Volleyball for Women Championship game best _Libero_ is…" Shizuru began and few drum rolls were heard.

"Chie Harada of Fuuka Academy!" she finished.

The audience went wild. Chie came forward to get her plaque.

"Congratulations!" Shizuru said and handed her the plaque.

"Thank you, Fujino-san." Chie shook Shizuru's hand and raised the plaque, not after giving a wink to the crowd. Eliciting a wild uproar from the girls.

"There you have it! It is Chie Harada. Our best _Libero_ for this year's championship game." The male commentator said over the microphone.

"To continue. The 71st Volleyball for Women Championship game Most Valuable Player is…" Shizuru paused and another set of drum rolls were heard. She opened another small white envelope and smiled upon seeing the name written on it.

" _So, this is your full name Kuga-san? I must admit it's beautiful. Perfectly suits you."_ Shizuru looked at the audience and announced the name over the microphone.

"Kuga Natsuki!" This time the crowd became wilder. Cheers and roars can be heard.

"I told you, Mike! It will be her." The female commentator said standing from her seat cheering wildly.

"Yes. Yes. Chloe. It's the Ice Princess who is known for her Demon Strikes and Deathly Serves. Our gorgeous star player from Fuuka Academy! None other than Natsuki Kuga." Excitement evident on the male commentator's voice as he said these.

Natsuki walked like a stiff robot towards Shizuru to get her plaque. She wouldn't be acting like this if not for the previous event that transpired.

" _Shit! Shit! Don't make another mistake, Natsuki. You've already been an ass today. That's enough embarrassment for a day. Get a grip of yourself. Calm down, idiot! Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale."_ Natsuki was chanting it in her head as she went closer to Shizuru to get her plaque.

"Congratulations, Kuga-san." Shizuru said and handed her the plaque.

"Thank you." Natsuki said still unable to look at the woman in the eyes. She received the plaque and went back to her team. She did not do what Chie did. She's an ice princess after all.

Thankfully, the Gods pitied Natsuki and nothing embarrassing happened this time.

"That concluded the 71st Women's Volleyball Championship game. See you all next year!" The two commentators said simultaneously and the line went out.

Photos were taken to preserve this momentous event for Fuuka Academy. After a few congratulatory messages, some interviews, some pats on the back, and some yells, they finally called it a day. The crowd started to dissipate and after a few minutes, the gymnasium was empty again except for a few souls in the gymnasium shower area.

* * *

Natsuki was still on the shower, letting the water cool her down while thinking of the day's event that unfolds.

" _Shit! What the hell? Now, that woman will think that I'm some kind of a pervert. Hell, maybe she is already thinking I'm a pervert. Gaaah! Who cares about what she thinks?! I don't! Besides, it's not like I'll be seeing her again. This is the last time that I'll be playing and after this I'm out. Out of high school. Yes, that's right Natsuki. You will not see that woman again. But… her cheek…so soft.. and.. her eyes..beautiful…Shit! Waaaa.. Get a grip, Natsuki. Baka! Baka! Baka! Shower! Shower! Shower!"_ Natsuki grabbed a soap and furiously rub it on her lips and on her body. Trying to erase the memories of whatever happened after the game. And that's when…

"Ui, mutt! Enjoying yourself there? I mean pleasuring yourself there? Hmn? Hmn? " Nao yelled to get Natsuki's attention. She had been waiting for quite some time already and she was not one with a very long patience, unlike Mai their motherly friend.

"Shut up, spider! I'm not doing whatever it is you are thinking, okay? Now, get lost!" Natsuki said throwing the soap towards Nao which the latter effortlessly evaded. She is a volleyball player after all. She can evade things the same way as she can catch them when she wanted to.

"It's been an hour already! Mai's gonna kill me if I come home without you. Come on, mutt! We don't want to piss Mai off, do we? You know how she is when…worried?" Nao said grimacing at the idea of facing a pissed off Mai.

"Yes. Yes. I'm coming out already. So, shut up." Natsuki replied hearing Nao's last comment, also fearing Mai's wrath but forgetting to realize the implication of her choice of words.

"Really, mutt? So, you're gonna admit that you are gay? HOHO." Nao said with a glint in her eyes.

"Whaat!? NOO! I'm not gay! Or am I? Gaaaa. I'm not, okay? Now, let's go Nao? We don't want to 'worry' Mai, right?" Natsuki said as she came out of the shower completely clothed and outside the gymnasium.

"Whatever you say, mutt!" Nao answered back.

Nao never understood Natsuki's behavior of staying too late in the gymnasium's shower room after every game. Until that day came when their fan girls waited for them outside. It was after one of their games.

* * *

 ** _Flashback…_**

"Look! It's Natsuki-sempai!" screamed a fan girl directing the entire group's attention to Natsuki who just came out of the gym exit.

They looked like they were about to devour Natsuki alive when they saw the raven haired beauty fresh from shower. A fine meat, indeed.

Natsuki just finished showering up. Her hair was left falling down and was still a little bit wet. That day, the hair blowers in the shower room decided to take the day off thus, it malfunctioned when Natsuki tried to use one of them. So, that pretty much explained Natsuki's wet look that day.

"Shit! Crazy fangirls. Damn them." Natsuki cursed while running for her life. Shooting death glares but it was not at its behest thus, ineffective. Since, she was busy saving her soul from being reap apart from her body by these stupid fangirls, as what she called them.

Meanwhile, Nao was walking towards her red Ferrari 458 Spider car in the parking lot while busily looking at her iPhone for some tweets when suddenly, she heard a roaring sound. She looked up and saw Natsuki being chased by huge number of fangirls.

"Shit! Better get going before mutt sees me. Or worse those crazy bitches." Nao hurriedly open the door to the driver's seat and started her engine all the way to the school exit.

Natsuki finally made it to her Ducati Panigale 1299. She hopped on her bike and drove at full speed without warning. The only thing that those fangirls heard was the roar of Natsuki's Ducati which left dusts in its wake.

"Eat my dust! Crazy fangirls! Stupid people." Natsuki muttered as her fangirls coughed due to the smoke and dust that her Ducati left. Add the deafening roar of her Ducati.

When they got home, Mai was at the very least pleased to see a very exhausted Natsuki with disheveled but fortunately not torn clothes. Natsuki looked like she just came out of a bull fight. Not with one bull but with hundreds of them.

"Natsuki! What happened to you!? You look like you've been harassed or something." Mai said in a very concern voice. Eyes bulging. She hugged Natsuki of which the latter did not squirm out. She was used to Mai being like this. Very motherly. Taking care of everyone.

"It's fine Mai. Just some crazy fangirls who waited for me outside the gym. It happens often although this time their number grew exponentially." Natsuki said with gritted teeth. She tried to stay calm as much as she can. She did not want to worry Mai any further.

"Serves you right, mutt! That's what you get for what you did last time. Karma is a bitch." Nao said while clutching her stomach laughing out loud while rolling on the sofa. Her iPhone long forgotten upon seeing Natsuki's state as she entered the door.

"You! I'm gonna kill you, spider!" Natsuki growled and started assaulting Nao by throwing punches on Nao's direction.

"Whenever you are ready, mutt!" Nao retorted not backing down.

The two were on the floor trying to kill each other. Throwing punches, kicking, trying to knock the air out of the other. Nao was on the floor with Natsuki above her trying to choke her with her hands on Nao's collar while Nao's palms were on Natsuki's face, pushing her away.

Until...

"ENOUGH!" Mai roared with her face fuming in anger.

Well, there went the saying " _never underestimate a woman's fury for all hell will break loose when released"._ Indeed, it felt like they were in hell. The temperature in the room shot up. It was like being in a burning furnace. An aura of fire seemed to emanate from Mai's body. This made Natsuki and Nao stopped. They both looked at Mai and gulped.

"Mai…" both said in unison

" _Mai is scaarrryyyy….."_ both thought simultaneously upon seeing Mai's fury.

"You two, behave!" Mai ordered, pointing at the two young women.

"And you!" This time pointing at Nao.

"You will make sure that Natsuki comes home in one piece after every game. Got it?" Mai finished leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. Whatever." Nao answered rolling her eyes and getting up.

"Move it, mutt!" Nao said, shoving Natsuki away and picking her abandoned iPhone.

After few minutes, Mai came out of the kitchen with twinkling eyes and toothy smile.

"Dinner is ready!" Mai beamed as she clapped her hands together.

" _Wow! Bipolar."_ Natsuki and Nao thought simultaneously.

" _Would she just pick a personality and stick to it? Damn woman! But again… the furious Mai… Nevermind."_ Nao thought as she shivered at the thought of having a grumpy Mai around who will breathe out fire whenever she gets mad.

The dinner went as usual. With Mikoto devouring almost everything on the table. The feral girl seemed to forget her surrounding when she was in the presence of anything that was edible or looked edible. Nao and Natsuki seemed to be on their little battle of words again. Throwing all the curses that a human tongue can speak of at each other. And Mai being their occasional referee when their supposed to be battle of words started to get out of hand and lead to another brawl.

End of flashback


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a fine Tuesday morning. The sun was shining brightly. The streets were flocked with citizens. Sounds of horns blowing from various types of vehicles can be heard. People looked like ants when seen from above. Students were going their way to their respective schools and grown-ups were in haste to reach their workplaces. Everyone strode with purpose and destinations in mind. Every second matters for each soul in Japan. Time is a luxury that not everyone can afford to lose.

This seemed to be not the case for a raven haired young woman who was still snoozing on her queen-sized bed in her apartment. She was currently cocooned in her silk midnight blue blanket. Soft pillow nursing her head and a comfortable bed giving her the feeling of lying down on clouds. Soft and fluffy.

The apartment was composed of one bedroom with installed bathroom and walk-in cabinet inside. A living room furnished with a mahogany coffee table and a couch, with a plasma TV on the wall and gaming console below it. A kitchen that was seldom used. And a balcony. The apartment was quite huge for a single occupant. If not for the single bedroom, one can even say that it can house ten people inside. The apartment was quite bare, though. Devoid of other furniture that were not considered essential for living. The wall was painted plainly. The shade of the lightest blue, giving the area a calming effect. No photographs can be seen. The place was well kept and tidy, though. The place seemed to be a newly built one about to be occupied. Except that it was already occupied. And that occupant was already starting to stir upon hearing the persistent sound of her alarm clock.

"Krriiiiinngg!... Kriiinggg!...Kriiinggg!.." The clock diligently did its job of informing its owner that her day was already starting.

Natsuki stirred from her sleep. Her trip to dreamland was cut short by this annoying thing. In her half-awake state, she reached for the machine which was on the bed side table and turned it off. She was still not very lucid to have the item smashed on the wall and totally relieved it of its duty.

"Five more minutes" Natsuki said before going back to sleep.

After more than an hour. Natsuki was awakened by the sudden ringing of her iPhone.

"What the hell!? Who's calling me on this god damn hour?" She reached for her phone near the clock, without glancing at the time, and looked at her phone to see who was calling. She finally decided to answer the phone knowing who the caller was.

"Nao, what do you want? It's too god damn early" Barked Natsuki.

"Early!? Are you kidding me? Mutt, you're freakin' late! The assembly is over. Get your ass here before that Blondie Bull gets you for detention." Nao said then, hung up.

Natsuki snapped her head to the clock's direction. Only to find the time 8:00AM blinking at her.

"Why did you not wake me up?!" Natsuki said pointing her iPhone to the clock.

"The scheduled alarm was made at exactly 7:00AM but was cancelled. No other scheduled alarm was made. Mission for the day accomplished." The clock mechanically answered back at Natsuki.

"Aaarrgghhh! Whatever." Natsuki huffed and hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Very quick, indeed. After few minutes of scampering and few curses thrown on innocent objects, Natsuki was ready. She wore a tight-fitting rider suit that was like part of her skin already.

She hopped on her Ducati Panigale 1299 and droved above the allowed speed limit. Turning right and left to avoid the other vehicles whose drivers were taking their sweet time on the busy road. She was breaking every traffic law now. But she did not care as long as she will reach her destination in time. The truth is Natsuki Kuga does not give a damn about traffic laws. She loved the adrenaline rush that comes with driving at this speed. She can feel the air hitting her body as she sped up. It made her relaxed and made her feel in control. She gripped the handlebar tighter as she looked at her destination.

" _Just a little more."_ Natsuki thought as she can already see her parking spot.

Natsuki parked the bike with ease expertise. She dismounted the bike. She removed her helmet and shook her head in an effort to arrange her disarrayed her. Natsuki was in the process of retrieving her uniform stored in the back compartment of her bike and putting her helmet in it when she heard a loud booming sound.

"KUGAA! YOU'RE LATE! DETENTION!" Haruka bellowed at Natsuki . Arm crossed over her stomach looking down at Natsuki with those intimidating eyes.

Haruka Armitage. The blonde Student Council Executive Director of Fuuka Academy who was responsible for the order in it. Thus, the one who mostly handled disciplinary measures for students. Loitering was not allowed. Nor was tardiness tolerated.

"Geez, Haruka. Will you tone it down, woman!? You're killing my ears." Natsuki barked. Covering her ears with her glove-covered palms.

But Haruka left no room for conversation as she dragged Natsuki to the Student Council Room. She literally threw Natsuki inside.

"AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT INCANDESCENT ATTIRE?!" Haruka asked pointing at Natsuki who was now standing facing her.

"Ano..Haruka-chan, it's indecent." Yukino corrected Haruka.

Yukino Chrysant. The spectacled girl with mousy hair was the Student Council Executive Secretary of `Fuuka Academy. Haruka's right hand and also more often than not, the one who corrected Haruka's misused of words.

"That's what I said, Yukino." Haruka said to Yukino looking at the mousy haired secretary before snapping her head back to Natsuki's direction.

"I won't still be in this suit if you did not drag me here without giving me the chance to change, woman! Geez." Natsuki snapped.

"Save your explanation to that bubuzuke woman, delinquent!" Haruka said to Natsuki.

"Oi, Bubuzuke-onna, do your job!" Haruka said before closing the door in Natsuki's face.

" _Ouch! That was closed. That woman! Aaarrrggghh!"_ Natsuki thought as she was able to back away from the door just in time before Haruka slammed it shut.

Natsuki knowing that it was Anh Lu who will be giving her detention again, started talking without facing the woman seated on the plush chair. A cup of warm fresh green tea in hand. Eyes closed as she enjoyed the aroma of the tea. The woman was there long before Natsuki came in being thrown by Haruka. Thus, she witnessed the whole event as it unfolds.

"Look, Anh. I know I'm late and holding me here doing your shitty detentions will just make me more late for my class. Besides, we had a deal. I get to win us the championship and you will spare me from deten.." That's when Natsuki finally decided to face the woman expecting it to be Anh Lu.

Oh, how wrong was she. The woman was not Anh Lu. Although there were some resemblance but still it was not the playful Anh who would have harassed her the moment she entered the council room. Nope. Definitely not Anh Lu. She's tamed.

"Eh? You're not her. Where's Anh Lu? Who are you?" Natsuki asked the tawny haired woman who was elegantly sitting behind a table.

The woman opened her eyes and crimsons peeped through those long beautiful lashes.

"If Kuga-san had come earlier to attend the assembly, she would have known who I am. Would she not?" The tawny haired woman replied.

" _Wait! Crimson eyes. Blood. Red. I've seen her before. But where? Aahhh. Come on brain, think! Think! Think! Oh, she's that!"_ realization struck Natsuki.

"You're that…" Natsuki started but the tawny haired woman spoke again.

"I'm Fujino Shizuru. Your Student Council President." The tawny haired woman simply stated.

"Whaat!? But Anh is our Student Council President. She was the one elected last year." Natsuki claimed still not understanding what was happening.

"Ara, is Kuga-san implying that I am incapable of being their Student Council President?" The tawny haired woman said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her eyes were starting to water and her shoulders were trembling as if about to cry.

Natsuki upon seeing this panicked. _"Fuck! Is she crying? Gaaahh. No. no. no"._

"NO! I think you are very much capable. More than Anh, actually. So, please don't cry." Natsuki said trying to sooth the tawny haired woman who was about to cry.

"Ara, I'm glad to hear that Kuga-san believes in me." the tawny haired woman said, not a trace of tear in her eyes. It was as if the image of Shizuru about to cry was just a figment of Natsuki's imagination.

Natsuki just looked at the tawny haired woman in front of her, mouth ajar. The tawny haired woman was smiling at her.

" _She's not crying? Great. She just fooled me. Woman!"_ Natsuki thought but did not voice it out for fear of another breakdown.

" _Ara, she fell for that. Kawaaiii. Might as well enlighten her with what is happening."_ Shizuru thought seeing Natsuki trying to control herself from another rampage.

"Ara, Kuga-san…" the tawny haired woman began but was interrupted

"Natsuki." Natsuki said.

"Ara? I don't..." the tawny haired woman replied not understanding what the raven haired woman in front of her was trying to say.

"You keep calling me Kuga-san. I'm Natsuki. Just Natsuki. No honorofics. Not fond of them."

"Ara, as you wish, Nat-su-ki." The tawny haired woman said. Tasting the name of the raven haired beauty in front of her as it rolled her tongue.

" But then, you must call me Shizuru to be fair." The tawny haired woman continued.

"Okay, fine with me, Shizuru." Natsuki said without skipping a beat. The tawny haired woman's name just flowed from her tongue naturally. Like her tongue was used to saying it.

It was the first time that the tawny haired woman heard her name said in such a sexy manner. Natsuki's husky voice made it even sexier that the tawny haired woman could have sworn that her body temperature could have risen. The tawny haired woman was still in a dazed when Natsuki snapped her back to reality.

"Oi, Shizuru? What were you saying?" Natsuki asked snapping her fingers in front of the tawny haired woman.

"Ah, as I was saying Natsuki, Anh Lu is still your Student Council President. It is just that she will not be serving you yet." The tawny haired woman continued her explanation.

"Wait! She's still our Student Council President but she will not be with us? I don't get it." Natsuki asked, brows knitting together in confusion.

" _Ara, kawaiii. She looks cute when confused."_ The tawny haired woman thought.

"Maybe it will not be confusing for Natsuki if she will let me finish my explanation, ne?" the tawny haired woman smiled at Natsuki.

"Uhh. Sorry." Natsuki answered looking down. Embarrassed for getting in the way of the tawny haired woman's explanation.

"It's quite alright. To continue, Fuuka Academy is having an exchange program with Kyoto Academy. This is the first time that this event happens. The Directors of both academies believe that it would be for the best interest of both institutions to allow their respective Student Council Presidents to see how things are working on the other sister academy. It is like having an objective third person to look for possible flaws in the school's system and eventually addressing them. Any observation gathered will be of value to the growth and development of both academies. Thus, the exchange program. As what Natsuki might have already deduced, Anh Lu is in Kyoto Academy as we speak now. As I am here in Fuuka Academy, ne?" the tawny haired woman explained.

"Hmn. So, that explains it all. " Natsuki only nodded then, considering the implication of the situation, strode to the door's direction. She was a few steps away from the door when the tawny haired woman spoke again.

"Ara, where does Natsuki think she is going? Isn't detention the reason why Natsuki is in this room?" Shizuru asked, diverting Natsuki's attention back to her.

Natsuki seemed to be in deep thought while Shizuru was explaining what was going on. Natsuki was very calm and serious during the entire duration. Emerald eyes looked back at her crimson ones with seriousness. Shizuru felt like she was in one of those business meetings that she used to attend on behalf of her father. This amused Shizuru and at the same time confused her. Nevertheless, she was able to explain everything to Natsuki without skipping a beat.

"I'm going to the Director's office. I'm sure she is expecting me." Natsuki finished. She reached for the door knob after giving Shizuru a glance.

"Yes, she did want Natsuki's presence in her office today. She asked me to inform Natsuki." Shizuru said looking at Natsuki's back.

"But is Natsuki really going to see the Director in that attire? Although, I must admit Natsuki looks gorgeous in that but I still don't think it is considered proper inside the campus premises." Shizuru finished with a tease.

"It's fine. She's used to it. And I'm not gorgeous!" Natsuki finished before completely letting herself out. Out of Shizuru's sight.

" _Ara, the Director is used to seeing Natsuki in that suit? Why was the Director tolerating such a state of dressing when a fold on the uniform is almost considered an abomination here? Also, Natsuki is on a first name basis with Anh. They seemed to be closed. But my cousin Anh never told me anything about having a lover here. And Natsuki's serious face…what was she thinking? Why was she so uncomfortable with the idea of having someone other than Anh as the Student Council President? Or was she not? Perhaps I am just thinking too much?...Sigh… This is going to be an interesting school year"_ Shizuru thought as she looked at the beautiful scenery in front of her. She moved near the window after Natsuki left. She was leaning on its rim now. Inhaling the fresh air and feasting her eyes on the scenic nature. Birds flying in the blue sky and green fields can be seen on the foot of a very far mountain.

* * *

Natsuki was in front of a huge door, lifting her hand to knock. Before her hand came in contact with the door, it suddenly opened revealing a beautiful woman with pink perm hair in a maid uniform.

"Welcome, the Director is expecting your arrival." Fumi greeted Natsuki before bowing her head a little and opening the door wide enough for Natsuki to enter.

Fumi Himeno is the Assistant Director of Fuuka Academy. She is the Director's right hand who most of the time executed the Director's order. Why she was wearing a maid uniform? No one knew and no one bothered to question.

Natsuki found herself in the same huge room again. It has a queen-sized bed with a vast collection of dolls from different countries. At a closer look, each doll seemed to represent each nationality. The details were very fine. Obviously, not one of those cheap dolls. These dolls surely cost a fortune. At first, Natsuki was curious with such massive collection but over time she got used to it and just ignored them. Although it still creeps the hell out of her sometimes.

Near a very large window was a young girl with hair of the lightest shade of purple. She was seated on a wheel chair. The young girl's mind seemed to be far from where her physical body is. She was staring at the unknown. This young girl was actually Fuuka Academy's Director, Mashiro de Windbloom.

She did not just look young but she was actually young. She was fourteen years old. Why did they let a child handle such a big institution? Given that Fuuka Academy was an institution where the children of the elite millionaires were sent. Why did those business magnates and rich influential people entrust their children's future, and in return the future of their company since , those students were actually heirs to their companies , in the hands of a child? Hell, even the future of Japan depended on how this young girl will harness the potentials of those children. The answer is because The de Windbloom clan is the bloodline of geniuses. Any child coming from this bloodline was already speaking the different languages around the world when children of her age were still struggling with their first word. Their mental capabilities were inhuman. They earned master's degrees as early as twelve. They can learn things over a month when it took others to learn them over decades. There was even a conspiracy theory that children from this bloodline were immortal. But these fell on deaf ears. For in the perspective of businessmen, business will always be business. Competency is never measured by age. So, that was why today Natsuki was facing a very young Director.

"Fujino-san can be trusted." The director spoke to Natsuki, finally acknowledging her presence and answering her unvoiced question.

"Will she have the same unlimited access to all information like Anh Lu?" Natsuki inquired

"Access, yes. But unlimited? No." the Director answered this time looking at Natsuki.

Natsuki released a breath that she did not know she was holding. She was beyond relieved hearing that from the director.

"Then, I think I can say that I am not getting ahead of myself if I assume that I am still safe. Am I right, Director?" Natsuki looked straight on the Director's eyes.

"Yes, you can't be wrong on that matter." The Director said with finality. She signaled Fumi to wheel her. A sign that Natsuki knew too well to be the end of their conversation.

"Arigatou." Natsuki said before finding her way out of the Director's office.

"And Natsuki-chan…" Fumi called out, trying to get Natsuki's attention before continuing "Sometimes we find more important things by losing a few of them."

Natsuki just nodded her head in acknowledgment of the Assistant Director's words.

Natsuki was already outside the door. She looked up and sighed.

"She always speaks in riddles. Why can't people be just damn straightforward?" Natsuki muttered to herself.

Realizing she spent too much time outside the classroom than allowed, she started to carry on with her day.

"Well, I better get my ass to class. But before that I need to change." Natsuki said going to the direction of the parking area where her uniforms were stored in her bike's compartment.

* * *

Natsuki was already in her Fuuka Academy uniform. On top, she was wearing a white blouse with black coat. The uniform was courtesy of Chanel. A chain link was attached to both end of black coat. On the left side of the black coat, just above her heart, was the Fuuka Academy seal. For the bottoms, she was wearing a black short skirt that was few inches above her knee. She was wearing a pair of black boots courtesy of Doc Martens. A pair of long black socks was protecting the length of her legs from totally getting exposed.

She slid the door open only to be welcomed by the eyes of every single soul present there. Eyeballs were replaced by hearts upon seeing the infamous ice princess. Some started to swoon and others were just staring at her with adoration and hungry eyes. All attention was on her now. But Natsuki being Natsuki just ignored them. She proceeded to her seat at the far corner near the window. After Natsuki got seated, everyone turned their attention to their teacher in front whose presence was immediately forgotten when Natsuki showed on the door.

"Ahem!" The teacher with a brown bushy afro hair coughed to get the attention of the class.

"Finally, it is time for Kuga-san to grace our class with her regal presence. Although I think she was ten minutes early for the next class." The teacher addressed Natsuki. Sarcasm evident in his voice.

It wasn't because he did not like Natsuki. No, it was far from that. Natsuki was even her favorite student. Though, he kept it a secret. His raven haired student has higher mental capabilities compared to her classmates. It was just that he did not like tardiness. Genius student or not, they should come to class on time. That was his belief in life.

"Well, better late than never, ne Sakomizu-sensei?" It was Nao who answered this time.

Nao was seated at the back, next to Natsuki's desk. Nao was still filing her nails while regarding her sensei a smile.

"Time is a very valuable resource that must not be put to waste, Yukii". Sakomizu-sensei responded to his student's witty comment.

"So, let's not anymore waste our remaining ten minutes. Back to the topic on hand. " Sakomizu-sensei dismissed Nao and continued on with the discussion.

Natsuki just huffed and retrieved her iPhone from her coat. She did not need to listen to the lecture. She already knew them. She knew that it will just bore her. To not waste her 'luxurious time' as her teacher called it, she plugged her ear buds to her ears and listen to some songs on her iPhone. Which actually consisted mostly of Adele's songs and some other rock songs.

Sakomizu-sensei's period ended and two more teachers came to meet the class. Natsuki did the same thing during her two succeeding classes which consisted of Literature and Advanced Trigonometry. The teachers paid her no mind knowing that she will not listen to them anyway.

Besides, they had their fair share of embarrassment when they tried to catch the raven haired girl off guarded by throwing her the most difficult question whenever they thought that she wasn't paying any attention to the subject they were teaching. Only to end up being given the precise answer without even batting an eye and sometimes just saying the answer out loud without looking at them.

Natsuki being herself and wanting to give her teachers the silent warning of _"get lost"_ countered their questions with ones that required careful thinking and high level analysis. The teachers ended up saying " _I'll get back to you."_ or some with quick-thinking like Midori brushed her off by saying _"And that will be your assignment for next meeting, class. See you!"_ before scampering out of the room. From then on they just let her do her things.

The third bell rang signaling the end of the morning period and the beginning of lunch time. All students came out of their rooms and started crowding the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria was a huge two storey-building with all the varieties of food available. The first floor was enclosed and fully air-conditioned during summer and well-heated during winter. While the second floor on the other hand, was open, allowing natural air to ventilate the area. There were collapsible walls to enclose the area during winter season, though. Those who were fond of nature chose the second floor while those who prefer fine dining or just did not feel like going up stayed on the first floor.

There were a few students that went to the opposite direction, though. Opposite the huge cafeteria was another two-storey building with the insignia of a wolf. The said building was adjacent to the Student Council building which was also another two-storey building.

Going in that direction were a busty redhead with a small feral girl clinging to her arm; a spectacled girl with short black hair who was busy tapping her iPhone while grinning and walking side by side with a brown haired woman; following them was another redhead filing her nails and checking it every once in a while; and lastly a raven haired beauty whose ears were plugged with ear buds, nodding her head in sync with the music she was listening to without giving a care to the world.

The group entered one by one by having their body scanned through a biometrics. The building that this group of students was entering was called HIME DEN. It was protected by high-level security thus, one had to stand on a pod and a full-body scan was necessary before she can enter the premise. The building was off limits and only these five people can access them or give permission for others to be allowed to enter.

It was a two-hundred-square-meter-building. The first floor had a kitchen stocked with foods, dining area with a twelve-sitter dining table, living room with a coffee table surrounded by couches and a plasma TV on the wall with all the types of gaming console below it, a mini-bar area stocked with some allowable liquors in the campus and bar stools surrounding a bar counter, and bathrooms for call of nature purposes. There was also a bedroom for resting but this room was seldom occupied. It had a queen-sized bed with walk-in cabinet and bathroom installed inside. Basically, the first floor was almost the exact replica of Natsuki's apartment except that this one was fully-furnished and gave off a livelier atmosphere.

Half of the second floor was occupied by a greenhouse. A dome-shaped glass was covering the entire area. Flowers can be seen anywhere and some other types of plants. Vines were hanging above but not too low as to get in the way of the occupants inside. In the center of the greenhouse was a white garden table surrounded by white garden chairs. There were also benches at some area. The other half of the second floor was occupied by a helicopter pod.

Mai went straight to the kitchen with Mikoto in tow. Chie and Aoi sat on the love seat. Natsuki just plopped herself on the sofa, occupying the entire seat with her long slender body. Removing an ear bud from her right ear while leaving the other still plugged on her left ear. Nao sat on one of the stools surrounding the bar counter. No longer busy filing her nails but busying herself with her iPhone.

Everyone was settled when their iPhones started to emit various sounds signaling that a message was received. Chie checked on it immediately while the others just dismissed it.

"Oh, what do we have here? The message says: BONFIRE ON FRIDAY. 8PM. SCHOOL GROUND. FROM: YUKINO CHRYSANT, STUDENT COUNCIL EXECUTIVE SECRETARY." Chie read the message out loud since everybody seemed not to care.

"That's nice Chie." Mai piped from the kitchen

"Bonfire! Bonfire! Bonfire! Smores. Food. Yehey!" Mikoto said dancing in the kitchen

"Well, tradition is tradition. So, what do you say, mutt? Ditching it again?" Nao said directing her attention to Natsuki who was also looking at her iPhone. No, scratch it. She was actually glaring at the screen of her iPhone. If looks could kill or melt, the poor device would have long been gone.

"I don't know, Nao." Natsuki answered then sighed.

She was reading a text message but one coming from a different sender.

 _The message read: Friday in Berlin, Germany. Sender: Yamada_

Natsuki tapped her phone and sent: _Noted._

"Natsuki, you should attend this time. This will be the last. You've been ditching the previous bonfires ceremony. Come on. For once celebrate your victory with us." Mai begged while reprimanding Natsuki.

"I'll try Mai but I can't promise. I have things to do that day." Natsuki looked at Mail.

Everyone nodded with understanding. Knowing what Natsuki was up to.

"Oi, mutt! Ms. Sexy Pres will be there. And we all know how overjoyed hormonal teenagers behave during bonfire ceremonies. After a few booze, you know? They will be searching for fresh meat." Nao said wiggling her eyebrows but with a tone of seriousness.

The meaning of Nao's word was not lost to Natsuki but she still retorted. "I don't care, spider."

"Oh. Ms. Pres is indeed sexy. Those gorgeous curves…Ouch! Ouch!" Chie was cut by Aoi hitting her on the head.

"Chie! You, pervert!" Aoi shot Chie a glare.

"Just kidding. Kidding, okay?" Chie said trying to sooth Aoi. Chie then patted Aoi's head.

The relationship of the two was vague to the other occupants of the building. Chie and Aoi were childhood friends. Sometimes they acted like lovers. Other times just normal friends. The two confused them to no end but nobody dared to ask. So, they just let things as they were. Aoi being Chie's disciplinarian most of the time and Chie being Aoi's knight in shining armor.

"Kaichou-san seems nice, guys. Plus she's pretty and has the body to die for. Chie is right." Mai agreed.

"Yep! Yep! Kaichou-san is nice. She smiles to everyone. But Mai is nicer because Mai makes good food. Right, Mai?" Mikoto looked at Mai with those innocent eyes.

"Hai! Hai! Everyone, lunch is ready." Mai informed the others.

Everyone started moving to the dining area.

* * *

Inside the Fuuka Academy Cafeteria

In one of the exclusive corner of the cafeteria were seated Shizuru, Haruka, and Yukino. Yukino was busy with her laptop. After a final click, she closed her laptop and exhaled.

" _3…2…1…"_ Yukino counted in her head before distinct sounds coming from every student's smart phones were heard simultaneously. The same message was received. Yukino smiled.

Both Shizuru and Haruka's phone also received the message.

"So, it is done?" Haruka said looking at Yukino

"Hmn!" Yukino just nod and smile. She sipped her orange juice.

"Ara, what was done, Haruka-chan?" Shizuru inquired.

"Check your phone, Bubuzuke." Haruka replied before confirming what was in her mind.

Shizuru opened her message on her iPhone.

"Ara, bonfire party? What for?" Shizuru again asked her two companions. Confusion evident on her face as her two brows knitted together.

"Shizuru-san, it is our tradition here in Fuuka Academy to celebrate our victory during the Volleyball tournament by having a large bonfire party. Everyone is invited and they can even invite guests with them. Guests will be logged in though, for security measures. They will also be tagged to track them in case they get lost or do some improper actions. It is like a party. Everyone is allowed to do anything not violating school rules. To be in school uniform is not a requirement." Yukino beat Haruka in answering Shizuru's question because she knew that Haruka will just stumble on her words.

"Yes, it is the time to become wasted without facing any consequence. Although for whatever reason, Kuga never showed up to any of those parties in the past years." Haruka added

"Yes, it was a pity since Kuga-san was always the one bringing the championship glory to our Academy. I hope this time will be different." Yukino said with hope in her eyes.

"Ara, I see." was all Shizuru can say as she resumed eating her salad.

Haruka and Yukino did the same with their lunch.

Shizuru was sipping her tea when her line of sight fell on the building opposite the cafeteria. It was small in comparison to the cafeteria but still occupying quite some space of the academy ground. Curiosity getting the better of her, she put down her tea and inquired the two persons in front of her.

"Ara, I can't help but notice that building opposite where we are now. What is that for?" Shizuru voiced out her curiosity.

"You mean, the HIME DEN?" Haruka clarified. Regarding the building like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ara, HIME DEN?" Shizuru probed when Haruka did not really give her an answer. Except the building's name.

"It is Kuga-san's place, Shizuru-san. Her territory, you may call it. One of the Academy's major benefactor specifically stated that a private place within the school vicinity will be built for Kuga-san's use. That place is restricted even to the Student Council members. Only Kuga-san can decide whom to allowed entry. Only few people have access to the building. Tokiha-san, Yukii-san, Minagi-san, Harada-san, Senoh-san, and Kuga-san herself, to be specific" Yukino answered Shizuru while regarding the building a glance

"Natsuki has her own building inside the campus and nobody has ever questioned that? Ara, Natsuki must be pampered." Shizuru stated knowing Haruka's strong sense of Justice and expecting Haruka to justify such action.

Haruka did not approve any act of inequality among students or any act that was in favor of a lone individual.

"Kuga was often harassed by fangirls during her first year in the academy. At first it was just distant admiration. Later on, they became violent. The Director wasn't please nor Kuga's benefactor. The construction of the building was handled by the benefactor itself. Not trusting Kuga's safety to anyone." Haruka explained lengthily without mixing her words up.

"Ara, did you say Natsuki's benefactor, Haruka-san? Does that mean that Natsuki is a scholar?" Shizuru further inquired

"Yes, Shizuru-san. Kuga-san is a scholar. We have a few of them but their identity is concealed. Only a handful of people in the council knew aside from the Director and Assistant Director themselves. Fuuka Academy is trying to create an environment where talented individuals are allowed to mingle with those who were born with enough fortune on hand to enter the academy. As what you already know, this Academy is not just like any other ordinary learning institution." Yukino explained, looking at Shizuru.

"As part of the council now, you are also expected to keep the secrecy of our scholars' identity, Shizuru." Haruka said with seriousness in her voice, looking Shizuru in the eyes.

Haruka, Shizuru's childhood friend never addressed her with her first name unless the matter on hand was very serious.

"Ara, of course, Haruka-san. Without fail. After all, I must comply with all the duties and responsibilities that come with the position entrusted to me, ne?" Shizuru smiled at both Haruka and Yukino.

Haruka and Yukino just nodded.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch time. All students started deserting the cafeteria. Going to their respective rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

It was already Wednesday. The day would have just passed by just like any other day if not for an announcement made by the Academy Director.

Natsuki was seated on her chair. Her left arm folded on the table while her right was on her cheek supporting her head. Her attention was once again outside.

Midori-sensei, a woman with fiery red hair, was talking to the class about History, when suddenly a static sound came out of the speakers. A hologram of the school seal followed by the image of the Academy Director was projected by a small box that was installed inside the classroom. The lessons were stopped and everyone gave their attention to the Director. And everyone included Natsuki. Natsuki immediately straightened up and focus her attention to the hologram. The hologram was hard to ignore as it felt like they were in the presence of the Director herself. The image of the Director seating on a very intimidating chair that looked like a throne was projected. The Director only used this method whenever there was important information that must be disseminated with urgency.

"Good morning, students and staffs. I apologize for the interruption. I have an important announcement that must be made with urgency. The Fuuka Academy will be hosting a Charity Showcase for its chosen charity institution. The said showcase will not only be of help to the chosen charity but will also aid our students, whose passion is in the arts and music department, in achieving their dreams. Should they choose to pursue those dreams as they finished high school. Major sponsors all over Japan will be present as well as known institution all over the world, like Julliard School of Music and Arts, Harvard University, and University of Cambridge to name a few. In line with this, I would like to inform everyone of the request of this Academy's most generous benefactor, which is in the form of a classical play. The said Charity Showcase will be held exactly a month from today. The details of the event will be given to you by your Student Council Members. I am expecting full cooperation and participation from everyone. Thank you for your attention. Good day! In Fuuka Academy, our imagination is our limit." The Director ended the announcement with the school motto.

The hologram faded and another image was projected. This time it was the Student Council Members but mostly focused on Yukino Chrysant.

"Good morning, everyone! I am Yukino Chrysant, Fuuka Academy's Executive Secretary. As what the Director mentioned, I will be giving you the details of the play. The play is the infamous Romeo and Juliet with some revisions that I myself was requested to accomplished. The casting was made with the aid of a highly advanced technical system that takes into consideration the potentials of every student. The system will match the roles that must be played with the students' name. The decision will be final and irrevocable. Every students name was input to the system. The screen on your desks will show you the process as the names will be drawn." Yukino paused.

A screen appeared in each student's desk.

"The selection will begin now." Yukino resumed.

The screen showed the different roles. Opposite the character name were the image and name of the student that will be playing the role. All minor roles were filled except for the two leads, Romeo and Juliet. The computer flashed Romeo and opposite it came Natsuki's image and name. Everyone turned their attention to Natsuki who just stared at the computer with bulging eyes.

" _Damn it! Stupid computer. Of all people, why me? Gaah! I just hope that spider will be Juliet"_ Natsuki thought as she heard Nao snickered at the back.

The computer flashed Juliet and opposite it came Nao's image slowly until it immediately flicked and changed to Shizuru. Natsuki stared at the screen disappointed.

"Sorry, mutt. God loves me. I won't be your Juliet" Nao said knowing what was on Natsuki's mind.

"Tch! Whatever, spider." Natsuki dismissed Nao.

"Oh, Romeo! Thy tongue shall not speak those words to a lovely maiden. Thou shall only speak words of love and adoration." Nao spoke with her hands above her heart feigning hurt for added dramatic effect.

"Cut it out, Juliet!" Natsuki glared at Nao.

The selection ended. The summary was flashed once more. Yukino came to view again.

"Everyone whose names were selected is expected to be in the Auditorium. Briefing begins this afternoon. Complete attendance is expected. Thank you and good day!" Yukino finished, leaving no room for argument.

The hologram projected no more images. The announcement was done. Classes bell rang again signaling the end of class and start of lunch time.

* * *

HIME DEN

The group had just finished their lunch and was just passing their time in the greenhouse. Chie was seated on one of the garden chairs surrounding the garden table. She was busy fumbling with her iPad. Aoi sat beside Chie browsing some fashion magazines. Opposite Chie, sat Mikoto still eating with Mai serving her desserts. The table was full of sweets ranging from cupcakes, pies, chocolates, etc. Nao was leaning against the column of the entrance arc. She was busy reading an article on her red iPad. Natsuki on the other hand, was sprawled on one of the benches. Both feet placed on the other armrest. The other armrest held her head. Her left arm covering her eyes, trying to get some nap.

"Oh, our dear Romeo is lazing around. Shouldn't she be out there winning lovely Juliet's heart? Or in this case, protecting her from those crazy fangirls?" Nao said as she saw Shizuru surrounded by a massive amount of students. Her position made it possible for her to see what was happening down.

Shizuru was on her way to the cafeteria when out of nowhere, a huge number of students flocked around her. They were looking at her with eyes full of admiration. Some looked like they were about to make her their lunch. She was just smiling at them, not wanting to be impolite.

Chie and Aoi, stood up and looked at what Nao was talking about.

"Hoho. Looks like Ms. Sexy Pres is attracting a lot of attentions recently. Can't blame them, though." Chie said gesturing to the group of students surrounding the Student Council President.

"Chie, I don't see any council member with her." Aoi observed

"She looks fine in my opinion. She is even smiling at them." Mai said as she also approached the three.

Natsuki's phone chose to ring this time. Natsuki looked at the name of the caller and, wanting some fresh air, went to the balcony to answer the phone. The balcony was facing the cafeteria. Natsuki would have seen Shizuru surrounded by the fangirls if she was not too engrossed in talking to the caller.

"Hello, baby." Natsuki husked over the phone.

"Nat-chan! I missed you" the caller on the other line replied.

"I missed you more, baby. How's your day? Got something to tell me? Hmn?" Natsuki inquired in a soft and caring voice.

The caller on the other line started talking.

Natsuki was listening to the caller. She would chuckle every now and then hearing what the caller was telling her. She was smiling and her feature softened. Hey eyes showed that of adoration and love. She talked like the caller was in front of her. At a distant look, one would say that Natsuki Kuga was really very happy at that moment. The wind was blowing her long raven mane. She leaned on the balcony. Her sleek body bended slightly forward as her left arm rested on the rim of the balcony. Her looked was distant. Majestic was the word that could describe how Natsuki looked like now with her hair blown by the wind and her face seemed to glow of happiness.

"Look! Isn't that Natsuki-sama?" One of the fangirls said pointing at Natsuki.

All the other fangirls turned to look at the direction pointed. Shizuru also turned her head. Her breath hitched when she saw Natsuki in all her glory. Natsuki was smiling. A real smile. She looked so happy.

" _Ara, such a beauty."_ Shizuru thought as she looked at Natsuki.

"And that was what happened." The caller ended, laughter lacing her voice

Natsuki just chuckled.

"Nat-chan, I have to go" The caller said.

This time Natsuki looked down and for the first time saw what Nao was talking about. Her emerald eyes fell on crimson ones. She was staring directly at Shizuru's eyes. Time seemed to freeze and the background faded like it was only the two of them standing there.

It was like the scene in Romeo and Juliet with Juliet on the balcony and Romeo down looking up at Juliet. Only this time, it was different. For Romeo was on the balcony staring at Juliet who was on the ground.

In that moment, Natsuki could have sworn that there was some connection between her and Shizuru. But then again, she had known the woman for a very short period. Heck, it was only three days ago when she met the woman. In the most embarrassing way, by the way.

"I love you, baby." Natsuki said softly and slowly like a whisper, her emerald eyes still on Shizuru's crimson ones.

"I love you more, Nat-chan. Bye…" The caller beamed from the other side of the line.

"Hmnn…" Natsuki replied.

" _I love you"_ Shizuru heard Natsuki's voice uttering these words. Although those words were uttered in a whisper that will not be heard if they fell on ordinary ears. It seemed like the wind carried the message for Shizuru's ears to hear. But then again, it was not possible.

" _Ara, must be my imagination."_ Shizuru thought.

Shizuru then gave Natsuki one of her rare genuine smile and Natsuki did not disappoint her by gracing her back with a genuine one.

That's when Haruka came with Yukino in tow.

"Oi, Bubuzuke here is not a meat. Go your way before lunch time is over. Unless you want detention? Now go!" Haruka yelled at the group of students flocked around Shizuru.

"Ara, Haruka-san, no need to be violent. I can fend for myself." Shizuru smiled at Haruka

"How? By giving them those damn smiles? You'll be attracting more of them, Bubuzuke!" Haruka fired back.

"Ara, but they are just being friendly, Haruka-san." Shizuru replied

"Don't say I did not warn you, Bubuzuke. Let's go. I'm starving" Haruka dismissed Shizuru.

Yukino followed while Shizuru just chuckled.

Natsuki went back inside when she noticed that the attention of the students surrounding Shizuru was on her. She never liked unnecessary attention. She also caught a glimpse of Haruka. Convinced that Shizuru will be safe now because the Executive Director will surely shoo those girls away. Indeed, Haruka did.

The group was just observing the entire event as it unfolds. Nao, not wanting to miss the chance to mess with Natsuki commented.

"Oi, mutt! What was that?" Nao asked.

"Alyssa called." Natsuki answered briefly

"No, I'm referring to your Romeo and Juliet prologue scene with Ms. Sexy Pres back there" Nao said, hands gesturing outside.

"Huh? What are you talking about, spider? Geez." Natsuki said scowling.

Natsuki sat down on the bench, arms crossing.

"Now, I am looking forward for this play. Hoho." Chie said, holding the right rim of her eyeglasses flashing everyone a toothy smile.

"Speaking of, isn't Kaichou-san the one playing Juliet?" Mai inquired.

"Yep! Yep! And Natsuki-chan will be Romeo!" Mikoto confirmed pointing at Natsuki.

"That would be great, Natsuki. You two look good together. Ganbatte!" Mai said, hands clapping together.

"Whatever. Anyway, what are you guys gonna do for the Charity Showcase?" Natsuki tried to change the topic.

"We're doing the concert. But with you on the play, I don't think we can pull it off." Chie said. Letting out a breath of sigh

"I'm in." Natsuki said

Everyone snapped their attention to Natsuki.

"Oi, mutt. You can't ditch the play. You heard what the Executive Secretary and Director said. It's forced labor to you." Nao informed Natsuki

"Who said about ditching the play? I can manage, spider. Besides, it's not like the two will be held simultaneously, right?" Natsuki answered defiantly

"Natsuki is right, the concert will happen at nine in the evening while the play will start at five in the afternoon. " Aoi supplemented Natsuki's suggestion

"But how are you going to practice with us, Natsuki? The play will surely take most of your free time." Mai said, still not sure of how Natsuki's idea will work.

"You can just give me the list of the songs that we will be playing, guys. With regard to practice time, we have some of our lunch break time that we can use. Besides, we have weekends." Natsuki said with finality.

"Natsuki is right. Besides, we can't find anyone to substitute her. We can't also take the risk of letting others inside the Den without compromising security." Chie said, nodding.

"Yup. And don't forget that Romeo here is also a music prodigy aside from being a sappy romantic lover. Right, mutt?" Nao snickered

"Whatever, Juliet." Natsuki huffed crossing her arms again while snapping her head sideways

"Oh, I'm sorry mutt, but I'm no longer your Juliet. The last time I remember, your Juliet was there. Now, why don't you start wooing your fair lady, Hmnn?" Nao said pointing her thumb towards the cafeteria.

Natsuki was about to retort when the bell rang again signaling the end of lunch break.

"Time to go, guys." Mai said.

Everyone started moving out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

Inside the Auditorium

There were already a good number of students inside the auditorium when Natsuki came in. She was not late. In fact she was even two minutes early.

Natsuki was standing a few feet from the door that she just came in. She was facing the elevated stage with the velvet red curtains that were pulled up at the moment. On the stage were students gathering. The stage was wide enough to hold a good number of people without crowding it.

Natsuki started her way to the stage. She spotted a table and decided to lean on it. Yukino was standing beside a table full of file of papers looking down pensively. Shizuru was seating behind such table sipping her tea not minding the havoc in front of her. She was holding the saucer with her left hand and lifting the cup with her right in a graceful manner. Haruka was yelling, urging the students to gather.

When everyone was gathered, Shizuru put down her cup and stood up.

"Ara, it seems like everyone is already here. We shall begin then." Shizuru said addressing the students gathered around

"Yukino-chan will be the one in-charge of this play. She was the one who wrote the script so, it is just convenient that it will be her who will be directing it. She will discuss to us the details of this play. So, I'll be giving her the floor now" Shizuru said nodding at Yukino.

Shizuru went to retrieved two sets of booklet before sauntering her way and finally settling beside Natsuki. The two were only a few centimeters away from each other. Shoulders almost touching.

"Hi." Natsuki greeted upon seeing Shizuru leaning on the table beside her

"Ara, I'm glad to see Nat-su-ki. Here." Shizuru handed Natsuki one of the booklets

"What's this?" Natsuki asked looking at Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki will know if she will listen to what Yukino-chan will say, ne?" Shizuru teased smiling at Natsuki

"Yeah." Was all Natsuki said as she turned her attention to Yukino.

Shizuru did the same, as well as the other students. Yukino began the briefing.

"As what was already announced, the play will be Romeo and Juliet with a few revisions. The plot and characters will be the same but it will be a shortened version. I assume everyone here knows the theme of the play. To reiterate it is a tragic romantic play. Booklets will be distributed to you. It contains the script and the schedule of the practices. Practice proper for the dialogues will not begin this afternoon. It will start tomorrow to give everyone the time to study the play very well and be familiar with their roles. Mastery is expected after a week. However, to maximize what little time we have, we will begin rehearsing for some scenes." Yukino paused

Haruka started distributing the booklets to everyone. When everyone had already a copy in hand, Yukino resumed giving instructions.

"I would like to ask everyone to turn their booklet to Act I Scene V: A Hall in Capulet's House. This afternoon we will be practicing the dance for the ball. Everyone involved in the scene is given twenty minutes to prepare. You can change to more comfortable clothing if you wish to do so. If you have any question, please feel free to ask me. Until then, you may do whatever you must." Yukino dismissed the group.

By the time Yukino finished, Natsuki was done scanning the entire booklet. Of course, Shizuru was just watching her the entire time. Amused at the different emotions that passed through Natsuki's face as Natsuki scanned the booklet. She was also confused as to why Natsuki was scanning the entire booklet when they were only told to look at the first act.

"I'm going." Natsuki sighed, putting down the booklet on the table

"Ara, where is Natsuki going to? Is she planning on not attending the dance practice?" Shizuru asked

"Didn't Yukino say we have twenty minutes? I'm going to change my clothes. I'll be back" Natsuki started moving towards the small steps down the stage.

"Ara, Natsuki your…" Shizuru wasn't able to finish her sentence as Natsuki was already out of earshot to hear her.

" _Ara, perhaps I can just give it to her later."_ Shizuru thought as she retrieved the booklet that Natsuki left.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone had already changed from their uniform to comfortable ones. The music was also prepared.

Natsuki came with her small gym bag strap on her shoulder. She was sporting a white Versace v-neck tee. The t-shirt was loose enough to allow movements but not too loose to hide Natsuki's slim figure. It wasn't also too tight. Just the right size. At the bottom, she was wearing a black skinny jeans that was not too skin fit. The jeans stopped at her ankle. The jeans was paired with a different pair of black Doc Martens' boots than she used everyday with her uniform. This one was lighter and allowed more movements. Natsuki's hair was also tied in a ponytail. She did not want them to stick to her face when she will become sweaty. She also thought that they might get in the way during rehearsal.

Natsuki was moving to a queue of chairs to place her gym bag. She caught a glimpse of Shizuru near those chairs talking to Yukino. Shizuru's back was turned towards Natsuki.

"Kuga-san is here." Yukino informed Shizuru

Natsuki was about to put her bag down when Shizuru suddenly turned around, booklet in one hand. Shizuru bumped into Natsuki's body. Natsuki was just in time to straighten up again, after bending down to put her bag, to catch Shizuru and prevent them from totally falling.

Shizuru's hands were on Natsuki's shoulders. Natsuki's left arm was on Shizuru's waist flushing Shizuru's body against hers. Her right arm held her gym bag. Their faces inches apart that they can feel each other's breathe grazing their face. Emeralds met Crimsons.

"You okay, Shizuru?" Natsuki whispered in her husky voice without letting go of Shizuru's eyes and body.

"Hmn" Shizuru just nodded as if she was afraid that her voice will break this moment.

Both their hearts were skipping a beat. If it weren't for the book that Shizuru still held in her right hand which landed on Natsuki's left shoulder, Shizuru would have heard the loud beating of Natsuki's heart.

"Good. Watch it next time." Natsuki said then released Shizuru.

"Ara, Kannin na, Natsuki. I've been meaning to give this to Natsuki since she left it a while ago." Shizuru composed herself and handed the booklet to Natsuki.

"Don't worry about it. And thanks!" Natsuki said retrieving the booklet from Shizuru before placing it in her gym bag.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's left arm leading her to the stage since everyone was already getting ready.

"Alright, everyone partner up." Yukino instructed over the lapel microphone.

Everyone went to their respective partners' side. Shizuru and Natsuki were in the middle of other couples.

"This will be the dance routines." Yukino said after pushing a button on a small remote she was holding.

A hologram of a couple swaying to the beat of the background music was seen. After the first round of routine, Yukino pressed the paused button on the remote controller.

"Alright, we will be doing it by parts. For the first routine, please face your partner. Now do the first position" Yukino instructed.

Natsuki placed Shizuru's left hand on her right shoulder while her right hand was placed on Shizuru's upper back. Natsuki's right arm supporting Shizuru's left arm. Natsuki then held Shizuru's right hand with her left arm outward. Natsuki straightened her body and tried to make Shizuru's body get closer to her.

" _Tango it is, then."_ Both Natsuki and Shizuru thought.

"Everybody in position, we shall now begin." Yukino said and pushed the resume button.

Everyone started moving. Doing the exact steps that were shown on the hologram. Some twists and turned here and there. After a few more minutes, Shizuru began talking.

"Ara, Natsuki seems to be good at this." Shizuru voiced her observation as it was Natsuki who was leading their dance.

"I've done something like this before." Natsuki answered vaguely

"Ara, Natsuki must be a member of Arts and Theatre club before, ne?" Shizuru prodded

"Nope." Natsuki answered briefly

"Then, where did Natsuki learn these steps? She is not even looking at the hologram to know what's next." Shizuru asked not satisfied with Natsuki's short answer.

Although she liked it that Natsuki only looked at her during the dance and not at the hologram, she still wanted to know where Natsuki learned the routine. Because Natsuki danced with ease expertise like it was second nature to her.

"Like I said, I already did this before." Natsuki replied continuing with the dance steps.

"Ara, Natsuki is not answering my question. Does she not like talking to me?" Shizuru said halting in her dance while starting to look sad.

Shizuru was starting to put distance between Natsuki and herself. But before Shizuru could totally separate herself from Natsuki, Natsuki flushed Shizuru's body to hers. This time leaving no space between them. Natsuki's left cheek was on Shizuru's right one. The routine changed just in time when Shizuru tried to untangle herself from Natsuki.

"No, Shizuru. I like talking to you. Nope. Scratch that. I love talking to you." Natsuki whispered on Shizuru's left ear. As if the woman she was holding now was a fragile glass that could break any moment.

This sent down chills to Shizuru's spine. She sensed the sincerity in Natsuki's words but she still wanted Natsuki to answer her question.

"Then, why is Natsuki not answering my question? It is as if Natsuki does not trust me." Shizuru said in a low voice. Almost a whisper. A hint of sadness evident in her voice.

"Alright, alright, I played Romeo before. And I trust you, okay?" Natsuki said, still in that low tone, almost a whisper.

She felt relieved when Shizuru relaxed and did not anymore struggle against her.

"Ookini, Natsuki. Then who must be the lucky lady to be Natsuki's Juliet?" Shizuru inquired.

A pang of jealousy was starting to creep into Shizuru's heart. Natsuki was very gentle to her. The one who played Natsuki's Juliet must have been given the same treatment by Natsuki. Add the fact that the play is full of romantic scenes.

This time the routine changed to one where Natsuki had to be behind Shizuru while wrapping Shizuru's body. Shizuru's arms were crossed. Her right hand held by Natsuki's left and her left arm held by Natsuki's right. The dance was not totally Tango but variations of different types.

"You. Always." Natsuki husked to Shizuru's left ear trying to evade the question

"Ara, Natsuki I'm not referring to the present." Shizuru clarified although her heart soared high when she heard Natsuki's answer knowing its implication.

The routine changed again to one where Shizuru had to wrap her hands around Natsuki's neck. Natsuki's hands were on Shizuru's waist. Shizuru noticed Natsuki was getting sweaty. In fact, everyone was. With Natsuki's hair tied in a ponytail, she can feel Natsuki's sweat on her palms as she was wrapping them around Natsuki's neck. She was looking straight at Natsuki's eyes, preventing Natsuki from further escape. Natsuki was actually taller than Shizuru. The heels on Natsuki's shoes adding to the height difference.

"It was Nao." Natsuki answered briefly, finally deciding that she cannot evade the question any further

"Ara, Yuuki-san?" Shizuru confirmed

The pang of jealousy just intensified when Shizuru heard Natsuki's answer. The redhead woman was beautiful in her own way. She was also shorter than Natsuki. She had that slim body to die for and the wit that not everyone was blessed with. Battle of words was her playground. She will not be chosen as the captain of Fuuka Academy debate team for nothing. Bringing glory to the school every single tournament there was. The woman was also closed to Natsuki and one of the few people given access to Natsuki's private Den and Natsuki's life.

"Hmn" Natsuki replied with a nod.

Just then, Yukino paused the hologram. The music stopped and so as everyone.

"Okay, nice job everyone. We will have a ten-minute break then, another round before the final wrap up." Yukino informed everyone.

Shizuru untangled herself from Natsuki. The two women started walking down the stage towards the chairs where Natsuki left her bag. Shizuru's stuffs were actually on the next seat where Natsuki placed her gym bag.

Shizuru reached for her towel and started wiping the sweat off her body. She was wearing a purple Esprit long sleeve v-neck tee. She was still on her school skirt and boots. She just changed her white inside shirt and cream vest to the one she was wearing now.

While Natsuki decided to grab the bottled water in her gym bag and started clenching her thirst. She was sweaty but she preferred doing what was urgent. And in that moment it was attending to her dry throat. Talking while dancing was not really a good idea although she did not regret it.

Shizuru noticing it decided to grab Natsuki's towel and helped Natsuki out. She started wiping Natsuki's face. She dabbed the towel on Natsuki's forehead then, on her left cheek followed by her right cheek. Natsuki was done drinking when Shizuru did it or else, she would have spewed the water towards Shizuru out of surprise. Right now, she was just holding the water with her right hand while looking lovingly at Shizuru while the latter helped her with drying her sweat. She was also smiling at Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki is covered in perspiration." Shizuru said smiling at Natsuki while starting to wipe Natsuki's left side of the neck.

Natsuki held Shizuru's right hand that was holding the towel with her left hand to prevent Shizuru from further wiping her neck.

"Arigatou, Shizuru. But I can take it from here." Natsuki said smiling at Shizuru and giving Shizuru's right hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ara, Natsuki is very much welcome." Shizuru said then gave Natsuki the towel and went back to grab her bottled water only to find out it was missing.

"Ara, I am quite sure that I have them here. It was still half-filled" Shizuru said out loud.

Her towel was wrapped around her neck. Her left arm folded around her stomach and right hand on her right cheek, thinking while staring at her bag.

Natsuki noticing this pensive look on Shizuru asked. "What's wrong, Shizuru?"

Shizuru turned to Natsuki and answered, "Ara, Natsuki. It seems like my bottled water is missing."

"Here, I brought extras with me." Natsuki held out one of her unopened bottled water to Shizuru.

Shizuru noticing that Natsuki was still holding the half-filled bottle on her right hand, grab it instead of the one held out to her.

"Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru said before drinking from the same exact bottle that Natsuki drank from a while ago.

"Shizuru, I am referring to this." Natsuki showed Shizuru the unopened bottled water.

"Ara, but they are the same water Natsuki. This saves me the trouble of opening it, ne?" Shizuru smiled after draining the content of the bottle.

"You are not gross out with that?" Natsuki asked, not believing what Shizuru just did.

"Ara, drinking water is not gross Natsuki. It is fulfilling your body's needs" Shizuru said

"That's not what I meant. I'm referring to you drinking on my bottled water." Natsuki said pointing at the bottled water on Shizuru's hand

"Ara, if it is Natsuki's, I don't mind." Shizuru winked.

"Uh, if that's what you say." Natsuki said having nothing to say anymore.

She decided to sit on the chair next to her gym bag as she continued wiping her sweat. Shizuru did the same. She sat on the chair next to her bag. They were two chairs apart but they did not mind the distance. They sat in comfortable silence.

" _Ara, an indirect kiss with Natsuki"_ Shizuru thought as she looked at Natsuki who was busy wiping her body

"What? Got something on my face?" Natsuki asked since Shizuru was looking at her

"Ara, nothing. I was just admiring Natsuki's beauty." Shizuru smiled.

"Whatever." Natsuki dismissed Shizuru

A blush had crept to Natsuki's face upon hearing Shizuru's comment but she willed it down.

* * *

Ten minutes passed by swiftly. Everyone started moving up the stage again.

Yukino came in view, a small remote still in hand. Haruka was nowhere to be found.

"This will be the last routine. Everyone, pair up again." Yukino addressed everyone, lapel microphone still attached to her uniform, and pressed the play button.

The hologram came to life. A faceless couple was seen dancing once again. Soon, all pairs followed suit.

After another round of twisting, turning , swaying, and lifting. Yukino paused the hologram again. The music halted and so did everyone.

"Seems like everyone already got the hang of it. We will now start from the top down to the last routine. Is everyone ready?" Yukino asked.

When she saw everyone nodded their head in agreement, she pressed the start button on the white remote control. The music started to fill the stage.

"Ready, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, right hand outreached to Shizuru. A smile adorning her feature.

"Whenever Natsuki is ready." Shizuru replied placing her hands above Natsuki's outreached one.

This time not a single word was uttered as the two swayed to the sound of music. Perhaps they learned that talking will consume their much needed energy. Or perhaps they just wanted to bask in this moment and just let their bodies conversed in a language that was unknown even to them. Their lips might be sealed but the body movements and look that each gave the other spoke volume of unspoken adoration toward each other.

The moment the pair started to dance, everyone's attention was on them. Some students who were busy doing their assigned task paused and looked at the direction of the stage. Everyone was entranced by the two figures dancing in the middle of few couples. The couple swayed in sync with practice ease. It was as if they have been doing the dance for a lifetime. They were like a match made in heaven. The perfect couple to play Romeo and Juliet, indeed.

Yukino's attention was no different. Her eyes were on the two ever since she pressed that start button on the remote she was holding.

" _It looks like the system did a wonderful job in the selection, then. Hmnn…I wonder if they realized how perfect they look together."_ Yukino thought, a ghost smile gracing her face.

Yukino fixed her eyeglasses as it started sliding down her nose.

A few more minutes passed by and the music started to fade. When it totally came to a halt, all the couples froze.

Shzuru was draped all over Natsuki. Foreheads touching. Their faces inches apart. Both breathing heavily due to exhaustion. Perspiration cascading down their bodies. Emerald orbs glued to crimson ones.

Shizuru's left leg hooked on Natsuki's right leg. Her right arm snaked around Natsuki's neck. Natsuki's right arm around Shizuru's slim waist. Holding the other woman in place.

Loud applause can be heard inside the auditorium as the students down the stage showed their appreciation of the spectacular little show that happened on the stage.

The other couples on the stage started untangling themselves from each other and also applauded.

Shizuru then untangled herself from Natsuki. Natsuki immediately missed the warmth that Shizuru's body gave of but she endured it. After all, she was already covered in perspiration and exhausted. The dance wasn't that exhausting if done once, but it done thrice for perfection's sake was not something that even the athletic raven haired woman considered a small feat. Endurance was a key.

Natsuki was even amazed how Shizuru was unperturbed by it. The woman just went on with it. Grace evident in each move. The crimson eyed woman seemed to be floating. Heck, Natsuki could swear that the woman was even as light as the feather when she had to lift her some times during the dance. If not for the slightly heavy breathing and perspiration covering the crimson eyed woman's body, Natsuki would have said that the very cliché phrase _"no sweat"_ would be very fitting.

Yukino went to the center of the stage again, facing everyone. A beaming smile on her face.

"Okay, that was great for a wrap up everyone. Thank you for your hardwork! I still have some announcements to make as you catch your breaths." Yukino said, finally pressing the stop button on her remote control for good.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Wrap up, my ass. If dancing those routines thrice for a' wrap up' will still not result to 'great', I don't know what will. Clever girl."_ Natsuki thought as she tried to even out her breathing.

"You alright, Shizuru?" Natsuki turned her head towards Shizuru.

"Ara, yes. Natsuki is concern. Ookini." Shizuru replied, smiling at Natsuki.

Natsuki then turned her attention back to Yukino. Shizuru did the same.

"Like I said before, we will only be rehearsing the dance for today. Suffice it to say that rehearsal for the day concluded there. Practice for the next succeeding days will commence at 6:15PM as what was written on your booklet. This was done so as not to let the students involved miss any of their classes. Attending your classes is still important. We don't want the Charity Showcase to get in the way of the students learning. Weekends will not also be used for rehearsal unless there is a dire need to do so. For us not to result in such measure, we are requiring everyone's cooperation." Yukino paused then, looked at Natsuki as if asking the raven haired woman of her agreement.

"Hmn." Natsuki just nodded

" _Ara, is Natsuki the kind not to cooperate?"_ Shizuru thought, not missing the interaction between Natsuki and Yukino.

"Although rehearsal is done, I would like to ask everyone to stay for a little while. The Logistics Committee, the Wardrobe Committee to be specific, will be getting your measurements for the costumes. I hope everyone is fine with staying a little bit late. You will be free to go as soon as you are done with the measurements." Yukino continued but paused again when she saw Haruka and Aoi came from the left side of the stage. Five more girls in tow.

Haruka and Aoi, as well as the other five girls, joined Yukino.

"Senoh-san here is the head of the Wardrobe Committee. With her are the other members of the said committee. I'll be leaving her to do her task. Again, I apologize for holding you here longer than necessary." Yukino finished nodding at Aoi.

"Okay, I think that's enough for introduction guys. Let's start getting everyone measured so that you can get your deserved rest, ne? Oh by the way, you guys can just call me Aoi." Aoi said, clapping her hands together.

The other five girls with her started to do their assigned task. With tape measure, pen, and paper in hand they approached the couples.

"Natsuki-chan, I'll be taking your measurements." Aoi addressed Natsuki as she started approaching the raven haired woman.

"Arigatou, Aoi. I never knew you are part of the play." Natsuki inquired Aoi.

"I wasn't until the Executive Director barged into my class and almost dragged me out. She said something about not wanting bloodshed on the way." Aoi explained, while laughing a little

"Ara, bloodshed?" Shizuru interjected

Shzuru was still standing beside Natsuki when Aoi started to approach Natsuki. It's not that she was really interested to know what Haruka meant when she said bloodshed for she quite had the idea knowing Natsuki's distant attitude. No. what piqued Shizuru's interest was the way how Aoi addressed Natsuki with familiarity. And how Natsuki relaxed upon seeing Aoi. She also remembered the woman to be one of the few students that were allowed access in the Den.

"Ara, kannin na. Where are my manners? I'm Fujino Shizuru. Pleasure to meet you, Senoh-san." Shizuru added introducing herself in the process.

Aoi's attention was turned towards Shizuru. She had seen the tawny haired woman during the opening ceremony where the exchange program was announced. She was also the same crimson eyed woman who was surrounded by the students during lunch time. Yes, she knew the woman. At least by name.

"Ah, yes. You are our new Kaichou. Senoh Aoi, Kaichou-san. Pleasure is mine. No need to be too formal with me, ne?" Aoi introduced herself. Smiling at Shizuru.

"Ara, if that is what Senoh-san wants." Shizuru smiled back at Aoi.

"To answer your question Kaichou-san, you see Natsuki-chan here does not like being touched by anybody. The last time they had her to be measured for her jersey uniform, the school clinic ended up busy. Nursing beaten up students." Aoi explained gesturing at Natsuki.

"Ara, Natsuki. No need to resort to such violence." Shizuru slightly reprimanded Natsuki, turning her attention to Natsuki.

"That was because they were feeling me up instead of measuring me! Those perverts!" Natsuki defended herself. Huffing while crossing her arms.

"Now, now Natsuki-chan. That is why I'm here, ne? Let's start taking your measurement, okay?" Aoi turned towards Natsuki.

"Hey, Aoi. Can you also take Shizuru's measurement? I don't trust those people." Natsuki asked, thrusting her thumb to the direction of the five girls.

"Yes. Of course, Natsuki-chan." Aoi agreed

"Thanks, Aoi. You two, go ahead. I'll just need to get something." Natsuki informed before heading to the stage right stairs.

"We'll be in the backstage dressing room, Natsuki-chan." Aoi told Natsuki before the raven haired woman was out of earshot.

"Let's go, Kaichou-san." Aoi urged Shizuru to the back stage.

* * *

Aoi ,with Shizuru following behind, entered a room in the backstage. It was small but will serve the purpose that they had on hand. A mirror with bulbs around it occupied the right portion of the wall. It looked like any dressing room for celebrity. Only this time, only five people can occupy it without crowding the area. Three foldable chairs were facing the vanity. Aoi locked the door, after letting Shizuru in, for safety measures.

"For precise measurement, I need you to get rid of some of your clothing. Your lingerie can stay, though. That is, if you don't mind Kaichou-san." Aoi began in a business like tone. Almost living no room for argument.

"Senoh-san seemed to be an expert on this matter." Shizuru can't help but noticed.

"If you put it that way, yes I may know what I am doing. But no, I'm not really an expert, yet." Aoi replied to Shizuru's comment.

Shizuru got rid of her clothing. Piling them on one of the empty chairs. She was not uncomfortable with the idea of being in this state of undress. In fact, she was used to being measured with nothing on. But by only those very trusted seamstresses and dressmakers who were mostly consist of women whose age would qualify to be her grandmother but whose competence and expertise were beyond those of the youth in the clothesline industries. She was now standing in front of Aoi, wearing just her pair of Victoria' Secret black lacy lingerie.

" _Hmnn.. Same lingerie taste with Natsuki-chan. And a perfect body to go with. Chie was right. Kaichou-san has all the curves in the right places."_ Aoi thought as she retrieved her tape measure that was around her neck minutes ago. Her pen and paper already placed on the table.

"Will I be correct if I say that it has something to do with family business, Senoh-san?" Shizuru asked as Aoi started to take her measurement.

"You can't be wrong on that, Kaichou-san. We're on the fashion industry. Excuse the intrusion." Aoi replied while at the same time placing the tape measure around Shizuru's body.

"I don't mean to pry but my guess is that you are the heir to the SGG who publishes and owns the Otome Magazine and other famous publications. Am I right, Senoh-san? You don't need to answer if you don't want to." Shizuru tried to confirm.

After a few minutes of silence, Aoi finally spoke again.

"Okay, all done!" Aoi beamed. Standing up and began scribbling on the paper she brought with her.

Shizuru started her way to the empty chair where she piled her discarded clothes. She started putting her clothes back.

"It's quite alright, Kaichou-san. It's not something that everyone in school is not aware of. Besides, I write on the column myself. To answer your question, yes. I am." Aoi answered Shizuru's question without looking at the woman.

She was still busy filling all the information on her sheet. Since, she was doing the measurement alone she cannot do the old routine of measure-write-measure. She had to measure Shizuru first and memorize the measurement before jotting them all at once. This she found no difficulty at all for she knew what needs to be measured plus her hands seemed to have a mind of their own when she was on business mode. Fashion was her passion. She was not the associate editor-in-chief of Otome Magazine just because her parents' company owned it. No, for Senoh Aoi was a fashion prodigy. She may have started designing dress before learning to write. She has the talent backed with the means to reach its highest potential.

Shizuru was about to put her long-sleeved tee on when she heard someone knocking on the door and a husky voice calling out.

"Aoi, it's Natsuki. You in there?" Natsuki called out after knocking on the door a few times.

"Yes, Natsuki-chan. Matte." Aoi called, attempting to get to the door.

"I'll take it, Senoh-san." Shizuru volunteered since she was near the door.

"Okay, thanks Kaichou-san." Aoi agreed, nodding at Shizuru while filling up the last blank on the sheet of paper for Shizuru's measurement.

Shizuru unlocked the door and stepped aside, allowing Natsuki to get in, before locking it again.

"Done already, Aoi?" Natsuki asked Aoi, holding two bottled water in her right hand.

Natsuki was facing Aoi's direction. Shizuru was still on her right near the door.

"Yup. Your turn now." Aoi answered putting down her pen and paper, looking at Natsuki.

"Good. Shizuru, I brought you water. You might be…" Natsuki turned her head to Shizuru who was still on her right. Next to the door.

Natsuki never finished her sentence. Because on her right, stood a half-naked Shizuru in all her glory. Shizuru was able to put back almost all her pieces of clothing. Well, except for her top cover that is. She was only clad in her Victoria's Secret black lacy bra not even bothering to cover herself. Her limbs that should have been used to cover her were on her side.

If the purpose of bra was to cover up, well it failed miserably this time. For instead, it emphasized Shizuru's creamy mounds and cleavage. Leaving little to any perverted mind's imagination. If Natsuki was a man, she could swear that something would be sticking up on her pants right now.

Shizuru was not in this state of half-nakedness because she did not have the time to put her top on. No, she was already in the process of putting it on when Natsuki knocked. She could have put it on but chose not to. Because in that split second that she heard Natsuki's husky voice, a naughty idea popped to Shizuru's head. Wanting to see Natsuki's reaction ,she left her top on the chair and instead went to open the door.

"Ara, does Natsuki sees something she likes?" Shizuru teased. Looking at Natsuki who was in a dazed.

Natsuki was flabbergasted. Her mind went blank for a split second. This was not the first time that Natsuki had seen a half-naked woman in front of her. Heck, some had even thrown themselves at her in all their naked glory. But they did not even in the slightest interest her. But this woman in front of her was different. Stirring some emotions and arousal within her that she did not know existed before. Her body was reacting without her consent.

Upon hearing Shizuru's voice, she snapped her head to her left and looked at the floor finding it more interesting than anything on the room. A blush adorning her face.

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen, Shizuru. I.. thou..ght you we..re done. I could come back later." Natsuki stuttered as she turned towards her left to the door. Avoiding Shizuru's general direction.

" _Ara, such a gentleman. kawaii."_ Shizuru thought

Shizuru beat her to it. She stayed on the door, completely blocking Natsuki from her escape. Natsuki was now directly facing a half-naked Shizuru. She again turned her head to her right to avoid completely staring at Shizuru's upper body.

"Ara, yes. We are done Natsuki." Shizuru said, holding Natsuki's right cheek and turning it towards her. Urging the raven haired woman to look at her.

"I mean.." Natsuki tried to point out Shizuru's state of half-nakedness

Shizuru pressed her left thumb on Natsuki's lips. Effectively silencing the raven haired woman.

"If it's Natsuki, I don't mind her seeing me." Shizuru whispered that only Natsuki could hear

"Besides, didn't Natsuki say she brought me water?" Shizuru continued in a normal voice

"Ah. Yes, here." Natsuki then gave Shizuru one of the bottled water that she was holding on her right hand.

"Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru removed her hand from Natsuki's cheek and accepted the offered bottled water.

"Don't mention it, Shizuru." Natsuki replied

Aoi ,who stayed silent during the entire ordeal, decided to interrupt. Seeing as the two were already done with their little interaction.

"Ahem!" Aoi coughed before continuing, "Natsuki-chan, I still need to get your measurement." Aoi said looking at Natsuki's back.

"I will wait for Natsuki." Shizuru said in a low tone before starting to move to the chair where she left her top.

"Hmn." Natsuki nodded before turning back, walking towards Aoi.

Shizuru placed the bottled water on the counter then, decided to put on her top. She leaned on the vanity, facing Natsuki's direction. She retrieved the bottled water again. She drank the content of it. Leaving it half-empty. She was thirsty after all.

"Sorry, Aoi. Here." Natsuki said as she handed Aoi the other bottled water that she brought with her.

"Thanks, Natsuki-chan." Aoi accepted the water and drank a few of its content before placing it near the sheets of paper and pencil on the small table.

"Let's start. I need exact measurement on top. The pants can stay because you'll be using the same size." Aoi informed Natsuki

"Okay, then." Natsuki said before discarding her boots and her white tee.

Natsuki was only clad in her navy blue Victoria's Secret lacy bra. She was apparently one size smaller than Shizuru. Her color preference made her skin complexion more noticeable. She had a slender body. A well-toned abdomen, with a piercing on her navel.

Aoi began doing her job with ease expertise. She was used to getting Natsuki's measurement for no one was allowed to be this closed to the cold raven haired beauty without being punched or kicked. Natsuki was comfortable with her. Seeing each other in the state of nudity was not something new to them specially, during their younger years. They used to share the same bath with nothing covering their body. After all, they were childhood friends. Although, the raven haired beauty started shying away when puberty started paying its visit.

Shizuru was looking at Natsuki. Although the latter's back was on her, obscuring Shizuru's sight. Denying her of the full view of the half-naked raven haired beauty. If there was something that Shizuru wished to be at this very moment, it was to be a tape measure. Oh, how she envy that thing as it touched Natsuki's naked upper body. All she can do was watch at a distance. So close yet so far. The raven haired woman's beauty never ceased to make her breath hitched. Here she was looking at Natsuki's bare back. Eyes never blinking. Entranced by this emerald beauty.

Natsuki did not mind Shizuru's presence. She knew that Shizuru was staring at her back right now for she can feel it. For whatever reason, she did not mind exposing herself to the woman. Heck, she did not even mind baring her soul to the crimson eyed girl. She was drawn to this woman. Her mind was still fumbling for answer. Although her heart seemed to have found them but she ignored it. Had it been someone who was in Shizuru's position right now, staring at her body, they would have been in the school clinic few seconds ago.

This did not go unnoticed by Aoi whose hands were doing their magic. She casted a quick glance at Shizuru's direction then back to the work at hand.

" _Hmnn..interesting. Natsuki-chan does not mind being seen by Kaichou-san in this state? Now that is something new."_ Aoi thought as she looked at Natsuki who was just calmly standing with her arms stretched to the side, allowing Aoi to do her task easily.

After a few more minutes of measuring here and there.

"Good to go, Natsuki-chan!" Aoi beamed at Natsuki then she went to retrieve her pencil and started scribbling on the other sheet of paper that was laid on the table.

"Arigatou, Aoi." Natsuki said smiling at Aoi.

"You're welcome, Natsuki-chan. I'll fill these up." Aoi replied then went back to scribbling on the sheet of paper.

Natsuki went to retrieve her boots and clothes which were just piled near her, to the left where she was standing minutes ago. She then, proceeded to the chairs near the vanity. Still in her half-naked glory. She bent down a little to put her boots which were held by her left hand a while ago. She decided that it won't be an easy feat to put them on while standing.

To say that Shizuru was surprised upon seeing Natsuki's body now finally turned towards her was an understatement. Shizuru was flabbergasted. Pupils dilated. Mouth slightly ajar and eyes staring directly at Natsuki's naked torso. It also did not help that the raven haired woman bent down, showing her cleavage for Shizuru's eyes to feast on.

Natsuki upon seeing Shizuru's state sauntered to the crimson eyed woman, hips swaying in a seductive fashion. The raven haired woman inched her face near Shizuru's, leaving almost no space between them She placed two fingers on Shizuru's chin and lightly closed Shizuru's ajar mouth..

"Trying to invite flies inside, Shizuru?" Natsuki husked. She smirked before abruptly withdrawing herself from Shizuru without waiting for the crimson eyed woman's reply.

"Ara…" Was all Shizuru uttered, dumbfounded.

Natsuki saw the still half-filled bottled water on Shizuru's right. She grabbed it and slowly emptied its content. Giving Shizuru a view of a very sexy Natsuki as she drank the content of the bottle. The flow of the water entering Natsuki's esophagus almost visible due to the movements it made whenever Natsuki swallowed the water. She then put down the now empty bottle.

In Natsuki's defense, she hadn't taken any liquid yet since their first rehearsal break. Seeing as she only had two bottled water when she went to retrieved them in her gym bag, she decided to give them to Shizuru and Aoi. Her gentleman attitude getting the better of her thus, leaving her with a dry throat. She just happened to not let opportunity passed when she saw Shizuru's half-empty bottle sitting idly. Plus, the crimson eyed woman seemed to have clenched her thirst already. If Natsuki's memory of their rehearsal break served her right, the woman did not need much water. Add the fact that the crimson eyed woman did not have anything against sharing drinks.

Natsuki was already putting her top on as she went to a nearby chair to sit down. Natsuki was now seated on one of the chairs next to where Shizuru was. She was putting her shoes back. Acting as if nothing happened. Oh, the raven haired woman can be a flirt when she wanted to. An effective flirt at that.

"Nothing left to do here. Let's go, Natsuki-chan, Kaichou-san." Aoi announced.

She just finished filling the sheet with Natsuki's measurement. Thus, she missed the little trouble that Shizuru got herself into. Aoi started moving towards the door.

Natsuki was done with her shoes. She moved to the door to open it. Like a gentleman, she let Aoi out first then called out to Shizuru.

"Coming, Shizuru?" Natsuki called when Shizuru did not move a muscle.

"Ara, yes Natsuki." Shizuru said before moving towards the door and finally out.

Natsuki followed suit. Closing the door behind her.

* * *

It was already past five o'clock in the afternoon when they went out of the auditorium. They bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Natsuki was in the parking area, still wearing the same clothes she had during rehearsal. She did not want to wear her biker suit knowing she was all sweaty. She preferred to have a peaceful and safe shower at her apartment.

She put her helmet on and hopped on her Ducati Panigale 1299. Revving the engine as it came to life with a roar and skidding out of the school ground. She found herself basking in the glow of sunset. She slowed down to witness such picturesque view. When the sun had totally sunk down the horizon, she sped up and just relished the rush of wind as it hit her body. Giving her a relaxing feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

It was supposed to be just another normal Thursday where students were expected to be confined in their classrooms, sitting as they listened to their teacher talk. But this day seemed to be different. The students were no longer in their black school uniform but instead they were clad in white laboratory gown. Everyone was standing facing their partner. Between them was a lab table with some laboratory equipments on. A specimen was placed in the middle of the table. Goggles covering their eyes. Mask covering their nose and mouth. Surgical gloves housing their hands. Amphibians hopping out of their confinements which resulted to a few shrieking every now and then. The reason for this event was Biology.

"Good morning, everyone! Now settle down." Yohko-sensei called the class attention.

Yohko-sensei was the Academy's school doctor. But sometimes, she also handled class as a substitute teacher for a while whenever the assigned teacher cannot make it and she happened to have free hands. And today was a perfect example of such occurrence.

"Okay, your sensei is not available today but she left you with this module. Each pair is provided with the module. Instructions on how to proceed with the activity can be found there. Follow them carefully and you will not find any difficulty in doing it. The required tasks are also found on the module. Accomplish them and submit it after the end of the period. You have one hour and thirty minutes to finish the activity. If you have any concern, feel free to approach me. If you have some inquiries, ask them now." Yohko paused, regarding the students with her spectacled eyes. Inviting any question from them.

One student raised her hand then, spoke. "Sensei, what if we can't finish it?"

"Then, you'll have to do it again at some other time. This activity is a requirement. Any other question?" Yohko asked again.

Groans were heard from some students while some just stayed quiet, knowing that there was no way out but to do as instructed.

"Okay, since you don't have any more inquiries. You may begin now. Please put your mask on and proceed with caution." Yohko instructed before going around the table and settling behind it.

On the far end corner of the room near the windows were two women facing each other. One was a raven haired beauty who was busy looking at a manual and fumbling with the amphibian on the table. One was a redhead vixen whose attention was outside, looking at the window. Boredom apparent on her feature.

"Looks like Mr. Toothpaste is back from his little escapade." Nao said talking to no one.

Outside, she caught a glimpse of Kanzaki Reito, the Student Council Vice-President, talking with some students surrounding him. Kanzaki Reito was the heir to Kanzaki Corporation. He handled some of the corporate affairs himself thus, the absence from the academy every now and then. The Student Council Vice-President was smiling at the students flocking around him as they talked.

"Oi, spider! Shouldn't you be helping me here instead of thinking about perverted things there?" Natsuki tried to get Nao's attention.

The red haired woman was actually doing nothing connected to the task at hand.

"Aren't you the one doing perverted things, mutt? You know, ' _spreading the legs'_ of that innocent creature and _'defiling'_ it." Nao regarded the frog on the table that Natsuki was starting to dissect.

"Isn't doing these things the expertise that you are so proud of, spider?" Natsuki playfully retorted not missing the implication on Nao's comment.

"Eww, mutt! Doing those shits aren't my thing. You're the science nerd here, not me." Nao retorted.

"Then, at least do the write up." Natsuki said pointing to the manual.

Natsuki's gloved hands were already covered in blood. Her right hand was holding a surgical knife. Natsuki was dissecting the frog. For her it wasn't really a big deal that Nao was doing nothing because it will just cause them more trouble if Nao lend a hand. The instruction was to dissect it and not mince it which might be the case if it will be left to Nao's very capable hand. They might even end up having no output at all. But since Nao had her hands free, like literally free of those blood and dirt, she could at least put them to use by doing the write up.

"Fine. Now, I wish I am one of those student council members." Nao said taking the manual and a pen.

"Whoa! What's with the sudden change of heart? You sick, spider?" Natsuki asked, eyes squinting on Nao.

"Oh come on, mutt! Who does not want to be free from attending class? Those bummers under the disguise of student council are just taking their sweet time. Roaming around the campus. Lucky idiots." Nao muttered.

"They take exams, spider. Plus they have duties." Natsuki answered, still focus on the task on hand.

"Aside from those required exams, they are just lazing around, mutt." Nao added some points to her argument

"Aren't we the same, spider? You always ditch class whenever you like, or need to." Natsuki said looking at Nao.

"Oi, who are you? Where's mutt? What did you do to her?" Nao looked at Natsuki incredulously.

"Just saying, spider. Now let's get over this." Natsuki dismissed Nao.

Natsuki was not in the mood for further talk. Not when the specimen she was working on was already starting to emit unsavory odor. She did not feel inhaling them in her system. There was only much that she can tolerate. The sight was bearable but the smell wasn't one of those she wanted to bear for a few more minutes.

Luckily, their Biology class went well. Natsuki was able to finish the dissection in thirty-minutes. Nao, though took her sweet time scribbling down. After a few arguments, the two finally handed their output to Yohko-sensei who just received it with a smile then, instructed them to clean up. Natsuki cleaned up while Nao just discarded her white lab gown, goggles, and unused surgical glove. She left all the 'nasty work', as she quoted it, to Natsuki.

* * *

Fuuka Academy Cafeteria

Today wasn't really a normal day. Another proof was the raven haired beauty traversing the pavement of the academy's cafeteria during lunch time. Such event was a rarity. There were only few reasons why the raven haired beauty will be in that academy's vicinity. First, she was hunting for a redhead vixen. Second, Mai was not around to be the Den's Chef. Third, she had to leash a feral girl before it ran havoc due to the second reason mention previously. Fourth, the world was coming to an end and the raven haired beauty just wanted to do something out of the ordinary before she breathe her last.

The first reason can be scratched for the redhead vixen was still alive beside her, unscathed. The fourth one was also out of the question, for it was a nice summer day outside. No news of any Armageddon happening anytime sooner. It was no Sherlock's task to deduce what the reasons could be after eliminating the two remote reasons. After eliminating all the impossibility what remains are the facts.

"Where is that damn, cat!? Mai's gonna kill us." Nao grumbled still searching for the feral girl

"Calm down, Nao. I'm sure Mikoto is just here somewhere." Natsuki tried to pacify Nao.

"Calm down!? Are you kiddin' me, mutt? The last time this happened, Mai almost starved us for days." Nao fired at Natsuki. Panicked evident on her face.

"It's not Mai's fault that you can't cook for yourself without being poisoned, spider." Natsuki answered. Her eyes still searching for any sign of Mikoto.

"There's a reason why money was created, mutt. To buy those damn food! But no, Princess Mai just had to block list us from her restaurants. Which consist of all restaurants in Japan, by the way. Making our platinum cards useless. Damn, mother hen!" Nao said irritated.

"Hey, Nao. Didn't you say something about Kanzaki being here already?" Natsuki asked remembering what Nao muttered during their Biology class.

"Ah. Yes. If Mr. Toothpaste is already here and Mother Hen Mai is not around then that means Mikoto is…" Nao trailed off. A glint in her eyes.

"Hmn." Natsuki nodded in agreement, following Nao's line of thought.

"Then, let's go, mutt! Time to crash a party." Nao said before turning back to the cafeteria's exit.

* * *

At the Student Council Building, Second floor

If one thought that Natsuki's Den was an extravagant, well this place was certainly not an exception. The atmosphere now was like that of first class restaurant. Plush couches everywhere. Luxurious dining sets furnishing the place. Mouth watering food served on the table. Expensive china wares were on the table. And a good music giving off a relaxing sensation to the few occupants of the room. There seemed to be a banquet today, though. Perhaps to welcome the Student Council Vice-President. Or perhaps this was just an ordinary occurrence in this part of the Student Council Building.

Shizuru was seated on the end of a ten-sitter dining table filled with varieties of food. She was calmly seeping her green tea using a collectors' item china ware. Haruka was seated next to Shizuru's right. Yukino occupying the next seat to Haruka. They were all having tea with Arika serving them. Nina was in the kitchenette retrieving the foods.

Nina and Arika were underclassmen. They were members of the student council.

On the other end of the table sat Reito who was trying to pacify a teary-eyed Mikoto.

"Ne, Aniue where is Mai?" Mikoto looked at her half-brother with those pleading golden eyes. Tears glistening those orbs like a kicked puppy.

"Mikoto-chan, Mai-san has something important to do at the moment. So, for now, let Aniue feed you, ne?" Reito tried soothing her younger sister.

"Mikoto wants Mai's food only! I want Mai! Mai..." Mikoto answered stubbornly.

"Mikoto-chan…" Reito sighed dejectedly.

A few knocks were heard from the door's direction.

" _Finally."_ Reito thought as he knew who might be on the other side of the door.

Haruka and Yukino were busy discussing about something that they did not hear the knocks. Shizuru's keen ears heard them but chose to enjoy her tea.

"I'll get it. Coming!" Arika beamed as she sauntered to open the door, a tray still on hand.

Arika opened the door revealing a grinning redhead and a very composed raven haired beauty standing behind.

"What!? No ' _Okairi nasai Ojousama!'_ ? Nao said feigning disappointment.

"Gomen Nao-oneesama, Natsuki-oneesama." Arika apologized before giving them a formal greeting

"OKAIRI NASAI, OJOUSAMA!" Arika greeted the two bowing her head after opening the door widely for the two women to get in.

"See what I'm talking about, mutt? Perks of being in the council." Nao smirked at Natsuki before entering.

"Oi! Cut it out, spider!" Natsuki said before entering

"And Arika, Nao is just messing around with you. No need to do that." Natsuki said ruffling Arika's hair as she passed by.

"Natsuki is right, Arika. We don't do that here. This is not a maid café like those you read on Manga." Nina said, coming from the kitchenette with tray of food on hand.

"Roger that, Nina-chan!" Arika nodded

Haruka just casted a glance at the two women before turning her attention back to Yukino. Yukino smiled at the two. Natsuki just nodded while Nao winked. Yukino snapped back her attention to Haruka. A blush adorning her face.

"Yukino, are you listening?" Haruka asked when she saw Yukino was starting to sport a blush.

"Yes, Haruka-chan." Yukino sipped her tea to hide her blush.

Shizuru did not need to open her eyes to know that Natsuki was in her presence. She slowly put down her cup and opened her eyes. She turned her head to her left where Natsuki and Nao were coming.

"To what do we owe the presence of two lovely maidens at this hour of the day?" Reito asked standing.

"Oh, lovely lad! Our hearts seek gladness. Our feet carried us to thy heavenly abode thus, our presence." Nao said playing along

"Juliet…" Natsuki said, sweat dropping

"Fine. Fine. Romeo is grumpy today." Nao said dropping the act

Natsuki just sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't play dumb Kanzaki. You know why we're here. Mother hen was out and we're left to look after the chicks. Or shall I say, the kitten this time." Nao said gesturing at a very downcast Mikoto.

"My, my. Let's not be hostile to each other, Nao-chan. After all, we are having the same dilemma here, right?" Reito said trying not to spark unnecessary argument.

"Mikoto, let's try filling your black hole stomach." Nao tried approaching Mikoto.

"I want Mai! Mai's food. I missed Mai's food." Mikoto threw another tantrum then went back to being downcast.

"I already tried feeding her with the foods we have here but she won't take any." Reito said then, sighed again.

"Ne Mikoto, Natsuki will cook you food." Nao tried again.

"No. Natsuki-chan only cooks Italian food. Mikoto likes Ramen and Mai's food. Mai's food only!" Mikoto said stubbornly.

"Mutt, it's your fault! You should have learned other cuisine. If Mikoto dies of starvation, you will answer to Mai!" Nao yelled pointing at Natsuki's face.

"Oi, will you calm down already?" Natsuki tried to calm Nao.

"How can you stay so calm, mutt!? Mai's gonna skin us alive!" Nao said furiously.

She did not know why Natsuki was acting like nothing was going on. They both witnessed how Mai reacted when Mikoto almost starved when Mai left the feral girl to their care. They themselves almost starved with no access to food, as punishment. Well, mostly Nao because she did not know how to cook. Natsuki was fine because they were only block listed on Mai's restaurants and hotels, not grocery stores. For someone who can cook, that won't be a problem. But for Nao, that will be a huge dilemma.

"Like I said, calm down Juliet. No one's gonna starve and Mai's not gonna be mad. Okay?" She said coolly at Nao.

Natsuki then began walking towards Mikoto who was still sitting. Shoulders slumped. Natsuki lowered down herself to Mikot's level. Natsuki retrieved her iPhone from her pocket.

"Ne, Mikoto…" she whispered to Mikoto's right ear.

She then placed her iPhone on Mikoto's right ear. Out of everyone's plain sight. Natsuki was smiling at Mikoto who kept on nodding. After few minutes, Natsuki retrieved her iPhone and put it back to her pocket. Mikoto was now smiling and back to her normal energetic self.

"Natsuki-chan! I'm hungry. Let's eat. Food! Food!" Mikoto looked at Natsuki with those pleading eyes.

"You can eat with your Aniue here, Mikoto." Natsuki chuckled then, patted Mikoto's head.

"Natsuki-chan is right, Mikoto-chan. We have abundance of food here. You can eat to your heart's content." Reito interjected, looking at Mikoto with a smile adorning his face.

"We're done here, Nao. Let's go." Natsuki informed Nao as she straightened up and began to move.

Shizuru who was just silently watching the ordeal before her, decided to speak.

"Ara, why don't our lovely guests join us for lunch?" Shizuru said in her melodic voice.

She did not want the raven haired beauty to go already. It would also be rude to invite Natsuki alone, leaving the redhead vixen uninvited. Plus, she wanted to know more about the raven haired beauty's companion. The raven haired beauty kept calling this redhead Juliet. Shouldn't she be the only one to be addressed with that by now? Add the fact that these two seemed to be too close for her liking.

Nao snapped her head to Shizuru. A smirk forming on her face. She turned to Shizuru and slightly bowed.

"Oh, where are my manners? Pardon the discourtesy. I hope it's not too late for introduction. I am Yuuki Nao. Pleasure to finally meet the maiden who captured dear Romeo's frozen heart." Nao introduced herself. Mocking courtesy. A sudden changed of personality on Nao.

"Ara, such a fine young lady. I am Fujino Shizuru, Yuuki-san." Shizuru introduced herself in return.

"It would be very rude to decline such tempting invitation from our fair Lady Juliet, would it not be dear Romeo?" Nao said looking at Nao with wiggling eyebrows.

Nao beat Natsuki from answering Shizuru's invitation. Knowing that Natsuki would decline the offer.

"And here I thought you already lost your appetite after our Biology class." Natsuki said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I did. But after thirty minutes of hunting for that cat girl, my energy is drained. And stop reminding me of that nasty class, mutt!" Nao said crinkling her nose. Another change of personality. Backed to her old self again.

"Now, now. Why don't you two take a seat and join us." Reito interjected this time.

He was already seated on the other end of the table, attending to Mikoto who was chomping her food.

"We really need to go, Nao. We only have thirty minutes left before class started." Natsuki reasoned out.

"Exactly the point, mutt! We don't have the time for your exquisite Italian cuisine. Unless you want to visit the cafeteria and be those fangirl's meaty lunch?" Nao fired back.

Shizuru, feeling ignored when Natsuki did not answer her directly, decided to interrupt the two bickering guests.

"Ara, does Natsuki really hates me that much that she does not want to join me for lunch?" Shizuru said, feigning hurt. Eyes downcast. Shoulders slumped. Eyes starting to water.

"Oi, mutt. You're making Ms. Sexy Pres cry." Nao said pointing at Shizuru.

"Fine. Fine." Natsuki said as she walked towards the table. She took the chair next to Shizuru.

Nao occupied the chair next to Natsuki. She was now facing Yukino whom she regarded with a grin. Yukino just smiled back.

"Happy now?" Natsuki said looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru did not move a muscle.

"Oh! come on, Shizuru." Natsuki reached for Shizuru's hands which were placed on the latter's lap.

"Ara, I'm very glad, Natsuki. Ookini." Shizuru said, facing Natsuki and smiling. Not a trace of tear or sadness on her feature.

" _This woman and her antics."_ Natsuki thought. She just sighed and withdrew her hand from Shizuru's.

"Okay, let's dig in!" Nao said, already starting with her salad deciding that she would avoid anything that resembles meat for a few days starting that day. `

Arika and Nina were already seated next to Nao. Shizuru was having Caesar salad while Natsuki decided to have lasagna. Haruka and Yukino chose sushi. Arika and Nina went for steak. Reito just had tea with him as he watched Mikoto ate everything placed in front of her.

A few minutes later, Nao spoke.

"So, when is Ms. Flirty Pres coming back?" Nao was poking her salad with fork as she addressed no one in particular.

"Ara?" Shizuru raised a slim eyebrow, not knowing who Nao was referring to.

"She's talking about Anh, Shizuru." Natsuki enlightened the crimson eyed woman, seeing confusion evident on her face.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru expectantly. She had been craving to know the answer herself but did not inquire about it not wanting to offend the crimson eyed woman. She did not want Shizuru to feel like her presence was unwanted. Because in all honesty, Natsuki felt the opposite. She wanted Shizuru to stay, if not for good then at least until their graduation ceremony.

"Ara, I'm afraid there is no notice of the duration of this exchange program yet. So, as of this moment I cannot answer your question, Yuuki-san." Shizuru said while looking at Natsuki longer than necessary before finally setting her attention to Nao.

" _Ara, why is Natsuki so interested in knowing when Anh will be back? Does she and Anh have some…"_ Shizuru wasn't able to finish her line of thought when Nao spoke again.

"Good for you, mutt! One pain in the ass down, hundreds more to go." Nao said tapping Natsuki's shoulder.

"Cut it out, spider." Natsuki said, trying to silence Nao.

"Oi, mutt! Don't tell me you missed being sexually harassed by Ms. Flirty Pres." Nao said trying to mess with Natsuki.

Right then, Natsuki's phone started to sound signaling a message was received.

"Excuse me." Natsuki fished out her iPhone with her left hand. Away from Shizuru's line of sight but not of Nao. She slid it and read the message: _'Shi-chan has low alcohol tolerance. Be a gentleman, Romeo.'_ She put her phone back without replying.

"Speaking of the devil. Ms. Flirty Pres got a lot of sweet time in her hands. Still sending you flirty messages, mutt?" Nao, who caught a glance of the sender's name but not the message, said flippantly.

"It's not what you think, spider." Natsuki dismissed Nao, tired of arguing. Natsuki's attention went back to her food.

"Whatever you say, mutt." Nao said wanting to have the final say in their little bickering.

The lunch went on uneventful. Mikoto ended up sleeping after consuming almost everything served on the table. Natsuki and Nao went to their class when the bell rang. They left Mikoto knowing that the feral girl will never wake up unless she was hungry again.

* * *

Inside the Auditorium

It was a rehearsal break. Shizuru was leaning on a table, booklet on hand. She was looking at the script for the next scene that they will be rehearsing. It was not like she needed it because she already memorized her lines for the entire play. Fujino Shizuru was not your typical ordinary student. She was not just a pretty face. There was more to her than meets the eyes. For Fujino Shizuru had the brilliant memory for remembering things. She had a huge mind palace that she can access with ease whenever she wanted to.

In front of her, a few steps away, was Natsuki who was leaning on the wall. Ears plugged with ear buds as her head rocked to the music she was listening on.

Shizuru hadn't seen the blue haired beauty holding any booklet during the entire rehearsal. To satisfy her curiosity, she asked the woman in front of her.

"Did you say something, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked after removing the ear buds from her ears. She noticed Shizuru was looking at her and mouthing something.

"I asked why Natsuki does not have her booklet with her." Shizuru repeated her question, looking at Natsuki.

"Uh. I forgot?" Natsuki answered unsure

"Natsuki seems to be unsure. Is she lying to me?" Shizuru said taking one step towards Natsuki.

"Uh...Shizuru… Let's just say that I don't have the need for it… at the moment?" Natsuki tried again. _"or anymore"_ Natsuki thought

"Ara, and why is that, Natsuki?" Shizuru took another step closer to Natsuki. Eyes squinting.

"Uh. You see Shizuru… I only need to see things once." Natsuki said scratching her cheek before looking down, embarrassed.

"Ara, does Natsuki mean she has a photographic memory?" Shizuru paused one foot away from Natsuki.

"Sort of like that." Natsuki replied shortly.

Shizuru closed the distance between her and Natsuki. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck.

"Ara, Natsuki is so humble. She should not feel embarrassed about it." Shizuru whispered to Natsuki's left ear lovingly.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist. Closing what little distance their body had.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" Natsuki murmured

This did not go unheard by Shizuru's trained ears.

"Ara, no. I think Natsuki is brilliant." Shizuru whispered again to Natsuki.

"Ne, Shizuru. I want you to promise me one thing." Natsuki spoke in a husky low tone as she remembered the coming bonfire party.

"What is it Natsuki?" Shizuru encouraged the raven haired woman to continue.

"Promise me not to go anywhere without Haruka with you tomorrow evening." Natsuki pleaded burying her nose on Shizuru's left shoulder, inhaling the crimson eyed woman's scent that she found intoxicating and addicting lately.

"Is Natsuki referring to the Bonfire Party?" Shizuru tried to confirm

"Promise me, Shizuru." Natsuki pleaded, turning her head slightly to the left. Her nose nuzzling Shizuru's creamy neck.

"I promise, Natsuki." Shizuru said to ease the raven haired woman of her worry.

"Arigatou…" Natsuki said relaxing her hold on Shizuru

Shizuru untangled herself from Natsuki, not wanting to attract some more unwanted attentions. She was still holding the booklet on her hand. To an outsider, they looked like they were just rehearsing their scene. But between them, what happened was something more than any romantic scene in the play. It was genuine and not done because they were told to do so. It wasn't scripted but spontaneous.

"Although, I would appreciate it if Natsuki will attend. After all, it was to celebrate her victory, ne?" She told Natsuki then, gave Natsuki's right cheek a peck.

"I don't know, Shizuru." Natsuki answered then, sighed. A blush adorning her face.

Right then Yukino called everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone please gather. Break time is over." Yukino spoke through the lapel microphone attached to her uniform.

Natsuki and Shizuru started to move. The practice resumed.

* * *

Natsuki's Apartment

After a cold long shower, Natsuki was now clad in a black bathrobe sitting on her study. Her hair cascading down, already dried. She turned on her laptop. The machine came to life. Natsuki started opening the files. After a few click here and there, Natsuki was able to open all the needed files. She stretched her hand then started reading them. Eyes moving swiftly scanning what's on the screen. After a few minutes, she closed all the files and shut down the machine.

She retrieved a black book inside her drawer. Scribbled something on it for a good couple of minutes before finally closing it. She returned it to its confinement.

" _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."_ Natsuki thought as she stood up from the seat and started her way to her bedroom.

She discarded her robe and went to her bed. Finding warmth in her soft queen-sized bed with a silk navy blue comforter embracing her as she succumbed to oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

Berlin, Germany. 9:00AM

It wasn't a very fine Friday morning. Everything was blanketed by snow. In this busy street of Berlin, all men and women were clad in black corporate suits as they hurried to seek warmth inside huge buildings. Ordinary citizens sought refuge in the confinement of their homes. The wind was freezing cold. The winter was harsh. The atmosphere outside wasn't very friendly.

The atmosphere in one of the tallest building in that busy city was no different. Eleven people clad in their business suits were seated in a huge conference room. They were arguing heatedly, all professionalism long gone forgotten.

Sitting on the end of the table was a raven haired woman with spectacle. Her elbows placed on the table. Fingers intertwined as they held her chin. Eyes closed. Seriousness apparent on her feature. She was calmly listening to the arguments around her.

"I am proposing a hostile takeover. It would be an easy task." A tall lean man spoke.

"I disagree. I believe we can take them head on." Another man clad in business suit proposed.

"Acquiring their net assets would be more convenient." A woman calmly said.

"I don't think the company is even worth a dime." Another woman said flippantly.

"What are your thoughts on the matter on hand, Lady Kruger?" A man spoke loudly, turning everyone's attention to the raven haired woman who stayed silent during the entire ordeal.

The raven haired woman slowly opened her eyes, revealing serious green emerald orbs. She straightened up and lowered down her arms, settling them on the table. Hands clasped together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that a takeover is necessary although, I highly doubt about the necessity for a hostile one. Acquiring their company's net assets will widen our clientele. We will be able to venture into a new market and we are not entering such market as an entry level one. I am suggesting a merger. Acquire the business by paying them a dollar. A dollar will be enough as goodwill . Our company will take care of their liabilities. Either they take it or leave it." The spectacled emerald eyed woman looked at the people in front of her.

Her audience looked pensive. Considering her proposition. A few more seconds of silence until one of them spoke.

"What will happen if they decline our offer?" A woman asked, considering some points.

"It is possible but the probability is low to nil. Their competitors will choose to wipe them out completely rather than to acquire them. No one will give them the same offer as us. Given their negative net worth, they are good as a shutdown company." The emerald eyed woman explained.

"So, how are we going to salvage such sunken ship without us being pulled down with it, Lady Kruger?" A suited man with hair whitened with age asked calmly.

"That is a good question, gentleman. Their latest audited financial statements showed a negative net worth. Some digits are not adding up. I want our auditing department to take a closer look into it. Their internal management reports showed a break-even operation for the six consecutive months ending on the same exact figure. I want out forensic auditing team to investigate this. Something is not right. Their operational manager is living beyond his means. After considering the data, I believe that internal operation inefficiency is the root cause of the problem. They are encountering problems with their outdated machines. Our company has the advanced technology to answer this dilemma. I suggest maintaining the name of the company. It has stood centuries and the name is known all over the world. Renaming it to our very own will just add cost in advertising as it will appear new to the consumers. I believe that a good quality product shall make itself marketable regardless of its manufacturer. Our consumers' first concern will be the quality and not the name behind it. A lot of well-known products were first manufactured by nameless companies. Their trusted employees must remain. Experienced workforce is a luxury that not even our company can afford. Unless we want to start from scratch, which is very inefficient and will defeat the purpose of this meeting. These things can be handled by our very capable top management." The emerald eyed woman finished.

"Ah, the wisdom of the youth is indeed more brilliant these days. Maybe it is a sign for a retirement." The same white haired man said, chuckling.

"I believe a casting of vote is fitting at this moment." the emerald eyed woman announced looking at her secretary.

The secretary who was standing opposite the emerald eyed woman near the projected data nodded and started to speak. "Those who are in favor of Lady Kruger's proposition, please raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hand.

"The decision is unanimous." The secretary announced, jotting down on her notebook.

"With the matter settled, this meeting is adjourned. Thank you for your hard work, ladies and gentlemen." the emerald eyed woman stood then, bowed.

Everyone started leaving the conference room until it was only the spectacled emerald eyed woman and her secretary that were left in its confinement. The emerald eyed woman removed her spectacles and massaged her forehead.

"Lady Natsuki, your lift is here." The secretary announced.

"Let's go, then." Natsuki opened the door for her secretary and followed after.

A few minutes later, Natsuki was on a hangar. A private plane was landed a few feet away from her.

"You will be taken to your next stop via that plane. From there, a helicopter will transport you back." the secretary explained to Natsuki.

"Thank you, Ms. Woods." Natsuki thanked her secretary. She smiled at her before boarding the private plane.

* * *

Fuuka Academy Grounds, 8:02PM

A huge stage was set on the left wing of Fuuka Academy. A DJ was on it arranging his setup. Headphones on head, lifting some switch here and there on his board. Testing his arrangements. When he was satisfied with his preliminary checking, she lifted a switch on his board. Soon, booming club music was heard. The students began moving to the beat of the music.

In front of the stage were few disco balls that were temporarily installed on the ground. An array of lighted torches replaced the academy's LED lights. A few yards from it was a massive pile of woods. Surrounding it were few logs comfortable enough for sitting. Some booths were set up. Foods were served. Directly facing the stage was a bar full of various liquors. Bartenders were doing some exhibitions as they served the students. Students were loitered everywhere.

A woman with red hair tied in a messy ponytail grabbed one of the microphones from its stand. She was standing in the middle of the stage. The music turned to a very low volume, giving way to whatever the woman will say. All the students turned their attention towards the stage. They started gathering in front of it.

"Everyone! Welcome to this year's Fuuka Academy's bonfire party!" Midori-sensei, the very energetic and claiming to be seventeen year-old history teacher, began.

All the students cheered and howled.

"Now, what's a bonfire party without the bonfire being lighted, ne?" Midori winked at the audience.

"Since we are celebrating our victory during the last Women's Volleyball Championship game, it is only proper that our very own team captain and best Libero, Chie Harada, will kick this party starting. Right!?"

A spotlight was turned towards the unlit bonfire set up. Chie, with a lighted torch on hand, approached the pile of woods. She threw the torch in and a huge furnace came to life.

"There you have it, everyone! The bonfire has been lighted. Time to party!" Midoro yelled.

"Yeah!" the students yelled in unison, raising their glasses or bottles or whatever they have on hand.

Booming sound was again heard. The DJ started working on his magic.

* * *

Bonfire party, 8:30PM

Nao was sitting on a bar stool, playing with her punch. She was flirting with the bartender who was now blushing furiously. Chie was besides her fumbling with her iPad, facing the dance floor. She was flashing smiles to some girls who were passing by them. Earning her some giggles and a few blushes.

Mai approached them.

"Have you guys seen Natsuki around?" Mai asked the two

"Mutt ditched class today, Your Royal Highness." Nao said turning her head to Mai.

"She must be on one of them again. Do you think she will try to come?" Mai asked Nao.

"She did not show her ass in any of the previous parties. This one will be no different, Mai." Nao answered, still playing with her glass.

"I was hoping she might come this time." Mai sighed dejectedly.

"Don't keep your hopes high, Mai. You know mutt." Nao said before drinking her punch.

"Oh… I think she is coming, Mai." Chie said looking at her iPad. A green dot blinking on the screen.

"Are you sure, Chie?" Mai asked, hope apparent in her eyes.

"Yup, positive." Chie said before looking again at her iPad. She tapped a few icons and looked at the screen intently.

"Ne, Mai. Where is Mikoto?" Chie asked.

"Ah yes. I left her near the banquet table. I need to go guys. Tell me when you see Natsuki, okay?" Mai said before turning back.

"Sure." Chie yelled at Mai's back.

"Hey, Nao. Wanna have a little fun?" Chie turned to Nao, smirking. She showed her iPad to Nao.

* * *

Natsuki was aboard a private chopper. She was sitting beside the pilot. She was massaging her forehead as she can feel a headache coming.

" _These things really drain me."_ she thought as she kept massaging her forehead.

She looked down and something caught her eyes. She felt something weird at the pit of her stomach.

"Yamada, we're not using the pad. Land me there, instead." Natsuki said pointing at the spot near the Den.

"Roger that." The pilot changed the course of the chopper

"You're not gonna use the ladder, kid?" The pilot asked.

"I'm good. Arigatou." Natsuki said before jumping off the chopper. Still a good few feet off the ground.

"Still being reckless." Yamada uttered.

* * *

A group of seven men were cornering a woman. The woman just stood calmly. Hands clasped in front of her.

"Look what we have here, guys." A man clad in casual attire asked his fellows.

"We don't wanna make such a beauty feel lonely, right guys?" A tall man with messy hair spoke, his head slightly turned to his companions.

"Care to accompany us?" A man with short blond hair stepped a little closer to the woman.

The woman just stood there unperturbed.

"Oh. Come on, it will be fun." A bulky man said, smirking.

"Wanna join us now, princess?" Another man approached with a maniacal smile. He started reaching for the woman in front.

"Mind if I take you on your offer?" A husky voice came.

Everyone snapped their attention to their right.

There they saw a spectacled raven haired woman approaching, clad in a black suit with red tie. Her black coat was hooked on her right pointer finger as she slung it behind her right shoulder. The chopper still hovering above her. Her hair was freely flowing down with a few strands being blown by the wind. She discarded her eyeglasses. Natsuki approach the woman and put her black coat on the woman's shoulder.

"Shizuru, where's Haruka?" Natsuki asked the woman who happened to be Shizuru.

Shizuru just looked down, feeling guilty.

"I see…" Natsuki said before she abruptly turned on her heels and faced the men.

Her emerald orbs darkened. Her face devoid of any emotion as a stoic expression was plastered on her beautiful face. She seemed like an empty shell. She started rolling the sleeves of her black polo up.

Right then, Chie and Nao came.

"Flashy entrance there, Natsuki." Chie said, approaching Natsuki as she fixed her glasses.

"Having all the fun to yourself, mutt? No fair." Nao said, feigning hurt.

"Just don't get in the way, spider." Natsuki said monotonously

Nao and Chie were now with Natsuki, facing the group of men.

"Today must be our lucky da…" the brown-haired man wasn't able to finish his sentence as Natsuki punched him straight on the face. He was on the ground in seconds.

Seeing their fellow down, the other men charged in.

"Oi, at least give us a cue, mutt." Nao said as she backhanded another guy.

Chie released a kick landing on the neck of the tall man with messy hair. The man was down in an instant.

With inhuman speed and strength, Natsuki was able to knock down the other three. Some punch in the gut here, a full swing kick there, and an uppercut. Six men were on the ground writhing in pain. Soon there was only one left. It was the man who tried holding Shizuru.

Natsuki approached him with blank expression. She grabbed his collar and began punching him furiously. Blood started to ooze from the man's nose. His face distorted. The man fell out of consciousness but Natsuki kept on punching him mercilessly.

Chie and Nao noticing this, rushed to Natsuki. They tried telling Natsuki to stop but Natsuki seemed to hear nothing. Given no other option, they restrained the raven haired woman who went berserk. Natsuki ,with inhuman strength, threw the man to the ground. Landing a good few feet away from her.

"Are you trying to be a brainless brawler, mutt!?" Nao yelled at Natsuki.

Natsuki shrugged Nao and Chie off, who were restraining her, and turned towards the direction of the Den's entrance.

"I'll inform security." Chie said retrieving her phone and tapping on it.

Shizuru was still standing there with Natsuki's black coat around her. Behind her was the Den. She was wearing a velvet red long sleeve tee and a black mini skirt.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered when Natsuki was only a few feet away from her.

Natsuki ignored her and just passed by. Walking briskly to the Den's entrance. Face still blank and looking straight ahead.

"Damn, mutt!" Nao cursed when she saw Natsuki entered the Den. She paused on her track.

Chie was walking towards her.

"Security is coming." Chie informed Nao. She caught a sight of Shizuru who was still standing there, head bowed down.

Nao turned her attention to Shizuru then, sighed.

"Chie, I need you to do something. Ms. Sexy Pres, follow us." Nao said looking at Shizuru then, started her way to the Den's entrance.

Shizuru followed the two. They were now facing the Den's entrance.

"Chie, let her in." Nao said gesturing to Shizuru.

Chie looked at her for a good couple of seconds, asking her if she was sure.

"Just do it. Mutt is being an asshole again." Nao said.

Chie nodded and stepped on the pad. The security scanned her and the door opened.

"Your turn, Ms. Sexy Pres." Nao said looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru stepped on the pad. The system scanned her.

"UNAUTHORIZED" the speaker announced

Shizuru looked at Nao.

"Just stay there, Chie is working on it." Nao said pointing to the other side of the entrance

After a few seconds, the door opened.

Nao followed suit. She did the same thing and was finally inside.

* * *

Shizuru found herself standing inside the Den. It was her first time to be in Natsuki's safe haven. She would have felt glad if it was Natsuki herself who allowed her access. But given her current situation, she had no choice but be grateful to the redhead vixen. Natsuki was mad, this she was sure of. Now was not the time to be appreciating Natsuki's Den. So, when Nao came in she spoke.

"Ara, Ookini..."Shizuru started.

"She's in there." Nao, knowing what Shizuru's question in mind was, beat her to it. She pointed to a room on the far end corner of the building.

Shizuru nodded and went her way to the given direction.

Nao went to the kitchenette to grab some wine. Chie was already seated on the sofa.

* * *

Natsuki was in the bedroom. She was harshly discarding her red tie. Teeth gritted. She threw the piece of cloth on the bed which was a few steps away from her.

" _Damn woman! What the hell was she thinking? Carelessly roaming around alone like that."_ Natsuki thought.

Natsuki was unbuttoning her black polo shirt. She was in the process of discarding it when the door slid open and revealed Shizuru. Natsuki's black coat was still draped around Shizuru.

She turned her body towards the approaching Shizuru. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

" _Damn, spider."_ Natsuki thought, knowing it was Nao who granted access to Shizuru.

Shizuru was presented with a very nice view of Natsuki's body. With all the buttons on Natsuki's black polo opened , Natsuki' bra clad upper torso was exposed for Shizuru's eyes to feast on. But at the moment, Shizuru had other priority.

"Is Natsuki mad at me?" Shizuru asked tentatively as she approached a standing Natsuki.

Natsuki stopped pinching the bridge of her nose and snapped her attention to Shizuru.

"Mad?" Natsuki asked incredulously then, laughed.

"No. No. No. Shizuru, I'm not mad. I'm furious!?" Natsuki yelled at Shizuru

Shizuru halted in her step.

"What were you thinking, woman!? Recklessly roaming around like that!" Natsuki said heatedly.

"I was looking for Natsuki." Shizuru said in a low tone.

"You knew a lot of bastards are out there! And why were you not with Haruka!?" Natsuki said ignoring Shizuru's reasoning.

"Ara, Natsuki must know that I can very much fend for myself." Shizuru said as a matter of fact.

Oh! Such a wrong argument from Shizuru. For Natsuki's anger was just fueled.

"Really, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked then, in a swift motion she closed the distance between her and Shizuru.

In a fluid motion, Natsuki turned Shizuru's body and pushed her down the bed. Using her right hand, Natsuki pinned both Shizuru's wrist above her head. Her legs entangled with Shizuru's. Natsuki was hovering above Shizuru . Natsuki lowered down her body to Shizuru's.

"Is that why you are so bold to enter this room, Shizuru?" Natsuki hissed. Her face inches apart from Shizuru.

"Natsuki…" was all Shizuru can say. She can feel Natsuki's warm body flushed against her own.

Natsuki's hold on her was strong. The raven haired woman was really trying to make a point. Shizuru felt helpless at the moment.

"Do you know what those bastards can do to you, Shizuru!? Let me show you." Natsuki hissed.

She lifted Shizuru's shirt, revealing Shizuru's flat stomach, with her left hand. She started touching the flesh underneath it.

Shizuru felt the coldness in the room as Natsuki lifted her shirt. She felt Natsuki's warm hand as it started roaming her upper body. She wanted Natsuki to touch her but not like this. Not when the raven haired woman was acting out of pure rage. Not when Natsuki was not in her sane mind.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru raised her voice, trying to pull the enraged raven haired beauty out her stupor.

Natsuki halted all her movements. She released her hold on Shizuru's wrists. She buried her head on Shizuru's left shoulder.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's body.

"Natsuki has already made her point across." Shizuru said in a low tone.

When Natsuki relaxed in her embrace, Shizuru continued.

"I know that I broke my promise to Natsuki. Natsuki must know how sorry I am." Shizuru whispered as she gently caressed Natsuki's hair with her right hand. Shizuru was staring at the ceiling above her.

"Hmnn.." Natsuki just hummed to let Shizuru know that she was listening.

"I also know that Natsuki was just worried about me. For that, Natsuki must know that I am very grateful." Shizuru continued, still in a low tone.

This time, Natsuki lifted her body. She looked at Shizuru's crimson orbs. She pressed her forehead on Shizuru's. Their noses touching.

"Don't scare me like that again, Shizuru." Natsuki whispered to Shizuru.

Their lips inches apart that they can feel each other's breath.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and closed what little distance that their lips had. The kiss started gently until Shizuru deepened the kiss. Shizuru's tongue darted out begging for entrance which Natsuki granted willingly. Natsuki moaned. The kiss became heated. Natsuki kissed back with the same vigor. Their tongues fought for dominance. They kissed passionately until they realized the need for air.

"That was hot for a first kiss." Natsuki whispered gasping for air, as she pressed her forehead to Shizuru's.

Blush adorning both women's feature.

"Ara, I am Natsuki's first kiss?" Shizuru asked, happy.

"Yeah." Natsuki said before kissing Shizuru's forehead.

"And I'm not yours?" Natsuki asked staring at Shizuru's crimsn orbs.

When Shizuru did not answer for a good couple of seconds. Natsuki groaned and hurriedly got up.

Natsuki was already standing up when she felt Shizuru behind her. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's naked torso. Touching the flesh therein. Eliciting a moan from Natsuki.

"Natsuki is the first person I kissed." Shizuru whispered to Natsuki's left ear then, nibbled it.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki moaned as she relaxed to Shizuru's embrace.

"Oi, mutt! Stop ravishing Ms. Sexy Pres there! Mother Hen is looking for you. And the party will not go on forever. So, get your ass there!" Nao yelled at the door.

"Natsuki, we'll go ahead!" Chie said informing Natsuki before dragging Nao out.

Shizuru chuckled then, released Natsuki from her embrace.

"What's funny, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, turning towards Shizuru.

"Ara, nothing. I just think that Natsuki should go change. Unless Natsuki wants to continue where we left off?" Shizuru raised a slim eyebrow looking at Natsuki's eyes then, her eyes travelled down at Natsuki's naked torso. She was holding the hems of Natsuki's polo shirt.

"Careful what you wish for, young lady." Natsuki said in her husky voice before going to the walk-in closet.

After a few minutes, Natsuki came out wearing a dark blue hooded jacket matched with black skinny jeans and a pair of blue Chuck Taylor's shoes on.

* * *

Bonfire party

Shizuru and Natsuki were walking towards the lit bonfire where their friends were merrily chatting and drinking.

Haruka and Yukino were behind them. Haruka was grumbling as she walked, her mind was still on the reported accident that she immediately took care of. Yukino who was still calm despite her worry noticed the two women walking in front of them. She approached them.

"Shizuru-san, are you alright?" Yukino asked Shizuru, worry evident in her eyes.

"Ara, I am fine, Yukino-san. Ookini for asking." Shizuru looked at Yukino then, smile.

"Damn guests! Wandering around off limits area." Haruka cursed, hiding her worry for her childhood friend.

Right then, Mai came rushing to Natsuki.

"Natsuki! I'm glad you came." Mai said enveloping Natsuki in a bear hug. Denying oxygen to enter the raven haired woman's system.

"Mai..air..can't..bre…ath.." Natsuki struggled tapping Mai's back.

"Sorry, Natsuki. I'm just happy to see you." Mai apologized after releasing Natsuki.

Mai noticed Shizuru was standing very close to Natsuki then, realization hit her.

" _It's our new Kaichou. If I remember correctly, she will be playing the role of Juliet."_ Mai thought.

"Kaichou-san?" Mai asked looking at Shizuru.

"Ara? Yes, I am." Shizuru answered politely.

"Ah, how rude of me. Gomen. Gomen. I am Tokiha Mai. Pleasure to meet you, Kaichou-san." Mai introduced herself, bowing her head slightly.

"I am Fujino Shizuru, Tokiha-san. Pleasure is mind." Shizuru curtly introduced herself, bowing in return.

Shizuru had seen this woman on various channels before. The woman was also active in doing charity works and fulfilling her royal duties. The royal family owned chains of five-star restaurants and hotels. The Tokiha Group of Companies was known to dominate the said market.

"Ara, if my memory serves me right, you are the Crowned Princess of Zhipang, right Tokiha-san?" Shizuru inquired.

"Yes, I am, Kaichou-san." Mai humbly answered.

Mai noticed Haruka grumbling about something and Yukino's worried face. Curious as to what happened, she asked Natsuki.

"Did something happen, Natsuki?" Mai looked at Natsuki after glancing at the executive director and the executive secretary.

"Nothing, Mai." Natsuki dismissed Mai not wanting to worry another soul.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki then, at Mai. A smile crossing her beautiful feature.

* * *

The group resumed walking to the bonfire. They settled themselves on the comfortable logs placed around the bonfire. They were a good yard away from the dance floor but the booming sound of music was still audible.

Miko was making smores. Nao got a glass of wine in her hand. She was sitting on a log near Mikoto. Chie and Aoi were sharing the same log, chatting with each other. They were wearing casual attire. Some other students were occupying the other logs which were far from them.

Mai settled herself next to Nao. Natsuki and Shizuru decided to occupy the empty log near Aoi and Chie. While Haruka and Yukino were still standing.

Chie offered a bottle of beer to Shizuru who happened to be seated to her right.

"Kaichou-san, here." Chie offered the bottle of beer to Shizuru.

Shizuru was about to receive the offered bottle out of politeness when Natsuki snatched it from Chie's hand.

"Thanks, Chie. I'm thirsty." Natsuki said before chugging the bottle's content.

Chie looked at Natsuki, questioning the raven haired beauty's action. Natsuki discreetly shook her head and mouthing _'no'_ to Chie.

" _Oh. Kaichou-san is not the drinker type."_ Chie thought.

"Ah, sorry." Chie said scratching the back of her head.

She fixed her eyeglasses and flashed her toothy smile.

"By the way, Kaichou-san. I'm Harada Chie. Nice to meet you." Chie introduced herself while at the same time extending her hand to Shizuru.

"Ara, Fujino Shizuru. Nice to meet you, too, Harada-san." Shizuru introduced herself in return then, took Chie's outreached hand.

Chie kissed the back of Shizuru's hand, earning her a smack from Aoi and a freezing death glare from Natsuki.

"Chie!" Aoi reprimanded Chie.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Chie released Shizuru's hand and laughed.

"Look who's here, mutt." Nao said in a not so low tone that almost everyone heard.

They snapped their attention to Nao and followed Nao's line of sight.

Right then, Anh came with Reito. Reito was laughing while shaking her head. Anh was talking about something. They were approaching the group near the bonfire when Nao noticed them.

Anh noticed that the group was now looking at her. She halted in her talking and walk briskly towards the group. She had a mischievous smile on as she caught a glance of Natsuki who was sitting beside Shizuru. She sauntered towards Natsuki and pulled the raven haired woman up. Anh wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck.

"Oi, why are you here?" Natsuki said trying to pry Anh away from her.

"Didn't my baby miss me? I travelled all the way from Kyoto just to see you and this is what I receive in return? How cruel." Anh said, feigning hurt as she looked at Natsuki's emerald eyes intently.

Then her eyes flicked to Shizuru who was casting her icy glare, emitting a killing aura.

" _Oh. Such a reaction there, Shi-chan. Let's see..."_ Anh thought then, a naughty idea popped to her mind. She pecked on Natsuki's cheek.

"Oi! Quit it already, Anh!" Natsuki squirmed out of Anh's hold.

"Natsuki-chan, no fun." Anh said before releasing Natsuki and sitting beside the raven haired woman.

Anh was seated to Natsuki's left. Natsuki was now in between Shizuru and Anh.

"Hello, Shi-chan. Enjoying your stay here?" Anh said looking at Shizuru.

"Ara, Anh-oneesama, I am. I hope you are doing the same with your stay in Kyoto Academy." Shizuru answered calmly.

Though her inner self was in turmoil after seeing how Anh was latched to Natsuki a couple of seconds ago.

" _Still the ever polite girl, Shi-chan?"_ Anh thought.

"Aren't your flirty ass supposed to be in Kyoto, Anh?" Nao asked looking at Anh.

"Ooh. Nao-chan missed me? I'm happy." Anh said as she batted her eyelashes towards Nao's direction, playfully.

"In your dreams, Ms. Flirty Pres." Nao said rolling her eyes.

"So, why are you here, Anh?" Natsuki asked this time, looking at Anh.

"I don't want to miss this party and you. And besides, it's Friday so, nothing much to do the next day." Anh explained since, that was the question that almost everyone wanted an answer to.

"I see." Natsuki said as she lifted the bottle of beer to her mouth.

"Natsuki-chan is not going to offer me any drinks? I am disappointed." Anh said, feigning disapproval.

"Fine. Fine." Natsuki said, tired of Anh's antics.

Natsuki spotted a waiter roaming around carrying drinks. She signaled the waiter who approached her immediately. She grabbed a glass of wine and mouthed a _"thanks"_ to the waiter to show her gratitude. The waiter just nodded back then, went his way. Natsuki gave Anh the drink.

"Thank you, Natsuki-chan." Anh said, drinking a few content of the wine.

They chatted for a couple more minutes until Anh casted her sight to the dance floor. She looked at Natsuki who was still drinking her beer and smiled mischievously.

"Natsuki-chan, are you going to spend the rest of the night just sitting here? Come on, let's dance." Anh stood up and dragged Natsuki to the dance floor, without giving Natsuki the chance to protest.

* * *

The DJ was playing an upbeat sound. Everyone rocked to his music. The dance floor was crowded with people, be they students or guests. Bodies were rocking to the beat of the music. Minutes later, the crowd got wilder. The music got louder. Everyone's sobriety was long gone.

Anh was draped all over Natsuki. Natsuki was just chuckling whenever Anh whispered something to her ears. Their bodies flushed together. Both Anh and Natsuki were matching the beat of the music. Natsuki was singing along with the song. Yelling some of its lyrics every now and then. The song was already coming to an end.

Shizuru, who was already near the dance floor, decided that she had enough watching the two. She took purposeful strides towards Anh and Natsuki. She turned Natsuki towards her and placed her hands around Natsuki's neck. Flushing her body to the raven heard woman's lithe one. Natsuki held Shizuru by placing her hands on Shizuru's waist. Right then, the music shifted to a mellow one.

"Time for some slow dance, folks." The DJ announced as he lifted a switch on his board and a music fit for slow dance came to life.

" _Took you long enough, Shi-chan."_ Anh thought as she looked at the two. A fond smile crossing her lips.

Anh decided she had enough dance for the night. Plus she needed her energy for her flight back to Kyoto that night. She accomplished her purpose here. She already saw what she needed to in order to confirm her theory. Her curiosity was satisfied.

The song went for a couple of seconds but Shizuru was still silent. She was looking anywhere but at Natsuki. Natsuki noticing this behavior from Shizuru decided to ask.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki began, testing the water.

Silence. Still no answer from Shizuru.

"Ahm. Shizuru?" Natsuki tried again.

"Don't speak to me. I'm mad at you." Shizuru said. This time she looked at Natsuki.

" _Did she just address me directly and not 'Natsuki must not speak to me. I'm mad at her?'"_ Natsuki thought upon hearing Shizuru.

"Oh…" Natsuki uttered as she let out a low chuckle.

"And what does Natsuki find laughable? Did she not hear me when I say I am mad?" Shizuru said before squinting her eyes towards Natsuki. She can't believe that the raven haired woman just found it funny.

"And what did I do to enrage my fair Lady Juliet?" Natsuki asked playfully, eyebrows lifted, looking Shizuru in the eyes.

"My Natsuki left me to my loneliness as she found comfort in the warmth of other woman. How unfaithful of her. " Shizuru played along but she was still mad.

"My deepest apology, my fair Lady Juliet. Your Romeo was just entertaining a guest." Natsuki answered chuckling.

"Such event shall not have a repeat of itself, my Natsuki. Else be prepared for thy Juliet's fury and pardon shall not be given to thee." Shizuru said as her raging heart started to calm.

Natsuki really had her way of turning things around.

"Had I not known my fair Juliet, I would have assumed that her fury was perhaps caused by jealousy in her heart." Natsuki said, trying to probe.

Silence. Shizuru did not answer back this time. Natsuki upon noticing this moved Shizuru's body closer to her. She placed her forehead on Shizuru's. Natsuki sighed.

"Anh is just a friend, Shizuru." Natsuki soothed Shizuru in her low husky voice, dropping all the playfulness aside.

"Anh-oneesama seems to be closed to Natsuki. And she was sending Natsuki messages while I don't even have Natsuki's number." Shizuru explained her premise for being jealous although she did not explicitly admit it to the raven haired woman.

" _But you have my heart, Shizuru."_ Natsuki thought but did not say it aloud.

Natsuki seeing no other way to appease the crimson eyed woman's enraged heart, released her hold on Shizuru's waist. Natsuki tried to put on the hood of her jacket. Shizuru upon noticing this untangled her hands from Natsuki's neck.

"Ara, what is…" was all that Shizuru was able to utter.

Natsuki swiftly put back her hands on Shizuru's waist then pulled the crimson eyed woman towards her. She tilted her head slightly to the left and captured Shizuru's lips. Shizuru pulled on the hems of Natsuki's hood instead of placing them around Natsuki's neck. Natsuki's hood shielded the two women from the eyes of the people around them.

The kiss was gentle. A kiss of assurance. It was slow and tender. Natsuki was like telling Shizuru that they had all the time and there was nothing to be worry about. Shizuru kissed back as she followed the rhythm of Natsuki's mouth. When the need for air came, the two broke the kiss. Each face adorned with a smile and a blush.

"Am I forgiven?" Natsuki whispered in her husky voice as she kissed Shizuru's cheek.

"Natsuki will know." Shizuru answered vaguely.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck again, embracing the raven haired woman. Their bodies flushed together.

"Eh? Is that a yes or a no?" Natsuki asked, not understanding Shizuru's answer.

"Just dance, my Natsuki." Shizuru dismissed Natsuki.

After a couple of seconds of dancing, Natsuki spoke again.

"Am I forgiven now, Shizuru?" Natsuki tried again.

"Ara, yes. My Natsuki is forgiven." Shizuru finally gave in, feeling sympathy for the raven haired woman who released a breath of relief upon hearing her words. Shizuru smiled as she noticed it.

"Finally. Arigatou, Shizuru." Natsuki whispered, smiling.

* * *

The party ended with almost everyone being wasted. A drunken Chie was already driven home by Aoi. Nao was too drunk to drive that Mai decided the redhead vixen will come home with her. A black car followed by a sleek limousine and another black car behind it pulled over near the entrance. Five bodyguards clad in black suits came out of each of the black cars. A butler came out of the passenger seat of the limousine and opened the door. Mai took a step forward with Mikoto latched to her right arm.

"Good evening, Mai-Ojousama. Your carriage is here." The butler bowed at Mai. His gloved hand holding the limousine door as he gestured his left hand to the opened vehicle.

Mai bowed her head slightly to the butler to show her acknowledgement before turning her attention to the two women behind her.

"Natsuki, I can ask them to carry Nao inside." Mai looked at Natsuki who was keeping Nao standing.

"It's fine, Mai. I'll just help her in." Natsuki said as she scooped Nao and carried her bridal style instead.

"Put me*hick* down, mutt! I'm not *hick* some kind of *hick* god damn *hick* damsel in distress. *hick* " Nao protested as she wiggled from Natsuki's hold.

"Keep still, Nao! You're too wasted to even stand." Natsuki fired at Nao. The woman was not making things easy for her.

Natsuki looked at Nao when she did not hear a reply.

" _She passed out already. Better."_ Natsuki sighed.

Mai and Mikoto aboarded the limousine with Natsuki following behind them.

"Natsuki, are you sure you're not coming with us?" Mai said as she settled herself with Mikoto beside her.

"Yeah." Natsuki replied shortly as she deposited a passed out Nao on the seat opposite Mai and Mikoto.

"Drive carefully, Natsuki." Mai said when Natsuki started to move out of the car.

"Hmn" Natsuki nodded.

"Take care of them." Natsuki addressed the butler who was keeping the limousine door open.

"It is my job to do so, Natsuki-Ojousama. We will be on our way." The butler regarded Natsuki with a bow before closing the limousine door and getting inside the passenger seat beside the driver.

" _I guess I'll be using Nao's car, then. Asking Yamada to get my bike here will just take time._ "Natsuki thought as she fished out Nao's keys from her pocket. She started treading her way to the parking lot.

Half an hour later, the same parade of vehicles halted on the Academy's entrance. This time it was Haruka, Yukino, and Shizuru that aboarded.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

It was a very fine Monday morning. One week after the Bonfire Party. The sun was doing its job just great. There was no forecast of any upcoming storm that might ruin the day. It was a great day for picnic or any outdoor activity. It was one of those days when one just wanted to laze around and do nothing.

Today would have been perfect for the students of the Fuuka Academy if not for the long queue of exams that was waiting for them. It was one of those days that students dreaded the most. It was assessment day. All students were confined in their classroom facing a touch screen monitor. Brows knitted together as they read, analyze, and answered the questions flashed before them. A few groans and curses can be heard from those who weren't able to prepare for the day. Some just silently went through the examination knowing that there was no way out.

A few lucky souls were not experiencing such dilemma. They came out of the assessment with their mind still sane and a lot of time left on their hands to enjoy the rest of day. One of these lucky souls was a raven haired woman who was currently leaning on a tree. She was seated on the grass, not minding the dirt that might stain her uniform. Her right leg folded while her left one was stretched out. Her right elbow placed on top of her right leg as her right hand played with the cold soda it held. Her emerald eyes were looking at the distance. Admiring the view in front of her. The wind was blowing her raven mane.

A tawny haired woman was leisurely walking down the pavement when her eyes caught the sight of this raven haired beauty. She slowly walked towards the raven haired woman.

"Ara, what is Natsuki doing here? Shouldn't she be in the classroom doing the assessment?" Shizuru asked. She was now standing to the left of the raven haired woman.

A few seconds of silence passed by before Natsuki spoke.

"If you were William Shakespeare, how will you end the story of the star crossed lovers Romeo and Juliet?" Natsuki said without lifting her eyes from the scenery before her. Her look was distant.

It was the last question from their Literature subject which happened to be the last exam for the day.

"So, Natsuki is already done with the assessment I presumed." Shizuru stated, looking at the raven haired woman whose attention was still in front.

"May I?" Shizuru asked gesturing at the spot beside the raven haired woman, asking for permission to sit.

Natsuki nodded after removing her black blazer and laying it on the spot beside her where the tawny haired woman will be sitting. Shizuru's uniform was different from those worn by ordinary students. She was wearing a cream colored blazer instead of a black one. All other members of the Student Council wore white colored blazer to distinguish them from ordinary students. As ordinary as a student from elite school can be.

"Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru said before settling herself a few inches from Natsuki.

"What did you answer, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she returned her gaze forward.

"Why is Natsuki interested?" Shizuru asked as she looked at the raven haired woman whose look went distant again.

"Just curious. So, how will you end it?" Natsuki inquired again when Shizuru did not answer her the first time.

"To satisfy Natsuki's curiosity, I don't want it to end in any other way." Shizuru said as she also turned her gaze forward.

"Why?" Natsuki asked.

"Romeo and Juliet became known for its tragic ending, Natsuki. Changing its ending for a happy one will be like writing another fairytale. The demise that fell upon the two lovers was the plot that distinguished it from other stories. It was what made the story remarkable." Shizuru explained.

"Would you do the same if you were Lady Juliet, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, still not looking at Shizuru.

"Ara, yes I will, Natsuki. If that is what needs to be done to be with my most important person." Shizuru said without batting an eye.

Natsuki just shook her head. A frown crossing her feature.

"Ara, Natsuki is in disagreement with me?" Shizuru inquired turning her attention to the raven haired woman.

"Not entirely. I just think that Lady Juliet should have lived. She was like what? Thirteen turning fourteen? She had a good life ahead of her. Who knows that Paris, her fiancé, might be a good man after all? All I'm saying is, if I were Romeo I'd rather see Juliet living her life happily than turned her into a cold corpse and be with me. And there was no assurance that they will actually be together." Natsuki explained her opinion.

"Ara, so, Natsuki let Lady Juliet lived with a heart burdened with despair?" Shizuru said as she leaned her head on Natsuki's left shoulder.

"Time heals things, Shizuru." Natsuki said softly. As she wrapped her left arm around Shizuru's body.

"Perhaps…" Shizuru answered briefly. She preferred to enjoy the warmth that Natsuki's body was emitting although she liked talking to the raven haired woman.

* * *

Inside the Auditorium.

It was rehearsal break. All the casts were scattered on the stage. Taking a rest after practicing a few scenes. Some were reading the script, looking at their respective dialogues. Trying to make sure they memorized the right lines. Some students were preparing props that will be needed for the play.

Yukino was pensively looking at the script. A frown marring her face. She was sighing for the nth time. She did not know how to brief the next scene to the two lead casts. Yukino mustered all her courage and walked towards the two women who were settled in a corner.

Shizuru was sitting behind a table sipping her tea while Natsuki was sitting on the said table. Her back turned to Shizuru. She was holding bottled water in her right hand. Her gaze fixed on the floor. She looked up when she noticed Yukino approaching.

"Kuga-san, Shizuru-san. I have some matters to discuss with you regarding the next scene." Yukino announced, looking at the raven haired woman before resting her eyes on Shizuru.

"Ara, what about it, Yukino-san?" Shizuru asked after putting down her cup of tea.

"As you must already know, it is Act III. Scene V. Capulet's Orchard. The scene would require some acts of intimacy that will require both your consent." Yukino said, blush adorning her face.

"If you are referring to the bed scene. I am not…"Natsuki started but wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"We will do it, Yukino-san." Shizuru interjected, smiling at Yukino.

Natsuki snapped her head to Shizuru, looking at her incredulously.

"Are you certain, Shizuru-san? But Kuga-san..." Yukino trailed of.

"Natsuki will be fine, Yukino-san." Shizuru stated with finality.

"If that is what you say, Shizuru-san. We will resume in five minutes." Yukino said, before leaving the two women.

"…doing it if Shizuru is not comfortable with it. Thank you for letting me finish my sentence, Shizuru." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Ara, Natsuki is very much welcome." Shizuru replied playfully.

"Oi, ever heard of the word sarcasm, woman?" Natsuki retorted.

"Ara, yes. Natsuki just said it." Shizuru played along before letting out a low laugh. She stood up and went around the table. She was now facing Natsuki who was still sitting on the edge of the table.

"But seriously, Shizuru. I don't want to force you into doing it." Natsuki said looking at Shizuru's crimson orbs.

"I trust that Natsuki will be gentle with me, ne? After all, it will be my first time." Shizuru teased.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said, sporting a full blush on her face.

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute when she blushes." Shizuru teased. She lifted her right hand and caressed Natsuki's left cheek which was still red from blushing.

"I'm really serious, Shizuru." Natsuki tried to will down her blush and be serious again.

"Ara, and so am I Natsuki. Natsuki must know that she has my trust." Shizuru said as a matter of fact.

"Arigatou…" Natsuki said looking at Shizuru's eyes.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Yukino called the casts.

In the middle of the stage laid a queen-sized bed with drapes flowing from the bed posts. Three white pillows were adorning the bed. A silky white blanket splayed on the bed. Shizuru was lying on the left side of the bed with her white inside dress on, her cream blazer discarded. One of her inside dress buttons was left open. To her right was Natsuki whose black vest was also discarded. Leaving her in her white inside dress. Natsuki was lying on her side, her left elbow supporting her head as she hover above Shizuru. Natsuki was caressing Shizuru's left cheek with her right hand. A blanket was covering half of the women's body.

Natsuki looked up and started to get up. She was half-way when Shizuru grabbed her hand. Shizuru looked at Natsuki as she began delivering her lines. Natsuki was staring back at her.

 _Shizuru as Juliet:_ _Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale_

Natsuki caressed Shizuru's face before totally getting up. Natsuki was putting back her blazer on. Shizuru got up from the bed and hastily went around the bed to Natsuki's side. With her husky voice, she smoothly delivered her lines.

 _Natsuki as Romeo:_ _It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:  
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die._

Shizuru held both Natsuki's arm, halting her from further dressing up. She looked up at Natsuki's emerald eyes and spoke her lines in a pleading manner.

 _Shizuru as Juliet:_ _Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I:  
It is some meteor that the sun exhales,  
To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,  
And light thee on thy way to Mantua:  
_ _Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone_

Natsuki gave in and laid Shizuru back to bed. Natsuki was again hovering above Shizuru, caressing her hair. With her husky voice, she lovingly delivered her lines.

 _Natsuki as Romeo:_ _Let me be taken, let me be put to death;  
I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,  
'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;  
nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat  
The faulty heaven so high above our heads:  
I have more care to stay than will to go:  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.  
How isn't my soul? Let's talk; it is not day._

Shizuru with a panic-stricken feature was now pushing Natsuki out of bed. Telling Natsuki to get up and go. Shizuru delivered her lines with fright apparent in her voice.

Shizuru as Juliet: _It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!  
It is the lark that sings so out of tune,  
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.  
Some say the lark makes sweet division;  
This doth not so, for she divides us:  
Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,  
O, now I would they had changed voices too!  
Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,  
hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day,  
O, now be gone; more light and light it grows_.

Natsuki was in a state of panic, looking for a way out. She delivered her next lines in a husky voice laced with panic.

 _Natsuki as Romeo: More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!_

A student acting as Lady Juliet's nurse came in. She hurriedly entered the chamber and called her ward's attention.

 _Nurse: Madam!_

Shizuru snapped her head at the student acting as nurse.

 _Shizuru as Juliet: Nurse?_

 _Nurse: Your lady mother is coming to your chamber:  
The day is broke; be wary, look about._

The student acting as nurse exited after giving Shizuru the warning. Shizuru snapped her head back to Natsuki who halted in her movement when the nurse came in. Shizuru delivered her next lines.

 _Shizuru as Juliet: Then, window, let day in, and let life out._

Natsuki held Shizuru's body closed to her. Natsuki's right hand was holding Shizuru's left face as. Natsuki then delivered her next lines before inching her face toward Shizuru's.

 _Natsuki as Romeo: Farewell, farewell! One kiss and I'll descend._

Their lips were almost closing the gap when suddenly; a loud thud was heard followed by another series of thuds.

"CUT!" Yukino intervened, before shaking her head in dismay. Yukino was now pushing her eyeglasses back to place.

" _I should have known. These students surely have a wild imagination."_ Yukino thought as she saw a few more students passing out.

" _Ara?"_ Shizuru thought. She looked around her and saw students passing out due to excessive blood loss. Apparently, the students had a very graphic imagination. They were seeing things differently.

"Perverts." Natsuki mumbled as she detached herself from Shizuru.

Unfortunately, Natsuki's chain link got tangled with Shizuru's third button. So, when Natsuki pulled away, the buttons came of exposing Shizuru's bra clad upper torso. Natsuki immediately covered Shizuru's body by hugging the crimson eyed woman. Her arms wrapped around Shizuru's body.

"Ara?" Shizuru asked, wondering why the raven haired woman was suddenly embracing her.

"Don't move. Your buttons came off. Gomen." Natsuki apologized.

Natsuki looked at Yukino who was standing in front of her. She turned her head to the direction of the blanket willing Yukino to follow her line of sight. She casted a look at Shizuru's back then, looked at Yukino again.

Yukino understood Natsuki's silent instruction. She took the blanket from the bed and draped it around Shizuru.

"Arigato, Yukino." Natsuki said before detaching herself again from Shizuru.

"Ookini, Yukino-san." Shizuru said as she held the blanket to her body.

"You're welcome, Kuga-san, Shizuru-san." Yukino said before announcing the end of the day's rehearsal.

"Alright everyone, good job today. We will end our rehearsal here and resumed tomorrow. Thank you for your hard work!" Yukino spoke through her lapel microphone before bowing slightly.

* * *

Natsuki came out of the Den already clad in her skin fit biker suit. She was approaching her Ducati Panigale 1299 when she noticed a figure was standing beside it, examining the vehicle closely.

"Shizuru? What are you doing?" Natsuki inquired the crimson eyed woman.

"Ara, I was looking at Natsuki's ride to death. Natsuki likes attracting danger to her." Shizuru said disapprovingly at the raven haired woman's choice of vehicle.

"It's more convenient. Helps me get to my destination faster." Natsuki answered as a matter of fact.

Natsuki mounted her bike. She was about to bid Shizuru goodbye when she noticed a massive group of students coming her way. Shizuru was unaware of the commotion behind her.

" _Shit! Why are they still here? Need to get out of here. Quick!"_ Natsuki thought.

"Natsuki-samaaaa!" The group yelled in unison.

"Shizuru-oneesamaaa!" Another group from behind yelled.

"Damn it! Shizuru, hop on!" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's arm.

"Ara, what is…?" Shizuru wondered.

"Now!" Natsuki barked.

Shizuru hopped on Natsuki's bike, not minding that she was still in her uniform. Natsuki put on her helmet before revving the motorcycle. The engine roared to life.

"Hold on tight, Shizuru!" Natsuki ordered in her muffled husky voice as she was wearing a helmet.

She skidded out of the Academy's ground. Shizuru's arms were wrapped around Natsuki's torso. She felt the raven haired woman's toned muscle. She leaned closer to the raven haired woman as the latter drove the bike beyond speed limit.

* * *

After a few minutes of death defying ride, Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was still squeezing the life out of her with her grip around the raven haired woman's body. Shizuru's head was buried on Natsuki's back, eyes closed, during the ride. Natsuki slowed down her driving before coming to a complete halt, finally feeling sympathy for the crimson eyed woman behind her.

"Shizuru, you're fine now." Natsuki announced as she stopped the engine of the bike.

Shizuru felt that they had indeed stopped. She looked up and loosened her hold on Natsuki. They were on the edge of a cliff. She saw railings and behind them were the sea and the darkened night sky. It was already past nine o'clock in the evening. The wind was blowing, leaving coldness in its wake.

She helped Shizuru down. Shizuru walked near the end of the cliff, inhaling the sea breeze. The wind blowing her tawny hair. Natsuki dismounted the bike and removed her helmet. Shaking her hair for any disarray ones.

Natsuki was just silently watching Shizuru as she leaned on her bike. Shizuru's eyes were glimmering as they reflect the light of the moon. It was a full moon and the stars were adorning the night sky.

"Beautiful." Shizuru uttered as she looked up.

"Yes, indeed…" Natsuki said, her eyes still glued at Shizuru's face.

A few moments of silence passed by before Natsuki decided to break it.

"Ahmn. Shizuru, sorry for dragging you here with me." Natsuki apologized while scratching the back of her neck.

"Ara, what is Natsuki apologizing for? The scenery here is terrific. I'm glad Natsuki brought me here. Although, I must admit that the ride wasn't really very pleasant. " Shizuru said smiling at the raven haired woman.

"I'm sorry about that, Shizuru." Natsuki apologized again.

"Ara, Natsuki should really be careful. I do not want Natsuki getting herself hurt." Shizuru lightly reprimanded the raven haired woman.

"Gomen. Shizuru, I think I should get you home. It's getting very late." Natsuki informed Shizuru.

"Ara, Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru said as she approached the bike.

"Don't worry. I'll drive slowly this time." Natsuki tried to reassure the crimson eyed woman.

Natsuki mounted the bike with Shizuru following suit.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, they reached their destination.

"Ara, Natsuki, you can stop here." Shizur said after tapping the raven haired woman's right shoulder to get her attention.

Natsuki slowed down then, halted her Ducati. She turned off the engine. She turned her attention to the building in front of her.

" _So, she's living in a penthouse. No surprise there."_ Natsuki thought as she regarded the building.

Shizuru dismounted the bike. Natsuki removed her helmet.

"Shizuru, can I borrow your phone." Natsuki asked suddenly.

"Ara, Of course, Natsuki. Here." Shizuru offered her violet-cased iPhone to Natsuki after retrieving it from her pocket.

Natsuki dialed her phone number before tapping end.

"There, you have my number. Just call me next time. No need to roam around." Natsuki said, smiling at Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki knew?" Shizuru asked after retrieving her iPhone from Natsuki.

"It takes no Sherlock to figure out why you were on the parking lot, Shizuru." Natsuki said, rolling her eyes.

"Ara, Natsuki." Shizuru called.

Natsuki snapped her head to Shizuru.

"What?" Natsuki barked.

*flash.*snap.

"Ara, there, I now have Natsuki's photo to go with her number. I'll call Natsuki later. Ookini, Natsuki. Bye." Shizuru said before turning her back. Not waiting for the raven haired woman's reply.

" _Tch. Woman."_ Natsuki thought fondly as she put back her helmet and started the engine. She started driving to her apartment.

Natsuki was holding a black book, scribbling something on it. Her phone suddenly rang. She took the item which was lying on the study table and answered it.

"Natsuki, speaking." Natsuki answered in her husky voice. The number wasn't registered.

"Ara, is my Natsuki home?" Shizuru asked in her melodic voice.

"Yeah. Why are you still up this late?" Natsuki glanced at the clock. The digital clock flashed 01:51.

"Ara, the same question I can ask of my Natsuki." Shizuru said evasively.

"It's late. Go to sleep, Shizuru." Natsuki said when she heard a yawn on the other side of the line.

"Ara, good night, my Natsuki." Shizuru said in her sleepy melodic voice.

"Night, Shizuru." Natsuki said before ending the call.

She retrieved her black book and wrote a few more things before finally closing it. She placed it back to its confinement.

* * *

"Ara, Natsuki's voice is sexier on the phone." Shizuru uttered to no one.

Shizuru was sitting in her study room. Facing her laptop. On the screen were multiple windows opened. When she was done with the work at hand, she remembered the night's event and called Natsuki.

She wanted to hear Natsuki's voice before retiring to bed. Shizuru was already in bed when her phone rang. She checked the caller name and a smile crossed her feature.

"Ara, Okaa-sama." Shizuru said.

"How is my dear Shi-Chan doing?" the melodic voice on the other side of the line lovingly asked.

"Ara, I am doing fine, Okaa-sama. Ookini for asking." Shizuru replied.

"I am relieved to hear that. It came to my knowledge that my dear Shi-chan will be doing a play. I am offended that it slipped her mind to inform me, her poor Okaa-sama." the woman on the other line feigned hurt.

"Ara, my apology, Okaa-sama. I was at fault to assume that it was a trivial matter that Okaa-sama must bear no mind." Shizuru apologized.

"Such thing is no trivial for me, dear Shi-chan. Your Otou-sama and I will be attending the play. My schedule has been cleared for that day. I want to see who this young Romeo that your cousin Anh was referring to. I can see that he is making my Shi-chan happy." the woman on the other line said.

"Ara, Okaa-sama. It is a she. The one who will be portraying Romeo's role is a lovely woman." Shizuru said fondly as she imagined Natsuki.

Silence was heard from the other line of the phone. The woman spoke again after a good few seconds.

"I see. Nonetheless, I want to see this lovely woman, Shi-chan. I shall leave you to your rest dear Shi-chan. Do not tire yourself from doing the company's work. You have my love and affection, my dear Shi-chan." The woman spoke again in her melodic voice adorned with love and fondness.

"Ara, ookini, Okaa-sama. My Okaa-sama has my love and affection as well." Shizuru replied, smiling although the woman on the other side cannot see it.

The line went dead. Shizuru put back her phone to the bedside table before finally succumbing to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon. Six days before the Charity Showcase. That was the day of the year that Natsuki dreaded the most. It was the day when she would want to be left alone. With her escape plan on her head, she left the safety of her apartment. She was planning on going on a long ride with her Ducati Panigale 1299. Anywhere but in her apartment will be fine with her. She was wearing skinny jeans with a pair of Doc Martens' boots. On top, she was wearing a light blue v-neck Versace tee. She topped it with a zipped up black jacket.

" _Alright! Time to go."_ Natsuki thought as she jiggled her keys on her hand.

Natsuki was walking towards the parking area of the apartment building when suddenly, two black Cadillac Escalade ESV skidded before her. In a matter of seconds, Natsuki found herself surrounded by ten men clad in black suit with sunglasses on. An earpiece adorning each man's right ear. It was for communication.

" _She really does not know when to give up."_ Natsuki thought when she saw the pin adorning the hem of the right collar of the men. It was the insignia of a Red Phoenix.

"We will appreciate it if you will come with us on your own volition, Natsuki-Ojousama." One of the black suited men addressed the raven haired woman before bowing his head slightly.

"And if I refuse?" Natsuki asked raising a slim eyebrow.

"Then, we will be forced to resort to drastic measure of which your resistance will be futile, Natsuki-Ojousama." The same man replied with conviction. His face hardened.

"Wanna test that theory?" Natsuki challenged as she went on a fighting position.

"Very well. I am afraid our order must be carried without a fail, Natsuki-Ojousama." The man replied before signaling the other men with him.

"Execute the order!" the man yelled his order.

The black suited men surrounded Natsuki. The raven haired woman was now standing in the middle. She had no exit point. The men charged simultaneously.

" _Wrong move."_ Natsuki thought.

With inhuman speed and power Natsuki was able to knock down two men with a single kick. She ducked down and punched another in the gut while kicking the other man behind her. Leaving them unconscious.

" _Four down. Six more."_ Natsuki thought as she elbowed another man on the nose and kicking another one on the face.

Two men from both Natsuki's side tried to grab her. She bent back her body a little making them grasped the air. Natsuki lifted her body back after gripping the two men's head and banging them together.

" _Two more left."_ Natsuki thought.

The remaining men charged in simultaneously. In a fluid motion, Natsuki went around the first man and backhanded him leaving him unconscious. The last man charged at Natsuki's back. Natsuki bent down her lithe body a little forward making the man topple before hitting him in the gut with her elbow. She threw the man forward by grabbing his cloth at the back.

All men were down, either unconscious or writhing in pain. The raven haired woman had inhuman speed and precision. She hit the men on the spots that will make them incapacitated or weak.

Natsuki straightened up before running to her Ducati and revving away from her apartment building.

* * *

Natsuki was driving leisurely, traversing the street towards a destination in mind. If she wanted to spend the day driving, she needed to gas up at full tank. Natsuki stopped at a gasoline station when suddenly her phone rang. She fished the phone out of her jacket and looked at it.

"A video sent by Shizuru?" Natsuki asked no one in particular as she opened the video. Her emerald eyes bulged. She gritted her teeth. Fist clenched.

On the video was a crimson eyed woman laid on the bed. Her hands were tied at her back. A piece of cloth was used to gag her mouth. Fear was apparent on the crimson eyed woman's feature. Then, a man came into view. Natsuki recognized it to be the man that she almost beaten to death. The man looked at the camera, smirking.

"Hello, there bitch! You see, I really hate those freakin' hospitals and you fuckin' made me visit one! Revenge is a bitch. Like you! Wanna save this beauty again? Come to my place and play with me. I'll show you who's the boss here, fuckin' bitch."

The camera was turned again towards the bed where Shizuru was. Another man was approaching her. Natsuki recognized it to be the man who tried to grab Shizuru.

"You see, I am a very impatient man. Be late and who knows what might happen to princess here. 7PM sharp! Location will be sent to you." The man finished, smirking.

The camera was focused again to the first man who spoke.

"And no shitty chopper this time. Don't ya' say we didn't warn ya', bitch! 'til then."

The video ended. Another message was received by Natsuki. It was the coordinates.

Natsuki mounted her bike which was already filled full tank. She drove at a very dangerous speed.

"Damn bastards! I should've killed them!" Natsuki gritted her teeth as her gripped on the handlebar tightened.

She tapped a speed dial on her phone before speaking. "Yamada, I need to get somewhere fast. I'll send you the coordinates." Natsuki spoke without waiting for the man on the other line to reply.

Natsuki forwarded the message to the man on the other line. She placed her phone back to her jacket. She retrieved a black Bluetooth device and plugged it to her hear. A few seconds later, a man spoke on the other side.

"It's a private resort in Kyoto." The man on the other line informed Natsuki.

"Damn it! I need to get there before 7PM, Yamada." Natsuki cursed.

"Roger that." The man on the other line replied shortly.

* * *

Natsuki was aboard a speed boat with Yamada maneuvering it. They were now docked on a wharf that was a few yards from a resort house. The area was fully lighted leaving no room for hiding.

"Radio me if you need back-up, kid." Yamada spoke after assessing the area.

"I'll handle this." Natsuki said as she secured two guns behind her back covered by jacket.

Natsuki alighted the speed boat.

Natsuki was nearing the rest house when she noticed a good number of men clad in suit was scattered around the area. She fished her phone to know the time. It was 6:40PM. She arrived early thanks to Yamada. She walked towards the entrance. Two men approached her.

"No funny business, young lady." One of the men spoke to her before blindfolding her.

Natsuki's arms were restrained at her back. The two men were leading her inside the resort house.

" _Rich bastards and their dogs."_ Natsuki grumbled in her thought.

Natsuki heard a door being opened. She can sense a figure approaching her.

" _A woman? What the hell? It's not Shizuru's footsteps."_ Natsuki deduced as she listened to the woman's footstep.

The figure was now standing in front of Natsuki. She started searching Natsuki's body and found the two guns secured behind the raven haired woman's back. The figure took them with her and walked away.

" _Ten people inside the room but they are not men judging from their breathing. I can also smell food. Wait! Did I just hear giggles? What the hell? Don't tell me…"_ Natsuki trailed of in her thoughts when suddenly the blindfold was removed from her eyes. The two men released her from restrain. She tried adjusting her eyes to the blinding light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATSUKI!" Everyone greeted in unison.

There she saw Mai carrying a birthday cake, Mikoto was beside her. Nao was holding her gun up, eyebrows wiggling. Chie was holding a video camera .Aoi was standing besides Chie holding a Nikon camera. Yukino was beside Haruka who was smirking. Nina was standing beside Arika.

" _Wait! Haruka and Yukino are here. Shizuru must also be here unless Mai got Yamada into this. Which means that Shizuru is still in danger!"_ Natsuki's mind was processing the information in split seconds.

Natsuki noticed a figure was approaching her from behind. Acting out of pure reflex, she turned her body towards the figure.

"Ara, is my Natsuki loo…?" Shizuru started but wasn't able to finish her sentence.

In a fluid motion, Natsuki pulled Shizuru towards her as she captured the crimson eyed woman's lips. Natsuki wrapped her left arm around Shizuru's waist. Her right hand holding Shizuru's neck as she pulled the crimson eyed woman into a passionate kiss.

Shizuru was startled but reciprocated the kiss after recovering from her surprise. Her hands clutched on Natsuki's black jacket.

Mai was covering Mikoto's eyes. Nina was doing the same with Arika's eyes. Nao was just whistling as she played with the guns on her hands. Chie continued filming while Aoi froze. Haruka's jaw dropped while Yukino just looked down, a blush adorning her face.

Natsuki released Shizuru's mouth when both their bodies cried for oxygen.

"You scared me to death, woman." Natsuki said in a husky low tone, still holding Shizuru in place, as she tried catching her breath.

"Ara, kannin na my Natsuki." Shizuru said gasping for air, a light blush adorning her face.

She did not expect Natsuki to kiss her especially, not when they were in the presence of their friends.

"Ahem! Mutt, the cake is here. So, stop eating Ms. Sexy Pres there." Nao said since no one dared to speak.

The situation she was currently in had finally dawned on Natsuki. Her face was now sporting a full blush. She buried her face on Shizuru's shoulder, not wanting to look at her friends.

"Ara, my Natsuki should blow her candles now, ne?" Shizuru urged the raven haired woman.

"Come on, Natsuki. We can just pretend like we did not see anything, right guys?" Chie said, flashing her toothy smile.

"Yes, Chie is right. Blow your candles, Natsuki." Mai said as she approached Natsuki.

Mai was holding out a small round cake with a single candle lighted. Natsuki blew the light out of the candle.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATSUKI!" Everyone yelled again in unison before clapping.

"Thanks, guys." Natsuki said, smiling at everyone.

"Time to eat! FOOD!" Mikoto chirped.

Everyone laughed at the energetic girl. Soon they started digging in.

* * *

They decided to take the party outside. They set a small bonfire as source of heat. The group settled themselves around it. A few feet away from them was the sea. The sound of waves can be heard as they met the sandy shore. The night sky above them was adorned by stars which were very visible due to the clear sky.

In front of Natsuki, on the other side of the bonfire, was Mai and Mikoto. Mai was caressing Mikoto's hair whose head was laid on Mai's lap. Mikoto was looking at the stars and counting them on her fingers. Mai was just smiling at her. Mai's back was turned towards the sea.

To Mai's right was Nao playing with a can of cold beer. She was in between Arika and Nina. Arika was comically telling a story. Nina was just faced palming while Nao was laughing.

Haruka and Yukino were settled next to them. Yukino was discussing something which Haruka was intently listening to.

Chie and Aoi were settled to Mai's left. Chie was holding a guitar, strumming it once in a while. She was explaining some basic guitar chords to Aoi who was just nodding her head.

Shizuru was seated beside Natsuki. She was sipping a cup of tea. Natsuki was holding a can of cold beer on her right hand. Natsuki was playing with the sand on her toes. Her boots already long gone and her jeans slightly rolled up. Her black jacket was also discarded. She was just in her v-neck tee now.

Natsuki looked around and saw those men still on their posts.

" _They're not Mai's. We're in Kyoto. So, probably Shizuru's?"_ Natsuki thought before looking at the tawny haired woman beside her. Shizuru was chuckling.

"What's funny, woman?" Natsuki asked not understanding why the tawny haired woman was laughing all of a sudden.

"Ara, nothing. My Natsuki just happened to have a cute expression on her face when she is thinking." Shizuru explained.

"I'm not thinking." Natsuki lied.

"Ara, I thought my Natsuki was wondering who those gentlemen are." Shizuru said looking at Natsuki.

"Oi, you're a mind reader now, Shizuru?" Natsuki replied surprised that the crimson eyed woman knew what she was thinking.

"Ara, I am correct then. To answer my Natsuki's question which she does not want to ask out loud, those men are in-charge of my safety and protection." Shizuru confirmed Natsuki's thought.

"And we are in your private resort." Natsuki added.

" _because the plan will not work if they used any of their place. It would be very obvious."_ Natsuki continued in her mind.

"Ara, yes. My Natsuki is correct." Shizuru replied.

"And the video?" Natsuki inquired.

"Ara, I can assure my Natsuki that it was not my idea." Shizuru sipped her tea.

" _It wasn't Shizuru's idea. Mai will never think of that. Aoi is out of the equation. Chie? Nope. Then that leaves me with…"_ Natsuki's line of thought trailed of as she deduced who the culprit was.

"NAO!" Natsuki grumbled as she casted a death glare at Nao.

"Oh! Come on, mutt! Admit it. It was a brilliant idea and an effective one." Nao said knowing the reason why Natsuki was casting her that look.

"Why can't you just come up with something ordinary?" Natsuki said exasperated.

"Ordinary!? Mutt, anything associated with the word 'ordinary' does not work on you!" Nao fired back.

"Nao is right, Natsuki. You almost wiped out Mai's caravan of royal guards." Chie chided.

"It's alright, Natsuki. They're used to it." Mai beamed at Natsuki.

"Oi! You knew it won't work but you still keep doing it every year?" Natsuki looked at Mai incredulously.

"I was hoping that they might catch you off guarded, Natsuki." Mai said before giving a low laugh.

"Yeah, right. And those goons?" Natsuki said looking at Nao.

"I got their names and information from the Executive Director, Natsuki."Chie interjected, saving Nao.

Knowing Nao, she might be calling Haruka 'Blondie Bull' which might spark an unnecessary event.

"The script?" Natsuki further inquired.

"It was ad lib, mutt. Sorry to disappoint you, but they actually hate your guts." Nao said before sipping her beer.

"And you let them near Shizuru? Are you crazy, spider!?" Natsuki barked at Nao.

"Relax, mutt. It was Chie's work." Nao said nonchalantly.

"I edited the video, Natsuki. Kaichou-san wasn't really with them." Chie chimed in.

"What video are you guys talking about and who are these goons who hate Natsuki?" Mai asked no one in particular, not knowing what the group was talking about.

"Nothing, Mai!" Nao, Natsuki, and Chie replied in unison.

Right then, a series of booming sounds were heard followed by an explosion of various colors that lighted the night sky. Everyone turned their attention to the spectacular display of lights above. The fireworks display lasted for a good couple of minutes.

A hot air balloon with a big screen on it was seen hovering above the sea. A message was flashed on the screen: ' _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATSUKI!**_ _'_ Below it were the letters. ' _ **S.A.A.N.'**_ Pertaining to the initials of the sender.

Natsuki was looking at the display before her with glistening eyes. She was sporting a happy smile on her face.

* * *

It was already 11:35PM. Everyone already retired for the night. Natsuki was still seated near the bonfire, facing the sea. She was playing the guitar while singing a song to the person on the other line of the phone. The song came to an end. She retrieved her phone which she laid in front of her when she sang. Guitar still on her hand, she spoke to the person on the other line.

"You like it, baby?" Natsuki spoke lovingly to the person on the other line.

"I love it, Nat-chan!" the person on the other line beamed.

"Hey, baby?" Natsuki started

"Yes, Nat-chan?" the person on the other line said

"Thanks for the display back there. Was it my baby's idea?" Natsuki asked while chuckling.

"It was everyone's idea, Nat-chan. You're welcome!" the person on the other line answered.

"Baby, you'll be late for school. I'm hanging up now." Natsuki said hearing someone in the background calling the person she was talking to.

"Happy birthday again, Nat-chan! I love you. Bye." The person on the other line bade her goodbye.

"I love you, too. Bye, baby." Natsuki said before ending the call.

Minutes later, Shizuru approached her.

"Ara, why is my Natsuki still awake?" Shizuru asked as she sat beside Natsuki.

"I was making a call. You?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru.

"Ara, I was looking for my Natsuki. I still have not given her my present." Shizuru explained as she offered a small black rectangular box with a red ribbon on top.

"You already did enough, Shizuru." Natsuki looked at Shizuru, trying to decline.

"Ara, but I want to give my Natsuki something that will remind her of me." Shizuru insisted.

Natsuki received the box and opened it. Inside it was a necklace. A yin yang of emerald and ruby gem was attached to it as a pendant.

"It's beautiful, Shizuru. Arigatou." Natsuki said after taking a closer look at the necklace. She raised the item to her eye level.

"Ara, will my Natsuki allow me to put it on her?" Shizuru asked looking at Natsuki.

"Hmn." Natsuki just nodded.

Natsuki offered the necklace to Shizuru which the crimson eyed woman received. She undid the latch of the necklace and placed it around the emerald eyed woman's neck before locking it. She was facing the emerald eyed woman with the guitar on the latter woman's hand separating them. Shizuru pulled back after.

"Ara, it suits my Natsuki." Shizuru commented, admiring the piece of jewelry on Natsuki's neck.

"Arigatou, Shizuru." Natsuki thanked Shizuru again.

"Ara, my Natsuki is very much welcome. Happy birthday, my Natsuki." Shizuru said smiling at Natsuki.

"Ne, Shizuru? Would like me to play you a song?" Natsuki said tapping on the guitar on her hand.

Natsuki was still facing Shizuru.

"Ara, I would love to hear my Natsuki sings." Shizuru beamed.

Natsuki nodded then, began strumming on her guitar. The song was Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. She strummed a few more before she started singing in her husky voice. Pouring all her emotions into the song.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And , baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me- I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So, honey, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way mmmm…_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

' _cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _That, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _Thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are oh oh_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud_

 _So, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _But maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are._

The song ended. Natsuki set the guitar aside. She was grinning at Shizuru. Shizuru's eyes were glistening. A look of adoration on her face was apparent as she looked at the raven haired woman in front of her.

"So, did you…" Natsuki began but wasn't able to finish her sentence when Shizuru abruptly threw her arms around her neck.

Thanks to Natsuki's fast reflex, she was able to break their fall else they will be lying on the sand now. Natsuki's right arm was behind her supporting Shizuru's weight and hers. Shizuru was positions between Natsuki's leg as Shizuru clung to her.

"…like the song?" Natsuki finished as she wrapped her left arm around Shizuru's waist. Her gaze went up the starry night sky.

"Hmnn…" Shizuru just hummed her approval.

The two women stayed like that for a good couple of minutes. Shizuru then pulled back. It was past twelve midnight when the two retired for the night. Shizuru's resort house had enough rooms to house her guests, although some had to share a room. Unfortunately or fortunately for Shizuru, she did not have to share a room with the raven haired woman. Her thoughts were still full of the day's event. Nao barging in to her penthouse. How did the redhead vixen know her address? She did not know. Her sudden trip to Kyoto. Natsuki kissing her in front of their friends. Natsuki singing to her. The fireworks display which wasn't her doing. The greetings from the hot air balloon and the person behind it. But before Shizuru knew it, sleep had already claimed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

The day for the Charity Showcase had finally arrived. The security in the Fuuka Academy ground was very tight. The guests and sponsors were arriving in their luxury vehicles with their own parade of bodyguards in tow. Students, who were chosen to be usherettes for the event, were helping the guests find their place in the huge auditorium. Students were clad in their school uniform with the exception of those involved in the play.

Sponsors and guests were occupying the arrays of chair near the stage. The students, on the other hand, were occupying the upper box of the auditorium.

Right below the stage was the orchestra. The velvet red curtain was still drawn down. The play will begin in a few minutes. On the backstage, students were scampering around. A device used for communication attached on their head. Yukino was calmly giving orders over her communication device.

In one of the dressing rooms, Shizuru was being ushered by two students. Shizuru stood facing the vanity as the two students fumbled with her dress. Doing the last minute check and touch up before the show started. Haruka was leaning on the door, looking at her. She was given the instruction by Yukino to keep an eye on Shizuru to ensure that the crimson eyed woman will not be harassed by her fangirls. The instruction actually came from an emerald eyed girl but Yukino did not mention it to Haruka for the executive director did not like being bossed around by anyone. Well, except Yukino that is.

"You look stunning, Kaichou-sama!" one of the students complimented the crimson eyed woman.

"I don't think anyone will fit Lady Juliet's role more than you do, Kaichou-sama." The other one agreed, looking at Shizuru while clapping her hands together.

"Ookini, ladies." Shizuru smiled at her aids.

Shizuru looked at her reflection in the mirror, a smile adorning her lips. Her two aids really did their job well. A light make up was adorning her face as she did not need much of them. She was wearing a very elegant pearl white long dress accentuated by gold details and a few gems. The wardrobe was quite conservative as its sleeves were covering the length of her arms ending on her wrists. As conservative as it can get, it still failed miserably in hiding the crimson eyed woman's curves and her cleavage. Apparently, the dress emphasized her well-endowed upper body part. The wardrobe was like the ones worn by women from wealthy family during the renaissance era. She felt like she just went back in that period. Her tawny hair was flowing down with good volume. A few ornaments were adorning her hair.

* * *

In the dressing room next to Shizuru's was Natsuki's. She was facing Aoi who was blushing every now and then as the latter fixed her wardrobe.

"Wow! I can't really blame those girls swooning over you, Natsuki-chan. You really look like a real prince charming. Look!" Aoi said as she turned Natsuki to face the vanity mirror.

Natsuki felt like she was looking at an entirely different person. For in front of her was a figure of a raven haired man. She blinked her eyes to make sure that she was looking at herself. The figure also blinked its emerald eyes. Natsuki's long raven mane was replaced by a short one, a perfect trim for a man. Apparently, Natsuki was wearing a wig that perfectly matched her real hair color while at the same time hiding its length. Natsuki was wearing a black skinny pants with black boots reaching her knee. A white inside dress adorned with a few ruffles on her chest area was tucked in to her pants. A midnight blue trench coat flowing to her knees was draped over her. The trench coat had gold details as linings on the chest area and around the cuffs of her hands. The wardrobe perfectly hid her womanly figure. The chest area was flat. Nobody will notice that the person wearing the wardrobe was actually a woman. Leave it to Aoi and her work of art.

"Aigatou, Aoi." Natsuki looked at Aoi's eyes on the reflection as she showed her gratefulness to the woman who helped her.

"You're welcome, Natsuki-chan!" Aoi smiled at Natsuki.

A few loud knocks were heard followed by a female voice.

"Three minutes before we get started." the voice behind the door announced.

"Coming!" Aoi answered back.

* * *

Shizuru just came out of the dressing room when she saw Aoi behind a man dressed in a handsomely manner a few steps away from her. She was about to approach Aoi to ask about Natsuki's whereabouts when one of the crews in charge of the play appeared and lead her the other way.

Soon, the play started. The orchestra began playing as the red curtain was unveiled. The narrator began.

 _ **ACT I**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 _Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife_.  
 _The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

 **SCENE V. A hall in Capulet's house.**

The scene revealed a banquet in the house of Capulet. Musicians were on stand-by. Serving men with platters on their hands were entering.

A man acting as the Master of the House of Capulet entered with Shizuru acting as Lady Juliet and other students acting as men and women of the House of Capulet. The Master of the House of Capulet addressed the Guests and Maskers.

 _ **CAPULET**_ _:_

 _Welcome, gentlemen! ladies that have their toes  
Unplagued with corns will have a bout with you.  
Ah ha, my mistresses! which of you all  
Will now deny to dance? she that makes dainty,  
She, I'll swear, hath corns; am I come near ye now?  
Welcome, gentlemen! I have seen the day  
That I have worn a visor and could tell  
A whispering tale in a fair lady's ear,  
Such as would please: 'tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone:  
You are welcome, gentlemen! come, musicians, play.  
A hall, a hall! give room! and foot it, girls._

The music play and they began dancing. Soon the focus was turned to Natsuki and Shizuru.

" _Kyaah! Natsuki-samaa is so handsome!", "Shizuru-oneesama!"_ The students swooned in their thoughts. That was as much as they can do for a complete silence must be observed over the duration of the play.

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._

Natsuki approached Shizuru and conversed with her in her husky voice.

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

To say that Shizuru was surprise to see the man in front of her would be an understatement. Shizuru was flabbergasted. There stood Natsuki in front of her like a royal handsome prince with all her grace in her immaculate wardrobe. She was too stunned that she was delayed in delivering her lines for a few seconds. Natsuki wrapped her left arm around Shizuru's waist pulling the crimson eyed woman close to her.

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._

Natsuki then captured Shizuru's lips. The audience let out an almost inaudible low awe.

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again._

Natsuki kissed Shizuru again.

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _You kiss by the book._

* * *

 _ **ACT II**_

 _ **SCENE II. Capulet's orchard.**_

Shizuru was in the balcony with Natsuki looking at the crimson eyed woman from below.

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air._

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?_

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word._

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?_

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike._

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me._

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _If they do see thee, they will murder thee._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity._

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _I would not for the world they saw thee here._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love._

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _By whose direction found'st thou out this place?_

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise._

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-_

 _ **JULIET**_

 _O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _What shall I swear by?_

 _ **JULIET**_

 _Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _If my heart's dear love-_

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!_

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?_

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine._

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?_

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite._

A voice was heard calling Lady Juliet

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again._

Shizuru exited from the balcony

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial._

Shizuru re-entered the balcony

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world._

* * *

 _ **SCENE V. Capulet's orchard.**_

The scene when Romeo and Juliet consummated their marriage. A bed was laid on the stage with Shizuru and Natsuki lying on it. Soon, Natsuki started moving as the day was about to break and Shizuru's mother was entering the chamber.

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Then, window, let day in, and let life out._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend._

Shizuru kissed Natsuki as Natsuki jumped down the balcony. Shizuru went to the balcony.

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Art thou gone so? love, lord, ay, husband, friend!  
I must hear from thee every day in the hour,  
For in a minute there are many days:  
O, by this count I shall be much in years  
Ere I again behold my Romeo!_

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _Farewell!  
I will omit no opportunity  
That may convey my greetings, love, to thee._

 _ **JULIET**_

 _O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?_

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve  
For sweet discourses in our time to come._

 _ **JULIET**_

 _O God, I have an ill-divining soul!  
Methinks I see thee, now thou art below,  
As one dead in the bottom of a tomb:  
Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale._

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _And trust me, love, in my eye so do you:  
Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!_

* * *

 _ **ACT IV**_

 _ **SCENE III. Juliet's chamber.**_

Shizuru was in a chamber holding a potion in her hands. She emptied its content and began delivering her lines.

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again.  
I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins,  
That almost freezes up the heat of life:  
I'll call them back again to comfort me:  
Nurse! What should she do here?  
My dismal scene I needs must act alone.  
Come, vial.  
What if this mixture do not work at all?  
Shall I be married then to-morrow morning?  
No, no: this shall forbid it: lie thou there._

* * *

 _ **SCENE III. A churchyard; in it a tomb belonging to the Capulets.**_

Natsuki was holding Shizuru's body. She was holding a potion. She delivered her lines in her husky voice.

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!_

Natsuki drank the poison.

 _ **Natsuki as ROMEO:**_

 _O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die._

Shizuru woke up and found Natsuki's unmoving body.

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative._

Shizuru kissed Natsuki.

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _Thy lips are warm._

 _Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!_

Shizuru grabbed the dagger from its confinement in Natsuki's wardrobe.

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _This is thy sheath;_

Shizuru stabbed herself with the dagger and a fake blood oozed from the part where she stabbed herself.

 _ **Shizuru as JULIET:**_

 _There rust, and let me die._

Shizuru fell on Natsuki's body. The curtain closed and it was their cue to move but Shizuru was not moving a muscle.

* * *

"Ahmn. Shizuru? We need to get…" Natsuki began to call the crimson eyed woman's attention but was interrupted when the latter spoke.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Shizuru sobbed while still lying on Natsuki's body.

The scene's emotional effect was still on her. She had to imagine Natsuki really dying in order for her to effectively carry out the act for that scene. Unfortunately, some realizations hit her.

"Shizuru, I'm not dying. We're just doing the play."Natsuki soothed Shizuru in her soft husky voice as she started caressing the crimson eyed woman's tawny hair.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru lifted her body from Natsuki. She was now facing the emerald eyed woman. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

Seeing the crimson eyed woman like that broke Natsuki's heart. She wanted to wipe away those fear from Shizuru's heart. Natsuki captured the crimson eyed woman's lips to let her feel that she was still there, holding her. She gently kissed Shizuru but the crimson eyed woman deepened the kiss. Natsuki allowed her even when the crimson eyed woman darted her tongue out begging for entrance. Soon they had to break the kiss.

"I'm alive, okay?" Natsuki reassured the crimson eyed woman as she wiped away Shizuru's tears from her cheeks.

"Hmnn…"Shizuru just hummed her answer.

"Let's get up now." Natsuki said as she urged the woman to move.

* * *

The curtain opened again revealing all the casts queued on the stage facing the audience. The orchestra was playing as they were introduced one by one. When everyone was introduced, they simultaneously bowed their head to the audience and the curtain was closed again, for good.

* * *

Natsuki was escorting Shizuru as they approached a couple. Shizuru 's right hand was hooked on Natsuki's left arm as they walked. Natsuki looked at the woman they were approaching and immediately deduced that it was Shizuru's mother. The woman was the split image of Shizuru but her features were more defined by age. The woman also had different eye color from Shizuru. Her eyes were a beautiful light shade of brown. Beside her was a man exuding an aura of authority and confidence. This Natsuki deduced must be Shizuru's father judging from the calculating dark crimson orbs that were appraising her as they neared them. Natsuki could have sworn that this man might skin her alive if she did anything wrong. But Natsuki being Natsuki stood her ground and composed herself.

"My dear Shi-chan, such was a lovely play." Shizuru's mother complimented as she engulfed her daughter in a warm embrace.

Shizuru detached herself from Natsuki the moment they reached her parents.

"Ara, ookini, Okaa-sama." Shizuru thanked her mother after reciprocating the affection.

"And who is this young man accompanying my lovely daughter?" Shizuru's father inquired looking at Natsuki appraisingly.

"Ara, pardon my rudeness Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. This is Kuga Natsuki. Natsuki, they are my parents." Shizuru said as she stood beside Natsuki.

"Pleasure to meet you." Natsuki said before bowing her head to the couple.

"Such a beauty that my dear Shi-chan has as a _'friend'_. Will you agree with me, dear husband?" Shizuru's mother emphasized the word as she looked at Natsuki, mirth in her voice. She was smiling at Natsuki.

"Such a beauty indeed for a young woman to look as handsome as that, my lovely wife. The art of theatre is really something beyond me for I cannot tell whether I am in the presence of a gentleman or a fair maiden. Gentlemen will surely be throwing themselves at your feet to win your heart, Kuga-san." Shizuru's father said looking at Natsuki.

"I appreciate your compliments. However, I am afraid I need to bid my farewell now. I have matters on hand that require my presence." Natsuki announced as she spotted her friends.

As much as she would like to talk to Shizuru's parents, she had no time to indulge herself in such formal conversation although she can very well handle such manner of talking She needed to get out of the auditorium soon and began their final rehearsal before the mini concert.

"Off you go now, dear. We will not hold you any further." Shizuru's mother replied with fondness still evident on her voice.

"If you will excuse me." Natsuki said before going to her friends' direction.

* * *

Natsuki was now walking with her friends towards the Den where they will be having their final rehearsal before the concert proper. She was no longer in her costume.

''You really look handsome back there, Natsuki!" Mai beamed at Natsuki.

"Must be Aoi's little magic again, right mutt?" Nao inquired.

Nao wasn't surprise at all for she had seen Natsuki played as her Romeo during their Middle School. But she must admit that the dazzling Natsuki that she saw a while ago was far different from the one she had during their play where she played Juliet's role.

"Yeah." Natsuki replied shortly.

"You really nailed it, Aoi." Chie said ruffling Aoi's hair. Chie was walking beside Aoi.

"I really did not do much. Natsuki-chan's feature made things easy for me." Aoi said while blushing.

"Yup! Yup! Natsuki-chan looked like a prince! Hmn! A Handsome prince!" Mikoto said nodding her head a few times.

"Hurry up, guys. We still have a concert to do." Natsuki said to dismiss the conversation before she started walking briskly to the Den which was a few more steps away from where they were.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled in unison as they followed suit.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

Finally, it was time for the last part of the Charity Showcase, the concert. The concert which was supposed to be just a treat for the Fuuka Academy students after their hard work for the day turned out to be like a world tour of famous bands. The gymnasium was full of guests. Not just ordinary guests but the younger generation of the elite class from different prefectures in the country. Apparently, the rumor about a certain raven haired woman who happened to be the recent MVP of the Women's Volleyball Championship game had reached the ears of these elite individuals. In a span of an hour, all tickets were sold out. It was a good 20,000 people inside the gymnasium excluding the members of the band who will be playing for tonight. Such number of tickets sold was really good enough for fund raising.

A T-shape stage was set. There was a rectangular platform and a runway that was covered by black drapes as of the moment concealing it from the eyes of the curious and excited audience. Lights were set and the music instruments were laid on the stage behind the black curtains. Soon, the band members went to their respective instruments as they heard a cue on their earpiece.

A spectacled woman with short black hair sat behind an ensemble of drums. A feral girl went to her keyboards. A redhead vixen picked up a bass guitar. A raven haired woman picked up another electric guitar. The members were still wearing their Fuuka Academy uniform just like all the students there. Each member had a small microphone near her mouth.

"We're going live in 3…2…1…" the voice on their earpiece announced.

The lights were turned off. Soon, spotlights of different colors were seen dancing. The black curtain was unveiled as sparklers lighted the outline of the T-shape stage. A big spot light focused on the band on the stage. The crowd went wild when the band came to their vision.

"Are you ready!?" Nao, the bass guitarists, started.

Chie, the drummer, hit a few cymbals.

The crowd yelled.

"I can't hear ya'h. Let me hear you scream. Are you ready!?" Nao yelled at the audience, turning her right ear to the audience as she placed her hand behind her ear like she wanted to hear the audience's reply.

"Yeah!" the crowd yelled in a louder voice this time.

"Better. Now, how do you like a Swifty song to kick this party starting!?" Nao asked the audience once again.

The crowd yelled once more.

"Well, let's hit it!" Nao cued her band mates.

The members simultaneously played their instruments. Chie hitting on her cymbals. Mikoto pressing the keys on her keyboard. Natsuki plucking on her guitar. Nao strumming her guitar and singing. The song was _Blank Space by Taylor Swift._

Nao smirked as she began with the first line of the song. She started approaching Natsuki, right arm outreached with a pointer finger in a hook position. Natsuki just kept plucking her guitar. Nao held Natsuki's collar as she inched her body closer to Natsuki then, sang the first line. Her face inches apart from Natsuki.

 _Nice to meet you, where you been?_

 _I could show you incredible things_

 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

 _Saw you there and I thought_

 _Oh my God, look at that face_

 _You look like my next mistake_

 _Love's a game, wanna play?_

Nao detached herself from Natsuki and began walking to the right side of the stage beyond Natsuki. The crowd sang with Nao.

 _Cause we're young and we're reckless_

 _We'll take this way too far_

 _It'll leave you breathless_

 _Or with a nasty scar_

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _But I've got a blank space, baby_

 _And I'll write your name_

 _Your name_

Nao approached Natsuki again, looking at her up and down. Natsuki looked at Nao while banging her head a little.

 _New money, suit and tie_

 _You can read me like a magazine_

 _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

 _And I know you heard about me_

 _So hey, let's be friends_

 _I'm wanna see how this one ends_

 _Grab your passport and my hand_

Nao walked in the runway as she started singing the next line. The crowd joined her in singing the next line.

 _Cause we're young and we're reckless_

 _We'll take this way too far_

 _It'll leave you breathless_

 _Or with a nasty scar_

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _But I've got a blank space, baby_

 _And I'll write your name_

 _Your name_

Nao went back to Natsuki again, wagging her pointer finger at Natsuki.

 _Boys only want love if it's torture_

 _Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

 _Boys only want love if it's torture_

 _Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

Nao playfully slapped Natsuki's left cheek and held it in place as she inched her face closer to Natsuki. Nao sang the next lines of the song.

 _So it's gonna be forever_

 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_

 _You can tell me when it's over_

 _If the high was worth the pain_

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _Cause you know I love the players_

 _And you love the game_

Nao left Natsuki and went to the left side of the stage. She sang her next lines as the crowd sang with her.

 _We're young and we're reckless_

 _We'll take this way too far_

 _It'll leave you breathless_

 _Or with a nasty scar_

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _But I've got a blank space, baby_

 _And I'll write your name_

 _Your name_

The song ended and the crowd howled. Another song was played and it was Chie who sang it. The song was entitled _Sorry by Justin Bieber_. Mikoto sang another _Justin Bieber_ song entitled _Love Yourself._

* * *

"Time to get a little romantic folks. Who wants to hear Natsuki sing!?" Nao asked the crowd again.

They were already exhausted and they needed a song to rest while still being on the stage. The crowd got more fired up. There was a loud cheer from the crowd. The gymnasium was shook by the booming sound.

"Every singer needs a muse. Who will be the lucky lady to be serenaded by our very own Romeo?" Nao pretended to think.

"That will be something for us to know later." Nao said before winking at the crowd.

"Good evening, Fuuka!" Natsuki yelled as she went to the center of the stage.

The crowd went wilder again. Girls were giggling and swooning. Boys were whistling.

"Are you guys ready for our next song?" Natsuki asked the crowd.

"Yeah!" the crowd yelled in unison.

"Our next song is entitled Hero by Enrique Iglesias. If you guys know the song, please join me." Natsuki said.

"Spotlight, choose our lucky lady for the night!" Nao yelled giving the crew the cue.

The spotlight began hovering on the crowd. After a few searching it stopped on a certain figure. A woman. The woman was ushered to the runway and was now standing in front of Natsuki, her back facing the crowd.

Natsuki began approaching the woman as she started plucking on her guitar. She was a few steps away from the woman when she began singing the first line of the song. She looked at the woman with a smile adorning her feature.

 _Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
_

"We love you, Natsuki-samaa!" a group of fangirls yelled.

Natsuki took another step to the woman. She was now one step apart from the woman before her. Her emerald eyes glued to that of the other woman. She sang the next lines.

 _Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
_

"Everybody, sing with me!" Natsuki invited the crowd. Natsuki, together with the crowd who were swaying their hands in the air, sang the next lines.

 _I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
_

The woman held Natsuki's cheek as Natsuki sang the next lines.

 _Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care. You're here tonight.  
_

The woman withdrew her hand as Natsuki faced the crowd. "Sing with me!" Natsuki said as everyone sang the next lines of the song.

 _I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
_

Natsuki turned her attention back to the woman. She sang the next part with the crowd swaying their body.

 _Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care. You're here tonight.

The crowd again joined Natsuki as she sang the next lines. She went around the woman as she faced the crowd. The crowd sang with her again.

 _I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
_

Natsuki went around the woman again to face her.

 _(I can be your hero, baby)  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

I can be your hero.

The music faded. Natsuki swung her guitar to the side. She held the woman's right hand up as she spoke.

"Everybody, let's give a round of applause to our beloved Kaichou, Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki said raising Shizuru's right hand showing her to the audience. Shizuru just smiled.

"That was a nice Romeo and Juliet epilogue scene. Do you agree with me guys!?" Nao tried to fire up the crowd again.

The crowd cheered.

Natsuki escorted Shizuru back down. They walked on the runway. She released Shizuru's hand when they reached the stairs. Shizuru was now standing with Mai, Haruka, and Yukino. Surrounding them were a few bodyguards courtesy of Haruka.

"Thank you, Shizuru. Now, who wants to hear some Adele songs!?" Natsuki addressed the crowd.

* * *

Natsuki sang a song entitled _Hello by Adele_. Following it was _Sky fall_ by the same artist. After another song which was sang by everyone, the concert had come to an end. They were already exhausted and perspiring.

"Thank you very much for coming, everyone!" Natsuki said after drinking from the bottle she was holding.

"We hope you guys had a great night!" Chie said.

"Thanks for joining us again!" Nao said.

"Arigatou!" Mikoto beamed.

"HIME Band officially signing off!" The band yelled in unison. The lights dimmed until the band members were out of stage. Soon, the entire gymnasium was lighted again. The crowd began to dissipate.

* * *

Shizuru was boarded a sleek black limousine. She was sitting with elegance and posture, hands folded to her lap as she conversed with her parents who were occupying the seat opposite her. Her parents decided to drop her off her penthouse before they take their flight back to Tokyo.

"My lovely Shi-chan is surely glowing tonight. Will I be correct to assume that it has something to do with a certain friend that she introduced to us?" Shizuru's mother commented.

She can't help but notice the genuine smile that was plastered on her daughter's face. Although her daughter tried to hide it, nothing escapes the keen eyes of the famous actress Shizumi Fujino. She knew when a smile was genuine or just merely an act. Her daughter might be good at keeping her emotions from the eyes of people around her but it will never work on her. She had the years of acting experience and the instinct of a mother. She can't be wrong in reading her daughter like an open book. Her husband though, who was sitting beside her, was a complete opposite. He only saw what his daughter wanted him to see.

"Ara, I am afraid I do not have an idea of what my dear Okaa-sama is referring to." Shizuru feigned ignorance.

"Young lady, just make sure that such preposterous idea has not cross your intelligent mind." Shizuru's father stated in a serious tone, looking at his daughter with a straight face.

"My dear Hiro has such a limited understanding of these matters. My dear Shi-chan and her friend look good together." Shizuru's mother interjected, looking at her husband.

"For the benefit of the play, I will not be in disagreement with you, my lovely wife. However, my view will be different for the future of my only daughter. I wish for my only heir to provide grandchildren for the continuity of our bloodline. If by any unfortunate event, my daughter's betrothal had slipped her memory, it is my obligation as her responsible father to remind her of such important matter." Shizuru's father answered leaving no room for any argument.

"Ara, ease your heart, my beloved Otou-sama. My betrothal is a matter that I do not intent to ignore. I shall honor my beloved Otou-sama's wish under any circumstance." Shizuru assured her father.

" _Ara, how careless of me to forget such thing? Natsuki…"_ Shizuru thought as she felt a strange feeling on the pit of her stomach. She completely forgot about her betrothal. The reason for this was a certain raven haired woman with emerald orbs who was always occupying her mind.

"I am blessed to have such a beautiful and obedient child. Always remember that you have your Otou-sama's love and affection, my fair Shi-chan." Shizuru's father smiled at her with affection.

"Ara, Ookini, Otou-sama. You and my dear Okaa-sama have my love and affection as well." Shizuru answered smiling at her parents.

Their ride went on in silence.

* * *

Shizuru was about to retire to her bed when her iPhone suddenly rang. She retrieved the phone from her bedside table and checked on the caller.

" _Ara, Haruka-san?"_ Shizuru thought before answering the phone. But the person on the other line spoke even before she can.

"Shizuru! Open your TV to a news channel!" Haruka barked at Shizuru.

"Ara, Haruka-san. Good evening, too." Shizuru answered calmly despite the strange feeling she had. Haruka is addressing her with her first name. Something must be going on.

"Just do it, Bubuzuke! Hurry up. It's urgent!" Haruka yelled on the other line of the phone.

"Ara, no need to raise your voice, Haruka-san." Shizuru said as she retrieved a small remote control on her bedside table.

Shizuru pressed a button and the wall facing her bed opened and a plasma TV came to her vision. She pressed another button to turn the plasma TV on and switched it to a news channel.

The screen flashed a woman reporting. On her background was chaos. Police line tapes were barricading an accident area. The residue of a recently put out fire can be seen.

"An accident involving the two star players of the prestigious Fuuka Academy Women's Volleyball team had occurred in this area of the city. Behind me is the scene of the incident. A Porsche 718 Boxster car owned by Harada Chie was crashed by a ten-wheeler truck. Apparently, Harada Chie wasn't alone. She was with Kuga Natsuki on the passenger seat when the incident happened. Two unrecognizable charred bodies were retrieved from the scene. The authorities confirmed that the bodies belong to Harada Chie and Kuga Natsuki after conducting a DNA test. The incident is still under further investigation…" the reporter continued but Shizuru was no longer listening.

Shizuru was stunned by the news in front of her. She cannot believe what she just heard and saw. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her phone already on the floor, long gone forgotten when she heard Natsuki's name mentioned by the reporter. Shizuru's body fell on the bed. She sat there staring at the plasma TV but not really seeing what was flashed on it.

" _Natsuki. My Natsuki is dead. No. She can't. She promised me. She won't. This can't be happening…"_ Shizuru thought, unbelieving.

That night a lot of souls grieved for the demise of two women.

* * *

It was the day of the funeral. Everyone who came to grieved the misfortune that befell on Kuga Natsuki and Harada Chie had long been gone. A lone figure with tawny hair clad in black clothing and with sunglasses on was standing in front of two gravestones.

The woman removed her sunglasses. Puffy eyes with two crimson orbs were revealed. The woman looked at the tombstone with encryption Kuga Natsuki. Tears streamed down her face.

" _Romeo and Juliet… How fitting my Natsuki."_ Shizuru thought as a memory crossed her mind.

"… _I just think that Lady Juliet should have lived. She was like what? Thirteen turning fourteen? She had a good life ahead of her. Who knows that Paris, her fiancé, might be a good man after all? All I'm saying is, if I were Romeo I'd rather see Juliet living her life happily than turned her into a cold corpse and be with me. And there was no assurance that they will actually be together."_

" _Ara, so, Natsuki let Lady Juliet lived with a heart burdened with despair?"_

" _Time heals things, Shizuru."_

It was their conversation during the assessment day when she saw the raven haired woman sitting under a tree. Shizuru can vividly remember Natsuki's husky voice as those words left her mouth.

" _Perhaps my Natsuki was right …but she can also be wrong…"_ Shizuru thought before putting her sunglasses on and turning on her heels.

Shizuru walked towards a Cadillac CTS that was waiting for her. A man clad in black suit was holding the passenger seat door open. Shizuru went inside the car. The man closed the door. He went around the car and opened the door to the driver seat before letting himself in and revving away.

* * *

The exchange program came to its early termination due to Anh Lu's insistence. She saw how Natsuki's death took its toll on Shizuru. Shizuru's further residence at Fuuka Academy will not result to anything good for the crimson eyed woman. It will just remind her of Natsuki. After a few arguments, Anh Lu was able to make Shizuru return to Kyoto Academy. Away from Natsuki's memory or so she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

Flashback…

Natsuki was seated on the passenger seat of Chie's sleek Porsche 718 Boxster car with Chie driving. Unfortunately, her Ducati Panigale 1299 was on maintenance that day as much as she wanted to ride it. She had no choice but to accept Chie's generous offer. The ride was still great. Natsuki can feel the rush of air as it hit her body. Chie's car roof was rolled down allowing the wind to graze their skin. Their heads were banging to the sound of _T-Pain's Take Your Shirt-off_ song that was being played on Chie's car stereo.

"… _take your shirt-off!"_ Natsuki and Chie sang out loud as the song hit chorus.

They were preoccupied singing their heart out that they did not notice a ten-wheeler truck appeared behind them. The truck seemed to lose its control and crashed on them. Chie had no time to maneuver her car and evade the upcoming doom.

" _Shizuru…"_ was the last thought that came to Natsuki's mind as she lost consciousness.

There was a loud sound followed by an explosion. The vehicles were in furnace.

A few seconds later, a helicopter came hovering above the area of the accident. Black men started pouring down. On the ground, three _Cadillac Escalade_ skidded to a halt. From each car, five men clad in black suit came out.

"The subject met an accident. The daughter of the Hallard Surveillance and Investigation Co. is with the subject…" A man clad in black suit started radioing the incident.

Another man clad in black suit approached the one talking and whispered to him before leaving.

"It appears that it was no ordinary accident. The truck that hit the subject was on auto pilot. Your instruction." the man clad in black suit continued.

"Retrieve the subjects' bodies and bring them to my main laboratory. I'll handle them myself. Replace the bodies. No one must know of their survival." The person on the other side ordered.

"Roger that." The man clad in black suit replied before the line went dead.

The men started carrying out the order. After a few minutes they were gone. Soon, sirens were heard. Ambulance, fire trucks and police cars crowded the area. The press people came after a few more minutes.

* * *

SEARRS LABORATORY

In a heavily secured laboratory, two cylindrical confinements were laid in a huge white room. Tubes were attached to the confinements. Inside each cylindrical confinement was a figure submerged in green fluid. The figures were unrecognizable. The skin was burned with some limbs missing. Had it not been for the advanced technology that the laboratory had, these figures can already be considered dead. Figures clad in white laboratory gowns were scampering around.

Two figures were looking through the rectangular glass on the room that made it possible to see what was going inside without compromising the sanitation of the room. A spectacled woman clad in a white laboratory gown was standing beside a man clad in a business suit. The man was looking at the room. His face marred with a light frown as his face hardened.

"They are stabilized. I will begin the next procedure any minute now. The next procedure will require your consent as this might alter the genetic structure of the subjects, given the compatible donors that we have on hand. I might as well inform you that the procedure has 0.005 margin of error. The procedure has not yet come to its perfect stage. This will be the first actual procedure that will be administered on human subject. The test subjects though responded positively in the past." The spectacled woman clad in white laboratory gown explained.

"Do what you must Lady Saeko. You have my full consent. I can't afford to lose my only heir. Besides, my daughter might even like the result. Who knows?" The man clad in business suit answered while letting a low chuckle.

"Lead their investigation to nothing. We can't risk the news of their survival to be known until we get down to the bottom of this. I don't want the press to get in the way, Hallard-san." The spectacled woman clad in white laboratory gown said with finality.

"Consider it done, Lady Saeko." The man clad in business suit nodded.

The two went their separate way.

* * *

A figure was laid on a hospital bed as a woman clad in white laboratory gown extracted some DNA from it.

"Have you taken into consideration what Natsuki's insight might be on this matter?" the figure asked looking at the woman beside her.

"I can live with her anger but I refuse to let her die. I had granted her the freedom that she wanted but now I'll be making the decisions." The woman answered with finality.

The figure just nodded and they continued with the procedure.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

6 months later…

A figure was laid on a white bed. A white blanket draped over its body. An apparatus was attached to its mouth to provide oxygen. An IV needle was inserted to a vein on its hand, with a liquid dripping down after a specific interval of seconds, providing sustenance for its system. A monitor was attached to its body to signal if anything goes wrong with its heart. The figure opened its eyes and revealed emerald orbs beneath them.

"Natsuki!" a woman called beside her before pressing a button to inform that the figure was already awake.

The white ceiling came to Natsuki's vision. She tried adjusting her eyes to the blinding light. She wanted to ask what happened but something on her mouth was hindering her. She lifted her left arm to remove the item. She looked at the woman who was sitting near the bed.

"Ma…" Natsuki began but her throat was dried up that it hurt even to speak.

The woman, understanding Natsuki's current predicament, brought a glass of water with straw in it. Natsuki drank from the straw. When she was satisfied, she tried to speak again.

"Mai, what happened?" Natsuki asked in her husky voice, finding it easy to speak now.

Natsuki felt like nothing was wrong with her body aside from her scorching throat. She felt better as the minutes passed.

"You got yourself into a nasty accident, mutt." Nao beat Mai in answering as she approached Natsuki's bed.

Natsuki looked at Nao as she tried to remember what happened. Then, something hit her.

"Nao, the championship game! We'll be late!" Natsuki jerked from her bed, her emerald orbs bulging.

"Eh!?" Both Nao and Mai exclaimed, not understanding what she was saying.

"What? It's today! We can't be late. I'm feeling fine. Let's go." Natsuki said hastily as she started getting up from the bed.

She was about to remove all the apparatuses attached to her when Mai held her hands, halting her from further movements.

"Ahmn…Mutt, the championship game was long over." Nao said, dreading the implication of Natsuki asking the question.

"Yup! Yup! And we won. Natsuki-chan was the MVP!" Mikoto , who was lying on the watcher's bed a while ago, chirped in.

"WHAT!? HOW!? What are you guys saying?" Natsuki abruptly sat up, exclaiming.

She did not understand what was going on. She remembered discussing their game strategy just yesterday and now her friends were saying that it was over.

The door to the room flapped open and revealed a spectacled woman with raven hair clad in a white laboratory gown. The woman approached Natsuki on the bed.

"I see. You are finally awake." The woman spoke looking at Natsuki assessing her condition.

"Mom? What are you doing here? And why are you guys looking at me like I'm some kind of an alien!?" Natsuki barked at the occupants of the room.

"Ahmn… mutt, I think you should check yourself." Nao said as she recovered from the utter shock of seeing Natsuki's, exposed upper torso.

Unfortunately, the white blanket covering Natsuki slid down when she abruptly sat up. Thus, her naked upper torso was now exposed. Natsuki looked down at her body.

" _My breasts… My breasts flattened!? But how? Why? Wait! I can feel something… between my legs. What is… What the fuck!? Holy mother of hell! Why do I have this shit!? What the fuck happened to my body…Wait! Something weird happened to my body and my Mom is here. That means…"_ Natsuki's line of thought trailed off. She snapped her head to the spectacled raven haired woman's direction and glared at her.

"That is why I am here, Natsuki-chan. I need to explain to you your current condition." The spectacled raven haired woman said with an apologetic look.

"Don't Natsuki-chan me! I can't believe you turned me into one of your guinea pigs!" Natsuki yelled at the spectacled raven haired woman.

"Ladies, can you leave us for a moment?" The raven haired woman addressed the other occupants of the room who stayed silent during Natsuki's outburst.

Nao , Mai, and Mikoto went out of the room. When the door closed, the spectacled raven haired woman resumed talking to Natsuki.

"I did what a reasonable person must do given the situation, Natsuki-chan." The spectacled raven haired woman tried to explain.

"You should have just let me die!" Natsuki fired back, her hands clenched into fists.

"Let you die!? Natsuki, I am still your mother! I care about you whether you believe me or not. And what about Alyssa? Huh? Do you have any idea on how hard it was for me to keep her from knowing what happened to you during the six months that you were in a state of comatose? She kept asking me everyday why her Nat-chan wasn't calling her anymore. She is an intelligent child, Natsuki. But I can't let her see her Nat-chan's deformed body. And you wanted me to have let you die, instead? I will not apologize for the action that I did to keep my daughter alive. I'm sorry but I refuse to lose you. I'd rather live with your wrath knowing that you are alive than let you turned into a cold corpse." The spectacled raven haired woman finished as few tears slid down her cheeks.

Natsuki was just looking at the spectacled raven haired woman in front of her. She had never seen the woman in this state. The woman was always calmed even after she left the comfort of her home. The woman also looked like it hadn't slept for months. Dark marks were visible around her eyes. Her mother was a scientist and she had seen her been through a lot of stressful situation but the woman never lose her cool. Not until today, that is.

Natsuki had calmed down before the spectacled raven haired woman finished her ramblings. The situation was just too much for her that she ended up bursting out at first. She took a deep breath, held it for three seconds and released it. She faced the woman who was sitting beside her bed. She reached for the woman's spectacles and removed it, setting it aside. The woman did not move a muscle. She cupped the woman's face with her two hands as she started wiping the tears with her thumbs.

"Mom… I'm sorry for being an asshole. I'm stupid, I know." Natsuki said in her soft husky voice.

The raven haired woman just looked at her, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"What? You're not gonna hug your runaway daughter? And here I thought you care for me." Natsuki said playfully.

The raven haired woman lunge forward, engulfing Natsuki in a warm embrace.

"I missed you. You did not even come to see me for four years. Your poor old mother." The raven haired woman whined.

"Mom, you're not that old. You just look awful now." Natsuki said chuckling as she wrapped her arms around the raven haired woman.

"That was because you decided to meet me when you were half dead. You made me sleepless for months. You're so mean." The woman informed Natsuki.

"Sorry, Mom… I'll try not to make you worry again." Natsuki tried to reassure the raven haired woman in her arms.

"I'm sure you will not anymore make me worry because you will be living with me from now on." The raven haired woman said as she released her daughter.

She tapped Natsuki's nose with her pointer finger. She retrieved her eyeglasses that Natsuki had set aside a moment ago and put it back on.

"But Mom! I still need to finish my high school. You agreed to let me do what I want until I finish it. I still have months to go." Natsuki argued.

"I see. Natsuki, what day is it now?" The woman spoke after a few seconds of silence.

She was pensively looking at Natsuki, assessing her.

"Today is the championship game but Nao told me it was over and that we won. Then, you told me I was in a comatose for six months. I'm confused. I don't know anymore, Mom." Natsuki answered with confusion evident on her feature.

She was looking at her mother with her emerald eyes begging for enlightenment.

"It appears that you lost your memory starting from the day of your championship game until today, Natsuki." The woman stated, waiting for any reaction from her daughter.

"You mean I have a selective amnesia, Mom?" Natsuki inquired, her eyebrows scrunching.

"Precisely, Natsuki. You have all your memories except those that happened in that interval. I am not surprise that you are experiencing selective amnesia given your physical state after the incident." The woman said then, cringed as she recounted how Natsuki's body looked like before her present state now.

"What happened, Mom? Nao told me it was an accident." Natsuki further asked.

"A truck crashed on the car that you and Chie were riding. Your bodies got burned and some of your limbs were missing. The only way to saved you both was to use the Nano Machine Technology that I am still currently working to perfection. We had to reconstruct your DNA for your missing limbs to regenerate. For that we need a compatible donor that will match your DNA. I am sure you already know who the donor was after seeing your physical state right now." The woman explained, gesturing at her daughter's body.

"Did it just alter my physical body or something else happened? And how about Chie? Is she alright?" Natsuki asked.

"Your chromosomes structure has been changed completely, Natsuki. You have XY chromosomes now instead of the female XX chromosomes. Technically speaking, you are a man now. Suffice it to say that the same thing also happened to Chie-chan. Chie-chan woke up a little earlier than you today though. I think I still lost my daughter after all. I'm sorry, Natsuki." The woman enlightened Natsuki then, looked down apologetically.

"I see. Then, that means I can get someone pregnant already. Ne, Mom? How many grandchildren do you want?" Natsuki said to lighten up the mood before chuckling

"Natsuki, behave!" the woman reprimanded her after snapping her head to her daughter.

"I'm just joking, Mom." Natsuki said looking at the spectacled raven haired woman.

"Kidding aside, I am really sorry, Natsuki." The woman got serious again.

"Like what you said, you just did what you have to, Mom. I might need some times to get use to this body but I know that I will eventually get the hang of it. There's not much that can be done about it, anyway." Natsuki said to ease the woman's heart.

"Thank you, Natsuki." The spectacled raven haired woman said.

"No, Mom. Thanks for saving me. I'm sorry for being an idiot again." Natsuki said looking at the spectacled raven haired woman beside her.

"Anything for my daughter. I will call your friends back. You might have questions that only they have the answers to. You also made them worry, you know." The spectacled raven haired woman said before starting to move to the door.

"Mom!" Natsuki called out to the spectacled raven haired woman, effectively catching the latter's attention.

"Yes, Natsuki-chan?" the spectacled raven haired woman paused near the door, turning her attention back to Natsuki.

"Ahmn… Can I have something to cover myself before you let them in again? They're still girls and you know?" Natsuki said, hoping that her mother will get the message.

"Of course, Natsuki-chan. I'll have one of my assistants bring you one." The spectacled raven haired woman said before proceeding to the door and finally letting herself out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Natsuki was lying down on his bed already wearing a hospital gown. He was still processing what was going on.

" _The last memory that I have before the accident is the championship game. Mom told me I was in a state of comatose for six months. Six months from the championship game…That means that I also missed my graduation ceremony. High school is done and so is my freedom. My body is also different now. Oh, just how fucked up my life could be? But Mom is right. Alyssa... Shit! I think I should just see her and explain this shit. I'm sure she'll understand. Plus, I need to do my part of the bargain. Mom did her part of leaving me alone. I guess I need to go back to…"_ Natsuki's line of thought trailed of when the door burst open and his friends came out.

"Natsuki!" Mai came lunging forward as she engulfed Natsuki in a warm hug.

"Ahmn… Mai, I think you should stop doing that from now on." Natsuki said as he could feel Mai's well-endowed breasts pressed on his flat ones.

"Nope. For me Natsuki is still Natsuki. I don't care if she is a man now." Mai said without letting Natsuki out of her hug.

"She's right, mutt. Although I think she was wrong with the pronoun that she used." Nao said, wiggling her eyebrows at Natsuki.

"Nao!" Mai warned Nao as she detached herself from Natsuki.

"It's alright, Mai. Nao is right. Biologically speaking, I'm already a man." Natsuki said, still a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Eh!? But Natsuki-chan has long hair. Aniue is a man and he has short hair." Mikoto interjected, confusion evident on her face as her golden orbs blinked rapidly.

"Not for long, Mikoto." Natsuki said, taking a few strands of hair on his hand and looking at it.

Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds until Natsuki spoke again.

"So, graduation was over huh?" Natsuki said to no one in particular.

"It appeared so, Natsuki." Mai said, looking at Natsuki.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Right, mutt?" Nao added.

"Yeah. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and live with it." Natsuki said with conviction after releasing a breath of air.

* * *

An hour ago before Natsuki woke up.

Chie woke up to a white ceiling staring back at her. She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust them to the lights. She lifted her hand to remove the apparatus attached to her mouth when a figure suddenly lunge forward, hugging her.

"Chie-chan!" Aoi sobbed as she threw her arms around Chie.

" _Aoi…where am I? wait… I remember driving…and Natsuki…Natsuki was with me then, a truck…Natsuki! Shit! What happened to Natsuki!? I'm dead. I'm so dead."_ Chie thought as she abruptly sat up, surprising Aoi.

"Chie-chan? what…" Aoi wasn't able to finish her sentence when Chie interjected.

"Na…" Chie started, after removing the apparatus from her mouth, but her dried throat did not allow her to speak.

A woman clad in a white gown offered her a glass of water with woman was monitoring Chie's status before Chie woke up.

"Lady Saeko will be here any minute from now." The woman informed before leaving the two women.

Aoi thank the woman and assisted Chie as the latter drank the content of the glass. When Chie was finished, Aoi put the empty glass aside.

"Aoi, where's Natsuki? What happened to her? Is she alright?" Chie bombarded Aoi with her questions.

"Chie-chan…"Aoi began staring at the panic-stricken Chie.

Aoi knew that her childhood friend was being eaten by guilt at the moment. Informing Chie of Natsuki's comatose state will just make her feel guiltier. Knowing Chie, she will blame herself despite the fact that it was an accident.

"Aoi! Answer me!" Chie demanded this time.

"Calm down, Chie-chan." A spectacled raven haired woman clad in white laboratory gown spoke from the door's direction before starting to approach Chie's bed.

"Saeko-san…Natsuki….I'm sorry." Chie said apologetically as she looked at the spectacled raven haired woman clad in white laboratory gown.

"Chie-chan. There is no need for you to apologize. What happened was beyond you. Natsuki-chan is safe now." The spectacle raven haired woman explained to calm Chie down.

"Where's Natsuki, Saeko-san?" Chie asked still wanting to assure herself that Natsuki was really safe.

"She is currently in a comatose state but she is expected to wake up soon. Just like you did, Chie-chan." The spectacled raven haired woman answered looking at Chie.

"Comatose!? Natsuki is in comatose now!? Shit! I'm really sorry, Saeko-san." Chie said bowing her head in apology.

"Like I said no need for apology, Chie-chan. You have been to one yourself. You were unconscious for six months." The spectacled raven haired woman replied, dismissing Chie's apology.

"Six months… I see." Chie said softly, looking at the spectacled raven haired woman.

"Well, I'm here to explain to you some things. But before that, I want to ask you how you are feeling." The spectacled raven haired woman started as she looked at Chie appraising her.

"I'm feeling quite fine. Like nothing really happened." Chie said as she flex her muscles then, she looked at herself.

Her naked upper torso was exposed. Her eyes bulged. She blinked her eyes a few more times before looking again at her upper body.

The woman expecting Chie's reaction started to speak.

"That is the other matter that I came here to explain to you, Chie-chan." The spectacled raven haired woman spoke to get Chie's attention.

"I don't get it." Chie said looking at the spectacled raven haired woman, confusion and utter shock evident on her face.

"What happened to you body is the result of the procedure that we did to save you." The spectacled raven haired woman began before giving the full details to Chie.

The spectacle raven haired woman explained everything to Chie. Chie's emotion was in turmoil but she eventually calmed down when the woman has finished her explanation. The woman also apologized to Chie.

"I see. I can't blame you and Father for doing what you did, Saeko-san. I'm grateful for what you did." Chie said smiling at the spectacled raven haired woman.

"Lady Saeko, Natsuki-Ojousama has gained consciousness." A man clad in white laboratory gown announced as he stood at the opened door.

"I just hope that my daughter will be as accepting as you, Chie-chan." the spectacled raven haired woman said looking at Chie before turning towards the door and finally letting herself out.

Chie was left with Aoi who stayed silent during the entire ordeal.

"Aoi… I'm sorry for bursting out like that." Chie apologized as she looked at Aoi whose head was bowed down.

Silence. Aoi did not move a muscle. Chie reached for Aoi's face and cupped them in her hands, urging Aoi to look at her.

"Aoi…" Chie started but was cut-off by Aoi.

Aoi lunge forward and captured Chie's lips. The kiss started as gentle but Chie deepened it. Kissing Aoi passionately. Aoi's arms were wrapped around Chie's neck. The two broke the kiss when their lungs cried for oxygen. Aoi went on hugging Chie instead.

"Aoi?" Chie began.

"Hmn?" Aoi hummed, still hugging Chie.

"I can feel your boobs." Chie said in a serious tone.

"Chie! Pervert!" Aoi reprimanded as she playfully slapped Chie's back.

"Hai. Hai." Chie said chuckling.

" _I guess it's not that bad after all."_ Chie thought as she wrapped her arms around Aoi.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

4 years later…

A Red Cadillac ATS Coupe car was traversing the pavement of the prestigious Harvard University parking area. Inside this luxurious car was a tawny haired woman who was currently clad in a business suit. The woman was wearing a white polo tucked in a black pencil skirt. A black coat that hugged the woman's curves was layered over the white polo. A pair of black high-heeled shoes was protecting her feet. Two crimson orbs were scanning the area, searching for a spot to park her vehicle. She immediately found a vacant one and revved her car to that area. She was slowing down as she prepared to pull over. Pulling the car into a complete stop.

Behind the vehicle driven by this tawny haired woman was a Blue Ferrari 488 Spider car. Inside this car was a raven haired man. The man was clad in a white suit. He was wearing a light blue long sleeve polo tucked in his white pants. A white coat was worn over his polo with a matching black tie adorning his neck. A pair of black shoes was covering his feet. Shaded eyes were preoccupied by his iPhone that he was currently looking at. The raven haired man was too preoccupied fumbling with his phone that he accidentally hit on the gas causing his car to accelerate and bumped on the one in front of him.

"Shit!" the man cursed before hurriedly getting out of his car.

The tawny haired woman felt the collision and started getting out of her car. She was standing beside her car door when she noticed a man jogging to her direction.

"I'm really sorry for hitting your car." The man apologized in his American accent as he took off his sunglasses and approached the tawny haired woman.

Shizuru looked at the man and emerald orbs stared back at her. Shizuru's crimson orbs dilated as she was presented with a closer view of the man. The raven haired man looked exactly like Natsuki during their school play but his feature was more defined. She blinked her eyes and looked at the man again. The raven haired man was taller than her for a few inches. His white coat was unbuttoned, revealing his light blue polo that did nothing in hiding his well-toned body. But the raven haired man's voice was different. It was deep and low but not husky like Natsuki's.

" _Fuck! I think she's angry. She's not talking to me."_ the raven haired man thought when the woman did not respond.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I'll have your car fixed. I'm not running away." The raven man tried again, looking at Shizuru.

"Ara, there is no need for that Mr. Stranger. The damage is not that fatal." Shizuru said in her American accent, noticing the man's use of language when he spoke to her.

"Jesus! For a moment I thought you were angry. Anyway, my name's Nathan Kruger. I'd really like to say nice to meet you but given the shit that I did, I don't think it's fitting." The raven haired man introduced himself as he offered his hand for the woman to shake.

"Ara, I am not angry Mr. Kruger. I am Shizuru Viola. Nice to meet you, too." Shizuru introduced herself in returned after taking the offered hand.

"Just call me, Nate. I don't like being called Mr. Kruger. Makes me feel old." The raven haired man said still holding Shizuru's hand.

"Nate it is then. You can address me as Shizuru." Shizuru said looking at the raven haired man.

"Okay, Shizuru. But I still insist on having your car fixed. Just accept it as my apology. I'm not taking no for an answer." The raven haired man said before releasing Shizuru's hand.

"Ara, if you insist. Thank you." Shizuru said smiling at the raven haired man.

"No problem. Wait, I'll just park my car properly." The raven haired man said before turning around and getting inside his car.

The raven haired man maneuvered his car until it was parked properly. He left his shades inside the car and jogged back to Shizuru who was still rooted where he left her.

"I think we should get going now. I'm guessing you're from the Business School department?" the raven haired man said.

"Ara, you are correct on that. If my assumption is correct, you are from the Medical School department. Am I right?" Shizuru said looking at the raven haired man's clothing.

"Yeah. And you are from Kyoto, Japan." The man commented lightly as he started walking with Shizuru beside him.

"Ara, am I too apparent?" Shizuru asked, raising a slim eyebrow as she looked at the raven haired man.

"You keep using this _'ara'_ everytime you speak and I kind'a know someone from Kyoto." The man explained.

"Ara, I see. So, where are you from?" Shizuru asked the raven haired man.

"I'm from Germany. Born there but technically lived almost my entire life here. Mother's a half-Japanese and half- German. Father's an American. But got everything from Mom and so the physical feature." The raven haired man explained lengthily.

"Ara, I see. I believe this is where we part ways." Shizuru announced.

"Yeah. I'm going that way. See you around, Shizuru!" the man said before walking the other way.

* * *

Shizuru found herself seated in one of the chairs behind an arc-shape long table. A few rows of arc-shape tables were installed in the room. It was a convex-shaped from the perspective of the platform which was situated in front. Each row was higher than the one closed to the platform. The elevation got higher the further the rows were from the professor's platform.

Shizuru was occupying the chair on the third row. Only a few brave and brilliant souls were inside the room. Compared to the undergraduate program's classroom, the graduate program was less crowded. Only few people would choose to further their studies thus, the small number of population inside the room.

It was Monday. Shizuru was in her second week of her first year MBA program. A professor was currently discussing the lesson in front. Shizuru tried to focus her attention on what was being discussed but her mind kept flying to the event that happened earlier that morning.

" _Natsuki…Impossible. My Natsuki is dead… Nathan is without a doubt a man. Reincarnation? Ara, such a nonsense thought!... It has been years, my Natsuki. I am living my life just like how you wanted Lady Juliet to. My Natsuki, you said time heals things. Now, I doubt your words. I still long for you. Why did you have to…"_ Shizuru's thought trailed off when her iPhone emitted a sound signaling a message received.

Everyone's attention was snapped to Shizuru. The professor halted in discussing the lesson.

"May I remind everyone again to switch their mobile phones to silent mode." The professor addressed everyone in the room not wanting the same incident to repeat itself.

"My apologies, Professor." Shizuru said bowing her head looking at the professor.

The professor just nodded before continuing with the lesson.

Shizuru fished out her iPhone and slid it. Reading the message.

" _Shi-chan, care to join me for lunch?-Anh"_

Shizuru typed a short reply.

" _Call you later."_

She sent the message to Anh and put her iPhone in silent mode before returning the gadget to its confinement.

Shizuru returned her attention to the lesson being discussed.

* * *

Shizuru was driving her Red Cadillac ATS Coupe car when her iPhone rang. She checked the caller before answering it.

"Ara,Yes, Anh-oneesama." Shizuru answered.

"Shi-chan, where are you?" the person on the other line asked.

"Ara, I am already here. If Anh-oneesama will be patient for a little more, I need a moment to park my car. I am hanging up now." Shizuru said before ending the call.

She slowed down her car to a free space in the restaurants parking area. It was a fine dining restaurant that Shizuru wasn't surprise to see an array of luxurious vehicle parked therein. She turned off the engine before getting out of her car. She was a few feet away from the entrance of the restaurant when two men appeared out of nowhere and blocked her from further advancing.

"Hi, Sexy. Wanna go out with us?" a heavily tattooed man said, flexing his biceps.

"Ara, I am afraid I have someone waiting for me, gentlemen." Shizuru said smiling at the men.

"Just ditch him. I'm sure he's boring as hell." A man with piercing on his ears said as he inched closer to Shizuru.

"Never heard of the word 'get lost', jerks? I think that was what she meant." A raven haired man said behind Shizuru.

"What ya'h gonna do, pretty boy?" the heavily tattooed man turned her attention to the raven haired man who was now advancing to them.

"You think you're tough enough, huh?" the man with piercing on his ears challenged the raven haired man.

"Are we just gonna talk or what?" the raven haired man said as he loosened his black tie.

"Motherfucker!" the heavily tattooed man yelled before charging at the raven haired man.

The raven haired man docked thus, avoiding the upcoming punch. He punched the heavily tattooed man in the gut causing him to bend forward. He delivered an upper cut hitting the man's jaw before landing a good kick at the man's side making him flew a few feet away.

"What? You're just gonna watch there?" the raven haired man snickered at the man with piercing on his ears.

"I'll make you pay, asshole!" the man with piercing on his ears yelled before throwing a punch.

The raven haired man caught his arm and twisted it making the man writhed in pain. He pulled the man towards him before hitting the man's nose with his knee. He released the man after kicking him on the chest.

"Ara, I think that was too much, Nate." Shizuru said after staying silent during the ruckus.

"These jerks don't listen to words, Shizuru." The raven haired man said as he turned towards Shizuru.

The raven haired man was fixing his tie as he straightened up when suddenly paparazzi appeared behind Shizuru.

Flash*Snap!* Flash*!* Snap!* Flash*Snap!*

"Shit!" the raven haired man cursed before quickly removing his white coat and covering Shizuru's face from the camera.

"Ara, what is happening?"Shizuru asked when she was suddenly covered by the man's white coat.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. I'll explain later but we need to get inside now." The raven haired man said as he ushered Shizuru inside the restaurant.

He was holding the white coat near Shizuru's face as he held the woman close to him. His body trying to shield Shizuru from the paparazzi's inquisitive eyes.

After a few seconds of brisk walking, they found themselves inside the restaurant. When the raven haired man thought it was safe already, he detached himself from Shizuru and removed the white coat from her. He went on carrying it instead.

A man clad in black suit with white bow tie approached them.

"This way, Sir Nate." The man said bowing slightly before gesturing them to follow.

"Come, Shizuru. Anh is waiting." The raven haired man said addressing Shizuru.

The man led them to an enclosed room. He opened the door and held it for the two to enter.

"Thanks, James." The raven haired man addressed the man clad in suit.

"It's my honor to serve you, Sir Nate. Have a pleasant dining." The man said before closing the door.

The room was an exclusive one. A chandelier was hanging on the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a dining table with plush chairs surrounding it. At the far end wall was a huge plasma TV. There was also a wash room inside the room. The room can house a maximum of five people without crowding it.

Anh was already seated in one of the plush chairs around the table. Three goblets filled with wine were placed on the table. A bottle of wine inside a bucket of ice was also laid on the table. Anh was wearing a black inside dress tucked in a white skinny pants. A white coat was layered above her black inside dress. A pair of high heeled black shoes was worn on her feet. She beamed when she saw the two entered the room.

"Shi-chan, have a seat." Anh invited smiling at Shizuru.

Shizuru approached the table but before she can pull the chair next to Anh, the raven haired man beat her to it.

"Ara, Thank you." Shizuru thanked the raven haired man before sitting down.

"No problem. I'll just wash up. You can start browsing the menu." The raven haired man addressed the two women before going to the wash room.

"Shi-chan, before you start bombarding me with questions. Let's place our order first, ne?" Anh said before handling a black rectangular thin gadget to Shizuru.

The gadget's screen flashed various foods of different cuisines. A photograph of the food with the label below was flashed on the screen. They just needed to tap on their choice of food and their order will be immediately placed.

After three minutes of scanning the menu, the two women finally placed their order and set aside the gadgets. The raven haired man came out of the wash room and joined them. He occupied the chair to Shizuru's left. He got one of the gadgets and in a matter of few seconds, placed his order.

"Ara,I presume Anh-oneesama and Nate are friends. Am I right, Anh-oneesama?" Shizuru began, looking at Anh.

"Yes, Shi-chan. We went to the same university for our pre-med course and we are also currently in the same class."Anh explained while sipping her wine.

"Ara, I see." Shizuru said.

"You seemed to have met Nate already before I can introduce him to you, Shi-chan." Anh stated as a matter of fact after seeing the two entering together.

"I hit her car this morning and got her involved in my mess." The raven haired man said before sighing.

"Nate, what did I say about brawling?" Anh said menacingly at the raven haired man.

"Never get myself into one. But we're not inside the campus and those idiots were harassing Shizuru!" the raven haired man defended himself.

"Well, I'm letting you slip this time. Let's see what you got yourself into this time, Nate." Anh said before retrieving a remote control and pressing a button on it.

The plasma TV came to life. Anh switched the channel to TMZ. The channel flashed a group of people in an office setting conversing to each other.

" _The heir of SEARSS Conglomerate, Nathan Kruger, was caught red-handed beating up two men." A woman with eye glasses read aloud the article on her flat screen computer._

" _Apparently, these men were harassing a young lady. So, our hottie Nate Kruger played as this lady's knight in shining armor." A man said playing with a scarf on his neck._

" _Now, the question is who is this lucky damsel in distress?" a bald man asked, addressing the people around him._

" _Unfortunately, our hottie Nate took his job as a knight in shining armor seriously. The paparazzi weren't able to capture the woman's face." A blond woman stated in dismay._

" _Here's the pictures captured minutes ago." A man said before the screen flashed a few shots._

 _Flashed on the screen were pictures of Shizuru being covered by Nate taken from different angles. Shizuru's face wasn't visible although Nate's was._

" _The real question now, is our bachelor being a Knight Nate or a Naughty Nate again?" A woman with short brown hair asked, wiggling her pointer finger._

Anh having seen enough pressed a button on the remote she was holding. The Plasma TV shut off and Anh set aside the remote.

"I'm really sorry for involving you into this mess, Shizuru." The raven haired man looked at Shizuru apologetically.

"Ara, it is quite alright. They were unable to capture my face. Thank you, Nate." Shizuru said smiling at the raven haired man.

A few knocks were heard and the door opened. The same man clad in black suit with a push cart containing their food came. He laid the food on the table and excused himself afterwards. The occupants thanked him before he left.

The occupants of the room ate in silence until Anh broke it.

"Nate, there are other cuisines served here aside from Italian, you know?" Anh said addressing the raven haired man who was eating his lasagna heartily.

Anh and Shizuru went for Caesar salad.

"What's wrong with Italian food? They're great." The raven haired man stated then continued eating.

" _Natsuki…"_ Shizuru thought as she remembered the event when Natsuki joined them for lunch in the Student Council Building.

"Did I say something wrong, Shizuru?" the raven haired man addressed Shizuru when he noticed Shizuru casted her glance at her food with a look of sadness.

"Ara, no. You did not, Nate." Shizuru said looking up and smiling at the raven haired man.

"Okay. If that's what you say." the raven haired man said before resuming with his food.

" _Shi-chan…you're still thinking about her…"_ Anh thought as she noticed the change in Shizuru's demeanor before Shizuru was able to mask it again.

The lunch went uneventful as they resumed eating.

* * *

Shizuru was on her way to the parking lot after her last class for the day. It was still 2:50PM. She was approaching her car when she spotted a raven haired man clad in white suit looking pensively at her Red Cadillac ATS Coupe car. The raven haired man was leaning on his Blue Ferrari 488 Spider car that was parked beside Shizuru's car.

"Ara, what are you doing Nate?" Shizuru inquired as she approached her car.

"I was waiting for you." the raven haired man replied shortly.

"Ara, why is that?" Shizuru asked further.

"I want to ask you if it's okay to have your car fixed today. Looking at it, I think it will only take few hours to repair it. Two hours at maximum." The raven haired man said looking at Shizuru.

"Ara, unfortunately, I have a matter on hand that requires my presence." Shizuru said looking at the raven haired man.

"I can drive you there and have you car just delivered there. I can vouch for your car's safety. That is if you'll agree." The raven haired man tried again.

"Ara, if you insist. I am fine with your idea." Shizuru replied.

"Thanks, Shizuru. They'll be here in a minute." The raven haired man said after doing a speed dial on his iPhone.

After a few seconds, a gray Porsche 911 Turbo pulled over. A man clad in black suit came out of the passenger seat of the car.

"Sir Nate." The man clad in black suit addressed the raven haired man.

"Shizuru, can I have your keys?" the raven haired man addressed Shizuru.

"Ara, yes." Shizuru said before fishing her keys out of her coat and giving it to the raven haired man.

"Thanks." The raven haired man said, smiling at Shizuru.

"Here. Take care of it. Deliver it to the coordinates that I will be sending you later." The raven haired man ordered.

"As you wish, Sir Nate." The man clad in black suit said after retrieving the keys from the raven haired man.

"Let's go, Shizuru. We don't want you to be late." The raven haired man addressed Shizuru as he opened the door to the passenger seat of the car.

He let Shizuru in before going around the car and getting in the driver's seat.

"Buckle up." The raven haired man said after pushing a button. The car roof started covering them.

* * *

After minutes of driving, they reached their destination. The raven haired man pulled over near a skyscraper. Shizuru got out of the car after thanking him. He looked up and saw the name of the building.

" _Viola Corporation."_ The raven haired man read the name in his mind.

He revved his car to his next destination

* * *

A nine-year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes was skipping towards the exit of the highly-esteemed Julliard School of Arts. She beamed upon seeing a white Cadillac CT6 car parked a few feet away from the school exit. A cyan-haired woman with stoic face was standing beside the car.

"Miyu!" the blond young girl called as she approached the figure standing.

"Miss Alyssa, your lift is here." The cyan-haired woman spoke before bowing her head.

"Miyu? When can I see Nat-chan?" the blond young girl inquired looking at her bodyguard.

"You are expected to see him two hundred eighty one hours from now given no margin for delay, Miss Alyssa." The cyan-haired woman explained looking down at her ward.

"That will be next Saturday, right Miyu?" the blond young girl tried to confirm.

"Yes, Miss Alyssa." The cyan-haired woman replied.

"Let's go, Miyu. I want to practice for Nat-chan." the blond young girl said urging her bodyguard to move.

"As you wish, Miss Alyssa." The cyan-haired woman said before opening the door to the passenger seat.

The blond haired girl got inside the car and the cyan-haired woman proceeded to the driver's seat. The white Cadillac CT6 car drove away from the vicinity of the highly-esteemed Julliard School of Arts.

* * *

It was past one o'clock in the morning but Shizuru was still sitting on the edge of her queen-sized bed that was covered in purple satin. She was wearing a black see-through night garment over her lingerie clad body. Her thoughts were keeping her from sleep. Knowing that sleep will not come to her any time soon, she reached for a few white pills that had become an accessory to her bed side table. These white beads were her company for quite some time now. She used them to will her mind to oblivion whenever a certain raven haired woman paid her thoughts a visit. That day was one of those days. Shizuru took in a few pills and her body succumbed to sleep in a matter of minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14**

A tawny haired woman was seated behind an oak office table. Her spectacled crimson orbs were scanning the pile of papers in front of her. A pen held by her slender fingers as she scribbled on the white sheets. Writing a few comments every now and then and placing her signature on the paper. She was reviewing some business proposals. It was already past ten o'clock in the evening but she was still in her office finishing a workload worth a week. The reason for her overtime was a weekend trip to Japan that she never missed to make whenever a particular day of the year arrived. She was pouring all her attention to the work on hand that she did not even bother casting a glance at the beautiful sight of city lights to her right.

The tawny haired woman was signing the last sheet of paper when her purple-cased iPhone rang. She retrieved the item which was lying on the office table to her left. She checked the caller before answering.

"Ara, good morning, Otou-sama." Shizuru said as she removed her eyeglasses and set it aside.

"Good evening, Shi-chan. Are you still in the office?" the person on the other line asked.

"Ara, yes, Otou-sama. I have some business proposals on hand that require my attention." Shizuru replied.

"Do not tire yourself too much, Shi-chan. Retire early for the day. You will need your energy for tomorrow." The person on the other line said.

"Ara, may I know the reason behind my Otou-sama's advice?" Shizuru inquired.

"Your Okaa-sama and I will be coming over, Shi-chan. Our presence has been requested to an important event that is due to occur tomorrow. As my only daughter, I wish for you to accompany us." The person on the other line said, leaving no room for argument.

"Ara, if that is what my Otou-sama wishes. I will gladly comply." Shizuru said in agreement.

"Thank you, Shi-chan. I am not going to keep you from your much needed rest any further. I am bidding my goodbye now." The person on the other line said before the line went dead.

Shizuru set aside her iPhone and massaged the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath and released it afterwards. She reached for a machine that was laid on her office table and pressed a button before speaking.

"Donna, can you kindly cancel my flight to Japan that is scheduled tomorrow?" Shizuru asked her secretary.

"Yes, Miss. Viola. Noted." The secretary responded.

"Thank you, Donna." Shizuru said before leaning on her chair as she swiveled it to face the rectangular glass pane that made it possible to see the city lights down.

* * *

It was Saturday night. Shizuru found herself walking down the aisle of a long velvet red carpet. Flashes of cameras were blinding her vision as photographers took their shots of the guests that were arriving. A barricade was set up to prevent these over-excited photographers and media men from harassing the guests. Apparently, the event turned out to be not just an ordinary one. That was judging from the guests who were arriving which were composed of famous celebrities, business magnates, politicians, and other influential people.

Shizuru was wearing a black Armani Colezzioni halter-neck iridescent gown with black high-heeled shoes strapped on her feet. The gown was hugging her curves perfectly well and at the same time exposing her back's creamy white skin. Her tawny hair was done in a bun with a few loose strands left falling on the side of her face. Her face was embellished by a light make up.

Shizuru was perfectly hiding the emotional turmoil boiling inside her behind her polite smile as she flashed them to everyone. She was supposed to be in Japan right now paying Natsuki's grave a visit as this day was the emerald eyed woman's birthday. But no, she had to be stuck in that place crowded with people she did not have the giddiness to mingle with at the moment when the only thing she wanted that day was to be alone talking to her Natsuki. Being the obedient daughter she was, she had no choice but to follow her father's disguised in the form of a polite request.

After three minutes of walking down the velvet red carpet, Shizuru reached the double-door entrance of a huge white mansion that were held open by two gentlemen clad in navy blue tuxedo with the insignia of a wolf on their collar. A staircase draped in red carpet came to her view. Chandeliers were hanging on the ceiling. Gentlemen were clad in their tuxedos while the ladies were draped with evening gowns. Guests were idly chatting with glass of wines held on their hands. Men clad in white long sleeved-polo with black bowtie were carrying platters on their hands as they roam around. Extravagance was the only word to describe the event.

Shizuru was walking behind her parents who were now conversing with some of the guests there. Hoping to find some acquaintances, her crimson orbs scanned the venue and spotted a familiar figure. At the foot of the staircase was a raven haired man clad in a black tuxedo with black bowtie on. He was wearing black plants that matched his black shoes. Beside him was a blond young girl who was wearing a blue cocktail dress that made her look innocent and cute. Her small hand was latched to the raven haired man's arm as the latter escorted her. The figure had seen Shizuru and a mild surprise had crossed its feature before a warm smile replaced it. The raven haired man approached Shizuru with the blond young girl still clung to his arm.

Shizuru also spotted familiar faces in the crowd. To her left, a small crowd of acquaintances were idly chatting with either wines or cocktail drinks on their hands. She saw Nao clad in a red laced-front bandage mini dress. The dress was conservative at the back but exposed a generous amount of flesh on her chest area leaving nothing to any perverted minds imagination. The dress length was dangerously high that it exposed Nao's slender legs. Her red hair was done up.

Facing Nao was Mai who was dressed in an immaculate gold long gown. The gown was hugging her body and accentuated her well-endowed breasts. Her orange hair was also done up.

Aoi was being escorted by a black haired young man who was wearing a spectacle. Shizuru blinked her eyes to see if her eyes were deceiving her. She could swear that the man looked exactly like Chie if not for the manly build it had. The man was clad in a gray tuxedo. Aoi was wearing a backless long gown of which color was between the shades of brown and bronze. Her brown hair was done down, allowing it to cascade down her back covering some of the flesh therein.

A grown up Mikoto was also in this small crowd. The feral girl was wearing a black cocktail dress that was a few inches above her knees. Her hair was now a good inches below her shoulder. She was being escorted by Reito who was currently flashing his blinding smile to the women in his circle as he talked. He was wearing a black tuxedo with black necktie.

"Good evening, Shizuru. I thought you are in Japan?" the raven haired man asked when he was already in front of Shizuru.

"Ara, good evening, too Nate. It appeared that my Otou-sama requested for my presence in this event." Shizuru regarded the man as she turned her attention towards him.

"I'm glad you came. By the way, you look great tonight." the raven haired man said smiling at Shizuru.

"Ara, thank you, Nate. The same thing I can say to you tonight. You look handsome in your wardrobe." Shizuru complimented the raven haired man.

"Thanks." The raven haired man replied as a small blush crept on his face.

" _I hope Anh thinks the same."_ The raven haired man thought.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down and met blue orbs staring back at him in curiosity.

"Ah, sorry, honey. Shizuru, I'd like you to meet my sister, Alyssa. Alyssa this is Shizuru. Anh's cousin." The raven haired man introduced the two to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shizuru-oneesama." The blond young girl greeted as she did a curtsy.

"Ara, such a cute little lady we have here. Pleasure is mine Alyssa-chan. So, Alyssa-chan speaks Japanese I presumed?" Shizuru said as she smiled at the blond young girl who undoubtedly looked like an American.

"Yes, Shizuru-oneesama. My Nat-chan taught me." the blond young girl beamed.

"Or she can just basically speak all the languages there is. Right, honey?" the raven haired man said looking at her younger sister lovingly.

The blond young girl just nodded. A light blush was adorning her baby face as she looked down shyly.

"Ara, Alyssa-chan is such a brilliant child and a humble one, too." Shizuru said smiling at the young blond girl.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anh who was clad in a white long dress joined them. Anh's brunette hair was done down. They were idly chatting when Nate spoke to no one in particular.

"So, it's gonna start soon huh." Nate said as he looked at the two figures descending down the red carpeted staircase.

Shizuru followed Nate's line of sight and her eyes bulged at what she saw.

There descending down the staircase was a raven haired woman with emerald orbs. The woman was clad in a forest green long gown that accentuated her eyes. Her long raven mane was done down. The woman was the exact split image of Natsuki but her features were more defined by age. The woman would pass as Natsuki's elder sister if not her twin. Escorting him was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. Undoubtedly an American. He was clad in a black tuxedo with black bowtie.

When the couple reached the bottom of the staircase, Shizuru was already standing beside her parents. Nate and Alyssa were standing beside the two figures.

"Hiro, my good man. Thank you for coming all the way here from Tokyo." The blond man said as he offered his hand for a handshake to Shizuru's father.

"It is my pleasure, Alex." Shizuru's father replied after taking the offered hands.

"If I am not mistaken, this fine young lady beside your beautiful wife must be your daughter. Am I right, Hiro?" The blond man said as he looked at Shizuru with a warm smile on his face.

Shizuru just offered the blond man a small bow and a polite smile.

"Indeed, Alex. Her name is Shizuru. And if my assumption is correct those children beside the lovely Lady Saeko are yours?" Shizuru's father said, looking at Nate and Alyssa before turning his attention back to the blond man.

"Yes, this is my only daughter Alyssa and beside her is one of my sons, Nathan." The blond man introduced his children.

"What do you mean, Alex?" Shizuru's father inquired with confusion evident on his face.

Right then, a deafening roar of a motorcycle was heard in the door's direction. Everyone's attention was turned towards the double door. The door burst opened revealing a helmet-covered figure straddling a white Ducati Panigale 959. The engine was turned off and the figure dismounted the bike. The figure removed the helmet and a short raven mane was revealed. He gave his head a little shake to arrange any hair that went disarray before combing his short raven mane with his hand. He put the helmet on the bike's handle and proceeded inside.

Shizuru's crimson orbs bulged for the second time that night. The figure that was now walking slowly towards her direction looked exactly like Nathan. The raven haired man was wearing a white tuxedo with black bowtie in contrast to the black one that Nathan was wearing. She was buttoning up his tuxedo as he walked. The figure was only a few steps away from them when the blond young girl rushed to him.

"Nat-chan!" the blond young girl called as she hugged the man.

"Hello. How's my baby?" the man asked in his husky voice as he lifted the blond young girl using his strong arms.

" _Ara, Natsuki…Impossible. How?"_ Shizuru thought when she heard that husky voice that could only belong to one person that she knew.

"I missed Nat-chan." the blond young girl said as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

"I missed my baby more." The man said in his husky voice as he kissed the blond young girl on the forehead before putting her down.

"Natsuki, stop stealing my date!" Nate playfully exclaimed as he approached his two siblings.

"I'm only claiming what's mine, Nate." Natsuki playfully hissed.

"Then, you need to pass through me first, little brother." Nate said putting emphasis on the last two words as he stood in a fighting position.

"Oi, you're only one minute older than me, Nate. But if that's what you want then, bring it on brother." Natsuki said emphasizing the last word as he readied himself in a fighting position.

"That's enough! Nat-chan, Nate." The blond young girl exclaimed.

"Then choose who will be your date for tonight, baby."

"Then choose who will be your date for tonight, honey."

Natsuki and Nate said simultaneously as they both offered their hands for Alyssa to take.

"Boys, boys. That's enough. You're making little Alyssa cry." Alex said to stop the men's antics which was effective enough.

"Welcome back, Natsuki." Nate said as he went to shook Natsuki's hand before hugging Natsuki.

"Arigatou, Nate." Natsuki said as he tapped Nate's back.

The siblings went to join their parents. Natsuki gave his mother a kiss on the cheek while his father engulfed him in a bear hug.

* * *

Alex Searrs was now standing between his two sons on the red carpeted staircase overlooking all the guests. Natsuki was on his right while Nate was on his left. Wines were held in their hands. His wife and Alyssa were standing a few flights of stairs down from where they were standing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please." Alex began then, continued when all the guests' attention was turned towards him.

"The men of the hour are finally here. I would like to propose a toast to my twin boys who are now officially men. For tonight, we are celebrating their 21st birthday! Happy birthday, Nate, Natsuki. Take it easy with the ladies, though. They are meant to be loved." Alex said looking at Nate then, at Natsuki, chuckling before continuing his speech.

"With great honor and pride, I would like to formally introduce to everyone the successors of SEARRS Conglomerate. My twin sons, Nathan Kruger and Natsuki Kruger." Alex ended his speech as he raised his glass and drank from it.

Everyone did the same before applauding.

SEARSS Conglomerate was the number one company all over the world. It had wide clientele and involved in diverse business markets. Its holdings encompassed advancements in technologies, expensive luxury vehicles manufacturing, famous designer's clotheslines production, entertainment industry, pharmaceuticals, and to almost anything where money was involved.

"Thank you, Dad." Nate and Natsuki said simultaneously.

"We would like to thank everyone for sharing this night with us." Natsuki said in his husky voice as he addressed the guests and flashed his smile.

"We hope you enjoy the rest of the night." Nate said as he also flashed his smile.

The party continued. Natsuki went to his small crowd of friends while Nate went to Anh and Shizuru.

* * *

To say that Shizuru was surprise with the event that had transpired before her would be an utter understatement. Shizuru was stupefied. She did not understand what was going on. She was grateful that Anh was besides her. Helping her stood her ground lest she might find herself falling on her knees. It took every ounce of control in her body to prevent herself from rushing to Natsuki and ask the million questions she had in mind at the moment.

"Shi-chan, I can guarantee you that I am as surprise as you are now." Anh said as she looked at Shizuru worriedly.

"Are you alright, Shizuru? You look pale." Nate said as he approached the two women.

"Ara, I am fine, Nate. Thank you for your concern." Shizuru said dismissing Nate's worry.

"Okay, if that's what you say."Nate said.

"I am sorry ladies but I would like to borrow Nate for a few moments." Lady Saeko said as she approached the three.

"Do as you wish, Saeko-san." Anh said addressing Lady Saeko.

"Thank you, ladies. Enjoy yourself." Lady Saeko said before turning away with Nate following in tow.

Nate was dragged away to a group of men whose line of interest was on the medical field.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Natsuki!" Mai said as she engulfed Natsuki in a hug.

"Thanks, Mai." Natsuki said before Mai released him from the hug.

"Happy birthday, mutt." Nao said raising her glass.

"Happy birthday, Natsuki!" both Aoi and Chie said in unison.

"Happy birthday, Nat-chan!" Mikoto beamed.

"Happy birthday, Natsuki-chan." Reito said as he flashed his toothy smile.

"Thanks for coming everyone." Natsuki said addressing everyone.

The group chatted for a few more minutes until Mikoto spotted a familiar figure and spoke.

"Ne, Mai. Isn't that Kaichou-san?" Mikoto asked aloud as she looked at a direction.

Everyone followed Mikoto's line of sight and saw Shizuru and Anh standing.

"Ah. Yes, Mikoto. It's Anh. I guess I have a load of explaining to do to her." Natsuki said as she looked at Anh.

"EH!?" Everyone said in unison as they looked at Natsuki.

"What?" Natsuki said with confusion evident on his face.

"Natsuki, we are talking about Shizuru-san." Mai said looking at Natsuki.

"Huh? Who's that Mai?" Natsuki asked again.

"Great! We forgot that our dear Romeo here had selective amnesia." Nao said as she looked at Shizuru whose back was now turned towards their direction.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. If you don't mind, may I steal the man of the hour for a couple of while? I have some people I would like him to meet." Alex Searrs addressed the group as he neared them giving no room for Mai to answer Natsuki's query.

"Of course, Uncle Alex." Nao said.

"Thanks, Nao. By the way, you all look great tonight ladies and gentlemen. If you will excuse us." Alex Searrs said before turning his back with Natsuki following behind him.

"Guys, I think it's time for a little reunion. Don't you think?" Nao smirked as she looked at the direction of Shizuru and Anh.

"Nao, I don't think we should meddle with Natsuki's life. He did not ask us about the one month memory that he lost and we should respect that." Mai said concerned.

"But he kept travelling the world, Mai. Searching for something that we all have an idea what might be." Nao said looking at Mai.

"Nao, we don't know anything about Shizuru-san's feelings now. We don't even know her sexual preference. And we also don't know whether she will still accept Natsuki given his gender now. No pun intended, Nao." Chie commented lightly.

"Well, let's just say that we won't say anything unless she'll ask us. After all, we don't want to keep Lady Juliet in the dark about her Romeo's demise. And we definitely don't want our clueless Romeo to be on the receiving end of Lady Juliet's wrath. Which we all know is very well grounded if she still feels something for mutt." Nao said with a knowing look on her face.

"Wow, Nao! Since when did you care so much about Natsuki? Don't tell me…" Chie said looking at Nao while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ew, Chie! Mutt's my first cousin. Besides, I might end up being a nun or worse an old maiden if I won't find his Juliet PRONTO. He always stuck his nose on my business." Nao said, supporting her argument.

"Natsuki is just concern about you, Nao." Aoi stated while looking at Nao.

"I'm sorry guys but I don't plan on spending my whole life with mutt tailing behind me." Nao stated but everyone just stayed silent.

"Oh, come on! For the love of God, we'll just gonna meet old friends." Nao said exasperatedly.

"Ne, guys? Kaichou-san is looking at us now." Mikoto said as she smiled at Shizuru.

Everyone followed Mikoto's line of sight and saw that indeed Shizuru was looking at their direction, a polite smile adorning her lips.

"I think that's our cue. We don't want to be rude, right Your Royal Highness Mai Tokiha?" Nao said smirking at Mai.

"I think it can't be help." Mai stated before releasing a sigh.

"Let's go, then." Chie said as he held his arm out for Aoi to take.

The group started sauntering towards Shizuru and Anh's direction.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15**

After a few minutes of small talk, Nao decided to take the matters on hand seriously. She decided that they needed some privacy thus; she brought Shizuru to a room in the second storey of the white mansion. They used the elevator not wanting to attract unnecessary attention. Chie was with her as she needed him to explain the accident. The rest of their friends were left to continue with the party going down seeing that she and Chie can handle the matter on hand.

Nao opened the door and revealed an office. An oak office table was installed on the left most part of the room. Behind it was a bookshelf with various collections of books on it. Directly in front of the office table were plush navy blue sofas installed around a coffee table.

"We're in mutt's office. You may want to make yourself comfortable as we go through this." Nao announced to the occupants of the room.

Soon, the three settled. Three glasses filled with red wine were laid on the coffee table. A bottle of red wine was settled for anyone who might need refill. Shizuru occupied the sofa opposite Chie and Nao.

"Red wine? Seriously, Chie?" Nao said as she retrieved a glass and drank from it.

"Nao." Chie said looking at Nao with a knowing look.

"Fine. Fine. We'll, I guess a proper introduction is necessary at this moment. Right, Chie?" Nao said glancing at Chie.

"Yeah." Chie agreed, nodding as he adjusted his eyeglasses.

"I'd go first, then. The name is Juliet Nao Zhang. Mutt's first cousin. Call me Nao not Zhang and definitely not Juliet." Nao said looking at Shizuru who was caught in mild surprise but recovered immediately.

Juliet Nao Zhang was the only heir of Zhang Co. Ltd. which was considered to be the best and most expensive law firms across Japan. The Zhang Co. Ltd. had also branches all over the world. The firm was renowned for having the most brilliant lawyers as staffs. Nao was expected to take over the company after finishing her law course at Harvard University Law School.

"I am Chie Hallard, Kaichou-san." Chie introduced himself nodding at Shizuru.

Chie Hallard was the only heir of Hallard Surveillance and Private Investigation Co. which was the biggest surveillance and private investigation company in Japan. Hallard Surveillance and Private Investigation Co. had also branches all over the world.

"Ara, I believe that it is proper for me to reciprocate your trust. I am Shizuru Fujino Viola, Nao-san, Chie-san." Shizuru introduced herself.

Shizuru Fujino Viola was the only heir to the Viola Corporation. The Viola Corporation was the number one company in Japan serving a wide range of clientele. The company also had branches all over the world. Shizuru was the only daughter of business magnate Hiro Viola and famous actress Shizumi Fujino.

The students in Fuuka Academy were allowed to use aliases to protect their identities from being known although some of them preferred to be known to the academy as who they really were. A few of them were Mai Tokiha, Mikoto Minagi, Reito Kanzaki, Aoi Senoh ,Yukino Chrysant, and Haruka Armitage. The aforementioned names were heirs of various top companies in Japan with the exception of Mai Tokiha who was a royalty. She was the Crowned Princess of Zhipang.

"So, I think we're even now. Start shooting your questions, Viola. We can't promise to answer them all, though." Nao said as she regarded the woman in front of her.

"Ara, I am afraid I do not know where to start, Nao-san." Shizuru said calmly as she stabilized the turmoil inside her.

" _Unbelievable! This woman is as complicated as mutt. Geez! Such a pain in the ass. Why can't people just say whatever they want to? Like saying what they really mean and meaning what they say. I'm starting to regret my decision."_ Nao thought as she just stared at Shizuru for a couple of seconds, assessing her.

"Why don't we start with the question: is the mutt that you saw there was the real deal?" Nao tried to help.

"Ara, yes. That would be a very good start, Nao-san." Shizuru said looking at Nao.

"Well, to answer my own question, yes he is. He is the Natsuki that you knew back in Fuuka." Nao said as she sipped her wine.

"Ara, how was that possible?" Shizuru asked.

"Natsuki's mother, Saeko-san, saved us, Shizuru-san." Chie answered shortly.

"More like snatched you from the Grim Reaper's clutch, Chie." Nao commented.

"Ara, but the bodies that were retrieved underwent DNA test and the authorities confirmed the identity to be you and Natsuki, Chie-san." Shizuru said looking at Chie.

"That was the handiwork of my father's company, Shizuru-san. The incident happened to be a well-planned assassination. The target was really me. Natsuki just happened to be riding with me that night. Our survival was kept secret until they were able to find out the people behind. After eight months, they were able to deal with the masterminds who happened to be an underground hacker group. I'm afraid the details cannot be further discussed as they are confidential, Shizuru-san. " Chie explained lengthily as he looked at Shizuru.

"Ara, I understand, Chie-san. What about your physical aspect? Seeing as you are now different." Shizuru said regarding Chie's now manly built.

"This is the result of the procedure that Saeko-san did to save us, Shizuru-san." Chie said as he let out a light laugh.

"You can ask Nate about it." Nao added.

"Ara, I see." Shizuru said before looking down.

" _But Natsuki did not look for me. That means that…"_ Shizuru's line of thought was cut off when Nao spoke.

"Mutt lost some of his memories. Selective amnesia. The last thing he remembered was the day before the Volleyball championship game." Nao said knowing what Shizuru was thinking.

" _which was the day before he met you"_ Nao added in her thoughts.

"We were in a state of comatose for six months, Shizuru-san." Chie said as he looked at Shizuru.

" _and when we woke up, you were already gone."_ Chie added in his thoughts.

"Ara, I understand." Shizuru said calmly as she looked at the two occupants of the room opposite her.

"Well, I guess that's all that we can tell you. What's on mutt's mind is beyond us, Viola." Nao said trying to end the conversation.

" _And what you'll do with the information we gave you is up to you now. What will you do, Viola? What's going on in that head of yours? For what it's worth, it's in your hands now."_ Nao continued in her thoughts.

"Ara, Ookini for enlightening me on the matter, Nao-san, Chie-san." Shizuru said as she regarded them with a smile.

"You're welcome, Shizuru-san." Chie answered.

"Let's get our asses back to the party." Nao announced as she started getting up.

The other occupants followed suit.

* * *

The three were about to proceed to the direction of the elevator which was to the right wing of the mansion. Nao noticed that all the guests' attention was focus on something that was going down. Nao went to the railing and looked down. A knowing look crossed her feature.

"Oh, look what do we have here?" Nao said aloud catching the attention of her two companions.

She proceeded on leaning her body forward to the railings. Chie went to her right side while Shizuru went to her left side, a few steps away from her. Shizuru placed her hands on the railings as she looked down.

* * *

There to the right of the huge red carpeted staircase laid a black grand piano. Natsuki clad in his immaculate white tuxedo was sitting behind it. Seated to his right was Alyssa. Nate who was clad in a black tuxedo was standing to Natsuki's left, facing the audience. He was cradling a violin in his left hand and a bow in his right hand. Ready to play the instrument. They were facing the north side of the mansion thus their sides were shown to the crowd including the three small crowds above them.

"Ready, baby?" Natsuki asked looking at his younger sister lovingly.

"Yes, Nat-chan." Alyssa replied nodding at her elder brother.

"Let's hit it, then." Nate said smiling at Alyssa.

Natsuki nodded before hitting the keys on the piano. Nate followed suit. After a few seconds, an angelic voice coming from the blond young girl sitting beside Natsuki was heard. Everyone was in awed silence. Natsuki was looking at his sister lovingly as he nodded his head slowly while pressing the piano keys. His peripheral vision caught a glimpse of figures looming above them. He lifted his head and he was stunned by what he saw.

There standing above them was a tawny haired woman clad in a black dress. Her hands were placed on the railings as she stood there serenely. Natsuki looked straightly at the woman's crimson orbs.

" _beautiful…her eyes…but they look sad. shame. Sadness doesn't suit those eyes."_ Natsuki thought as his emerald orbs were glued to the crimson ones.

Natsuki smiled a genuine one to the crimson eyed woman and the latter responded by giving him her own version of a real smile.

" _That's better. A smile suits that beautiful face more."_ Natsuki thought.

After locking her gaze to the crimson eyed woman for a few more seconds, Natsuki turned his attention back to Alyssa. His hands never missing any note during his short trip to Lala land. The song went on for a few more minutes until it came to its conclusion. Natsuki smiled to his younger sister lovingly. Alyssa bowed her small head slightly to the crowd after the song. She then, turned her attention to her Nat-chan.

The crowd applauded to show their appreciation of the small showcase. Indiscriminate admirations and compliments were heard from the crowd.

"That was beautiful, baby. Thank you." Natsuki said looking at his younger sister.

"Yeah. I agree, honey." Nate said as he put down the violin and faced Alyssa.

"You're welcome, Nat-chan, Nate." Alyssa said looking at Natsuki before casting her gaze to Nate.

Alyssa yawned and Natsuki and Nate chuckled.

"It's past your bedtime, baby. I'll tuck you in now." Natsuki said ruffling his younger sister's blond hair.

"No need, Nat-chan. I'll just ask Miyu." Alyssa said before yawning again.

"Miss Alyssa? You called?" A cyan-haired woman clad in navy blue suit approached the three, addressing the blond young girl.

"Right in time." Nate commented, chuckling.

"Yes, Miyu. Alyssa needs to rest now." Natsuki said nodding at the cyan-haired woman

"I will take her now, Sir Natsuki, Sir Nate." Miyu said addressing the two men.

Alyssa went with her bodyguard. Natsuki looked up again hoping to find the crimson eyed woman but he was met with a void space.

* * *

After talking to a few more guests, Natsuki and Nate were on the buffet table fetching drinks for themselves. Natsuki noticed that Nate was seething beside him looking at a direction. He followed Nate's line of sight and saw a crowd of guests.

"Hey, bro. I think it's time for method 1." Nate said fist clenching, his eyes glued to the crowd.

"Chill out, Nate. Method 2 will do. Let's entertain them. It's rude to left guests lonely." Natsuki said calmly with a knowing look on his face.

"Fists also talk, you know? For me, there's only method 1." Nate said, gulping the entire content of his glass.

"She doesn't approve that method. You know that, Nate." Natsuki said as he also emptied the content of his glass.

"Don't care." Nate said before straightening up his tuxedo and going towards the direction of the crowd.

Natsuki also straightened up his tuxedo and followed Nate while shaking his head.

* * *

Shizuru and Anh were surrounded by four Frenchmen who were clad in tuxedos. Glasses of wines were held in their hands.

"We are lucky to be graced by your presence, Mesdemoiselles." A Savoyard man said in his smooth French.

"We Parisians know when we are in the presence of a true beauty such as yours, Mesdemoiselles." A Parisian man said in French looking at the two women with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Shizuru said smoothly in French.

"We Frenchmen are known for being romantic people, Mesdemoiselles." Another Parisian man said in French.

"And for sweeping other gentlemen's date off their feet." Nate spoke in smooth French as he approached Anh and stayed beside her, his right hand on Anh's back.

"I consider it to be rude than romantic, don't you think gentlemen?" A husky voice spoke behind Shizuru in his smooth French accent.

Shizuru looked to her right and saw Natsuki. Natsuki wrapped his left arm around Shizuru's waist for added effect to convince the Frenchmen facing them.

"These lovely Mesdemoiselles were alone for quite some times, we are just entertaining them." A Frenchman said defending themselves.

"You have our gratitude, gentlemen. If you will excuse us, it is our time to ease them of their loneliness." Natsuki said in French, still smiling at the Frenchmen.

Natsuki turned his attention towards Shizuru who was still staring at him.

"Would my fair lady honor me with a dance?" Natsuki said offering his right hand for Shizuru to take. Natsuki was looking at Shizuru's crimson orbs with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ara, my pleasure." Shizuru said as she took the outreached hand.

The couples went towards the direction of the dance floor. Shizuru and Anh were escorted by Natsuki and Nate, respectively. The women's hands were clutched to their escorts' strong arms.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess a proper introduction is necessary at this moment." Natsuki spoke in Japanese as he faced Shizuru.

They were already in the dance floor; couples around them were turning and swaying around.

"I am Natsuki Kruger. Pleasure to meet you." Natsuki introduced himself, smiling at Shizuru.

"Ara, I am Shizuru Viola, Kruger-san. Pleasure is mine." Shizuru said smiling at Natsuki.

"Natsuki." Natsuki replied shortly.

"Ara?" Shizuru said knowing what Natsuki's next sentence will be.

"Just call me Natsuki. No honorofics. Not fond of them." Natsuki said looking at Shizuru who was smiling.

"Ara, I believe that it is just proper for Natsuki to address me as Shizuru, then." Shizuru replied.

"Alright, Shizuru it is. Since, I already dragged you here. I don't think it is right for us to be just standing here." Natsuki stated gesturing at the couples who were twirling around them.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru again and smiled.

"Would you like to dance with me, Shizuru?" Natsuki said in his husky voice offering his hand to Shizuru.

"Ara, I would love to dance with Natsuki." Shizuru said in her melodic voice.

Natuski placed Shizuru's left hand over his shoulder as he placed his right hand on Shizuru's waist. He held Shizuru's hand outreached. A small gap was separating their warm bodies.

Unfortunately or fortunately, the song switched to a slow dance one. The couples around them started changing their tempo and instead swayed their bodies to the slow rhythm of the song.

"Ara…" was all Shizuru can say as Natsuki started changing the position of their limbs.

Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and placed them around his neck. He then, proceeded to wrapping his arms around Shizuru's waist. Flushing the woman's body towards him. He can feel Shizuru's flesh on her bare back. Soon, he started moving to the rhythm of the music.

Natsuki himself was wondering about his actions. It was like an automatic respond that his body did. He felt comfortable with the woman. Like he really knew the woman but he was sure that it was the first time that they met. Natsuki was staring at Shizuru's crimson orbs as the woman stared back at his emerald ones.

" _Why do you look so sad, Shizuru?...Who is this person that your eyes are longing for? Your smile…it doesn't reach your eyes. Shizuru…"_ Natsuki thought as he kissed Shizuru's forehead unknowingly. His lips lingered on Shizuru's forehead for a period longer than necessary. He pulled Shizuru's body closer to him. Closing what little gap their body had.

Shizuru was mildly surprise but recovered immediately. She leaned her head on Natsuki's tuxedo clad chest. Natsuki was five inches taller than her.

The two let the music guide their body. They stayed silent during the entire duration of the song. Basking in the warmth of each other's body and enjoying the companionship. Soon, the song ended and so their moment together. Natsuki halted in his step and Shizuru untangled herself from Natsuki.

"Thank you, Shizuru." Natsuki said smiling at Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki is very much welcome. I enjoyed his company. Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru said smiling back at Natsuki.

"Pardon the interruption, Sir Natsuki. Your scheduled flight back to Paris tonight has been rearranged. I am afraid that the pilot wanted you to depart early. The urgency is due to the atmospheric turbulence in France aerial territory that you might be encountering if your flight will be further delayed." Irina Woods, Natsuki's personal secretary, spoke with all seriousness in her voice. The woman was still clad in her business suit.

"Bro, you're leaving already? The party isn't over yet." Nate inquired as he approached his brother.

He knew Natsuki's personal secretary and he also knew that Natsuki was scheduled to fly back to Paris that night. The woman being there meant only one thing which he was so certain of.

"Excuse us, Shizuru. Enjoy the rest of the night." Natsuki said addressing Shizuru before striding forward.

Natsuki left with his secretary and Nate tailing behind him. They were discussing something of which Shizuru cannot make sense of as they were already out of earshot. Then, she saw Natsuki hugging his parents. After a few words was said by his parents, Natsuki started moving.

Natsuki was approaching the door of the mansion when he suddenly turned his head towards the direction of a rooted Shizuru. He nodded at the woman before smiling at her. Shizuru returned the smile. Natsuki turned his head forward and stepped out of the double door. The two gentlemen clad in navy blue suit with the insignia of a wolf on their collar held the door opened for him and his secretary. The door was once again closed when Natsuki and his secretary was finally out.

" _Ara…"_ was Shizuru's only thought as she found herself staring at the sealed door.

After one more hour, the party came to its conclusion. The hosts thanked the guests again. The crowds were gone and the mansion was empty again. Leaving only traces of the event that recently transpired.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

It was past one o'clock in the morning. Shizuru was seated behind a bar counter. Her black gown already gone, replaced by skinny jeans and purple blouse. A pair of high-heeled shoes was strapped on her feet. Her tawny mane no longer confined in a bun but instead left freely to flow down her shoulder. She went straight to a bar after discarding the wardrobe that she wore for the party knowing that it would just caught unwanted attention, which was the last thing that she wanted for the moment.

The events that transpired that day were still in her head. Shizuru did not want to think anymore. As of the moment, all she wanted was to drink and drink until her brilliant mind would stop from thinking about a certain raven haired woman who was now a man. How many shots of tequila she had? She had lost count already. The same reason why the bartender who was attending to her was now sporting a frown on his face as he shook his head disapprovingly.

" _My Natsuki died. She came back as a man for God knows how. But my Natsuki has no memory of me. My Natsuki came back but he is no longer mine. My Natsuki left and God knows when I will see him again. No. I must forget him. Yes. I can do that. I am Shizuru Viola and I can do whatever I desire. I can forget him and I will forget him. Ara, I think this drink is ineffective and insufficient. I must have more."_ Shizuru thought as she downed another shot of tequila. She gestured towards the bartender for another shot.

"Madam, are you sure you can still manage? I can ask someone to assist you home." The bartender inquired as he assessed Shizuru's state of drunkenness.

"Ara *hic, worry not *hic for my*hic welfare. I am*hic alright.*hic Ookini." Shizuru replied as she struggled with her words.

The bartender laid another glass in front of her. Shizuru gulped its content then, asked for another.

"I think she had enough." A husky voice said from behind Shizuru.

"Ara,*hic pay *hic him *hic no*hic mind, *hic gentleman." Shizuru dismissed the voice behind her.

The figure turned Shizuru's bar stool towards him. He placed his hands on the bar counter, trapping Shizuru's body in his strong arms. He bent his body a little forward and inched his face closer to Shizuru.

" _Ara, Natsuki? No. Must be my imagination. Natsuki left for Paris."_ Shizuru thought as she looked at the man in front of him.

Natsuki was clad in gray t-shirt topped with black quilted nylon jacket paired with black denim jeans.

"Madam, do you know this man? I can call security if you wish." the bartender inquired concerned for the safety of his patron, the face of the man obscured from his plain sight.

"Ara, *hic I am*hic afraid*hic…" Shizuru started as she began pushing Natsuki.

But Shizuru wasn't able to finish her sentence as Natsuki silenced her with a kiss. Shizuru was stunned at first but kissed back. She threw her arms around Natsuki's neck as she deepened the kiss. Her arms were crossed behind Natsuki's neck as she held on Natsuki's short raven mane, pulling the man closer to her. Natsuki started the kiss gently but Shizuru roughened it. Her pent up emotion for years was released in that kiss. She darted her tongue out begging for entrance which Natsuki granted immediately. She explored Natsuki's mouth. Reaching and tasting all that was in there. She bit Natsuki's bottom lip before giving it a suck which elicited a moan from Natsuki. She missed that familiar taste of the man's mouth and she wanted to claim them as hers again. She wanted Natsuki to be hers and hers alone. The alcohol in her system did nothing in stopping her from fulfilling her suppressed desire. All her inhibitions fled her the moment the raven haired man captured her lips. Human as they were, their systems needed air and so the kiss soon came to an end.

"You are mine." Shizuru's darkened crimson orbs stared back at Natsuki's hooded emerald orbs as she tried to catch her breath.

Their foreheads were pressed to each other as they caught their breaths. After a few seconds, Shizuru dove in for another heated kiss but Natsuki ended it immediately.

"Shizuru, you're drunk. Let's get you home." Natsuki said as he stared at Shizuru's crimson orbs. He held Shizuru's face in his hands.

"No! Natsuki hic*is going hic* to leave me hic* again." Shizuru said shaking her head as she struggled with her words again.

"I'm not leaving you, Shizuru. Now, where's your car key?" Natsuki asked Shizuru but the woman just stayed silent.

"Madam, is this man bothering you?" a bulky man clad in black wardrobe approached behind Natsuki.

Two other bulky men wearing the same wardrobe were behind the first one. These men were the one in-charge for maintaining the order in the club. The word 'security' was printed in white bold letters on their back.

"I got this. That's my brother and the lady is our friend." Nate said as he approached Natsuki.

They were having their men's night out when Natsuki disappeared to nowhere. He was searching for his brother when he noticed the security starting to move towards a certain direction. He checked and was presented with the current set up.

"Sir Nate? We apologize for the misunderstanding, Sir." The bartender said as he dispatched the security men.

"What happened, bro?" Nate asked, ignoring the bartender.

"She's drunk. I'm driving her home but she's not giving me her keys." Natsuki explained as he removed his hands from Shizuru's face and straightened up.

"You can use my car, bro." Nate suggested.

"Can't do that after what happened tonight. You know your car is marked by paparazzi." Natsuki said.

"Sir, if I may interrupt. Madam's purse might contain her keys." The bartender suggested as he retrieved Shizuru's purse and offered it for either men to take.

"Nate, get the keys." Natsuki ordered of which Nate obeyed.

"Shizuru, I'm driving you home, okay?" Natsuki said looking at Shizuru, willing the woman to understand his next action.

"Hmn…" Shizuru responded.

Natsuki scooped Shizuru and carried her bridal style. Shizuru wrapped her arms again around Natsuki's neck and buried her face on his neck, inhaling the man's scent.

They moved towards the exit with Nate carrying Shizuru's purse in tow. They were blinded by flashes of cameras the moment they stepped out of the bar. Paparazzi appeared out of nowhere and started taking pictures.

Flash*Snap* flash* snap* flash*snap*.

"Shit! Nate, cover her!" Natsuki barked at his brother.

Nate immediately went around and used his body to cover Shizuru since he was only clad in navy blue t-shirt. His back turned towards the paparazzi as he spread his arms trying to cover Shizuru.

"Where's her car?" Natsuki asked as he walked briskly.

"That Red Cadillac ATS Coupe. I'll drive." Nate answered as the vehicle was only a few more steps away from them.

Natsuki deposited Shizuru on the passenger seat at the back before getting in himself. Nate took the driver's seat and maneuvered the vehicle out of the area leaving the paparazzi behind.

* * *

Shizuru woke up to a throbbing pain in her head. She was lying on a king-sized bed. A navy blue comforter was covering her body. She opened her eyes and her crimson orbs scanned her surroundings. A white ceiling came to her view. She remained in the bed trying to remember what happened.

" _Ara, if my recollection is correct I was in a bar and…Natsuki…Natsuki came? Then, after that…mou I do not remember anymore. My head hurts."_ Shizuru tried to recollect as she massaged her forehead.

Shizuru finally decided to get up. Her eyes caught a glimpse of painkillers with a glass of water laid on the bedside table. She reached for the medicine and the water and took them. She looked at herself and noticed that she was still wearing her clothes.

A pile of clothes were laid on the foot of the bed with a sticky note above it. Shizuru retrieved the note and read it.

" _Come down whenever you are ready, Shizuru."_

Shizuru then, retrieved the clothes and tried to find the bathroom.

She was in an unfamiliar room. The room was painted with a light shade of blue. The bed was installed on a loft with a staircase consisted of five steps. Shizuru turned her eyesight to the right and saw a staircase which was consisted of five steps. Directly facing the staircase from where the bed was installed was the door. The door was a few more steps away from the staircase.

A few steps to the left of the door was another staircase with five steps. The staircase led to a small entertainment area which Shizuru was currently overseeing through the glass wall that was installed a few feet from the foot of the bed. A plasma TV was installed on the wall. A coffee table near it and a navy blue plush couch was situated in front of the coffee table. It takes no Sherlock for anyone to conclude that the room belonged to a man given the accessories and furniture present therein.

Shizuru descended the staircase and proceeded to the short hallway leading to the bathroom which was to the right of the door. A walk-in closet was adjacent to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and took a long cold shower.

* * *

Shizuru came out of the room after freshening up and changing into a white sundress. She was presented with the view of the familiar white mansion where last night's event was held. She looked down and saw some maidservants and butlers scampering around doing their chores. She descended the huge staircase, the red carpet long gone. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, a butler approached her.

"Good morning, Ojousama! The young masters are in this way. If you will, please follow my lead." The butler greeted her in Japanese before gesturing to the right wing of the mansion.

"Ara, good morning, too. Ookini." Shizuru said after offering the butler her polite smile.

The butler led her to the kitchen and left afterwards. Directly in front of her line of sight was the side view of Nate who was seated behind an eight-sitter dining table with a newspaper on hand. A mug of steaming black coffee was in front of him. Nate was only clad in black short. His upper torso was bare exposing his well-toned body and six-packed abs which suited him well.

Her gaze turned to her right and there she saw Natsuki behind a stove fumbling with something. His back was turned towards Shizuru. Natsuki was wearing a white t-shirt matched with black jeans. Natsuki's white t-shirt did nothing in hiding his perfectly toned muscles beneath. The strength in his arms was apparent as he flipped the pan with practice ease. Natsuki turned towards the entrance and his face softened, a smile adorning his face.

"Good morning, baby." Natsuki greeted.

"Ara…" Shizuru said before a figure rushed from behind her and went towards Natsuki.

"Nat-chan! Good morning,too!" Alyssa said before hugging her Nat-chan.

"My baby is so energetic in the morning. Do you want some pancakes, baby?" Natsuki asked after ruffling his sister's blond hair.

"Yes, Nat-chan. Maybe Shizuru-oneesama wants some, too." Alyssa beamed then turned towards Shizuru.

Natsuki followed Alyssa's line of sight and saw Shizuru.

"Good morning, Shizuru." Natsuki greeted, smiling at Shizuru.

"Good morning, Shizuru-oneesama!" Alyssa greeted as she detached herself from Natsuki and went to Shizuru.

Alyssa was still clad in her baby blue pajama with white rabbits printed on them.

"Ara, good morning, too. Natsuki, Alyssa-chan." Shizuru greeted back, looking at Natsuki then at Alyssa.

"Shizuru-oneesama, come join us." Alyssa said as she grabbed Shizuru's hand and led her to the table.

Nate was too pre-occupied with his newspaper that he did not notice the additional occupants of the room.

"Damn it!" Nate cursed as he slammed the newspaper on the table.

The other occupants of the room turned their attention to him.

He looked up meaning to tell something to Natsuki but he was presented with Natsuki's death glare. His gaze flicked to the two additional occupants whose presence had just become known to him.

"Sorry, honey. Good morning." Nate said looking at Alyssa

"Good morning too, Nate." Alyssa said before sitting still dragging Shizuru.

"Good morning, Shizuru." Nate greeted Shizuru when she had settled down.

"Good morning, too, Nate." Shizuru greeted back.

"What's the fuss, Nate?" Natsuki asked as he returned to the kitchen counter.

"It's this." Nate said as he threw the newspaper for Natsuki to see.

The newspaper landed on the other side of the table near Shizuru. Natsuki just glanced at it from the distance. Shizuru caught sight of the newspaper's front page and saw a picture of her carried by Natsuki with Nate shielding them from the camera. Her purse was carried by Nate as he extended his arms to cover them.

"Ara, May I?" Shizuru said gesturing to the newspaper.

"I don't think you'll like it. Sorry." Nate said as he drank from his mug of steaming coffee.

Shizuru read the headline.

 _NATSUKI KRUGER: Back in Action_

 _The handsome eligible bachelor of the year and Time Magazine's man of the year, Natsuki Kruger was spotted outside a bar cradling a woman in his arms. This was not the first time that the young bachelor was seen in such an act. But this time was different for with him was his twin brother, Nathan Kruger. The two was captured in cameras while doing their Batman and Robin act. Report says that it was the same woman that Nathan Kruger was seen protecting. The woman's identity is still a mystery to everybody. Apparently, these two were having a men's night out after they turned 21 and was officially announced as the successors of SEARRS Conglomerate._

… _did a three-some just happen between our two handsome young bachelors and this mysterious woman? With Natsuki Kruger back in action the media will surely get their hands full. These twin brothers apparently love playing knights in shining armor. So, ladies, be ready for you do not know when one of these bachelors will sweep you off your feet…._

Shizuru was still reading the newspaper when Natsuki loomed behind her and placed a cup of tea in front of her. Natsuki's body was dangerously closer to her. She straightened up and turned to her left. She found her face inches apart from Natsuki's.

"This might help." Natsuki said shortly, staring at Shizuru's crimson orbs.

"Ara, Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru said before snapping her head forward and turning her attention to the newspaper that was still held by her hands. She pretended to read the paper. Natsuki seeing this just smirked.

"By the way, getting wasted doesn't suit you." Natsuki whispered huskily to Shizuru's left ear after inching a little closer. Then, abruptly Natsuki withdrew himself.

Shizuru was left staring at the newspaper, dumbfounded. Natsuki proceeded to Alyssa and placed a glass of milk in front of her.

* * *

Soon, the dining table was filled with food. It turned out that Natsuki cooked only for Alyssa. The maidservants came carrying their food. They were enjoying their food when Natsuki spoke.

"So, what do you want to do today, baby? I have all morning." Natsuki said as he sipped his coffee.

He was seated on the head of the table with Alyssa beside him occupying the seat to his left. Shizuru was seated to Alyssa's left.

"I want to swim, Nat-chan." Alyssa said as she played with her pancakes.

"Oh, my baby knows how to swim already?" Natsuki asked looking at Alyssa.

"Yes. But only the basic, Nat-chan." Alyssa replied looking at her brother.

"Then, I'll just teach you some strokes. How does that sound, baby?"Natsuki inquired, grinning at her younger sister.

"Okay, Nat-chan." Alyssa replied.

"Finish your breakfast then, we can go." Natsuki said as he continued with his breakfast.

They resumed with their breakfast which went uneventful.

* * *

Shizuru was seated on a pool recliner with Nate occupying the other one to her right. Shizuru was still in her white sundress. Nate was already wearing a light blue t-shirt to cover his body. They were looking at Natsuki who was teaching Alyssa some swimming strokes

Natsuki was clad in his navy blue swimming trunks exposing his well-toned body and abs. Alyssa was wearing a pink bathing suit. The two were inside the pool with Natsuki guiding Alyssa.

"Anh talked to me last night. I'm sorry, Shizuru. I didn't know." Nate started as he looked at Shizuru.

" _More like squeezed the truth out of me."_ Nate thought as he cringed at the recollection of his conversation with Anh.

"Ara, it is alright, Nate. Would you mind enlightening me with what happened to Natsuki?" Shizuru replied, looking at Nate before turning her attention back to Natsuki.

"Mom had to do some procedures that required a DNA donor. I happened to be the only one compatible with Natsuki since, we are twins. His friend, Chie, had his father. Their DNA had to be reconstructed in order to save them. Thus, their DNA structure was changed to the male XY chromosomes. Technically speaking, he is a man in every sense. The result of procedure is irreversible, I am afraid. The incident was nasty, Shizuru. Mom had no choice. We went through the procedure knowing that Natsuki will hate the outcome." Nate paused when Shizuru turned her attention towards him.

"Ara, Natsuki did?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes, at first. But Natsuki being Natsuki just sucked it up. You know what I mean. Mom brought him back to live with us after his four-year-escapade." Nate said looking at Shizuru who was mildly surprise.

" _If what Anh said is true, you deserve to know him more, Shizuru. Knowing brother, he's not one for small talk."_ Nate thought as he looked at Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki ran away?" Shizuru inquired as one of her slim eyebrows arched.

"Yes, he was thirteen back then. He was harassed by paparazzi that led to an accident. He lost something important to him. Mom, knowing that she can't keep the paparazzi away from him, just let him do what he wanted. Japan was safer to him than Germany or here. We chose to stay in the background. Dad offered him help but he declined every single one he did. The only thing that he accepted was the scholarship. Alyssa was the only person he would talk to and the reason why he was managing the business even when he was still in high school. He had literally travelled the world. Closing deals that not even Dad can. I don't know whether or not to be thankful that the accident happened. We got him back in our life but at the same time we lost her. If you know what I mean, Shizuru." Nate explained lengthily.

"Ara, yes, Nate…" Shizuru replied as she saw Natsuki who was only clad in his swimming trunks started going their direction.

Shizuru regarded Natsuki's body and noticed that Natsuki's body was quite different from Nate. Natsuki did not have much body hair looking at his long slender legs and arms. His armpit was also devoid of any hair. Shizuru was able to see it because Natsuki was ruffling his wet hair trying to remove the excess water therein. Although his physique now was totally that of a man, if Shizuru's sight of his body and the bulge on his trunk was correct. He was quite tanned compared to his complexion when he was still a female.

Natsuki went to the pool recliner on Shizuru's left to retrieve a white towel. He was dabbing the item to his body to remove the excess water on him.

"Bro, can you go with Shizuru? Mom asked me to check on something." Nate said looking at his brother.

"Sure. I have to leave soon, though." Natsuki replied as he continued wiping his body.

"Ara, I can manage. There is no need to accompany me." Shizuru said, looking at the two men.

"He meant to the company, Shizuru." Natsuki said looking at Shizuru.

"Ara, I do not understand, Natsuki." Shizuru said looking at Natsuki who was on her left.

"I crashed your car. This time it's beyond repair." Nate said scratching the back of his neck.

"Nate doesn't know the difference between a race track and a normal highway." Natsuki commented chuckling.

"That's why we'll be replacing it. Sorry, Shizuru." Nate said apologetically.

" _And your car is already marked by paparazzi. So, need to get rid of it."_ Both Natsuki and Nate thought.

"Ara, it is alright. I was at fault after all. I can purchase another one for myself. I owe you two for helping me. Ookini." Shizuru said looking at the men.

"I insist, Shizuru!" Natsuki and Nate said simultaneously as they snapped their heads towards Shizuru.

"Ara…" Shizuru said after blinking her eyes several times.

She turned her head towards Nate who was on her right and towards Natsuki who was on her left. Shizuru giggled at the two men's antic and the two chuckled, scratching the back of their head.

"Kidding aside, Shizuru. Just let us replace it." Nate said seriously.

"Yeah. I'm going to get changed. We'll go after." Natsuki said before starting to move.

"And I'm not accepting no for an answer, Shizuru." Natsuki added grinning at Shizuru.

"Ara, it seems that I do not have any option but to accept, gentlemen." Shizuru said smiling.

"Yeah." Nate said.

They started moving. Alyssa was already attended by her personal maidservants before Natsuki went to Shizuru's direction and had that conversation.

* * *

Shizuru found herself seating on the passenger seat of Natsuki's gray Ferrari FF car. She was now clad in a cream colored dress matched with a high-heeled shoes. Her tawny mane was left falling freely down her shoulder. She was looking at Natsuki as the man's emerald orbs were focused on the road, his hands on the steering wheel.

Natsuki was wearing a gray round neck shirt that was topped with a charcoal houndstooth cashmere blend Carcoat, which sleeves were currently rolled up exposing Natsuki's strong forearms and the visible veins therein. The coat flowed down reaching Natsuki's thigh. On the bottom, he was wearing a black pants matched with black shoes. The wardrobe was giving Natsuki's body the slim and lean effect but at the same time fit and well-toned.

"What? Got something on my face?" Natsuki asked when he noticed Shizuru was looking at him.

"Ara, nothing, Natsuki." Shizuru said before turning her attention to the road.

Natsuki turned his attention back to the road not wanting any accident to happen. The ride went on in comfortable silence. After a few more minutes of driving, Natsuki pulled over.

* * *

Shizuru found herself inside a building with a huge collection of various luxury vehicles. Natsuki was standing beside him.

"Shizuru, do you want to check on the Cadillac's new models or you want the same model as yours?" Natsuki inquired when they reached the partition where Cadillac models were displayed.

"Ara, I prefer to have the same model, Natsuki." Shizuru answered.

"And the color, Shizuru?" Natsuki further asked, eyes squinting.

"Ara, I wish it to be no different, Natsuki." Shizuru replied.

Natsuki took a lungful of air before releasing it.

"Ara, is there something wrong, Natsuki?" Shizuru inquired as she noticed the man's behavior.

" _Oh! Nothing really, Shizuru. It's just that it defeats the purpose of Nate destroying your car, woman! Your car will be like a red bull's eye for those damn paparazzi to target. Which is very fitting by the way since it is red."_ Natsuki thought in his mind beforelooking at Shizuru.

" _What's with being so sentimental? The old one is destroyed then, just find a new one. Like a totally new one and not just a new version of an old one." Natsuki continued in his mind or so he thought._

"Ara, how I wish it is that easy, Natsuki." Shizuru said with hurt evident in her voice before walking away briskly.

Unfortunately for Natsuki he mumbled those three sentences out loud which did not escape Shizuru's trained ears.

"Shit! Shizuru, wait!" Natsuki called out as he followed Shizuru who was already a few steps ahead of him.

But Shizuru paid him no mind. The woman just continued walking fast despite the high-heels that she was wearing. Shizuru was a few more steps away from rounding a corner. Natsuki, knowing where this would lead, ran as fast as he can. With inhuman speed, he was behind Shizuru. He held Shizuru's arm halting the woman from further striding forward.

"Shizuru." Natsuki started, trying to call the woman's attention.

"Let me go." Shizuru said as her voice cracked.

"Shizuru, listen to me." Natsuki tried.

"I said let me go, Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled turning towards Natsuki.

Natsuki was shocked to see a tear stained Shizuru. The woman looked so hurt but was still trying to hold her ground. For whatever reason, he felt like his heart was stabbed. It broke him to see the woman like that. First, the sadness in her eyes during the party then, drinking her heart out at the bar and now breaking down like this. Natsuki did not know what was happening to him. But one thing he was sure of was that he will ease the woman of her pain. He wanted to see the smile on those beautiful eyes. A genuine smile made out of true happiness and not just out of politeness.

"No." Natsuki said in her low husky voice, almost a whisper, before placing his left palm on a scanner and the supposed to be plain white wall of the building cracked open and revealed a conference room. He dragged Shizuru inside.

"Everybody, out!" Natsuki ordered the occupants who hurriedly went out and was gone by the seconds, his emerald orbs still glued to the woman.

Natsuki was still holding Shizuru's arm. Shizuru tried to go out but Natsuki held her tight.

"Natsuki, let me out." Shizuru wiggled looking at Natsuki, tears still falling down her face.

"I'm not letting you go, Shizuru. Never." Natsuki said in his husky voice, almost a whisper, while staring at Shizuru's crimson orbs.

"Natsuki, you baka! Baka! Baka!" Shizuru burst out as she started pounding on Natsuki's strong chest.

Natsuki let go of Shizuru's arm and allowed the woman to release all her pent-up emotions. He took all the blow of the woman's clenched fists. Tears were flowing down Shizuru's face. The pounding slowed after a couple of seconds. Natsuki wrapped his arms around Shizuru's body holding the woman closed to him. Shizuru's clenched fists were still on Natsuki's chest. Natsuki held Shizuru's head towards him which caused the woman to bury her head on his chest and cry therein.

"Ssshhh…Ssshhh…" Natsuki hushed Shizuru as he tenderly caressed the woman's hair with his right hand which seemed to be effective as the woman calmed down after a few more seconds.

Natsuki released his hold on Shizuru and proceeded on cupping Shizuru's face in his hands. He started wiping away the remaining tears below Shizuru's eyes with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. I didn't mean to hurt you." Natsuki whispered in his husky voice as he looked at Shizuru's crimson orbs.

Shizuru stayed silent as more tears started rolling down her face. She cannot will herself to talk. Her emotions were in turmoil. She stayed silent knowing that she cannot trust herself to speak without letting out a cracked voice.

"I regret what I said but I won't regret doing this." Natsuki whispered before capturing Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru was startled at first but soon recovered and started to kiss back. Shizuru closed her eyes as she followed the rhythm of Natsuki's mouth. The kiss was gentle and slow not rough and dominating. They took their time enjoying the taste of each other's mouth. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds before the two finally decided that they needed to breath. Natsuki pressed his forehead on Shizuru's. A smile adorning his face. While Shizuru started to open her eyes, revealing crimson orbs.

"You taste better without alcohol." Natsuki commented lightly before kissing Shizuru's nose then, her forehead.

"Ara, what made Natsuki say so? Did he take advantage of me when I was incapable of fending for myself? Natsuki should take responsibility." Shizuru said playfully looking at Natsuki.

Natsuki enveloped Shizuru in a warm embrace again.

"More like you took advantage of me, Shizuru." Natsuki chuckled looking down at Shizuru whose arms were wrapped around his torso.

"Ara, Natsuki is mean. Accusing a fine lady of doing ecchi things." Shizuru playfully whined.

"Hai! Hai! Shizuru-Ojousama." Natsuki said in surrender.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's antics. The two stayed like that for another few moments until they finally realized that they can actually live without being glued to each other.

* * *

Natsuki brought Shizuru back to the displays of Cadillac car models.

"Shizuru, do you still want the Cadillac model that's identical with your previous one?" Natsuki inquired Shizuru as he looked at the collection of Cadillac cars display around them.

Shizuru was regarding the various models and looked pensively at them. Her left arm wrapped around her stomach as her hand was placed on her right cheek. After a few seconds, she changed the position of her upper limbs and decided to fold her hands in front of her. She looked at Natsuki who was busy scrutinizing the models. Her emerald orbs moved from left to right in a quick manner.

"Ara, what can Natsuki suggests? If he had something in mind, I am all ears." Shizuru said as she regarded the man.

Natsuki snapped her head towards Shizuru. So fast that he won't wonder if he will experience stiffed neck later on. She smiled at Shizuru knowing the implication behind the woman's words. He escorted Shizuru towards a Cadillac model. His left hand on Shizuru's back as he held his right arm out gesturing to the Cadillac model.

"I suggest you take the Cadillac CTS V-Series. The model color on display and on production at the moment is black as you can see. But if you want, I can have the color personalized and turned it to red. If that is the case, you must wait until tomorrow morning. I'll have the production department finish it by four o'clock in the morning and have it delivered to your place by five o'clock tomorrow morning or earlier without undue delay. We will handle all the necessary requirements for registration." Natsuki explained in a business mode manner.

Natsuki lead Shizuru to another Cadillac model.

"However, should you wish to have this Red Cadillac ATS Coupe model which was identical to your previous car, I can get you a unit that you can drive twenty minutes from now. The registration will also be taken care of for you. I highly recommend not taking this unit for personal reasons, though." Natsuki explained looking at the car.

"Ara, what reasons does Natsuki have for not recommending this unit?" Shizuru said gesturing her hand to the car in front of them while turning her head towards Natsuki.

"Because the paparazzi had seen your car, Shizuru. Yes, there are a lot of people who own the same model. But women who are attending Harvard University and own the model? Not really. It will not take them long to trim down those list. Before you knew it, they had already put two on two and they will be trailing you. By trailing you, I mean harassing you. I am sorry to involve you in our mess, Shizuru. I wish I can do something about it but I can't. I don't want you getting hurt." Natsuki explained as he turned towards Shizuru. He casted his gaze down as the volume of his voice toned down. Ending his explanation in an almost inaudible volume.

Shizuru seeing the truthfulness and honesty in Natsuki's eyes held Natsuki's left cheek. Natsuki's emerald orbs stared at Shizuru's crimson ones. Shizuru smiled at her lovingly before speaking.

"Ara, I think I should take Natsuki's suggestion, then. I wish not to worry Natsuki of my safety." Shizuru said as he caressed Natsuki's cheek which the man just allowed.

"And Natsuki should not also burden himself with guilt of something that is beyond his control. I understand Natsuki's course of action in order to save me. For that Natsuki has my gratitude." Shizuru finished.

"Arigatou, Shizuru." Natsuki said smiling at the woman.

"Ara, I should be the one thanking Natsuki." Shizuru said before retrieving her hand from Natsuki's cheek.

"Hmn. Give me a moment. I'll just process the job order." Natsuki said when one of his employees approached him after he signaled the man.

"Good morning, Sir Natsuki." The man clad in navy blue suit bowed at Natsuki.

"Good morning, too, William. I want a Cadillac CTS V-Series model in red color. Inform the production department to have it done and deliver it on or before five o'clock tomorrow morning at the coordinates that I will be sending you. I don't want any delay in the delivery nor in the fulfillment of the modification that I laid down. I want the Quality Control department to ensure that the model is in 100% good performance before sending it out. I think that would be all. Thank you, William." Natsuki informed his employee.

"As you wish, Sir Natsuki." The man informed his employer of his understanding of the order given to him.

Natsuki walked back towards Shizuru.

* * *

Shizuru found herself again seated on the passenger seat of Natsuki's gray Ferrari FF car. The man insisted on driving her home. Shizuru wished that the ride will continue to drag but unfortunately, the odds weren't on her favor that time. They reached Shizuru's penthouse after a five minute drive thanks to Natsuki's car and Natsuki hitting the gas like they were being chased to death.

"We're here." Natsuki announced as he pulled over the car to the coordinates that Shizuru had given him.

Natsuki got out of the driver's seat and jogged towards the passenger seat to open it for Shizuru. Natsuki was holding the car door open for longer than necessary but Shizuru wasn't moving a muscle.

"Ahm. Shizuru? We're already in your address." Natsuki informed Shizuru who seemed to be in her little world.

"Ara, Ookini, Natsuki." Shizuru thanked the man who helped her out of the car.

"Yeah." Natsuki replied shortly before closing the car door.

Suddenly, Natsuki's phone rang. Natsuki immediately fished out his iPhone expecting the call.

"Excuse me, Shizuru." Natsuki said before answering the call.

"Natsuki speaking." Natsuki said to the caller on the other line.

"Good morning, Sir Natsuki. It is about the Paris account. The matter requires your urgent attention. The board of directors is requesting for your time tonight. Your rescheduled flight to Paris has been arranged. The private airplane is already at the hangar. The pilot would wish me to inform you that you are ready to depart soon." The person on the other line informed Natsuki.

"Thank you, Ms. Woods. I'll be in the hangar in ten minutes." Natsuki informed before hanging up.

Natsuki turned his attention back to Shizuru whose eyes were down casted.

"I have to go, Shizuru. Expect your car to be delivered tomorrow morning." Natsuki informed Shizuru before starting to move towards the direction of the driver's seat.

But before Natsuki could round his car, he felt a tug on his coat. He turned his head and saw Shizuru holding the hem of his coat. The woman's crimson orbs found the ground more interesting than anything else.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki inquired not understanding the woman's action.

"Is Natsuki going to Paris?" Shizuru asked timidly, her voice almost inaudible.

"Yes, Shizuru. I need to go back. I have urgent matter to attend to." Natsuki answered as he turned his body and faced Shizuru.

"Will I see Natsuki again?" Shizuru asked unsurely, her melodic voice in low volume nearing a whisper. She stared at Natsuki's emerald orbs, hopefully.

" _That look again. Shizuru, why do you always think that I am leaving and not coming back?"_ Natsuki asked in his mind.

"Paris is just a few hours flight, Shizuru." Natsuki said before an idea popped to his mind.

"Shizuru, can I have your phone?" Natsuki inquired looking at Shizuru.

"Ara, why does Natsuki want my mobile phone?" Shizuru asked Natsuki.

"You'll see. Your phone, please." Natsuki said, his open palm extended for Shizuru to give him her phone.

Shizuru fished out the phone from her purse and gave it to Natsuki. Natsuki dialed his number on Shizuru's phone.

"There, you have my number." Natsuki announced as he showed the two iPhone to Shizuru.

His blue-cased iPhone was ringing on his left hand, flashing Shizuru's unregistered number. Shizuru's red-cased iPhone was held in his right hand. Natsuki then returned the phone back to Shizuru.

Shizuru remembered the first time that Natsuki gave her his number. Wanting to repeat the same, she called Natsuki who was busy fumbling with his iPhone, saving Shizuru's number.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called.

Natsuki looked up and turned towards Shizuru.

Flash*Snap*Captured*

Shizuru looked at the captured image and frowned. Natsuki's face was covered by his arms. Unfortunately, Natsuki's reflexes were fast. Thanks to his years worth of experience of being chased by paparazzi.

"Ara, Nat…" Shizuru started as she looked up.

Flash*Snap*Captured*

Shizuru wasn't able to finish her sentence as Natsuki captured her lips. Natsuki took the chance to get near Shizuru when the woman was preoccupied brooding over her failed attempt. Natsuki inched his face near Shizuru's just where he expected Shizuru's lips would be. He held his phone out to capture the moment. Natsuki retreated afterwards and looked at his handiwork.

There in the screen of his phone was a shocked Shizuru with her crimson orbs slightly bulged. Natsuki's emerald orbs were staring at her as Natsuki smiled through the kiss.

"Ara, Natsuki is not fair." Shizuru whined.

"Everything is fair in love and war, Shizuru." Natsuki stated looking at Shizuru with a smile on his face.

"Ara, if Natsuki says so." Shizuru said feigning hurt, before turning around walking towards her penthouse.

" _Eh? Is she mad? But what did I do? Is it because of the kiss? I don't understand. Shit! I need to get to the hangar in eight minutes. But Shizuru looks like she is mad. This woman is really impossible."_ Natsuki thought before running after Shizuru.

"Shizuru, wait!" Natsuki called out which was effective as Shizuru halted in her steps.

Natsuki went around to face Shizuru, confusion and worry evident on his face.

"Shizuru, look I'm…"

Flash*Snap*Captured*

Shizuru looked up smiling at Natsuki. She looked at her phone and smiled. She caught Natsuki off guarded. Natsuki's confused and worried faced was captured in her phone.

"Ara, Natsuki looks funny in this picture." Shizuru commented, looking at Natsuki's image on her phone.

"Woman." Natsuki uttered as he let out a chuckle.

"Ara, Natsuki said that everything is fair in love and war, did he not?" Shizuru asked looking at Natsuki with a slim eyebrow raised.

"Hai. Hai. But Shizuru, I really have to go." Natsuki said with urgency evident on his voice.

"Ara, yes. Ookini for driving me home, Natsuki." Shizuru said smiling at Natsuki.

Natsuki just nodded before turning towards his car and jogging to it. After five minutes of over speeding and violating other traffic laws there were, Natsuki was able to reach the hangar a few minutes earlier than expected.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 17**

It was Monday afternoon. Shizuru was once again seated in her MBA class. The professor was discussing the lesson in front but Shizuru was looking at it blankly. She kept sighing for the nth time. Her mind was wandering anywhere but at the topic on hand. Her mind kept thinking about a certain raven haired man who did not answer any of the calls she made that morning. She tried calling the man to thank him for the red Cadillac CTS V-Series car that had arrived earlier than expected but he was out of coverage area and cannot be reached.

Shizuru retrieved her phone again trying to call the raven haired man. This would be the third call that she will be making. She searched her contacts and tap call when she found the raven haired man's number. The number was ringing now. Soon, a loud sound of phone ringing was heard inside the room.

Everyone's attention was snapped towards the direction of the sound. Shizuru looked up and turned her head to her right. She was surprised to find Natsuki looming over her. Natsuki was clad in a black suit. A white polo that was hugging his well-toned body was tucked in black pants. A slim black tie on his neck and a pair of black shoes were on his feet. A spectacle was adorning Natsuki's eyes giving him the smart look. He was chuckling at Shizuru as he held his phone, screen flashed towards Shizuru's line of sight.

Shizuru was too preoccupied with her phone that she did not notice the gasps that the other occupants in the room made when a certain raven haired man graced the classroom with his presence.

"Mr. Kruger my boy, as much as I am happy to see you in my class a month earlier than expected, your mobile ringing that loud is disturbing it. Please switch it to silent mode. No special treatment, my boy." The professor addressed Natsuki, halting his discussion.

"I'm sorry, professor." Natsuki apologized turning his attention to the old man who was his professor.

"Class, the lesson is in front not on Mr. Kruger's face. Let's continue." the professor announced to get the class' attention back to the lesson.

Natsuki switched his phone to silent mode without dismissing the call. He sat beside Shizuru after unbuttoning his black suit. Shizuru was still dumbstruck looking at Natsuki.

"Shizuru, are you not gonna end the call?" Natsuki asked looking at Shizuru with his spectacled emerald eyes, trying to call the woman's attention who was just staring at him.

Shizuru's phone was still on her lap, held by her hands.

"Ara, yes. I am." Shizuru replied as she was finally pulled out of her stupor.

Shizuru ended the call before returning her phone to its confinement. She turned her attention to the professor. Natsuki did the same. The class went on with Shizuru casting a side glance every now and then at Natsuki whose expression was stoic. This did not go unnoticed by the raven haired man's peripheral vision.

"I was in the airplane." Natsuki suddenly spoke in his husky voice that was toned down to a very low volume that anyone with normal hearing will surely miss. His emerald orbs still looking in front.

Shizuru turned her head towards Natsuki.

"I missed your calls." Natsuki spoke again without moving from his current position.

"Ara, I understand." Shizuru said in her low volume melodic voice before turning her attention back to the professor.

The class went on for a few more minutes until the professor halted and scanned his class. He smiled discreetly when he spotted Natsuki who was obviously looking but not seeing things.

" _My class still bore you, my boy. Does it not? Well, let's try to keep you from snoozing."_ The professor thought as he turned off the projector.

"Everyone, discussion for today concluded there. We will proceed with the case studies. For the case analysis, you will be working in pair. You are given the discretion to choose your partner. Different cases will be made available in your online e-class. The selection of the case that will be assigned to each one of you will be made randomly. Each pair will be working on two cases which will be due tomorrow. Suffice it to say that you will still be working on your own. However, your chosen partner's opinion can give you a wider perspective on the case. You will be able to see the different angles of the case and not be confined to a single perspective. When you are done, upload your output in your online e-class account. Should you have any queries in mind, you may post it on our online class discussion. Have a good day, ladies and gentlemen." The professor instructed before starting to pack up and went out of the room.

" _Great! After 28 hours of sleep deprivation, now this. Thank you very much for not giving me a well-rested break, professor."_ Natsuki thought sarcastically as his spectacled emerald orbs followed his professor's figure that was on his way out.

Natsuki sighed before turning his head to Shizuru.

"I guess you're stuck with me, then." Natsuki said leaning on his seat as he looked at Shizuru.

"Ara, is Natsuki asking me to be his partner?" Shizuru asked, stressing the last word in a teasing manner.

"Unless you got someone in mind." Natsuki replied still looking at Shizuru.

"Natsuki. I mean, Mr. Kruger. Do you have someone to work with the case? I am available." A female voice said in a seductive manner emphasizing her last sentence.

A beautiful and young blond woman clad in a business suit that was hugging her curves hovered in front of Natsuki. The woman's hands were pressed on Natsuki's desk. Her body was slightly bended forward, giving Natsuki a very good view of her cleavage. The woman wasn't wearing any undershirt judging from the bra lace that was visible.

Natsuki look at the woman and a spark of recognition crossed his feature.

"Knowing you, I don't think you'll need any help with the case, Claudette." Natsuki stated as a matter of fact.

"So, you still remember me. But you can always help me with something else, Nat-su-ki." The blond woman replied seductively not giving up as she inched her body closer to Natsuki. Her hungry lustful eyes staring at Natsuki, looking him up and down. Undressing the raven haired man with her eyes.

"And you still haven't changed." Natsuki commented, chuckling as he retrieved his arms from the table and placed them on his thighs, instead. Not meaning to accidentally graze the woman's body which might result to encouraging her further.

"Ara, I am afraid that Natsuki is with me." Shizuru interjected calmly. A polite smile adorning her lips as she looked at the woman.

Natsuki and the woman both turned their attention to Shizuru. Shizuru was smiling with her hands immaculately folded on her lap and was sitting with posture. An image of a very fine woman if not for the sinister aura emanating from the woman that Natsuki could sense very well.

"Oh. I don't mind sharing." The woman replied seductively, turning her attention back to Natsuki as she bit her bottom lip.

"Ara, if my memory serves me well, the professor's instruction was to work in pair and not team." Shizuru responded, the meaning behind the woman's words were not lost to her.

"He won't know unless we tell him, right Nat-su-ki?" the woman replied, her attention was still on Natsuki.

The woman started reaching for Natsuki's eyeglasses when she felt a hand holding her outreached left arm.

"That's enough, Claudette. Leave Natsuki alone." A gorgeous young woman with auburn hair clad in business suit intervened.

"Stephanie, you're boring. I'm just giving Natsuki a warm welcome." The blond woman defended as she retrieved her arm and straightened up.

"Yeah. Says the walking brain disguised as a woman. Why can't you just say it like any normal person will?" the auburn haired woman rolled her eyes before looking at Natsuki.

"Anyway, welcome back Natsuki. Good to see you again." The auburn haired woman said addressing Natsuki.

"Thanks, Steph." Natsuki replied as he looked at the auburn haired woman.

"Come on now, Claud." The auburn haired woman said as she dragged the blond woman with her.

He went to the same undergraduate business school with the women. Claudette had always been that playful while Stephanie was always the one keeping her in check. They were colleagues for the women themselves were no ordinary. They were more than just pretty face and gorgeous body for beneath those was a high level intellectual capacity.

But unfortunately for Natsuki, a certain Shizuru Viola did not know these facts. Especially, Claudette being just a colleague and friend to Natsuki.

Natsuki turned his attention back to Shizuru. The woman looked serene although inside she was anything but calm. Natsuki stood up and straightened up his suit, buttoning them in the process.

"Let's go, Shizuru. We have cases to do." Natsuki said smiling at Shizuru as he held his hand out for Shizuru to take.

Shizuru did not move a muscle but instead just stared at him. Her hands still folded on her lap. Natsuki not having any more energy for little banter, just reached for Shizuru's right hand and give it a gentle squeeze before intertwining it with his own. This seemed to be effective as Shizuru finally moved and followed Natsuki.

* * *

Shizuru was walking towards her new red Cadillac CTS V-Series car courtesy of a certain raven haired man who was currently walking to her left. Their hands no longer intertwined. They were a few steps away from her car when Natsuki spoke.

"Say, Shizuru?" Natsuki spoke, calling Shizuru's attention.

"Ara, yes, Natsuki." Shizuru said looking at the raven haired man whose emerald orbs were no longer behind spectacles.

"Where do you plan on doing the case studies?" Natsuki asked looking at Shizuru.

"Ara, if Natsuki would agree with me, I am offering my place. I believe it is more efficient given the distance and the time that we have on hand." Shizuru suggested at the raven haired man.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea, Shizuru. I'll just see you there." Natsuki agreed before turning on his heels towards the other direction.

"Ara, where is Natsuki going?" Shizuru asked before the raven haired man could proceed.

"To my ride, Shizuru." Natsuki said pointing his thumb to a vehicle that was parked on the other side of the parking area.

Shizuru followed the direction where Natsuki's thumb was pointing to and saw a Ducati Panigale 959. It was the same bike that Natsuki used when he made his flashy dramatic entrance during the party.

"Ara, is Natsuki referring to that Ducati bike?" Shizuru said looking at the raven haired man disapprovingly.

"Yeah." Natsuki replied shortly, scratching the back of his head.

"Ara, Natsuki still loves attracting danger to him. Natsuki should drive with extra care." Shizuru advised, looking the raven haired man in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Shizuru. I'm going now." Natsuki said dismissing Shizuru's worry before going to his Ducati's direction.

Shizuru went to her car and got in. Natsuki on the other hand, put on his helmet after mounting his bike. The two maneuvered their respective vehicles out of the university parking area.

* * *

Shizuru's car window was rolled down as she traversed the road leading to her penthouse. The reason for this was a certain raven haired man who was sexily straddling a Ducati Panigale 959 to the left of her red Cadillac CTS V-Series car. Natsuki was still clad in his black business suit with his coat left unbuttoned. The wind was blowing the flaps of his black coat backwards, revealing his white polo shirt that was doing nothing in hiding his lean and well-toned body. Any horny woman would wish to be Natsuki's Ducati even just for that moment.

Shizuru was glancing at the raven haired man every now and then. Her hands were on the steering wheel. Her driving skill was fine so, there was really no need for her to glue her eyes on the uninteresting and boring road that she had traversed for years. They all look the same and she had seen them everyday but the view to her left was something of rarity.

The raven haired man's head was covered in helmet. His focus was on the road, heeding a certain tawny haired woman's advice of taking extra caution while driving. However, such certain tawny haired woman was not doing what she preached. If the raven haired man's peripheral vision was not playing trick on him, that certain tawny haired woman's crimson orbs were glued to him and not on the road.

"Shizuru, keep your eyes on the road." Natsuki ordered in his muffled husky voice, turning his head towards Shizuru after pushing a small button on the side of his helmet to roll up his visor.

"Ara, I am, Natsuki." Shizuru said, smiling at Natsuki.

"I'm serious, woman. You're attracting accident with what you're doing." Natsuki looked at Shizuru with all seriousness on his face.

"Ara, is Natsuki not doing the same? He is speaking to me while driving." Shizuru defended looking at Natsuki, her slim eyebrow rising.

"Shi-zu-ru…" Natsuki warned threateningly in his muffled husky voice, his emerald eyes glaring as he looked straightly at Shizuru's crimson orbs.

"Ara, alright. If that is what Natsuki wants." Shizuru gave in for now, knowing that the raven haired man was just concern for her road safety.

She turned her attention back to the road in front of her. Natsuki just sighed then, pressed the button again on the side of his helmet to pull down his visor. Their ride went on with fortunately no accident happening.

* * *

It was past five o'clock in the afternoon when they reached Shizuru's penthouse.

"Ara, Come in, Natsuki." Shizuru invited the raven haired man after scanning her palm on the biometrics security system installed on the entrance of the unit.

"Yeah." Natsuki replied shortly as he entered the unit.

Natsuki was presented with the view of a living room to his right, a few steps from the door. White colored plush sofas were installed in an arc manner around a glass coffee table. A flat screen television was installed on the wall facing the sofas. A chandelier was hanging on the ceiling. To his left was a kitchenette. Directly facing him was an arc leading to the balcony. Further to the left of the kitchenette was a short hallway leading to a bedroom and its adjacent office. The general motif of the units' paint color was cream with a few gold details.

"Ara, Would Natsuki mind waiting for a few moments? I have to change my clothing and prepare our meal seeing as it will be time for dinner soon." Shizuru asked as she started going to the direction of the bedroom.

"Yeah, sure. Take your time Shizuru." Natsuki replied, looking at the tawny haired woman.

"Ara, Natsuki can make himself comfortable while waiting for me." Shizuru said looking at the raven haired man who was still planted on the entrance.

"Thank you, Shizuru." as he started his way towards the couch.

"Ara, Natsuki is very much welcome. Does Natsuki need anything for the moment?" Shizuru inquired, looking at the raven haired man who was already seated on the sofa; his back turned towards her.

"Yeah. Can I borrow your laptop, Shizuru? I'll start accessing the e-class to get our cases. I'll do some preliminaries while you're doing your things." Natsuki replied turning his body towards Shizuru, his arms draped on the backrest of the sofa.

"Ara, of course, Natsuki." Shizuru said as she proceeded to her study to retrieve the item.

* * *

Minutes later, Shizuru came back with a laptop on hand. Natsuki got the time after thanking Shizuru. He was now starting the machine on. He discarded his black coat and placed it on the coffee table. He stretched his arms and neck. After a few cracks here and there, he was satisfied and put his spectacles on.

" _Let's see what we have here."_ Natsuki thought as his fingers tapped the keyboard with ease expertise and a few windows were open.

The screen flashed the name of the students with the assigned cases. Natsuki clicked on his name and Shizuru's. Two windows popped up. He scanned the case assigned to Shizuru with his emerald orbs that were rapidly moving from left to right. A ghost smile appeared on his lips after seeing the case. Then, he proceeded on scanning the case assigned to him. He scanned the case and glared at the laptop screen.

" _Is that old man kidding me!? This case is still in progress. Hell! It is still under further study and investigation! Clever old man. "Different perspective on the case" huh? My ass! More like free consultation. Torn between firing the fraudulent CEO or retaining her, aren't we professor? Still a lose-lose scenario for the company. Well, I guess I have no choice. Let's get this done and be over it."_ Natsuki thought as his fingers mechanically tapped on the keyboard with his emerald orbs flicking right and left. His spectacled emerald orbs focused on the screen as he smirked every now and then.

* * *

After a good one hour and thirty minutes, Shizuru was done preparing their dinner and freshening up herself. Her menu for that night was Italian dishes, knowing the raven haired man's food preference from when they were still in high school. Although she prepared Japanese dishes as a back plan and for herself. Unfortunately, she was not fond of greasy and oily foods.

Shizuru was no longer clad in her business suit. She was wearing a purple short and a white loose t-shirt with a pair of purple slippers on her feet. Her tawny mane was confined in a bun with a few loose strands left flowing on the sides of her face. Exposing her creamy neck.

When Shizuru was done with setting the table, she walked towards the living area.

"Ara, dinner is…" Shizuru started to announced but halted when she saw the raven haired man's current state.

Natsuki was splayed on the sofa. His left arm was behind his head that was cradled on the armrest. His right arm fell down as it touched the carpeted floor. His bare feet were on the other end of the sofa's armrest. A spectacle was still adorning his closed eyes. A light snore was heard as he breathed, his chest heaving lightly. The screen of the laptop was dimmed. A sign that the machine was already idle for quite some times.

Shizuru approached the raven haired man and kneeled beside him. Her body turned towards the sleeping figure.

"Ara, Natsuki must have exhausted himself today." Shizuru whispered as she held Natsuki's fallen limb and secured it on the raven haired man's abdomen, instead.

"Natsuki is surely a hard working gentleman." Shizuru whispered again.

Then, slowly she reached for the spectacles on the raven haired man's eyes and placed it on the coffee table. Shizuru looked at the man's slim black tie which was still unloosened. Meaning to make the raven haired man more comfortable, she slowly loosened it before discarding the item and placing it on the coffee table beside the spectacles. The man stirred but continued snoozing. Shizuru was starting to unbutton the man's white polo starting from the top when she caught a glimpse of silver around the man's neck. Shizuru felt a sudden feeling on the pit of her stomach.

"Ara, could it be…" Shizuru whispered as she completely opened the man's first button and held the silver item on her hand.

She pulled out the item and looked at it with tears starting to fall down her cheeks. On her hand was a silver necklace with a pendant that had a yin yang of emerald and crimson gems. It was the necklace that she gave the man during his surprise birthday celebration held in her resort house in Kyoto.

Apparently, Natsuki had the piece of jewelry with him most of the time although he hid it from everyone's sight not wanting to attract unwanted attention to it. It was a woman's piece of jewelry after all that the media men's inquisitive eyes will surely take interest on.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered as she looked at the raven haired man lovingly.

He held the raven haired man's right cheek with her left hand as she gently caressed it with her thumb, the necklace pendant still held on her right hand. Shizuru inched her face closer to the raven haired man's and pressed her forehead on the raven haired man's.

"Nat-su-ki…" Shizuru whispered lovingly before she dipped her face down and kissed the raven haired man's lips tenderly. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

The raven haired man was sleeping deeply that the event went unnoticed by him. He was exhausted from his flight from Paris and the cases that he finished analyzing and answering while Shizuru was busy. Despite him saying that he will only do the preliminaries. He was both physically and mentally drained for the day.

* * *

Natsuki woke up to the feeling of additional weight on his right side. He can also feel some breathing. He opened his emerald orbs and turned his head to his right. A smile graced his lips when he saw a sleeping Shizuru whose head was buried on his right shoulder. The tawny haired woman's arms were wrapped around his upper torso. Her legs were entangled with his own. He lifted his left arm to check the time on his wrist watch. It was past ten o'clock in the evening.

"Let's get you to bed, Shizuru. We don't want you waking up tomorrow with back pain." Natsuki whispered in his husky voice but the tawny haired woman just stirred before tightening her hold on Natsuki.

Natsuki just chuckled. After a few struggles, Natsuki was already carrying Shizuru in bridal style towards what he thought would be the tawny haired woman's bedroom. He laid Shizuru on the bed before covering her body.

"Good night, Shizuru." Natsuki whispered as he bent his body forward and kissed Shizuru's forehead.

Natsuki straightened himself up and proceeded to the door. He casted a final glance at the figure who was sleeping serenely on the bed before finally letting himself out and locking the door.

Natsuki was walking back towards the living room when he caught a glance of the dining table which was filled with foods. Not wanting to waste the woman's effort of preparing their meals, Natsuki went to the dining area. He looked at the dishes laid on the table and his stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had not taken his needed food intake for the day. Natsuki sat down in one of the chairs.

"Itadakimasu!"Natsuki said before digging in.

* * *

Soon, he was done with his late dinner and started preparing to leave. He was all clothed and was doing his last minute check when he noticed that his phone was missing. He scanned the area and found Shizuru's phone lying on the coffee table beside the laptop.

"I guess Shizuru won't mind if I give my phone a call." Natsuki said before retrieving the item from the coffee table.

Natsuki scanned Shizuru's contacts to find his name. He came across the one named with _'My Natsuki'_. He looked at the registered number on it and his emerald orbs widened. It was his old private number when he was still in high school. The image that came with the number surprised him even more. It was a picture of him when he was still a she. His old private number was only known to a few trusted people. Plus the woman got his picture. Natsuki was dumbfounded for a few more seconds.

"Shizuru…who are you really?" Natsuki whispered as he looked at the direction of Shizuru's bedroom.

An idea popped to Natsuki's mind and he continued searching for his new number which was registered under the name _'Natsuki Kruger'_. He called the number and soon, he heard his phone ringing. The item fell down and was on the other side of the sofa. Natsuki ended the call and retrieved his phone from the carpeted floor. He returned Shizuru's phone back to the coffee table after sending it a message expressing his gratitude for the dinner prepared by the tawny haired woman. Natsuki exited the unit afterwards and went his way.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18**

It was Tuesday evening. A raven haired man with emerald orbs was seated behind a bar tool. He was clad in a black jacket that was worn over his white t-shirt and denim jeans. He was pensively looking at the flaming alcoholic drinks in front of him. Emerald orbs looking but not really seeing things. A million questions were running in his head concerning a certain tawny haired woman with crimson orbs. He had been like that for minutes.

A black haired man was seated on the bar stool to Natsuki's left. He was flashing his toothy smile to the ladies patron earning him some flirtatious flying kiss or lustful looks. He was glancing at the raven haired man every now and then, waiting for him to talk.

A slim redhead vixen was occupying the bar stool to his right. Contrary to the raven haired man, the woman was enjoying her sweet time in the bar. Flirting with the other patrons while playing with her alcoholic drinks. But that was not the reason she was in the bar at that moment. Her beauty sleep was disturbed when a certain raven haired man called her in the most unholy hour of one o'clock in the morning with urgency in his husky voice like the end of the world was coming very soon. Now, that certain raven haired man did nothing since they entered the bar but to stare at the drinks like it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"Does anybody here know a freakin' mind reader? I'm willing to pay a million dollar to read this stupid mutt's mind." Nao announced to no one in particular, gesturing her hand towards Natsuki.

Natsuki just took a deep breath and sighed.

"Seriously, Natsuki. Why do you want to talk to us?" Chie asked, looking at Natsuki with curiosity in his eyes.

"It's Shizuru." Natsuki replied shortly.

"Ooh. You got Viola pregnant, mutt? Finally decided to put those things to use? Congratulations!" Nao said, tapping Natsuki's shoulder.

"Oi, that's not it, Nao!" Natsuki said, snapping his head to Nao.

"Viola is gay and she doesn't swing your way?" Nao snickered, looking at Natsuki.

"Nao." Chie warned Nao, looking at the redhead vixen.

"What!? He's being hard. We're here for like fuckin' forever and he isn't saying a single shit." Nao reasoned out, casting her gaze at Chie before settling them on Natsuki.

"Let's just hear him out, Nao." Chie said, trying to be the voice of reason as he combed his hair with his hand.

"Why don't you just spit it out, mutt?" Nao said looking at Natsuki.

"Fine. I want my memory back." Natsuki stated with conviction as he straightened up.

"Wish granted." Nao said like it was the most natural thing to say as she sipped her drinks.

"What!?" Natsuki and Chie said simultaneously, looking at her incredulously.

"I said wish granted." Nao said calmly, looking at the two men as she held her glass.

"What are you saying, Nao?" Natsuki asked looking at Nao.

Nao fished out a small black book from her purse and waved it in front of Natsuki.

"Looks familiar, my dear cousin?" Nao said smirking.

"Nao, how did you get this?" Natsuki said after retrieving the item from Nao.

"Oh. Let's say, I paid your apartment a little visit. By the way, you security system sucked." Nao commented as she sipped her drinks again.

"Have you read this, Nao." Natsuki said as he flipped the pages.

"Oi! The word 'privacy' exists in my vocabulary, mutt!" Nao snapped her attention to Natsuki who was looking at her.

"So, why did you retrieve this, Nao?" Natsuki inquired looking at Nao.

"Because that shit is the only thing you talk to. And I know this day will come that you'll be pestering me with your unending questions. Just saving my time, mutt." Nao explained, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, Nao." Natsuki said, smiling at Nao.

"Save it, mutt. We don't know if it will work." Nao stated as a matter of fact.

"I have some videos that I can send to you, Natsuki. It might help you remember better." Chie suggested, looking at Natsuki.

"Can you send it tonight, Chie?" Natsuki inquired, turning his attention to Chie.

"Yeah. I think I can do that." Chie replied, looking at Natsuki.

"Thanks, Chie." Natsuki thanked the man.

"Anytime." Chie replied shortly after raising his glass to Natsuki.

Natsuki secured the black book inside his jacket. After a while, Natsuki bid his goodbye meaning to proceed with his plan of remembering his lost memory.

He was a few steps from the bar stool when a woman wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and kissed him passionately. Natsuki was shocked but immediately recovered and pried the woman from him.

"Natsuki!" A voice filled with fury and rage called from a direction.

Natsuki followed the voice and saw Nate who was seething in anger. Fists clenched and hissing. Judging from the man's behavior, Natsuki knew that his brother was drunk.

"Nate." Natsuki uttered before Nate's fist connected to his left jaw.

Natsuki had no time to evade the blow for he was preoccupied with shielding Anh. He knew his brother was impulsive and will charge without thinking when drunk.

"Damn it! Nate, it's not what you think!" Natsuki barked at Nate as he wiped the blood that oozed from his mouth with his back hand.

"I'm not blind, brother. I know what I see. Traitor!" Nate barked as he charged again.

"You're fuckin' drunk, Nate! Anh is no different." Natsuki tried to reason but Nate wasn't listening as his brother started releasing more punches while he tried evading them.

The securities came rushing after seeing the commotion. Chie was already holding a very wasted Anh as Nao just simply stood there watching the two with amusement in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" One of the bulky security clad in black inquired as he started approaching the two.

"If I were you, I won't bother involving myself in their shit. Unless you want to be fired by your drunken boss." Nao spoke nonchalantly, gesturing at the two men who were still on it.

She knew her two cousins very well. These securities will not hold to Nate when he was in this state of rampage. Nate was no different to Natsuki when enraged. Although, this time Natsuki was more sober and thus, had the upper hand.

The security took a closer look and a spark of recognition crossed their faces. They just stood there barricading other patrons, not wanting them to be involved in the mess.

Natsuki not wanting to prolong the unreasonable brawl knocked Nate unconscious. His brother left him with no choice. Nate's ears were turned deaf to whatever Natsuki was saying.

"Take him to his car and escort the lady home." Natsuki ordered, looking down at his unconscious brother who was splayed on the floor.

The securities did what was ordered to them. They carried the unconscious Nate towards his car and someone from the crew assisted Anh. He had no time to play Anh's knight in shining armor at the moment for he had important matter on hand.

"I'll drive Nate home, mutt. He'll just go on berserk mode again if he'll see you." Nao volunteered before striding towards the direction where Nate was carried.

* * *

Natsuki was sitting in his couch clad only in his navy blue boxers. A black book was held in his right hand as his emerald orbs flicked left and right reading what was written on each page. Flashes of memories came flooding back to him as he turned each page of the book. On some pages, he found no difficulty in remembering the events that were recorded therein. But on some other pages, that was not the case for he needed to pause for a couple of minutes before the memories would flash back to him and some of them had completely evaded his memory.

It had been more than four years, after all. Any ordinary person wouldn't be able to recall his lost short term memory given the long span of time that it had been receded in his sub consciousness without any effort of trying to recall them. But again, Natsuki Kruger was no ordinary human which was a good thing. Yes, it took him a good couple of hours to remember but he still recalled most of his important short term memory that was lost. Specifically, those concerning a certain tawny haired woman with crimson orbs.

The black book was Natsuki's diary that contained his lost memory. Everything that happened during the entire month that he met Shizuru was written there except for the day of the accident.

When Natsuki reached a blank page on his diary, he closed the book and set it aside. He leaned his head on the backrest of his couch and closed his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. He massaged his forehead as he can feel a throbbing pain in his head in his effort to try to remember everything that was written therein.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki uttered as he kept massaging his forehead.

After a good thirty-minute break from his trip to his memory palace, he decided to proceed watching the videos that Chie had sent him. He switched on his plasma TV after plugging a USB flash drive to one of its ports. The machine came to life and flashed the list of videos therein. With a remote in hand, he played them all.

The first video showed their volleyball championship game. Natsuki just smiled when he saw his winning service. Then, the video showed the part where Shizuru was awarding them.

"Eh!? Did I just kiss her on the first day that I met her? But my diary says it was an unintentional kiss. Yes, an unintentional kiss. I'm not that pervert." Natsuki commented while nodding his head, trying to convince himself.

The second video showed Natsuki's surprise birthday celebration in Shizuru's Kyoto resort house. Natsuki was now watching the part where he abruptly kissed Shizuru passionately. He had to grab a pillow and will down his coming erection as he could feel his boxers tightening.

"Now, that's a different story. But hey, I was worried." Natsuki defended, talking to no one.

The video showed the part where Shizuru was giving him a present and the song that he played for Shizuru.

"What the hell, Chie!? That was supposed to be private!" Natsuki yelled to no one as he straightened up, pointing at the screen of the plasma TV.

 _At the background, voices can be heard._

" _Chie, Natsuki will be mad." Aoi whispered_

" _Come on now, Aoi. She won't know." Chie whispered back_

" _How sweet!" Mai beamed_

" _Ssshhh!" Both Aoi and Chie silenced Mai._

"So, it was you all along huh, Shizuru?" Natsuki uttered as he held his necklace pendant, a fond smile on his face.

The third video showed the play Romeo and Juliet. Natsuki blinked his emerald orbs not believing his eye sights.

"Wow. Is that really me when I was a female? I looked like Nate. Must be Aoi's handiwork. Yeah. No doubt about that." Natsuki commented as he continued watching the play.

Natsuki was holding the pillow to his erection during the entire play. So, when the play ended he had to rush to his bathroom to take care of his overly excited member. Unfortunately for him, his body was responding differently now specially after seeing Shizuru's state of dress during the bed scene. It also did not help that there were a lot of kissing scenes during the play.

"Pervert!" Natsuki scolded his member who was standing erectly as he trudged his way towards his bathroom.

Minutes later, Natsuki came back from the bathroom. He was wearing different boxers because his previous one got messy, thanks to his easily excited hormones. He continued watching the videos. He was now down to the fourth one which was the concert.

"Shizuru." Natsuki uttered when he reached the part where he was serenading Shizuru.

The last video was the collection of news report about the accident. A few interviews with the Fuuka Director and their burial ceremony that was attended by a lot of people. Natsuki felt his heart being stabbed when he saw a video of Shizuru clad in black with sunglasses covering her crimson orbs. The woman looked calm but Natsuki knew better.

The video ended and Natsuki checked the time. It was 3:43AM. He wanted to call Shizuru but decided against it knowing that the woman had already retired for the night and it was too early for her to be awake.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 19**

It was a Wednesday morning. The beginning of a five-day long holidays. A tawny haired woman with crimson orbs was clad in a loose purple t-shirt paired with a white short that reached her mid thigh. A pair of purple sleepers was on her feet. She was sitting on her white sofa as she calmly sipped her warm green tea. Her arranged flight to Japan to visit her parents was not happening until eleven o'clock of that morning. The schedule was actually flexible since she will be using her private plane.

Her crimson orbs were glued on the plasma TV that was flashing her favorite morning show. The show took a commercial break and a celebrity updates flashed on the screen. Two hosts came into view, a handsome young man and a beautiful young woman.

" _Welcome to Celebrity Gossips where you get your latest updates about your favorite stars in less than three minutes." The two hosts greeted in unison._

" _Our hottest trending topic this morning is the controversial post of one of the Victoria's Secret Angels, Ashley. Ashley recently uploaded a photo on her Instragram account in her sizzling navy blue Victoria's Secret limited edition lingerie showing a small bump on her stomach with the caption #babyNatsuki. The photo was taken earlier this morning. Here's a sneak peak." The handsome young man announced as the focus of the camera zoomed in to him._

 _The screen flashed a photograph of a sexy and gorgeous brunette woman cradling her stomach with a very visible bump on it. The woman's side was facing a full-body-sized mirror with her hand holding an iPhone. The image faded and the focus was zoomed in to the female host._

" _Is our bachelor Natsuki Kruger a daddy now? Apparently, Ashley and Natsuki were spotted by paparazzi last week in Paris. The two were taking their lovely stroll along the Eifel tower. A snapshot of their passionate kiss outside a bar was captured by cameras on the same night…_

 _Two pictures were flashed on the screen. The first one was showing Natsuki escorting the woman with Natsuki's hand placed on the lower back of the woman, the Eiffel tower behind them. Both were looking at each other with a smile on their lips. The next one showed the woman's arms wrapped around Natsuki's neck as they kissed. The pictures faded again and showed the female host._

 _Unfortunately, Ashley's hands are still full due to the Victoria's Secret Angels world tour. Does this mean that daddy Natsuki has to wait before he can see his now two Angels? For the ladies weeping out there for our handsome knight in shining armor has already found his damsel in distress, let's just wish these two couple a great life…"_

The show went on but the tawny haired woman was no longer listening. Her grip on her teacup was dangerously tight that it might break the innocent chinaware soon. A menacing aura was emanating from her. She took a lungful of air and released it afterwards. She hid her crimson orbs behind her eyelids for a good ten seconds before opening them again. Her face became stoic. She put down her teacup and retrieved her iPhone from the coffee table. She scanned her contacts and called a number.

"Good morning, Miss Viola." The person from the other line greeted her.

"Good morning, too Donna. Can you kindly rearrange my flight to Japan? I want to depart as soon as possible." Shizuru said to her personal secretary.

"As you wish, Miss Viola." The secretary replied.

"Thank you, Donna." Shizuru said before hanging up.

Shizuru turned off the plasma TV before starting to get up and moving from the living area.

* * *

SEARRS White Mansion

A raven haired man was peacefully lying on his king-sized bed as his navy blue comforter warmed his boxers clad body. Unfortunately, his peaceful repose was short lived when a loud persistent pounding on the door reached his ears. The pounding was followed by the voice of a woman calling out. The man opened his eyes and revealed emerald orbs.

"Mutt, wake up!" the voice on the door yelled.

Knowing that the woman on the other side of the door will not give up soon, the raven haired man decided to leave the comfort of his bed. He retrieved a black robe before wrapping his boxers clad body with it and proceeded to get the door.

"It's freakin' holiday, Nao. What's the fuss?" the raven haired man said after opening the door.

He was still sleepy after his quest to retrieve his long forgotten short term memory.

"Unfortunately, the media doesn't share the same sentiments with you, mutt." Nao said as she went down to Natsuki's mini living area in the room.

"Who cares about them?" the raven haired man asked, after closing the door looking at his cousin.

"You. Check the Celebrity Gossips, mutt." Nao said as she was nearing the sofa.

"Who the hell cares about Celebrity Gossips this early morning, Nao?" the raven haired man said as he went down to his mini living area, as well.

"You should, mutt. As of this morning, bitchy Ashley just turned you into a daddy." Nao said after sitting down on the couch.

Nao retrieve a small flat remote control that was laid on the coffee table. She pressed a button and the plasma TV came to life. She returned the remote back afterwards and focused her attention on her iPhone that she had with her.

"Nao, what are you saying?" the raven haired man said as he approached Nao who was seated on the sofa that was directly facing the plasma TV.

Nao fumbled with her iPhone's video gallery. When she found the recently saved Celebrity Gossips updates, she swiped her hand on the screen towards the Plasma TV's direction. The Plasma TV flashed an enlarged version of the video that was on her iPhone.

"See it for yourself, mutt." Nao said after tapping play on her iPhone.

The raven haired man turned his attention to the show flashed on the screen of the plasma TV. His facial expression turned from uninterested to surprise. His emerald orbs bulged as he stood there dumbfounded.

"You're trending in Twitter and other social medias as well, mutt." Nao commented then, she retrieved the remote control and switched the Plasma TV to its default mode before turning to channel to news.

The content was all the same.

"What the hell?" the raven haired man muttered.

Suddenly, a realization hit him concerning a certain tawny haired woman with crimson orbs. His emerald orbs bulged for the second time around that morning.

"Shit! Shizuru." the raven haired man uttered as he hurriedly went to retrieve his phone from his bedside table.

He searched his contact and tried calling Shizuru's number but the tawny haired woman was not taking his call. He called again but still the woman wasn't picking up. He tried the third time and still no answer.

"Damn it! She's not picking up." The raven haired man cursed before starting to get dressed.

"Trouble in paradise, mutt?" Nao asked without moving her eyesight from the plasma TV.

Natsuki was in his walk-in closet. He changed his boxers into another one. He grabbed a pair of denim, purple round neck shirt, navy blue zipped up jacket, and sneakers before hurriedly putting them on. Style wasn't his concern at the moment but Shizuru's not answering his calls was. After a record breaking two minutes of dressing up, he was out of his walk-in closet and eventually out of the confinement of his bedroom.

* * *

Natsuki was driving beyond speed limit. After a good thirty-minute of death defying ride, he reached the building where Shizuru's penthouse was. He put the engine to a stop and dismounted the Ducati Panigale 959 before discarding his helmet. He jogged towards the entrance of the building, the reception area immediately coming to his view.

Two young beautiful women clad in red uniform with a scarf on their neck were sitting behind it. Sitting on the left was a brown haired woman who was busy with the telephone and on the right was a brown haired woman who was staring at a computer monitor in front of her.

"Good morning, Sir! How can we help you?" The two women greeted in unison when they noticed a raven haired man jogging towards their direction, a smile adorning their lips.

"I'm looking for Miss Shizuru Viola." Natsuki answered as he looked at the woman's eyes, assessing whether or not the next words that will come out of the woman's mouth will be the truth.

With his experience in dealing with business people, the raven haired man knew better not to trust every single word that they utter. Those people were cunning. These two women in front of him was no different judging from how their eyes assessed him discreetly.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But unfortunately Miss Viola is not currently in her unit." The black haired receptionist answered after casting his eyes on the computer monitor in front of her to check the residences' log and turning her gaze to the raven haired man in front of him.

"May I know who is looking for her, Sir?" The black haired receptionist inquired, looking at Natsuki.

"Do you know where she might be?" Natsuki inquired dismissing the query, looking at the woman's eyes again.

"I am afraid I do not know, Sir. The information is confidential even if I have knowledge of it." the black haired receptionist answered professionally.

Natsuki noticed that the brown haired receptionist was blushing furiously as she listened to their conversation. The woman also looked like she had something to say. Natsuki turned his attention to the brown haired receptionist and conversed with her instead.

"Then, maybe you can give me a good guess, my lady." Natsuki asked seductively in his husky voice as he leaned forward and flashed his charming smile to the brown haired receptionist, he looked straight at the woman's eyes, trying to get any information from the already flustered receptionist.

"Ahmn. She left ear-ly to-day, Sir. Per-haps an over-seas tra-vel jud-ging from her at-tire." The brown haired receptionist stuttered as she answered Natsuki.

"To what country she might be heading to, my lady?" Natsuki inquired further, still in his seducing act.

"I a-m sor-ry but I do n-ot know, Si-r." the brown haired receptionist answered as she looked down apologetically.

"Thank you, ladies." Natsuki said flashing his charming smile before turning on his heels and walking out of the building.

* * *

He fished out his iPhone from his navy blue zipped up jacket. He searched his contact looking for a certain number and gave it a call. The number rang for a few seconds before a male voice came from the other line.

"Natsuki, you're all over the television." The man on the other side informed him.

"I know, Chie. That's why I am calling you." Natsuki answered, sighing.

"But I can't do anything about it, Natsuki. It's already out." The man on the other side replied, stating the fact.

"That's not why I call you, Chie. I want to know where's Shizuru's flight is heading to." Natsuki said, all seriousness in his voice.

"I see. It's holiday, Natsuki and I'm not in the office now. I'll call you back in ten minutes." The man on the other side informed.

"Yeah. Thanks, Chie." Natsuki replied before hanging up.

Natsuki was walking towards his bike when his phone rang signaling a message was received. He fished out his phone and slid open the message.

" _Mom? What does she want now?"_ Natsuki thought as his emerald orbs read the message.

" _Great. Shizuru is missing and now I have to play errand boy."_ Natsuki thought dryly as he typed a reply to the sender.

Natsuki mounted his bike and put on his helmet. He revved the vehicle towards his next destination. After nine minutes, his phone rang. He halted his bike and removed his helmet before settling it on his thigh. His left hand holding it in place. He fished out his phone with his right hand and answered it.

"Chie. I'm listening." Natsuki informed the man on the other line.

"Natsuki, I did not find Shizuru-san's name in the list of international flights' passengers scheduled to depart this day or in the succeeding days. She did not book any flight at all. I'm guessing she's using their private plane." The man on the other line informed him.

"Do you have the information of its destination, Chie?" Natsuki inquired.

"Destinations, Natsuki. It appeared that as of this morning, five of their private planes went overseas. Their destinations are Australia, Brazil, Japan, Mexico, and Switzerland. The others are scheduled to depart this day. The list seems endless, Natsuki. This information is classified. I had to hack their system and I can't stay long without being detected. Their security system is on higher level than I expected. They are using codes instead of names for the passengers of each plane. I can find Shizuru's plane but we have to wait until it is landed which might not be very soon. I'm sorry, Natsuki." The man on the other line explained.

"I understand." Natsuki replied as he massaged his forehead.

"You okay, Natsuki?" the man on the other side inquired, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. Thanks, Chie. I'm hanging up, now." Natsuki answered before ending the call.

Natsuki returned his iPhone to its confinement. He retrieved his helmet and put it back on. He roared the bike again to life and proceeded to his next destination.

* * *

SEARRS white mansion

A raven haired man clad in blue boxing shorts was inside a wide training room. A pair of red boxing gloves was wrapping his hands and a pair of boxing shoes on his feet. In front of him was a black punching bag that he was mercilessly hitting with his gloved hands. His well-toned body was covered in perspiration. The sound of his gloved hands hitting the punching bag was echoing inside the training room that was devoid of other occupants.

"Damn it!" the raven haired man cursed as he threw another series of punches on the black punching bag hanging in front of him.

"Woman." he uttered as he proceeded on releasing a side kick on the black punching bag, instead.

He continued releasing his anger for a few more minutes, releasing punches and uttering curses, until he was catching his breath. His well-toned body bathing in perspiration. His nerves already calmed down. He halted in assaulting the black punching bag that was now worn out. He turned towards the direction of a bench where a towel and bottled energy drinks were laid. Before he could reached the bench he noticed a figure leaning on the entrance of the training room. He smirked when he saw the figure's facial expression.

"Tough day, brother?" the raven haired man asked as he turned his attention towards the figure.

"Boxing, Nate?" the figure asked back sarcastically as he started approaching.

"Congratulations, Natsuki! When's the wedding?" the raven haired man taunted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Depends on the future bride's decision, Nate. Mom said could be next month." The figure replied, giving his brother a knowing look.

"Damn it! I wish they got a hold of you first." The raven haired man grumbled as he sat down and started discarding his boxing gloves angrily.

"And here I thought you take pride in being the elder one, brother." The figure said stressing the last word as he halted a few steps away from the raven haired man.

"So, it's really tomorrow, huh?" the raven haired man asked as he grabbed a bottle of energy drink and chugged it down.

"Yeah. Mom wanted to make sure you'll come." The figure said looking at the raven haired man in the eyes.

"Like I have a choice. Tch! Power abusive woman!" the raven haired man fired as he reached for a white towel.

"Mom asked me to escort you there." The figure stated with seriousness in his voice.

"Since when did you become so obedient, bro?" the raven haired man asked, a smirk on his face. He was wiping off the perspiration from his well-toned body.

"I'm carrying out the task, Nate." The figure stated with all seriousness again in his voice.

"We have bodyguards, bro. Besides, don't you have other important things to do?" the raven haired man asked, looking up at the figure with a knowing look.

"Yeah. Useless bodyguards that you can knock out in seconds." The figure said rolling his eyes.

"She went overseas, Nate." The figure spoke again before releasing a sigh.

"I see. Well, wanna get some release? Sighing isn't that much effective, you know? At least medically speaking." The raven haired man suggested after wiping his body with the white towel.

"Boxing? No thanks, Nate. Might kill me of boredom instead of helping me." the figure said uninterested.

"Who says about doing boxing, bro? I'm talking about Muai Thai." The raven haired man suggested, his lips adorned with a lopsided smile. He threw the towel to the figure that was standing a few steps away from him.

"Now, we're talking." The figure said with a glint in his eyes, after evading the thrown towel with practice ease.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20**

An Aston Martin Vanquish Car pulled over a towering steel gate. Aboard this car were two raven haired men. A raven haired man clad in a black tuxedo with slim black tie was occupying the driver's seat. The other raven haired man who was occupying the passenger's seat was wearing a navy blue kimono.

The raven haired man clad in black tuxedo rolled down the car window upon seeing an intercom on the gate.

"IDENTIFICATION" the machine announced.

"Natsuki Kruger and Nathan Kruger." The raven haired man on the driver seat spoke to the machine in his husky voice.

An infrared light scanned the car.

"IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. ACCESS GRANTED" the machine announced and the towering steel gate flapped open.

The raven haired man closed the car window and resumed maneuvering the car inside the vicinity. His hands were on the steering wheel as his emerald orbs scanned his surroundings. Arrays of cherry blossoms trees were outlining the passageway.

"I can't believe you're really serious with dragging me here, bro." the raven haired man on the passenger seat grumbled in German language.

"I told you, Nate. I'll carry this task on." The raven haired man on the driver seat replied in German language, glancing at his brother. His hands were still on the steering wheel.

Unfortunately, his brother was still on denial stage. The raven haired man knocked out all the bodyguards sent to escort him to the place that they were currently traversing.

"Fine. But why do I have to wear this funny robe and you get to wear tux?" the raven haired man on the passenger seat complained in German language, appraising his navy blue kimono then looking at his brother who was driving.

"Your bride-to-be's family is traditional, Nate. You're the man of the hour and not me. Besides, it's not my style." The raven haired man said in German language as he chuckled when his brother just responded with a groan.

* * *

After two minutes of driving, they reached the mansion. A good number of men clad in maroon suit were stationed on the mansion's vicinity. Maidservants were lined up on the entrance.

The raven haired man on the driver's seat pulled the car over and turned off the engine. The raven haired man on the passenger seat got out of the car followed by the raven haired man who was occupying the driver's seat. A butler approached them.

"Good evening, young masters! Please follow me if you must." The butler bowed before gesturing towards the double door entrance of the mansion.

The two raven haired man followed the butler's lead. The maidservants' heads were bowed down as they strode forward. The double door entrance flapped open and they let themselves in.

Inside the mansion were three occupants clad in kimono. A raven haired woman clad in olive green kimono was standing beside a blond man who was clad in blue kimono. The two were talking to a brown haired man who was clad in gray kimono. The three occupants noticed the arrival of the two raven haired men.

"My men, good you're finally here. Hiro, I would like you to meet my twin sons. Here is Nathan Kruger, our groom-to-be." Alex Searrs introduced his son to the mansion's master.

"Good evening, Sir. It is my pleasure to meet you." Nate greeted in Japanese language as he held out his hand to Hiro.

"Good evening, too, young man." Hiro greeted back in the same language as he took Nate's outreached hand and gave it a not so comfortable grip.

" _Jesus! I'm not stealing your daughter, old man. Will you loosen up? Especially your grip. Your breaking my bones._ " Nate thought as he tried to hold his ground and offered his formal smile to the man.

"And this is my other son, Natsuki Kruger." Alex Searrs introduced his next son, seeing Nate's current predicament.

"Good evening, Sir. I'm honored to meet you." Natsuki said as he held his hand out for Hiro to take.

" _Have I met this old man before? He looks familiar. Those eyes..."_ Natsuki thought when he saw the man's crimson orbs.

"Good evening, too, young man." Hiro greeted back after releasing Nate's hand and taking Natsuki's instead.

Hiro let go of Natsuki's hand without giving it a death grip.

"We apologize for the tardiness." Natsuki spoke, addressing the occupants of the room.

"You arrived in time, young man." Hiro replied looking at Natsuki.

"Ah. Here they are." Hiro announced looking at a direction.

The other occupants of the room followed Hiro's line of sight and they saw two figures descending the mansion's staircase.

Natsuki stood there flabbergasted when his emerald orbs caught a sight of the figures. He felt like a huge lump was stuck in his throat as his emerald orbs bulged. Descending the stairs was a goddess in the form of a tawny haired woman with crimson orbs. The woman was clad in red kimono, the color accentuating her eyes. Her tawny mane was done in a neat bun with a few loose strands left falling on both sides of her face. A few ornaments were adorning her hair and a light make up on her beautiful face.

To the tawny haired woman's right was an elder version of her, the only difference was the color of their eyes. The woman's orbs had a beautiful shade of brown. She was wearing a magenta kimono.

" _Shizuru…"_ Natsuki thought as his emerald orbs were glued at the descending goddess.

The tawny haired woman with crimson orbs regarded the occupants down. Her crimson orbs dilated and her steps halted when she saw a certain raven haired man clad in black tuxedo but she immediately recovered. She composed herself and offered them her polite smile as she glided down the stairs with elegance and grace.

She was not expecting to meet her future husband until next month. Neither did she expect it to be from the Kruger brothers.

Natsuki was still rooted on his spot, not moving a muscle, even when Shizuru was already on the foot of the stairs and was approaching them.

"Lady Saeko, Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you my fair daughter and our future bride, Shizuru Viola. With her is my lovely wife, Shizumi Fujino Viola." Hiro introduced his daughter and wife.

"Ara, a pleasant evening, everyone." Shizuru greeted in her melodic voice as she flashed them a smile.

" _What the fuck!? Shizuru is my future bride? Just what the fuck is going on here? Did bro know? Uh. Uh. Looks like he did not."_ Nate thought as he looked at his stunned brother.

"I suggest we continue our conversation as we take our dinner. Shall we?" Hiro announced as he guided everyone to the dining area.

Everyone started moving except Natsuki. Nate noticed this and elbowed his brother.

"Bro, let's go." Nate said as he gestured his head towards the walking occupants of the room.

"Yeah." Natsuki whispered before starting to move.

* * *

They were now in the dining area. A lavish banquet was laid on the eight-sitter dining table. Maidservants were stationed on the side and assisting them every now and then. The master of the house, Hiro Viola, was occupying the head of the table. His wife was occupying the seat to his right followed by Shizuru. To his left was Natsuki followed by Nate and finally Lady Saeko. Alex Searrs was occupying the other head of the table.

" _This is bullshit! Don't get me wrong. Shizuru is beautiful and would make a perfect wife. But brother got something on her. I feel like that asshole Paris in their Romeo and Juliet love affair. Damn it! Why is brother fuckin' calm about this shitty situation? Is he that damn tamed or just a freakin' masochist?"_ Nate thought as he glanced at Natsuki who was sitting calmly with a stoic face.

"I wish to formally announce their engagement during the upcoming 19th birthday celebration of my daughter as per family tradition." Hiro announced, looking at the occupants of the dining table.

Natsuki choked on his wine upon hearing the announcement but discreetly recovered.

" _Shizuru is turning nineteen? She's eighteen now minus four years ago. Holy shit! She was fourteen when…"_ Natsuki thought as she looked at Shizuru who looked at everyone but him.

"Is it not too young to be married?" Nate blurted out, unable to stop himself.

"Gentleman, it is customary in our family to find a suitable husband for our lovely daughters when they reached the age of nineteen. The tradition has been practiced for several generations. Our lovely Shi-chan has grown into a fine woman who is capable of fulfilling the duties and obligations of a loving wife to her responsible husband. With you as her future husband, I see no reason to worry about this engagement." Shizuru's mother explained with a smile adorning her beautiful face.

"How about her opinion about this engagement? If may ask." Nate asked further.

"Young man, my daughter has no opposition on this engagement since the beginning. I am glad that my daughter will be marrying a gentleman like you who takes into consideration her opinions and her welfare." Hiro said chuckling, looking at Nate.

"I see. I am honored to be chosen as her future husband, Sir. Rest assured that I will always make her welfare as my top priority." Nate said smiling at Shizuru who also graced him with her smile.

"Indeed, my brother. Such beautiful and obedient fine young lady is a rarity these days. Any man would be lucky to be her husband." Natsuki commented in his husky voice, his facial expression still unreadable as he flashed them a formal smile. His emerald orbs were looking at Shizuru who finally looked in his direction.

"Ara, Ookini. I am certain that Kruger-san is very much capable of capturing any fine lady's heart. Any woman will be fortunate to be on the receiving end of his chivalrous acts. If my memory serves me right, she just recently captured one although I am not certain if the woman has captured his heart." Shizuru commented, looking at Natsuki's emerald orbs.

"Is that true, Natsuki? When will I see this woman?" Lady Saeko interjected, looking at Natsuki.

"Yes, Mom. I am afraid she is currently preoccupied with fulfilling her duties and obligations. She is a very obedient daughter just like my future sister-in-law here. I sometimes think that she is too obedient for her own good. Nonetheless, I still love her. Although my heart is in agony for I cannot be in her company when she needed me most. But I will be patient with her just like how she waited for me for more than four years. Don't worry, Mom. I will formally introduce her to you and perhaps to the whole world when she is no longer preoccupied." Natsuki said looking at his mother before holding Shizuru's gaze in his emerald orbs.

"Now, that's my man!" Alex Searrs beamed.

Suddenly, Natsuki's phone rang. Natsuki fished out his phone from his tuxedo and checked the name of the caller

"Pardon the interruption. If you will excuse me, I need to take this important call." Natsuki said before moving out of his seat after giving the occupants a bow.

* * *

Natsuki was already in the living area when he decided to answer the call.

"Natsuki." Natsuki said shortly.

"Natsuki, I've been trying to contact you since this morning but you were out of coverage area. Shizuru-san is in Japan right now. Everything is ready. Just give us your order." The man on the other line informed.

"Put it on hold. The variables have changed, Chie." Natsuki ordered his voice softening.

"What do you mean, Natsuki?" the man on the other line asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong, mutt? After confessing your heart out in this video, you're chickening out the last minute? This is the only way to convince Viola." A woman's voice interjected on the other line.

"I can't do that anymore, Nao. Shizuru is Nate's future wife." Natsuki replied to the person on the other line.

"What the fuck, mutt!? Nate agreed?" the woman on the other side asked.

"Yeah. He has no choice, Nao." Natsuki replied.

"What about you, Natsuki? Are you not going to do something about it?" the man on the other side inquired.

"I don't know anymore, Chie. Just don't release the video. It will do no good to Nate. The engagement will be formally announced soon." Natsuki replied dejectedly as he massaged his forehead.

"Just kidnap her and runaway, mutt! Yeah. That's a brilliant idea." The woman on the other line suggested.

"Nao, I'll be dead before I can do that." Natsuki said.

"Their security is tight, Nao." The man on the other line informed the woman who was with him.

"Chie's right. Anyway, I need to hang up, now." Natsuki agreed.

"Will you be alright, Natsuki?" the man on the other side asked, concerned.

"Yeah. There's nothing much that can be done now, Chie." Natsuki said dejectedly.

"There is, mutt! Consider my brilliant idea." The woman on the other side proposed.

"You mean your suicidal idea, Nao? I really need to go now, guys. No pun intended, Nao." Natsuki commented lightly.

"Whatever, mutt." The woman on the other line replied.

"Just give us a call, Natsuki." the man on the other line said.

"Yeah. Bye." Natsuki said before hanging up.

Natsuki returned his phone to its confinement. He took a lungful of air before releasing it. He needed to calm himself down. He needed all the courage and control that he can muster to face a certain tawny haired woman again. For the dining area that was waiting for him was nothing but a battlefield of emotions where control was the key to winning.

How he would love to just drag the woman with him and runaway. But as the saying goes, it takes two to tango. It will be hard to drag an unwilling and enraged woman especially out of that highly secured and heavily guarded mansion.

Natsuki turned on his heels intending to go back but he found himself facing Shizuru's mother.

"Viola-sama." Natsuki said bowing at the woman after recovering from the mild surprise of seeing Shizuru's mother.

"My lovely Shi-chan will be in her resort house in Kyoto by tomorrow morning, young man" Shizuru's mother said smiling at Natsuki.

"Viola-sama. I am afraid I do not comprehend your words." Natsuki said, looking at the woman.

"If my memory has not evaded me, you are my lovely Shi-chan's friend who played her counterpart Romeo more than four years ago. I know my daughter very well, young man. I can read her like an open book unlike my dear husband who only sees what our daughter wanted him to see. Tradition will always remain tradition but I am a mother above everything else. I only wish nothing but happiness for my lovely Shi-chan." Shizuru's mother said looking at Natsuki in the eyes.

"Your daughter hates me now, Viola-sama." Natsuki said with sadness in his eyes.

"True enough, young man. You are the reason for her sorrow but at the same time the reason for her happiness. All human are erring, young man. But not all are willing to right them. My lovely Shi-chan can be as stubborn as her father but I know you can reach her heart again." Shizuru's mother said, looking at Natsuki.

"Arigatou, Viola-sama. I hope not to break your trust and confidence in me." Natsuki said smiling at Shizuru's mother as he bowed before the woman.

"You're welcome, young man. Now let us not keep them waiting and be on our way back." Shizuru's mother said.

"If I may, it would be an honor for me to escort a lovely woman back to our feast." Natsuki said smiling at the woman before offering his arm for the woman to take.

"Such a charming gentleman." Shizuru's mother said before holding on to Natsuki's offered arm.

* * *

Natsuki was walking back towards the dining area with Shizuru's mother beside him. He caught Shizuru's crimson orbs looking at them, a question on her face. Natsuki offered her a smile but Shizuru turned her attention to Nate instead. Natsuki waited for Shizuru's mother to be seated as he remained standing.

"Be seated, young man." Hiro ordered when he noticed Natsuki was just standing behind his seat.

"I am afraid there is no need for me to do that anymore, Sir. I have urgent matter on hand that requires my immediate attention. My task is to escort my brother here. Seeing as it is done. I wish to take my leave if you will permit." Natsuki said addressing the occupants.

"Of course, Natsuki. We will not hold you any longer." Alex Searrs spoke.

"Then, I shall take my leave. I hope everyone will enjoy the rest of the night." Natsuki said, addressing everyone. He glanced at Shizuru whose crimson orbs were currently glued to him.

Natsuki went to her mother and kissed the woman on the cheek.

"Bye, Mom. I love you." Natsuki whispered to her mother after kissing the woman on the cheek.

"I love you more, Natsuki. Take care." Lady Saeko said lovingly to her son.

"I will, Mom." Natsuki said before getting up.

"Bro, before you go country hopping again. I wanna remind you of your appointment." Nate said, addressing his brother.

Natsuki just nodded before turning on his heels and finding his way out of the mansion. Soon, he was inside his Aston Martin Vanquish car. He turned the engine on and maneuvered his way out of the Viola residence grounds.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 21**

A tawny haired woman was cocooned inside the cabin of a yacht. She was clad in a pair of red Victoria's Secret lingerie topped with a see through black night gown that flowed a few inches down her thigh. Her red kimono long been discarded. She was lying on a plushy white bed, a soft white pillow cradling her head. It was past one o'clock in the morning. Every soul would have succumbed to slumber at that holy hour. Unfortunately, this tawny haired woman's case was different. For there she was finding comfort in her pillows as she cried her heart out. No matter how hard she tried to hold those tears inside, they just kept flowing on their own volition. Marring her soft and delicate cheeks. Her eyes turned puffy as she finally decided to just let those tears flow down. Hoping that eventually the pain and sorrow that she felt inside will be washed away by this liquid substance.

The events that transpired overwhelmed her in a not so positive way. Just yesterday, she found out that her most important person, whose fake death she grieved for more than four years, got a another woman pregnant. To add insult to the injury, that same raven haired man did not even bother to explain anything to her when she thought that her affection towards him was requited. Add the fact that that same raven haired man will be her future brother-in-law as of tonight. The man seemed to be very accepting of her engagement with his brother in the most irritating way.

" _Ara, I was at fault after all. I should have known better. Natsuki never said anything about being in love with me in the past or even in the present. I am a fool for jumping into a hasty conclusion. Natsuki has a new life and I am no longer a part of it. No. I was never a part of her life since the beginning. "_ Shizuru thought bitterly.

The door to her cabin creaked open. She buried her face in the pillow trying to hide her bad state from the eyes of the unwelcome additional soul in the room. She was in no mood to talk to anyone as of the moment. She heard footsteps approaching her bed but she did not move. Wanting the person to just leave her alone.

It was probably her rude yacht captain and cousin, Tomoe Marguerite. The word privacy never existed in the woman's vocabulary. She always barged in whenever she wanted. The woman could be a good company sometimes. Some of her antics amused the tawny haired woman to no end. She always volunteered to be the tawny haired woman's captain whenever that tawny haired woman wanted to be in her resort in Kyoto. Whatever motives she had, the tawny haired woman had some ideas but she refused to entertain them.

The footsteps halted near the foot of the bed. The tawny haired woman could feel the intruder's gaze on her. Knowing that the intruder will not leave soon without being told blatantly, she tried to calm herself down. After a few seconds, she was already composed. Trusting her voice not to show her any sign of her current predicament, she decided to speak.

"Ara, Tomoe-san. I am well aware that we had begun moving to our destination a couple of minutes ago. If I may, I wish to retire for the night." The tawny haired woman calmly said, her face still hidden on the pillow.

"Aren't we being too careless, Shizuru? Leaving the door unlock like that." A too familiar husky voice replied.

The tawny haired woman was surprised to hear that voice but composed herself again. She decided to sit up and face the unwanted guest knowing that it was the only way. Her legs were slightly bended beneath the white blanket. Arms wrapped around her legs. She was now directly facing the intruder who was currently leaning on the wall.

The intruder was clad in a long-sleeved white polo tucked in black pants with a slim black tie around his neck. The sleeves of his white polo were rolled up to his elbow. A pair of black shoes was on his feet. It was his wardrobe during the dinner except that this time, his black tuxedo was discarded. His arms were crossed in front of him and his look pensive. His emerald orbs bulged slightly when he was presented with the view of the crimson eyed woman's face but he recovered in split seconds. An apologetic look was now plastered on his face.

"Ara, isn't Natsuki being rude? Coming in uninvited to the private property of his future sister-in-law like that." Shizuru replied calmly looking at the raven haired man, a slim eyebrow rising in question.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, honey. But you are currently inside my yacht." Natsuki stated as a matter of fact, his emerald orbs not leaving the tawny haired woman's crimson ones.

"Ara, how was that possible my future brother-in-law? If my memory serves me right, I boarded my own yacht." Shizuru inquired, not believing the raven haired man's words.

"I sunk your yacht, honey. Replaced it with my own. You got inside without questions. Your bodyguards came in. I threw them out. Simple as that. Don't worry, honey. Your incompetent bodyguards are still breathing." Natsuki explained like it was the most ordinary thing to say in the world, looking at the tawny haired woman whose crimson eyes squinted in agitation for split second but immediately recovered.

"Ara, my future brother-in-law surely likes destroying precious things. Is it also the reason why he does not mind inflicting pain on others? How inconsiderate of him." Shizuru stated calmly, looking at the raven haired man disapprovingly.

"If I had to destroy the world just to see you, I'll be more than willing to do that, Shizuru." Natsuki said in a risen voice, looking at the tawny haired woman's crimson orbs.

"Ara, such sweet words from my future brother-in-law. But I am afraid he is saying it to the wrong lady at the moment." Shizuru replied, looking at the raven haired man's emerald orbs.

"Shizuru, I did not get Ashley pregnant or any other woman for that matter." Natsuki tried to explain knowing the implication behind the tawny haired woman's words.

"Ara, I do not see the need for my future brother-in-law to explain the matter to me. Whatever he does is not my concern. Besides, I think my future brother-in-law is forgetting that I am marrying his brother soon." Shizuru replied, ignoring the raven haired man's attempt to clear things up.

"Damn it, woman! Will you stop saying future brother-in-law? Nate doesn't love you and I know that you also don't love him." Natsuki burst out as he threw his arms in the air exasperatedly before going on massaging his forehead.

The woman was not making things easy for him at the moment. In fact she never did for that matter. Still being calm and polite all the time.

"Ara, my future brother-in-law is getting ahead of himself, is he not? Saying that he knows me when in fact he knows nothing. Nate and I are the same, aren't we? Our most important persons never returned our feelings. It is just fitting that we find comfort in each other." Shizuru said calmly, still looking at the infuriated raven haired man.

"Oh. I know you Shizuru, trust me. Because four years seven months one week four days and two hours ago a certain Shizuru Fujino gave me my volleyball championship medal and plaque. I accidentally kissed her on the cheek while she was giving me my medal, for which I am not regretting by the way." Natsuki said calmly as he took a step towards the tawny haired woman whose crimson orbs dilated upon hearing his words.

"Two days after that championship game, I first had a dance with her during our practice." Natsuki said as he took another step, still holding the tawny haired woman's gaze.

"Two days later, she gave me my first kiss when she thought I was mad at her. I unashamedly told her it was hot, by the way. On that same night at the bonfire party, she got mad at me for entertaining Anh and I kissed her to shut her up." Natsuki said as he took another step forward.

"One week after the bonfire party, I dragged her with me on my bike. The first ride that I had with her. She clung to me like her life depended on it. I drove her home and gave her my private number. She stole a shot of me which she registered as 'My Natsuki' in her phone and is still currently saved. By the way, I prefer it to be that way than 'Natsuki Kruger', if you ask me." Natsuki said as he reached the foot of the bed, still looking at the tawny haired woman whose tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

"A day after that, she gave in to Nao's stupid plan of surprising me, which I am still not happy about. I kissed her in front of everyone on that night. She is also the mysterious giver of this necklace that I was searching for in the past years. I sang Ed Sheeran's Thinking out loud that night to thank her." Natsuki said tapping the necklace that was beneath his white polo as he took another step around, he was on the left edge of the bed.

"Six days later, she played as my Lady Juliet during the play and she will always be my fair Lady Juliet. She cried after our last scene and I kissed her to calm her down. I serenaded her with Enrique Iglesia's Hero on the stage during the concert. On that same night, the accident happened. I was in comatose for six months. Woke up with no memory of her." Natsuki took another step and sat down facing the tawny haired woman, who was trying her best to hold herself as tears kept rolling down her eyes.

"She grieved for more than four years while I stupidly lived my life not minding about my lost memory. Oh! I also know that she visited that damned graveyard of mine every year during my birthday. I came back as a Natsuki Kruger and I met a Shizuru Viola. The woman whose eyes seemed to speak to me not to leave. The reason why I came back and decided to stay for good. Shizuru Viola is the woman who is currently hurting for the stupid decision that I made." Natsuki said after cradling the tawny haired woman's tear stained face in his hands and wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"You and Nate aren't the same Shizuru. I love you more than you know. My mind might have forgotten you but my heart did not, Shizuru."Natsuki whispered lovingly in his husky voice to the tawny haired woman as he inched his face closer to her.

"Ara, things have already changed Natsuki. I can no longer be your Lady Juliet. I have an obligation to marry Nate." Shizuru said as she distanced her face from the raven haired man and pried his hands away before casting her glance down.

"So, you're not gonna make these things easy, huh Shizuru? Still being the freakin' obedient daughter!" Natsuki said exasperatedly, abruptly standing up as he threw his arms in the air and went on massaging his forehead again afterwards.

The tawny haired woman just sat there silently, her crimson orbs finding the sheet more interesting than anything inside the room.

"Fine! If that's what you want, woman. I'm letting you go just do me one thing. One final thing." Natsuki said as he sat down beside the tawny haired woman again.

"Kiss me." Natsuki said firmly as his emerald orbs looked at the tawny haired woman.

Shizuru snapped her head to the raven haired man, a look of incredulity on her face.

"You heard me right, Shizuru. I want you to kiss me. Kiss your Romeo a farewell and he will forever leave you to your fiancé Paris." Natsuki said, all seriousness in her husky voice as he inched his face closer to the tawny haired woman.

"What? Can't do that now, my fair Lady Juliet? Afraid that…"Natsuki challenged but was soon silenced as the tawny haired woman captured his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsuki deepened the kiss as he gently pushed the tawny haired woman down the bed. He kissed her passionately like it was the last. He darted his tongue out begging for entrance for which the tawny haired woman granted after seconds of resistance. Natsuki explored the mouth of the woman that he loved. He tasted everything that there was. Their tongue fought for dominance. Natsuki sucked on the tawny haired woman's bottom lip which earned him a moan. His hand wandered on the tawny haired woman's exposed thigh as he pressed his body on the woman. Natsuki prolonged the kiss not wanting it to end soon. Unfortunately, the tawny haired woman needed air and he had to release her captured mouth.

"Tell me that you don't love me, Shizuru." Natsuki huskily whispered as they tried to catch their breath, his face inches away from the tawny haired woman. He looked straight on her crimson orbs which were already darkened with desire.

"I don't…" Shizuru started but was cut short as the raven haired man dove again for another passionate kiss.

"What were you saying, Shizuru?" Natsuki said huskily after breaking the kiss.

"I said I don't…" Shizuru started again in her melodic voice that was almost devoid of strength but once again silenced by the raven haired man's kiss.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. Can you say that again, Shizuru?" Natsuki said as she showered the tawny haired woman's lips with small kisses. Pecking it whenever the tawny haired woman tried to utter a word.

The tawny haired woman having enough switched their position with inhuman speed and power. How did she do that? Natsuki did not know. One thing he knew was that the tawny haired woman was already hovering above him. Natsuki's shoe clad feet were still on the floor. His limbs starting from his knees were dangling on the side of the bed. The tawny haired woman was straddling his upper torso. Natsuki's head trapped between her arms as she pressed her hands on the bed.

"Easy, honey." Natsuki whispered in his husky voice laced with lust as his arms were now holding the tawny haired woman's hips in place to avoid her from falling.

"Ara, My Natsuki is mean. He is not allowing me to speak my mind. I believe a punishment is fitting." Shizuru said dangerously as she started lowering her head and capturing the raven haired man's lips.

She bit the raven haired man's lower lip which earned her a moan before sucking it. She kissed the raven haired man passionately before ending the kiss. She looked at his mesmerized expression. She held the raven haired man's cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Ara, If My Natsuki had allowed me to speak, he would have heard my next words." Shizuru whispered as he caressed the raven haired man's cheek.

"I love you, My Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said lovingly, staring at the raven haired man's emerald orbs.

Natsuki held the tawny haired woman's body closer to him causing her to bury her head on his strong chest.

"I love you more, honey." Natsuki whispered after kissing the woman's tawny mane.

"Ara, will My Natsuki sleep with me tonight?" Shizuru whispered seductively as she started loosening the raven haired man's tie and discarding it.

She lifted her body and proceeded on unbuttoning the raven haired man's polo, revealing the necklace therein. She smiled when she saw the piece of jewelry. She was starting to unfastened the raven haired man's third button when the man caught her hand and halted her from further movement.

"Shizuru, don't." Natsuki said seriously, a stern look on his face.

"Ara, my Natsuki slept with other women and he does not want to sleep with me?" Shizuru said in an accusing tone, looking at the raven haired man.

Natsuki sat up slowly as he held the tawny haired woman in place. He held her left cheek with his right hand and stared at the tawny haired woman's crimson orbs lovingly.

"I didn't sleep with any woman, Shizuru. Never." Natsuki whispered in his husky voice, staring at the tawny haired woman's crimson orbs.

"Ara, is my Natsuki saying that he is a…" Shizuru started but the raven haired man interjected

"Don't say the word, woman!" Natsuki warned.

"Ara, is Natsuki referring to the word 'virgin'?" Shizuru taunted, chuckling at the raven haired man who was now sporting a full blown blush.

"Oi! Do you really have to say that out loud? Geez, Shizuru. It's already killing me to admit that." Natsuki said as he buried his face on the tawny haired woman's left shoulder.

"Ara, so our handsome bachelor and Time Magazine's man of the year who is known for sweeping women of their feet has actually never slept with a woman?" Shizuru teased but the raven haired man just groaned on her shoulder.

"Ara, perhaps Natsuki slept with gentlemen." Shizuru commented lightly.

"Oi, woman! I didn't and I won't. You're the only person I want to sleep with." Natsuki blurted out, lifting his face from the tawny haired woman's left shoulder and looking at the tawny haired woman.

"Shit!" Natsuki cursed as his emerald orbs bulged, realizing his mistake before burying his face on the tawny haired woman's shoulder again.

"Ara, why is my Natsuki shy?" Shizuru asked mirth in her voice as she caressed the man's short raven mane.

"Because it's embarrassing, woman!" Natsuki blurted before lying down again. He grabbed a pillow and smacked it on his face groaning.

"Ara, I do not view it that way, my Natsuki." Shizuru said as she tried to pry away the pillow on the raven haired man's face but the man held it in place.

"That's because you're a woman!" Natsuki peered from the pillow before smacking it on his face again and groaned.

"Ara, I think that my Natsuki is just a gentleman." Shizuru said, lying down again on the raven haired man's strong chest.

"I don't know, Shizuru. It just doesn't feel right whenever I tried to do it. I want to do it with someone special. You know what I mean." Natsuki said as he removed the pillow from his face and stared at the ceiling instead.

He started caressing the woman's tawny mane.

"Ara, is Natsuki referring to the act of making love or as Nao-san will say it, sex?" Shizuru said looking up at the raven haired man.

"Oi! What happened to the ' _fine young woman who is capable of fulfilling the duties and obligations of a loving wife to her responsible husband'_?" Natsuki quoted Shizuru's mother, as he looked down on the tawny haired woman.

"Ara, I am very much willing to fulfill my future husband's desire if only my future brother-in-law has not abducted me." Shizuru said as she loomed over the raven haired man, her face inches away from the man.

"Don't you dare, woman! You're mine!" Natsuki said sternly, looking at the tawny haired woman before capturing her lips.

"Mine only." Natsuki said sternly after breaking the kiss.

"Ara, my Natsuki is very possessive." Shizuru said as she looked down at the raven haired man, grasping for air.

"Damn right, woman!" Natsuki agreed, looking at the tawny haired woman's crimson orbs.

"Ara, I think it is reasonable for my Natsuki to sleep with me." Shizuru whispered seductively.

"No." Natsuki replied shortly then, the tawny haired woman kissed him on the lips.

"Still no, Shizuru." Natsuki sternly said when the tawny haired woman broke the kiss.

"Let's get you some sleep, okay?" Natsuki said, looking at the woman who was just staring at him

Silence. Shizuru did not move a muscle.

"Fine. I will sleep with you but just sleeping. No funny business, Shizuru." Natsuki gave in.

"Ara, yes. Ookini my Natsuki." Shizuru said smiling.

* * *

Natsuki was now lying down with a fast asleep Shizuru sleeping on him. Yes, the tawny haired woman unfortunately decided that she no longer needed a pillow. She was laying her head on Natsuki's left shoulder as her arms were wrapped around the man's naked upper torso. Natsuki was only clad in his black boxers. A blanket covering their bodies. He was lovingly staring at the woman's serene face. He kissed Shizuru's forehead before succumbing to sleep himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 22**

A tawny haired woman clad in an elegant white wedding gown was walking down the red carpeted aisle of a church. Her tawny mane was done up and adorned with glittering pins. A white veil was covering her face. A bouquet of white flowers was held in front of her. Her crimson orbs were glued on the raven haired man who was waiting for her near the altar, a smile plastered on his face. The faces of everyone present were a blur to her.

The raven haired man who was clad in navy blue tuxedo offered his arm when the tawny haired woman reached the altar. She took the offered hand and looked at the raven haired man whose emerald orbs were focused on the officiating priest.

"Natsuki." The tawny haired woman said as she looked at the raven haired man's handsome face.

"It's Nate." The raven haired man simply stated, not looking at the tawny haired woman.

"Ara, what is Natsuki saying?" the tawny haired woman inquired, confusion evident on her face.

"Huh? Natsuki is dead, Shizuru. You're marrying me." the raven haired man said like it was the most ordinary thing to say after snapping his head to the tawny haired woman.

The tawny haired woman's vision blurred and darkness enveloped her. She opened her eyes and a blinding light attacked her vision. She shielded her eyes with her left hand. The light's brightness turned into a tolerable intensity and the tawny haired woman brought down her hand. Her crimson orbs caught a glimpse of a figure approaching her. She found herself in a white space that spanned infinitely. She was still clad in an elegant white wedding gown with the veil discarded and the bouquet of white flowers long gone. She looked at the figure that was approaching her.

"Natsuki…" the tawny haired woman called as she recognized the figure that was approaching her.

Natsuki was approaching the tawny haired woman. He was wearing a white tuxedo with black bowtie. It was his wardrobe during his 21st birthday party.

"Congratulations, Shizuru. You're officially my sister-in-law now. By the way, that ring suits you." Natsuki said smiling at the tawny haired woman as he gestured to her left hand.

The tawny haired woman brought her left hand to her plain sight and a wedding band on her ring finger was presented to her. Her crimson orbs bulging a little. She snapped her head towards the raven haired man but he was consumed by the blinding light. The tawny haired woman shielded her eyes with her left hand again as she hid her crimson orbs behind her eyelids.

The tawny haired woman opened her eyes and she found herself standing near a cliff. It was a starry night. A raven haired woman clad in biker suit was standing on the edge of the cliff. She was facing the tawny haired woman. Her face was illuminated by the full moon above giving it a glowing effect. It was the image of Natsuki when they were in Fuuka Academy.

"Shizuru…live…" Natsuki whispered in her husky voice as she closed her eyes and her body started to fall down the cliff in slow motion, her body still facing the tawny haired woman.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called out as she abruptly sat up from her white king-sized bed, the white blanket sliding down her body.

Shizuru was breathing heavily, perspiration covering her body. She tried to calm herself down as she blinked her eyes a few times and took few slow breaths. She glanced at the digital clock that blinked 11:52PM.

"Ara, a dream?" Shizuru whispered as her crimson orbs scanned her surrounding, looking for a certain raven haired man when she found the space on her bed empty of its occupant.

Shizuru was inside a cottage in a small private white sand island owned by Natsuki. The raven haired man brought her in the island instead of her resort house in Kyoto. It was Saturday night, their second day in the island. She casted a glance to the kitchenette to her right and found that the raven haired man wasn't there. She looked to the direction of the living room to her left and found the same.

She got up and went to the foot of the bed. She pried open the sliding wall and her crimson orbs caught a sight of a figure whose lower half was submerged in the seawater. The light from the full moon above made it possible for her to see the figure in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Natsuki was skinny dipping in the sea. It became his method of calming his nerves down especially when he needed to push down the burning desire inside him. A certain tawny haired woman was not making things easy for him. That certain tawny haired woman only wore lingerie when they sleep together. Add the fact that the tawny haired woman was always draped to him when they sleep, making his boxers tightened of his erection everytime. He did not know until when he can hold himself longer before he would give in to his bodily desire.

Natsuki looked up to the full moon sighing. He was facing the sea. Suddenly, he heard the quiet splashing of seawater signaling a disturbance in the calm sea. He can feel a figure approaching behind him. Knowing the only other occupant of the island, he started to speak.

"Honey, it's late. Go back to sleep." Natsuki said without turning his body towards the approaching figure.

The figure did not respond but continued traversing the seawater towards him. Soon, Natsuki felt a body pressed on his back as arms encircled his upper torso. Judging from the softness that he can feel on his back, Natsuki knew that the figure wasn't wearing anything to cover up.

"Shizuru, honey. You're not…" Natsuki started but the figure interjected.

"Turn around." The figure commanded before loosening her arms around Natsuki.

Natsuki sighed before turning around knowing that the figure will not give up soon. He looked at the figure's crimson orbs, not wanting his emerald orbs to wander on her exposed upper body. The moment he was faced with the figure, it captured his lips in a passionate kiss after throwing her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

The kiss was wanting. It was harsh and dominating. The figure was like claiming him. Marking him to be hers alone. Natsuki gave in, his bodily desire getting the best of him. His self restraint disappeared into thin air the moment the figure claimed his lips.

"Take me." the figure commanded breathlessly after breaking the kiss, her darkened crimson orbs staring at Natsuki's darkened emerald ones.

"Bed" Natsuki huskily said shortly as he scooped the figure and carried her bridal style out of the seawater.

He was kissing her as he traversed the sand towards their cottage. The figure's arms wrapped around his neck.

Natsuki laid Shizuru's naked body on the white bed. He loomed over the woman, his emerald orbs admiring her perfect curves and creamy skin that were illuminated by the moonlight.

* * *

Shizuru was splayed on the bed, her legs slightly spread and her pink nipples pert. Her tawny mane was messily spread on the pillow. The light of the moon illuminating her slightly flushed face.

"Don't stare." Shizuru whispered in her lust filled voice as she covered her breasts with her arms, she casted her eyes to the side.

"Don't cover yourself. I want to see you, honey." Natsuki said as he pried Shizuru's arms away.

Natsuki joined her in bed but proceeded to the foot of the bed, instead. He held Shizuru's right leg and started showering it with wet kisses starting from her toes up to her thigh, crawling in the process. He did the same to Shizuru's left leg, giving her toes wet kisses as he travelled up and reached her thigh. After showering his affection to those limbs, he positioned himself between Shizuru's legs. His head hovered above Shizuru's mound found between her legs.

"Natsuki." Shizuru whispered as she looked down when she noticed Natsuki was staring at her womanhood.

Natsuki admired the woman's neatness in that area. A ghost smile appeared on his lips as he stared on it. It was devoid of any pubic hair like it had never had. Natsuki gave it a light kiss before continuing to shower Shizuru's body with wet kisses. He kissed Shizuru's flat and soft stomach towards the area below Shizuru's valley then above it. He reached Shizuru's clavicle and proceeded on sucking the flesh therein. A few more sucking and he went north to Shizuru's creamy neck. He sucked and nipped the flesh therein making his mark before hovering above Shizuru's face.

"You're perfect, honey." Natsuki whispered in his lust filled husky voice before capturing Shizuru's lips.

Natsuki's left arm was on Shizuru's side, keeping his weight from totally falling on the woman. His right hand started massaging Shizuru's left breast as he deepened the kiss. A moan escaped Shizuru's mouth. Shizuru's hands were wandering around Natsuki's naked upper body.

Natsuki broke the kiss and proceeded to give his attention to Shizuru's breasts. He captured the woman's right pert nipple with his mouth as he continued his ministration on the left. This earned him a series of moans from the woman who held his head closer and arched her body towards him, wanting more. Natsuki nipped and sucked the pert nipple after giving it a lick. He continued his ministration until he thought that he had given enough attention to it. He went to the next one and did the same, earning him more moans from the woman. When he was done, he went back to Shizuru's lips and captured them.

Natsuki's right hand travelled down to Shizuru's womanhood. He slightly pried Shizuru's legs apart before slowly thrusting his two digits inside her core. Shizuru's body jerked up with the foreign intrusion. Natsuki's digits were attacked by the wet liquid that had started flowing from the woman's core. He felt the woman's tight core.

"You're so tight, honey." Natsuki huskily whispered as he broke the kiss.

Shizuru's hands were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Natsuki continued thrusting in a slow pace before starting to quicken them but not thrusting too deep for Shizuru to reach her heights. Natsuki decided that Shizuru was ready to take him in. After a few more thrusts, he retrieved his digits that were now covered in Shizuru's arousal. He licked his digits clean. Shizuru was looking at him with a flushed face.

"Nat-su-ki." Shizuru moaned

"You taste good, honey. Now, open up some more for me." Natsuki whispered huskily as he stared at Shizuru's darkened crimson orbs.

Shizure spread her legs and Natsuki positioned himself in between. His erection was apparent. He started thrusting his manhood to Shizuru's core. He started slow and shallow. Shizuru's body followed his rhythm as he kept thrusting inside her core.

"Nat-su-ki." Shizuru moaned as her fingers dug on the flesh of Natsuki's bare back.

Natsuki hissed at the pain on his back but continued his thrusting. He looked at Shizuru's flushed face, engraving the moment in his memory.

"Fas-ter, Nat-su-ki." Shizuru commanded in her lust filled voice as she released another moan.

Natsuki changed his rhythm and decided to thrust faster and deeper, earning her a whimper from the tawny haired woman and more moans followed after.

"Nat-su-ki" Shizuru moaned as she grabbed on Natsuki's raven mane and crashed her lips on the raven haired man's.

"Come for me, honey." Natsuki whispered in his lust filled husky voice after breaking the kiss.

Shizuru went on grabbing the white bed sheet instead. Her hands clenching on them as her grip tightened.

Knowing that it will not take long before the tawny haired woman will reach her peak, Natsuki kept thrusting in that deep and fast pace. His veins started to be visible as he released air from his mouth every now and then. Until he gave a final deep thrust towards Shizuru's core. He knew that the tawny haired woman had reached her peak when she tightened around him before thick liquids with traces of red blood started to ooze from her core. Not wanting to explode inside her, he decided to withdraw his very aroused member from her core. But he was stopped by Shizuru who held him in place.

"Don't." Shizuru commanded weakly in her half closed eyelids.

Natsuki not having the energy to hold himself as he was about to come, thrust his member inside the tawny haired woman's core again and soon, he reached his peak.

Shizuru felt the rush of Natsuki's juices as the raven haired man exploded inside her.

Natsuki withdrew his member from Shizuru's core after giving it a few slow thrusts. His body fell limply to Shizuru' right. They lay silently on the bed, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He turned his emerald orbs to Shizuru's flushed naked body that was glistening in perspiration. His state was no different. The tawny haired woman turned her head towards him and gave him a weak smile.

After a few moments, Shizuru gained her energy and went on resting her head on Natsuki's left shoulder. She wrapped her arms around the raven haired man's naked upper torso.

"Are you alright, honey?" Natsuki said looking down at Shizuru as he kissed her tawny mane.

"Never been better, my Natsuki." Shizuru replied looking up at Natsuki's emerald orbs.

"Let's cover you up."Natsuki said as he grabbed the blanket and covered them up.

"I love you, my Natsuki." Shizuru said lovingly, smiling at the raven haired man.

"I love you to the moon and back, honey." Natsuki said grinning at Shizuru who just blushed and returned on resting her head on his shoulder.

The two fell into deep slumber as sleep claimed their exhausted bodies covered in perspirations.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 23**

Shizuru woke up with an aching body. She tried figuring out the cause of her current predicament and a satisfied smile graced her beautiful glowing face as she remembered last night's event. She slowly stretched her limbs that were covered by the white sheet. When she was satisfied, she slowly sat up. Her hands on her folded knees that were beneath the blanket. She held the blanket closer to her to cover her naked upper torso. Her crimson orbs caught a sight of red staining the white sheet.

Natsuki came in with a glass of water in his right hand and painkillers on his left. He was clad in blue denim jeans, his upper torso left exposed. He was in the kitchenette, which was a few steps from the bed, when he noticed Shizuru waking up. He noticed Shizuru staring at something on the bed and followed her line of sight.

"Sorry about that, honey. How are you feeling?" Natsuki said apologetically as he approached the tawny haired woman on the bed.

"Ara, there is no need for apology. My Natsuki was gentle to me last night. I am feeling quite alright except for some tolerable pain on my body, my Natsuki." Shizuru said truthfully as she looked up at the raven haired man.

"That's expected." Natsuki said apologetically as he sat down on the bed facing Shizuru.

"Here, take this. It will help." Natsuki said offering the painkillers to the tawny haired woman.

Shizuru took the offered painkillers and took them in. Natsuki offered her the water which she took and drank to help pushed down the medicine. Natsuki retrieved the glass from Shizuru when the tawny haired woman was done with it.

"Ara, Ookini, my Natsuki." Shizuru said thanking the raven haired man, a smile adorning her lips.

"Yeah. I'll be in the kitchen. Join me when you're ready." Natsuki said looking at the tawny haired woman's crimson orbs before starting to get up.

"Ara, my Natsuki is not giving me a good morning kiss?" Shizuru asked looking at Natsuki, halting the raven haired man from completely getting up.

"Good morning, honey." Natsuki said before kissing Shizuru's forehead.

"Ara, why is my Natsuki not kissing me on the lips? Does he think I have repelling breath in the morning?" Shizuru said feigning hurt as she looked at the raven haired woman, her eyes starting to water.

Natsuki seeing this panicked. He inched his face to Shizuru and kissed the tawny haired woman on the lips, intending a light one. But the tawny haired woman thought differently. She kissed back with vigor as she held Natsuki's face and pulled the raven haired man towards her. The blanket draped around her fell down in the process, exposing her naked upper torso. The kiss lasted for longer than necessary until Shizuru decided to break it.

"Ara, Good morning, too, my Natsuki." Shizuru said smiling at Natsuki, her face inches away from the raven haired man.

"Shit!" Natsuki uttered when the smell of something burning attacked his sensitive nose.

"Ara, why is my Natsuki uttering such foul word?" Shizuru asked, still holding the raven haired man's face, slim eyebrow rising.

"Food's burning." Natsuki said before hurriedly getting up and turning towards the direction of the kitchenette.

"Ara, my Natsuki is careless in the morning, is he not?" Shizuru commented as she laughed lightly seeing Natsuki's panic-stricken face.

"It's because you distracted me, woman!" Natsuki yelled from the kitchenette as he fumbled with something on the stove.

Shizuru was about to retort when Natsuki's iPhone rang. Fortunately, the island where the raven haired man brought her had reception. Courtesy of the raven haired man's handiwork that was accomplished yesterday afternoon. But Shizuru's phone was shut down to avoid her being traced. Shizuru felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach upon hearing the sound of Natsuki's phone for the first time since they came to the island.

Natsuki retrieved the phone from the kitchen counter and checked on the caller.

"It's Chie. I'll just get this call, honey." Natsuki announced looking at the tawny haired woman's direction.

Shizuru offered him a smile and he went outside for better reception.

* * *

Natsuki made sure that he was out of the tawny haired woman's earshot before answering the call. He was traversing the white sand as he approached the splashing waves on the shore.

"Natsuki." Natsuki spoke shortly to the caller, his emerald orbs focused on the horizon.

"Natsuki! Where are you? I'm already here." The person on the other line said.

"Shit! I completely forgot. I'm still with Shizuru, Chie." Natsuki said then, he heard some rustlings on the other line.

"Bro, where the hell are you? It's your freakin' appointment day. Get your ass here. I mean now!" the person on the other line ordered.

"I can't do that, Nate. The Violas are hunting for my head now. I have Shizuru with me." Natsuki explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't care about the Violas. You need this dosage, bro. You know the risks of not taking it." the person on the other line said.

"I know." Natsuki replied shortly.

"You know but you're not taking it!? Are you freakin' insane? You can die, bro. No, scratch that. You will die! You won't last 'til sunset, bro. Before you know it, all your organs have already stopped functioning. Your heart will freakin' stop beating. Mom and I had perfected the procedure. This will be the last dosage and procedure that you'll ever undergo. Like for real." The person on the other line said.

"I know that, Nate." Natsuki said sighing as he looked at the yacht that was anchored a few yard from the island.

"Then, get your fuckin' ass here! I don't care if you wanna drag Shizuru with you. We can do something about the shitty engagement thing." The person on the other line said.

"I can't do that now, Nate. We ran out of fuel. Even if I wanted to, it's not possible given the distance and time that I have." Natsuki explained.

"Damn it! Fuckin' hell! How can you be so irresponsible!?" the person on the other line cursed.

"Send my love to Mom and Alyssa, Nate. Tell Dad I'm sorry. Thanks for everything, bro." Natsuki whispered.

"No fuckin' way I'm doing that, bro!" the person on the other line yelled.

"Take care of Shizuru for me. I'm hanging up now, Nate. Bye." Natsuki said before ending the call.

Natsuki scanned his contacts and made another call. The number rang and soon a voice came from the other line.

"Yamada." The person on the other line spoke.

"It's Natsuki. I want you to pick Shizuru up at the coordinates that I will be giving you. Bring her to the Viola mansion in Tokyo. Time is 4:00PM sharp today. Japan time. I don't want any delay. This will be your last assignment with me." Natsuki ordered sternly.

"Roger that." The person on the other line said.

"Yamada, Arigatou. For your services." Natsuki said softly.

"Whoa. Hit your head somewhere, kid? It's not like you." the person on the other line said, chuckling.

"I'm hanging up, now." Natsuki said before ending the call, ignoring the person on the other line's comment.

Natsuki started tapping a message on his phone before sending it to Yamada. It was the coordinates of the island. When he was done, he started striding back towards the cottage.

* * *

It was 3:00PM in the afternoon. Natsuki was strolling along the shore with Shizuru to his left. Their hands were intertwined as they basked in the sea breeze and the warmth of the afternoon sun. Their bare feet feeling the cold water as waves came splashing the shoreline.

Natsuki was wearing a blue denim jeans that was rolled up his legs matched with a loose v-neck white t-shirt that were blown by the wind every now and then exposing his well-toned abdomen. Shizuru was wearing a white sundress that flowed down slightly above her knee. The wind was blowing her tawny mane as it was left freely flowing down her shoulders.

Natsuki looked down at their intertwined fingers before his emerald orbs caught the time on his wrist watch. A sad smile crossed his feature and he tightened his hold on Shizuru's hands. He looked at Shizuru whose crimson orbs were looking straight. Natsuki halted in his step causing Shizuru to look at him with a questioning brow.

"Say, honey. Would like you to dance with me?" Natsuki said, smiling at the tawny haired woman.

" _for the last time."_ Natsuki added in his thought sadly.

"Ara, yes I would love to, my Natsuki. However, we do not have any music." Shizuru said looking at the raven haired man's emerald orbs.

"We have, honey." Natsuki said as he fished out his iPhone from his denim jeans' back pocket and showed it to the tawny haired woman.

Natsuki retrieved his left hand that was intertwined with Shizuru's and scanned his playlist. He found an instrumental piano recording. He turned the volume to a medium one and returned it to his denim jeans' pocket at the back.

"Shall we, honey?" Natsuki said as he offered his right hand for Shizuru to take.

"Ara, yes, my Natsuki." Shizuru said as she took the offered hand.

Natsuki led the dance. After a few twisting, turning, lifting and swaying, the two settled for a slow dance. The tawny haired woman wrapped her hand around his neck. Natsuki's arms were wrapped around the tawny haired woman's slim waist. His emerald orbs were focused on the tawny haired woman's crimson orbs as they stared back at him. A look of adoration and love were on their features.

"Hmnn…Hmnn…Hmnn…" Natsuki hummed the tune as they danced, the music had long ended.

Soon, their dance came to an end. Natsuki halted. He inched his face closer to the tawny haired woman, tilting his head slightly to the left before capturing the tawny haired woman's lips. The kiss was slow and gentle which was broken after some times.

"I love you, honey." Natsuki whispered in his husky voice.

"Ara, I love my Natsuki more." Shizuru said, smiling.

"Nope. I love you more, honey. I'll prove it." Natsuki said grinning.

He untangled himself from Shizuru and fished out his iPhone again from the back pocket of his denim jeans. He tapped on the screen and put the mobile on video mode.

"Here. Focus it on me, honey." Natsuki ordered as he held out the mobile phone to the tawny haired woman, urging her to take it.

"Ara, my Natsuki wants me to take a video of him?" Shizuru said as she took the item in her hand and focused the camera on the raven haired man.

"This is Natsuki Kruger and I want the world to know that I am in love with Shizuru Viola alone. Here's the proof." Natsuki started as he walked backwards, still facing the tawny haired woman.

Natsuki walked to the shore, his feet submerged in the seawater. When he was a few steps from the tawny haired woman, he grinned looking at Shizuru.

"SHIZURU, I LOVE YOU!" Natsuki yelled at the top of his lungs, looking at Shizuru as he spread his arms in the air.

"HEAR THAT, ISLAND!? NATSUKI KRUGER LOVES SHIZURU VIOLA!" Natsuki yelled again cupping his hands around his mouth in a megaphone manner.

"I LOVE SHIZURU VIOLA!" Natsuki yelled for the third time as he turned around and yelled at the sea instead.

"I LOVE YOU, SHIZURU!" Natsuki yelled for the last time as he turned back to Shizuru, his fists clenched as he spread them and looked at the sky instead.

The tawny haired woman rushed to him and wrapped his arms around his neck before kissing him passionately. His iPhone still held by the tawny haired woman's right hand behind him. Natsuki wrapped his arms around the tawny haired woman's body as he lifted her in the air. Making her head hover above his. Natsuki kissed back with the same passion, twirling Shizuru's body as they kissed.

"I love you. I love you. I love you, Shizuru." Natsuki repeated in a whisper after they broke the kiss.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said in her small voice as tears started to blur her vision.

Shizuru went on embracing the raven haired man instead.

* * *

It was 3:40 PM. Natsuki was sitting behind the tawny haired woman. The tawny haired woman was situated between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her. Her head was leaning on Natsuki's right shoulder. They were sitting on the sand facing the sea. The tawny haired woman was fumbling with his iPhone, viewing his recently recorded video.

When she was done viewing the recently recorded video of the raven haired man for the third time, Shizuru browsed the raven haired man's photo gallery and found a lot of stolen shots of her saved therein.

"Ara,my Natsuki is mean. He was discreetly taking pictures of me." Shizuru commented as she continued browsing the seemingly endless pictures of her.

"Yeah. You're beautiful no matter what angle, honey." Natsuki said looking down at the image displayed on his phone.

"Ara, but these are only pictures of mine. I want a picture with my Natsuki." Shizuru said staring at the raven haired man on her left.

"Hai. Hai, Shizuru-Ojousama." Natsuki gave in, smiling.

"Ara, I will start taking us picture, my Natsuki." Shizuru announced as she inched the phone away from them.

Natsuki was staring at the tawny haired woman's giddy face as she stared at the camera. The tawny haired woman noticed this.

"Ara, my Natsuki is not looking at the camera." Shizuru said pouting.

"I'm just admiring the view, honey. I prefer the real image." Natsuki said chuckling before facing the camera and smiling. Snap*captured*

Natsuki kissed the tawny haired woman's left cheek. Snap*captured*

Shizuru turned her head and kissed the raven haired man on the lips. Snap*captured*

A few more shots and Shizuru was satisfied with her work. He began browsing her captured photos and smiled at them.

Natsuki glanced at his wrist watch to check the time. It was 3:50PM.

" _It's almost time."_ Natsuki said in his head before untangling himself from the tawny haired woman, giving some space between their bodies.

"Honey." Natsuki called the tawny haired woman who was currently preoccupied with his phone.

"Ara, yes, my Natsuki?" Shizuru said as she turned her head to her left looking at the raven haired man.

"I love you, honey." Natsuki said before capturing the tawny haired woman's lips as he held her neck with his left hand and brought the tawny haired woman's lips close to him.

The kiss was passionate. It was wanting. Natsuki kissed the tawny haired woman like it was the end. He wanted to engrave this moment in his memory. He darted his tongue out and explored the tawny haired woman's mouth. He tasted everything in there. He captured her soft tongue and tasted it. The tawny haired woman followed his rhythm. The kissed went longer than necessary. He had to break it when he noticed that the tawny haired woman was already in need of air. He showered her face with little kisses as she tried catching her breath. He kissed her little nose, her forehead, her left eye, her right eye, her left cheek, and finally her right cheek.

"Tell me you love me, honey." Natsuki whispered as he looked at Shizuru's crimson orbs.

" _For the last time, I want to hear you say it with your voice."_ Natsuki added in his thought.

"Ara, I love you so much, my Natsuki." Shizuru said looking at the raven haired man lovingly.

"Good night, honey." Natsuki whispered to the tawny haired woman lovingly.

"Ara, but it is not…" Shizuru started but her vision blurred and soon her body fell limply.

Natsuki tranquilized her. He pushed a button on his watch and a tranquilizer darted to Shizuru's neck and knocked her unconscious. Natsuki caught the woman's body as it fell on him.

"Sorry, honey. But this is the only way." Natsuki whispered as he looked at the sky.

A helicopter came hovering above the island. It landed a few feet from where they were. Natsuki carried Shizuru's unconscious body in bridal style towards the helicopter. He deposited the tawny haired woman's body on the seat and buckled her up. When he was satisfied that the tawny haired woman was fully secured, he turned his attention towards the pilot.

"She'll wake up by the time you reach the Viola Mansion in Tokyo. Give this to her." Natsuki said as he gave the phone to the pilot.

"Roger that. What about you, kid?" the pilot inquired after retrieving the item from the raven haired man.

"I got that yacht. Make sure she'll arrive safe." Natsuki ordered as he thrust his thumb to the direction of the yacht that was anchored on the sea.

"Alright! We're taking off now, kid. Get your ass away." The pilot announced after following the direction where the raven haired man's thumb was pointing.

Natsuki stepped away and distanced himself from the helicopter. The pilot maneuvered the chopper in the air. When the chopper started ascending, he gave a two-finger salute to the man below before maneuvering it to a higher altitude and away from the island.

"Sayonara…" Natsuki uttered as he gave his own two-finger salute to the pilot.

* * *

Natsuki was splayed on the sand. His emerald orbs were focused on the slowly descending afternoon sun.

"So, this is what Nate was saying, huh?" Natsuki said as he lifted his right hand to his face and stared at them.

He flexed his fingers before laying his hand back to his side. He started to feel his body getting numbed. A few chills came running down his spine. He tried lifting his hand again but this time, he could not will it anymore. He tried again but the result was the same. He was starting to lose control of his body as the effect of Nano Machine Technology started fading. He felt like goo. Perspiration was starting to cover his immovable body.

" _Shizuru, I don't want to die but maybe I wasn't meant to survive in that accident either. Perhaps this lifetime is not ours. Perhaps you're really meant for Nate. Perhaps I'll meet you again and you'll be mine. No fiancé. No stupid family tradition to fulfill. At some other time and place, maybe I won't anymore need to leave you like this. Maybe we can be together. I wish we have another lifetime, Shizuru. In that lifetime, I promise you that I will forever hold your hands and never let you go."_ Natsuki thought but he was halted when a surging pain attacked his body.

He felt his heart's erratic beating like it wanted to come out of his ribcage. Natsuki's emerald orbs looked at the sunrise and his eyelids flapped closed as the sun finally descended down the horizon.

" _This is what dying feels like, huh? No surprise everyone is afraid of it."_ Natsuki thought before he felt a final searing pain.

He succumbed to absolute darkness and lost his consciousness. His heart stopped beating as his motionless body laid on the sand.

* * *

Three helicopters came hovering above the island. Men clad in black suit came flooding down and was surrounding Natsuki's still body in seconds.

"Subject found." The man radioed.

"I'll take it from here." A raven haired woman clad in navy blue trench coat approached from behind.

The men clad in black suit parted ways as she strode towards Natsuki's still body. Her face was stoic as her emerald orbs assessed the unmoving body in front of her. She bent down and retrieved a syringe with green fluid inside her trench coat. She ripped Natsuki's white v-neck t-shirt before placing her left hand above his chest. She spread her fingers and searched for Natsuki's heart. He stabbed the syringe on the area between her thumb and pointer finger before emptying the content of the syringe. The liquid injected directly to Natsuki's heart. She waited for a few seconds for the body's reaction before starting to get up.

"Take the subject's body." The raven haired woman ordered as she stood up and turned on her heels towards the waiting helicopter.

"Yes, Lady Saeko." The men clad in black suit replied in unison.

The men carried out the task and took Natsuki's body before scurrying towards the waiting helicopters. Soon, the island was left deserted.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 24**

Six Years Eleven Months and Three Weeks Later…

A 24 year-old tawny haired woman was standing near a tombstone with a bouquet of fresh flowers laid beside it. Her tawny mane was done in a neat bun with few loose strands left hanging on each side of her face. She was wearing a velvet red pencil skirt matched with a business suit of the same shade. A pair of high heeled shoes was worn on her feet. Her crimson orbs were looking at the name engraved on the gravestone.

Beside her was a four year-old tawny haired little girl. Her tawny mane was left freely flowing down her little shoulder. Hairpins were keeping her short bangs in place. She was wearing a cream colored dress with red ribbon around her small waist. A red little boots were on her feet. Her emerald orbs were looking at the gravestone before flicking to the tawny haired woman to her left and back to the gravestone again. A wondering look crossing her innocent feature as she blinked her curious emerald orbs.

A few feet away from them, a black Cadillac Escalade ESV car pulled over. The driver seat opened and a raven haired man came out. He went around the car to open the passenger's seat. A raven haired little boy came out and he closed the door. He ruffled the little boy's raven mane as he led him towards the two figures near the gravestone.

The tawny haired little girl snapped her head to her right upon hearing the familiar engine stopping.

"Papa!" the tawny haired little girl called as she rushed to the raven haired man.

"Hello, my princess." The raven haired man greeted as he lifted the tawny haired little girl with his strong arms and kissed her puffy cheek.

"Natsuki." The tawny haired woman uttered upon looking at the additional occupants.

"Mama!" A raven haired four year-old little boy with crimson orbs greeted the tawny haired woman. Stopping a few steps away from her.

"Ara, what is my little Natsuki doing there? Is he not going to give his Mama a kiss?" the tawny haired woman asked looking at the raven haired little boy who was just staring at her with his crimson orbs.

The raven haired little boy started striding forward with his short little legs towards the tawny haired woman who bent down to his level as he came nearer.

"Yes, Mama." The raven haired little boy said as he kissed the tawny haired woman on the cheek.

"Ara, my little Natsuki is such an obedient child, is he not?" the tawny haired woman asked as she caressed the raven mane of the little boy and looking at his crimson orbs.

"Sorry for being late, dear. I got stuck in an emergency case." The raven haired man apologized as he approached the tawny haired woman and kissed her on the lips, the little girl still in his arms.

"Ara, there is no need for apology, dear. I completely understand." The tawny haired woman said, smiling at the raven haired man.

"Come, my boy. Let's greet your uncle." The raven haired man urged the little boy.

"Yes, Papa." The raven haired little boy agreed as he started walking towards the gravestone following the raven haired man.

They were now facing the gravestone, their eyes focused on the encryption. The raven haired little boy wrapped his little fingers around his mother's right hand while the tawny haired little girl wrapped her little fingers around her father's left hand.

"Happy birthday, bro." the raven haired man said looking down at the gravestone.

"Natty, you have the same name with uncle." The tawny haired little girl announced, looking at the raven haired little boy to her left.

"You can read, Nathalie?" the raven haired man asked looking down at the tawny haired little girl who was now standing to his left.

"Yes, Papa. Natty, too! Natty taught me." The tawny haired little girl beamed, flashing her toothy smile to the raven haired man as she looked at him with.

"Wow. That's great." The raven haired man said looking at the tawny haired little girl and the raven haired little boy.

"Ara, my little Natsuki did not tell mama. Mama is hurt." The tawny haired woman said, feigning hurt as she casted her crimson orbs to the little boy whose crimson orbs were focused on the encryption on the gravestone.

"Mama, don't cry. I want to tell it to you and Papa. But you two are always busy." The raven haired little boy said facing the tawny haired woman.

"Ara, Mama always has time for her little Natsuki and her princess Nathalie." The tawny haired woman said looking at the raven haired little boy.

"Yes, my boy. Papa and Mama always have time for you and princess. In fact we will go on a one month vacation. How does that sound, my boy?" the raven haired man said, grinning at the little boy.

"That's great! Thank you, Papa!" the raven haired little boy beamed.

"Now, greet your uncle." The raven haired man said turning his attention back to the gravestone.

The fraternal twins looked at each other then, nodded before turning their attention to the gravestone.

"Happy birthday, Uncle Natsuki!" the twins greeted in unison.

"Mama, how did Uncle Natsuki look like?" the tawny haired little girl asked, looking at the tawny haired woman.

"Ara, Uncle Natsuki looked like Papa, my princess. He was Papa's twin brother." The tawny haired woman answered looking at the little girl.

"I wish he is alive, Papa. He can teach me piano. Aunt Alyssa told me uncle played piano. I want to be cool like him." the raven haired little boy said looking at the gravestone.

"Your Uncle Natsuki can do almost everything, my boy." The raven haired man said looking at the little boy.

" _but he failed to stay alive for her. His Shizuru…"_ the raven haired man added in his thought as he glanced at the tawny haired woman.

"Papa can play violin! Papa saves life." the tawny haired little girl chirped.

" _Yeah. But Papa failed in saving uncle for Mama."_ The raven haired man thought bitterly.

"Well, I think we should go now." The raven haired man announced.

" _Bye, bro."_ the raven haired man said in his mind as he regarded the gravestone one last time.

"Ara, I think we forgot something, did we not my little twins?" the tawny haired woman asked looking at the twins.

The fraternal twins looked at their mother before looking at each other and a knowing smile crossed their sweet little faces. Each held their mother's hand and faced their father.

"What it is dear?" the raven haired man asked looking at his family, curiosity apparent on his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAPA!" the twins greeted in unison with their mother.

"Thank you, dear, my twins. Now, where's Papa's hug?" the raven haired man said as he kneeled down and spread his arms wide.

The twins rushed to him and he enveloped them in a long hug. He let go of them and straightened up after giving each a kiss on the cheek. The twins distanced themselves from their father when they noticed their mother approaching him.

"Happy birthday, dear." The tawny haired woman greeted before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, dear." The raven haired man replied when the kiss broke, smiling at the tawny haired woman.

"Papa, Mama. Let's go!" the twins chirped in unison.

The raven haired man held the tawny haired woman's hand and intertwined their fingers. The tawny haired woman smiled at him which he graced with his own. The tawny haired little girl held her father's left hand while the raven haired little boy held his mother's right hand. The fraternal twins were swinging their short hands as they walked towards the black Cadillac Escalade ESV car that was waiting for them.

* * *

 _Natsuki's conversation with Shizuru at Chapter_ 7.

" _Romeo and Juliet became known for its tragic ending, Natsuki. Changing its ending for a happy one will be like writing another fairytale. The demise that fell upon the two lovers was the plot that distinguished it from other stories. It was what made the story remarkable."_

… _.._

" _I just think that Lady Juliet should have lived. She was like what? Thirteen turning fourteen? She had a good life ahead of her. Who knows that Paris, her fiancé, might be a good man after all? All I'm saying is, if I were Romeo I'd rather see Juliet living her life happily than turned her into a cold corpse and be with me. And there was no assurance that they will actually be together."_

" _Ara, so, Natsuki let Lady Juliet lived with a heart burdened with despair?"_

" _Time heals things, Shizuru."_

" _Perhaps…"_

THE END!


End file.
